


Adorables Puntos Plateados (Lovely Silver Dots)

by GreenMeetSteelBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Contenido adulto, Enserio voy despacito, Español | Spanish, Estoy super abierta a sugerencias y criticas constructivas, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I'll translate this to english too I guess, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mas etiquetas seran añadidas supongo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Tsukishima Kei, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMeetSteelBlue/pseuds/GreenMeetSteelBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo fácil y tranquilo que se vive en la indiferencia, la nostalgia y la belleza en la soledad. El triste desinterés en la vida, el pesado vació en la incomprensión. El mundo es demasiado pretencioso así que no hay porque molestarse en buscar la belleza, podría pensar Tsukishima; En la belleza del mundo hay demasiados prejuicios para entregar tu espíritu a alguien mas, quizá siente Yamaguchi. El orgullo y provocación de un aburrido y fuerte chico puede llegar a encontrar algo interesante y agradable en la torpeza y lealtad de un chico que resalta sus pecas cada vez que sonríe. Ves desde lejos lo mágicamente imposible que algunas personas aman a otras personas, que luchan, que gritan, que callan, con sus dientes listos para atacar o en una amable sonrisa, y de repente encuentras a alguien, invisible o imposible, que se convierte en tu vida misma.((También en Wattpad https://my.w.tt/ityEsAKKdL ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Aburrido más que impaciente. Estaba recostado contra la cerca de madera que rodeaba alguna casa bonita del lugar; en conjunto formaban una especie de calle con la desnuda pared de la casa vecina, de lado a lado.

Las gotas que caían a lo largo de la canaletas que formaban el techado alcanzaban a mojar sus zapatos –Nada que hacer- pensó, chasqueando con desgano su lengua. Terminaba el verano, y caminar  del instituto a casa, cansado y bajo un cielo gris parecía lo normal, de eso se trataba la mitad de su vida ¿no? nada a que prestarle atención.

Excepto que a mitad de su recorrido ese débil cielo gris se habia convertido en una lluvia, una fuerte, y tras un par de segundos de pie e inmóvil en la calle,  necesarios para entender su situación y mentalmente joder el clima, se dirigió a medio trote hacia una tienda que estaba unas casas más adelante.

Excepto que se frenó en seco  cuando distinguió, apenas bajando por la calle de al frente, un paraguas gris; bajo el, una silueta ligeramente robusta, junto a una más pequeña y delgada, en el inconfundible uniforme rojo del instituto vecino. –  No hoy, no de nuevo, no. – Se dijo mientras dirigía su trote ahora hacia la calle que tenía a su izquierda.

Hacia frio y la lluvia no tenía nada importante que decir. Todo era el repetitivo sonido de siempre. Quizá estaría mejor  en la amplia entrada de la tienda que quedaba en la calle principal, justo a la vuelta de la casa de la esquina. Estaría más protegido.

Talvez no, de hecho ni pensarlo, demasiadas caras que ver. La abuelita encargada de la tienda era tolerable en realidad, y generalmente pasaba poca gente. Pero esa poca era precisamente la que no quería encontrarse ahora. Ese instinto, que inevitablemente había desarrollado tras un par años de tener que soportarlo, lo mantenía casi por inercia en el lugar.

Kuroo pasaría por la calle,  entraría en la tienda con esa aterradora sonrisa y esos fantásticos comentarios. Tsukishima casi poda sentir la fuerte palmada que le daría en la espalda antes de obligarlo a acurrucarse bajo el paraguas, tratando de igualar la altura de Kenma.

Kuroo y Kenma estudiaban en otro instituto, no muy lejos del de Tsukishima, justamente frente a la calle de la tienda del señor Keishi (Que generalmente atendía la abuelita) encontraban caminos. Tsukishima rara vez tomaba la salida con algún compañero (en especial porque en su mayoría eran idiotas) y no es que tuviera sentido ya que debían partir caminos rápidamente; desde el principio encontrarse él solo con Kuroo y Kenma no le había dado muchas opciones para evitarlos o valerse de excusas, y cuandoia   sacado sus armas más poderosas: La apatía, la provocación, la altanería, se habia chocado con un idiota que llevaba el descaro a otro nivel, y a Kenma con una mirada más desinteresada que la suya.

En un corto tiempo se había dado por vencido, y así desde entonces al menos un par de veces a la semana compartían unos maravillosos veinte minutos de caminata hasta la casa de Tsukishima, y era en la próxima calle el edificio donde el otro par eran vecinos.

Kuroo tenía un auto desde hacía  unos dos meses. Era un desastre de conductor. Aparentemente estaba tomando clases, pero era obvio que aún faltaba mucho antes de que fuera capaz de manejarlo decentemente.

¿Cómo habia Tsukishimaha terminado haciéndose amigo de esos dos? Bien, dos simples razones era lo único que tenía el rubio: la increíblemente exasperante, inagotable, infinitamente molesta personalidad de Kuroo, que nunca paraba de insistir, y el hecho de que Kenma poseía una de las actitudes menos irritantes que conocía, se ignoraban mutuamente la mayoría del tiempo, solo se hablaban por arrastre de Kuroo.

Era fácil -Pensaba- Igual, una vez Kenma tuviera cerca algo con teclas, desde una consola hasta un tamagotchi, básicamente el mundo entero perdía importancia para él. Bien, mejor para ambos.

La anterior lluvia había ocurrido hace tres semanas.

«

“Pero que e-eh suelta-me, ah!” Protestó Tsukishima tratando de librarse del incomodo agarre, notaba el enojo en su propia voz, podía ver esa oscura sonrisa alcanzar los cafés y felinos ojos de Kuroo, una sonrisa maliciosa, de victoria. “¡Oya!, cuatro ojos” Dijo, poniendo un puchero entre burla y sospecha, que terminó de ridiculizarse con el tono agudo que le imprimía  “¿Acaso la lluvia te pone el corazón sensible, mhm? Deberías agradecer que hay alguien que se preocupa por tu bienestar” Dijo tratando de sonar herido, esa sonrisa ensanchándose aún más.

“A no ser que tus lentes traigan, ya sabes, un limpiaparabrisas incluido” Y procedió a reír a carcajadas, ladrar más bien. Tsukishima sentía esa oleada de calor empezar a crecer en su espalda y tras su cuello.

¿Para qué molestarse?  Kuroo era decentemente musculoso, físicamente no podía pelear su agarre, y respecto a argumentos y mediaciones Tsukishima ya lo había notado, desde hace mucho: estaba siendo probado, provocado. Y como ahora, el perverso pelinegro quería vencerlo en su juego.

Tsukishima nunca había sentido como si Kuroo realmente quisiera herirlo, pero sabía muy bien donde golpearlo: su orgullo. No es que realmente le importara, pero como sea no iba a darle ese gusto, no hoy.

Interiorizó su fastidio tanto como pudo, tratando de recuperar su calmada y eterna no-podrías-interesarme-menos expresión. Con un suspiro,  inicio su lamentable marcha a casa. Joder, apenas y finalizaba el verano.

Tanto Kuroo como Tsukishima median alrededor de 1.90 ¡¿por qué debían ir tan ridículamente incómodos?! -Proteger a Kenma, a todo costo- así de simple, porque así de simple veía eso escrito en la cara de Kuroo, casi todo el tiempo de hecho.

El problema no era el tamaño del paraguas, sino la estatura de Kenma, que apenas y pasaba el hombro de Tsukishima. Debían agacharse lo suficiente como para alcanzar su estatura ¿por qué? Obviamente si yendo los tres lo levantaban hasta la altura de Tsukishima, como cualquier persona normal lo haría, Kenma básicamente iría por fuera, eso no podía pasar, no con Kuroo ahí, y si de paso éste podía joderle la existencia a Tsukishima, pues aún más.

No se podía culpar a Kenma, él era ciertamente apacible y cerrado, jamás forzando una conversación ni rebuscando palabras corteses –Kuroo, te ves ridículo, vas a partirlo en dos si lo haces inclinarse más.- dijo levantando fríamente la mirada de su consola.

“Es mi tarea como buen amigo, ¡Soy la única luz y esperanza de este amargado!” Intentó reclamar, sin dejar esa -Por favor inserte su mejor puñetazo aquí- sonrisa, a la vez que ponía su brazo aún más pesado alrededor del cuello de Tsukishima, aplastándolo bajo la gris sombrilla.  Y así fue, Tsukishima a un lado con las manos en los bolsillos, Kuroo en el medio sujetando el paraguas y hablando sobre algo estúpido, sin duda, y Kenma al otro lado con su consola.

Apenas y habían más personas en la calle, igual cada quien iba preocupado en su propia carrera contra el agua.

 La lluvia había empezado a cesar, lo suficiente para no tener que acurrucarse tanto bajo la sombrilla. Se aclaraba el cielo y el ambiente. Tranquilo, al fin.

Kuroo mágicamente había cerrado la boca, no era una caminata del todo horrible ahora. Alcanzaba a escuchar el constante y revoltoso sonido del videojuego contrastando las pisadas en el asfalto mojado, el frio metal del paraguas golpeando su cabeza ocasionalmente y muy seguramente la cabeza de Kuroo también, Kenma sin siquiera molestarse en ver el camino que pisaba.

No era una escena incómoda para Tsukishima, como sea era ligeramente preferible a caminar casi un kilómetro, peleando la lluvia, y lo peor, pues si, con gafas.

Entonces, quizá podría describir esta escena como confusa, muy confusa – ¿...Por qué? – Pensaba, mirando de reojo, pero atentamente al par a su lado, Kenma con su mirada clavada en la pantalla, caminando como cualquiera ¿Demasiado emocionado para recordar que debía ver por dónde iba? ¿O quizá, de alguna manera confiaba en que Kuroo cuidaría el paso por los dos? Tsk, No podría.

…Pero era bastante notable como Kuroo se movía diligentemente, casi de manera automática hacia la dirección a la que se  estuviera desviando poco a poco Kenma, llamándolo o tirando de su chaqueta solo cuando estaba realmente a punto de chocar con algo o alguien. 

Y entonces Kuroo, ¿Por qué se tomaba tan alegremente estas molestias? No es como si realmente hubiera una razón. No es como si Kuroo fuera el tipo amable y atento, al menos no en ese sentido tan, pues, personal. Y no es como si Tsukishima fuera a preguntarle tampoco. Pero a veces, como ahora lo observaba, de cerca.

Y a veces, como ahora, se encontraba con una persona  tan distinta: discreto, silencioso, una sonrisa diferente, sin la misma malicia de siempre: Sus astutos ojos, de repente amables y perdidos en cada gesto que hiciera Kenma. Literalmente embelesado con él…

–Ridículo– Se reclamó mentalmente Tsukishima, volviendo su mirada hacia la calle. No con el suficiente fastidio que hubiera deseado, pero si con un ligero peso en el pecho que le incomodó indescifrablemente durante el resto del camino hasta su casa, mas sin prestarle mayor atención al tema.

»

Tsukishima alzo su mirada, viendo temblar y caer las gotas en el borde de la canaleta, la lluvia estaba cesando ¿Qué fue lo que realmente le molestó ese día? Respecto a Kuroo y Kenma no tenía nada que decir, y no iba a tomarse el trabajo de concluir algo simplemente por no entender la dinámica entre ese par, no era su problema en primer lugar.

Así que no iba a preguntarles, a ninguno, eso sería interesarse, y eso sería patético. En conclusión el asunto era una pérdida de tiempo. Bueno, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Kuroo lo seria.

Finalmente escampaba, aun había algo de lluvia, pero ya no era problema salir a la calle, ni por el agua, ni por su par de vecinos. Al final solo había durado unos veinte minutos, tiempo perdido, pero tampoco para lamentarse, de hecho ya no sentía el estrés que desde la mañana había ido acumulando en el instituto. Ok.

La lluvia intensa dura poco, al menos. Y Tsukishima caminaba lento.

El espacio entre la cerca y la casa era angosto, así que iba lo más cerca que podía a la pared, casi rozándola con su brazo izquierdo  para evitar el goteo del entejado que hace un momento le había servido de refugio. Sin prisa, de regreso hacia la calle principal para retomar su camino a casa, era viernes después de todo.

 Dos días para apenas salir de su habitación, sin preocuparse por pretender saludos ni tener que participar en conversaciones vacías.

Por otra parte, no sería saludable pasar tanto tiempo sin burlarse de la torpeza de los demás, quizá iría al edificio vecino, tenía varios espacios decentes para deportes, solo tendría que esperar a que Kuroo lo invitara.

Todos los fines de semana Kuroo lo llamaba o visitaba al menos un par de minutos a planear algo, aun cuando la mayoría de las veces todo terminara en un simple “Kuroo, cállate” Y colgar el teléfono o cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

A veces era demasiado obvio que buscaba un medio para impresionar a Kenma. Y tenía con que: era un buen deportista. Pero  la cara que ponía cuando Tsukishima lograba ganarle llegaba a valer cierto esfuerzo.

Solía ser el mismo Kenma el que completaba la situación pidiendo a Kuroo, de manera frustrada y agotada, que por favor superara pronto esa etapa de idiotez, del chico que no sabe perder.

Tsukishima miraba sus zapatos, en gran parte húmedos. No estaba molesto, ni irritado, ni siquiera aburrido, al final había tenido un momento para descansar, de todo. Estaba bien, supuso.

El lugar estaba calmado, silencioso, apenas el murmullo de uno que otro auto, más lentos que de costumbre,  el  de algunos locales abriendo nuevamente las puertas, el goteo desde algún marco de ventana o desde una hoja, y el aire húmedo.

Era como si por un momento la lluvia se hubiera llevado consigo todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, de las personas. La nueva calma era arrulladora, pero el viento frio era más que motivante a seguir caminando, todo se veía nuevo un poco más vivo, y- –Okay, suficiente rosa por hoy– Se llamó la atención mentalmente, acelerando el paso.

Ya alcanzaba la esquina, tomó sus auriculares blancos, que generalmente llevaba alrededor de su cuello (nunca se sabe cuándo vas a estar rodeado de gente y la música suele ser un excelente escape de la terrible tarea de socialización), y mientras  se los retiraba del cuello alcanzó a sentir como el gélido viento ahora le golpeaba aún más el cuello, como un recordatorio del frio que estaba comenzando a sentir, y con buena razón. Mejor comenzar a moverse.

Los cristales rotos suelen ser hermosos cuando les da la luz, como si el quebrarse les diera libertad para brillar con más interés.

 

     Una mirada profunda, cuando solo existe esa y nada más. Y fue solo un momento. Unos oscuros ojos, concentrados y preocupados, que una vez encontraron los de Tsukishima, eran la inocente y cautivada expresión del asombro. De repente un gesto de pánico, apenas y alcanzando a moverse un poco a su izquierda. Y fue solo un instante, hasta que el chico chocara fuertemente y casi de frente con Tsukishima, golpeándolo en su lado derecho y cayendo ambos al suelo.

Tsukishima como sea tenía una constitución física decente, además de su notable altura, y aun así la caída habia sido fuerte. Tuvo la suficiente agilidad para amortiguar el golpe con su brazo derecho, quedando recostado de lado en el suelo, confundido, adolorido, y sobretodo, enojado, como hace mucho no lo estaba.

Se apoyó en sus codos y alzó a ver al idiota. El otro chico había caído un par de metros más adelante, de cara contra el suelo. Era bastante claro que se había llevado la peor parte. Era de contextura más pequeña que Tsukishima, y como sea era él quien había venido en la carrera. Se lo merecía.

Aún más confundido y golpeado que el rubio, el otro muchacho comenzó a apoyarse temblorosamente en sus manos, buscando sentarse. Tsukishima apretó los dientes, enojándose cada segundo más y más “Oye, tu ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?!” La rabia y el tono de voz subiendo con cada palabra, a la vez que se ponía de pie.  Quizás no gritaba realmente, no era necesario, el fastidio en su voz era lo suficientemente aterrador.

Dicho torpe alzó su mirada de golpe, encontrándose con la fría figura de Tsukishima. No se necesita realmente un contexto para sentirse desprotegido si estando en el piso tienes que darle la cara a alguien de casi 1.90.

Ahorabien, el punto es que había un contexto. Tsukishima comenzó a ergirse amenazadoramente. Tenía todo el derecho.

Unos ojos Oliva, vividos y asustados se encontraron con los suyos, dorados, apáticos y feroces.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, quizá aun tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, y al parecer en un par de segundos el castaño llegó a realizarlo; pegó un pequeño brinco a todosntes de empezar a hablar “¡Yo Ah y-yo!, ah, eh-” Era un doloroso intento de decir algo coherente, mirando en todas las direcciones sin saber qué hacer.

Tsukishima apretaba los puños en enojo, el chico igual, probablemente en impotencia. Finalmente pareció ubicarse lo suficiente para ponerse en  pie de un salto, conservando ese par de metros que los separaban y gritar, literalmente gritar su disculpa “¡L-lo siento mucho!” Se notaba la preocupación en su rostro, mucho, sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo, definitivamente sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

“T-todo… fue mi culpa, lo siento. Yo solo…yo…Ah…” Dijo, sonando al final más impotente que asustado. Su voz, sus gestos, sus palabras, dolorosamente inocentes, horriblemente educadas para Tsukishima. Quien gradualmente fue relajando su semblante.

Una disculpa, Sincera. Talvez lo que quería, pero definitivamente no lo que esperaba, después de todo era él el que había ido caminando junto a la pared, era muy probable que se chocara con cualquiera que cruzara en esa dirección, no que le importase. Esperaba una pelea, al menos para insultarse, como con cualquiera.

Le sorprendía el pequeño que tenía al frente; es decir no; le parecía ridículo, sí, eso. No que fuera muy pequeño, probablemente le llegaría hasta la nariz. Pero igual esa media cabeza por encima era más que suficiente para sentirse superior.

Tsukishima pensó que quizás y era por eso,  el otro chico podía ser torpe, pero no del todo idiota, y se había dado cuenta rápidamente de lo que le convenía, mejor no buscar problemas. Un favor para Tsukishima.

Tsukishima estaba algo perdido, no podía responder con insultos o burlas, y eso  era lo único que había planeado hasta ahora, el otro por su parte parecía aún demasiado culpable para moverse.

Uno frente al otro, Tsukishima mantenía una mirada severa, pero al menos ya no aterradora, era una persona calmada la mayoría del tiempo, producto del desinterés. Rápidamente todo el enojo se había ido, naturalmente quedaba el fastidio, pero ese solía ser su modo de ser, así de simple.

Dejó ir un suspiro, cansado, que el otro chico respondió acariciando su brazo y casualmente acomodando su bolso

Chasqueó su lengua "Como sea, ¿de quién se supone que corras así?” Apartó su mirada, buscando distinguir el jardín entre las tablas de la cerca. No, no se vía nada. En fin, no sabía qué hacer, el ambiente se sentía tan diferente “¡Ah, cierto!” Respondió el otro tensándose de inmediato y clavando sus ojos en la calle, detrás de Tsukishima.

Luego de un momento el de ojos oliva descansó sus hombros, cambio su postura defensiva y dejo ir toda su expresión de pánico, aún habia miedo, pero era diferente. “Ah” Dejó ir un suspiro “Ehm, supongo que ya no importa” parecia decírselo más a la calle de la que venía que a Tsukishima.

Ahoraera él el que apartaba la mirada, en su caso dirigiéndola a sus  zapatos, peores que los de Tsukishima. Oh claro, estaba totalmente mojado. Se veía tan frio, pequeño. “¿E-Estas bien?” ¿Iba en serio? Tsukishima apenas y le dedico una ligera mirada “Mejor que tú, seguro”.

Elde menor estatura, aunque solo por poco, se llevó la mano incómodamente tras la nunca, “Jajá, si, al menos” Ahora con una pequeña sonrisa, que de alguna manera molestó a Tsukishima. Él era exactamente lo contrario a lo que le gustaría tener que soportar.

Igual, esto también hizo que Tsukishima fuera consciente de su propia apariencia: su uniforme estaba  mojado en toda la espalda,fi el brazo derecho de su chaqueta, como el lado derecho de su pantalón, genial. Si, aún tenía ganas de aplastarle la autoestima. Pero, como decirlo; no podía, ya no, el momento se había ido.

Mejor acabar con esto rápido y que cada uno se fuera a cambiar de ropa a casa, y por terminar se refería a dar la vuelta y largarse.  “Ahm, esto” Llamó el otro, -¿Vivirá por aquí?- se preguntó Tsukishima “Ya déjalo… deberías ir a casa, por cierto” Cortó al otro chico, dando vuelta hacia la calle, acomodándose las gafas y reacomodo el bolso en su hombro.

Pero cuando fue a tomar sus auriculares alrededor de su cuello, bueno, no estaban . “Este, creo que esto es tuyo” Tsukishima apenas y giró su cabeza para ver, de reojo, como el chico caminaba unos pasos  en  dirección opuesta, dándole la espalda y recogía sus blancos auriculares del suelo. Ah sí, aun los llevaba en las manos cuando se habia chocado. Habían llegado lejos.

Tsukishima abrió los ojos en sorpresa, solo un momento. Estaban rotos, además de mojados, ahora que lo pensaba al menos debía agradecer que no había perdido las gafas en la caída también, eso habría sido tan patético.

Más que ver sus antiguos auriculares, se fijaba en el chico, que ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada, solo estaba ahí, cohibido  y temblando. Temblando por el frio, seguro.

No, no tenía cara de llevar 300 dólares en el bolso que tenía.

Tsukishima lo vio un momento más ¿Qué debía hacer? En primer lugar ¿por qué le había mencionado los auriculares? Tsukishima como sea lo iba a notar, pero el otro podía contar con que simplemente no se daría cuenta, oh bien aprovechar y alejarse rápidamente cuando Tsukishima se había girado, como si nada.

O más bien desde el principio debió simplemente seguir con su carrera, sin pensarlo, en cuanto hubiese visto la aterradora cara que Tsukishima le había dado después del choque. Ya que. “Olvídalo” Dijo al fin, volviendo su mirada al frente y continuando su camino. Sería un verdadero fastidio ir a casa sin música, eso le molestaba mucho, mucho más de lo que su actitud ahora pudiera decir “¡Espera! Y-¡yo puedo arreglarlo!” Bien, momento de simplemente ignorarlo y seguir.

O quizás no. “¿Ah sí?”  Tsukishima se detuvo en seco y se giró, no completamente, solo de lado, eso ayudaría a su despectiva actitud “Lo siento, no te vez precisamente hábil. Seguro encontraras una manera de arruinarlos aún más” Podía sentir la maldad creciendo en su voz. “Ah! Eh-ehm no, yo, de-de verdad lo siento, sé que, que voy a solucionarlo” Dijo el de los ojos oliva bajando gradualmente su voz. Apretó nerviosamente sus labios y bajo la mirada nuevamente, hacia los auriculares en sus manos.

“Bien, podrías tirarlos a la basura por mi” Tsukishima lo miraba atentamente esperando su reacción, quizá con eso lo terminaría de desanimar.

Aunque más bien encendió algo en el muchacho quién alzó la mirada, ahora con cierta emoción, preocupada emoción  “Solo necesito tiempo ¿una semana quizá? Si… eso podría ser, seguro. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives por aquí cierto? Ah, No no” Se disculpó dando un paso atrás sacudiendo las manos “No tienes que decirme eso, Uhm, tu pasas por aquí ¿verdad?”.

Tsukishima solo lo veía, algo desconcertado, el chico en frente de él de repente hablaba rápido y sin tartamudear, aunque tampoco muy coherentemente. "¿Qué?" Dijo al fin. Esto pareció frenar al muchacho y devolverle la timidez. “Ah bueno, este, bueno yo estaba pensando, yo, yo podría-”  “UUUCHI!” Interrumpió un grito desde algún lugar en la calle.

 El chico se calló de golpe, y todo su cuerpo pareció tensarse. Tsukishima volvió la vista hacia la calle pero no vio a nadie “¿Qué pasa?” Como si le importara. Bueno, quizá .

“Tengo que irme” Le respondió el muchacho, metiendo rápidamente los auriculares en su bolso “Yo ahm”  empezó mientras agarraba la correa de su bolso, que le cruzaba el pecho “Te veo luego” Y echó a correr hacia el lado opuesto de la calle, hacia el lado opuesto de Tsukishima, quien no entendía nada.

“Hey, espera” Trató de llamarle, solo para ver como saltaba y trepaba en el  angosto techado de canaletas y se tiraba hacia el patio del otro lado. Así que de un salto habia cruzado una cerca de dos metros. ¿Qué?

Pero antes de que Tsukishima hiciera o pensara algo coherente, alguien pasó corriendo chocando con su hombro “¡Quítate!” Fue lo único que le ladró este. Otros dos venían corriendo con él. Al fin se detuvieron una vez llegaron al otro extremo del callejón, girando a ver hacia ambos lados de la calle del otro extremo. Uno de ellos se regresó en dirección a Tsukishima

“Eh, tu ¿viste a un pecoso cruzar por aquí?” Pregunto el chico muy descortesmente. Asi que tenía a unos verdaderos idiotas frente a él. Lo único que hizo Tsukishima fue chasquear la lengua en desdén y girar camino a casa.

Su brazo derecho estaba adolorido, y las partes mojadas de su ropa enserio se empezaban a hacer sentir ¿Por qué empezaba a preocuparse de eso solo hasta ahora?

Joder. “¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?!” Tsukishima escuchó como dicho idiota empezaba a caminar rápidamente hacia él.

Giró en el momento exacto para tenerlo de frente, y no se molestó en disimular el fastidio que tenía “¿Qué?” Dijo de manera profunda y cortante, el enojo en su voz haciendo juego con su poderosa mirada, más que suficiente para frenar al imbécil que tenía al frente, quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, finalmente tratando de hacer una forzada sonrisa en medio de su asustada cara

“Ja Seguro un cuatro ojos como tú no podría ver nada ja ja” Dijo, mientras iniciaba a correr en dirección a sus dos compañeros, perdiéndose luego los tres por la esquina izquierda.

No, no había forma de que lograran hallar al pequeño torpe. Sin más Tsukishima se fue de ahí, había perdido suficiente tiempo.

Se detuvo en la calle, justo antes de que la pared de la esquina tapara por completo la vista de la cerca. Vio fijamente el lugar por el que había saltado aquel muchacho hace un momento. Suspiro apartando la vista –Patético– Dijo por lo bajo, retomando la caminata. Mejor ignorarlo todo y tratar de llegar a casa pronto, pensó.

La lluvia parecía querer volver, una que otra gota caía cada vez más grande y de manera más frecuente que las anteriores. Tsukishima sin duda aceleraría el paso si tan solo lo notara, pero no, no ahora.

En realidad estaba caminando despacio, algo distraído. Aun había poca gente en la calle, y la ciudad aún tenía algo de tranquilidad. Levantó su mano, y acaricio su nuca por sobre la tela de su chaqueta; Ese  chico, pensó Tsukishima frunciendo un poco el ceño, cumpliría con su palabra, tenía que… Así que, habrían de verse nuevamente, porque así debía ser, tan simple como eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta mi primera obra. Verán, siempre había planeado escribir una fanfic pero se quedaba en eso, planes, y un día espontáneamente tuve mas que suficiente amor dentro de mi para escribir sobre este par ¿Que tal? Se centra en Yamaguchi y Tsukishima pero hay otras parejas importantes como Kuroo y Kenma, Bokuto y Akaashi, Oikawa y Hajime, y mas. Tengo muchas ideas y cosas bonitas que me hacen sonreír así que en enserio quiero hacer esto. Me tomo mi tiempo la verdad, es una "construcción lenta" de esta obra, pero bueno, quiero hacerla tan bien como pueda y sentir a cada uno de los personajes. Ira intercalando el punto de vista entre Tsukishima y Yamaguchi por cada capítulo. Bueno, mucho romance, suspiros, golpes y brincos en el kokoro ^-^ y no sé, esas cosas que quieren hacerte sonreír y quizás un poquito llorar y gritar, en el buen sentido claro, al menos para mi :p No se cuantos capítulos me tome, quizá alrededor de 40 o mas, y sea como sea mas adelante tratare de traducirla al inglés supongo, y bueno por favor si así lo desean y pueden déjenme sus opiniones, criticas, pensamientos y todas esas cosas, seria super genial. Ya que estoy empezando seria bueno recibir tantas sugerencias y revisiones como pueda, supongo :] Tratare de actualizar al menos una vez cada dos semanas, aunque espero sea mas seguido, y también va a estar en Wattpad. Eso pues, los quiero y tengan un bonito día. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Por darme algo de tu tiempo! ¡Que siempre tenga tu corazón algo por que latir con pasión, esperanza, libertad y felicidad! Chao ;3


	2. Capítulo 2

El clima había sido un completo chiste ese día. Yamaguchi aun corría, ya no más por huir de sus matones, sino por llegar a su próximo trabajo. Sin pensarlo mucho, era un camino familiar para él, así  que se guiaba casi automáticamente entre las calles, entre los edificios y  entre las personas. Con la cara al suelo, quizá por la lluvia que aun caía, quizá porque así se sentía más seguro,  de vez en cuando alzando a ver su camino para saber dónde estaba.

Tal vez estar empapado era un problema, pero le agradecía  a la lluvia el hecho de calmar la ciudad, dándole un paso más lento a las calles y por lo tanto dándole un camino más fácil a él.

Una vez llegó al puente de cenizas, como se llamaba por su eterno y completo color gris, cambio su trote a una caminata, le encantaba ese lugar, era el puente más largo se la ciudad, aunque poco importante ya que estaba lejos de toda zona comercial o todo lo que fuera vistoso e interesante. Todo el sector se constituía de fábricas, edificios residenciales y pequeños locales. Igualmente el tráfico era poco en las avenidas bajo éste, ocho carriles en total.

El frio le dio de golpe a Yamaguchi una vez arriba, haciendo que su ropa mojada calara en su piel. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se acurruco entre sus hombros lo mejor que pudo, más por reflejo que por realmente conseguir algo de abrigo.

Se tomó un momento para apreciar la vista;  hacia un lado una pequeña parte de la ciudad, los edificios brillantes y coloridos, hacia el otro las zonas residenciales, con grandes jardines y casas entre lujosas y acogedoras, hacia abajo el vaivén de los autos, sin ningún afán especial. Sintió, y en serio sintió la gélida brisa que le hizo encoger sus hombros, necesitaba urgentemente llegar  a cambiarse al Black B, donde tenía guardadas varias cosas incluyendo un conjunto completo de ropa, solo por si acaso.

Se ajustó su bolso azul impermeable, donde llevaba las cosas importantes como su celular, dinero, llaves, agenda. Cosas importantes… Los auriculares. El recuerdo le alcanzó de un solo golpe erizando todo su cuerpo “Ah, bien hecho pequeño inútil” Se dijo poniendo una de sus frías manos sobre su cara, sintiendo aún más frías gotas resbalando por su cuello y hasta dentro de su camiseta. Cerró los ojos un momento.

No era como si apenas ahora recordara lo que había sucedido, en realidad todo le había estado pesando en su mente desde que había ocurrido, tratando de ignorarlo, de quitarle importancia con cada paso. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba Yamaguchi, todo había sido un desastre, esta vez más que de costumbre.

Sabía que de no haber sido por los chicos busca pelea  que le alcanzaron al final, se habría quedado ahí, con el rubio, tartamudeando, temblando, pidiendo disculpas, prometiendo arreglar los auriculares, y haciendo en general un doloroso esfuerzo por mejorar la situación.

Los ojos del chicho, el choque, su pelo rubio, la caída, su profunda voz, el reclamo, sus palabras, las cosas rotas. Sintió el calor por toda su cara, debía estar rojo como un tomatito hasta las orejas. Respiró hondo tratando de tomarlo relajado. Lo arreglaría, era un compromiso, se lo había prometido

Yamaguchi exhaló, formando una pequeña nube de neblina frente a él. Puso su mano un momento sobre su bolso, acercándose al final del puente y retomando el trote, decidido y concentrado. No tenía un horario como tal “Ven cuando termines en la cafetería” fue lo único que le había dicho el señor Ukai el primer día que entró a trabajar con él.

Igualmente salía del trabajo sin mayor exactitud, cuando terminaba, siendo la mayoría de las veces alrededor de las 5 p.m. para luego empezar clases a las 6 p.m. Estudiaba en un instituto acelerado de 6 a 10 de la noche de lunes a jueves,  lo que le resultaba muy conveniente para tener más tiempo.

Si bien era un poco pesado, Yamaguchi se había acostumbrado rápidamente y ahora ya estaba en tercer grado y se graduaría a fin de año. Pero aun así prefería llegar a  Black B lo más rápido que pudiera, ya no por dar una buena imagen y corresponder a la recomendación de su amigo, de hecho el lugar le comenzaba a  gustar, cada día un poquito más, quería hacerlo bien.

Y de momento estaba tiritando de frio, además.

En un principio había sido algo complicado: Un lugar de peleas y entrenamiento lleno de gente brusca, fuerte y casi vibrando de energía, que le llegaron a hacer sentir la mayoría del tiempo como un potencial saco de boxeo para los demás; como en el gimnasio, como en la vida. Ahora a casi un año de trabajar ahí ya no le incomodaba el olor a sudor, metal y casualmente sangre, el sonido de los puños contra sacos, contra otro cuerpo, alguien gritando en una frustrada queja y otro en victoria.

 Su trabajo era relativamente fácil, infinitamente suave tratándose de un lugar así .Poco a poco fue cambiando el peso de sentirse fuera de lugar por el interés y la curiosidad, trataba de aprender algo de alguna manera. Le encantaba trabajar donde la señorita Saeko, pero el ring de boxeo era un buen contraste con la cafetería.

Bueno, lo llamaba Black B si bien el nombre original del lugar era “Plumas Negras” pero tenía un sentido más bien nostálgico que realmente práctico para el lugar, resumiéndose por ello a sobrenombres como Black B. Era algo así como un club/gimnasio orientado al boxeo y demás entrenamiento físico pesado e intenso.

Yamaguchi no entendía del todo la dinámica del lugar, era algo desordenado pero la gente que iba parecía tener objetivos claros, era como sin importar el lugar o el momento, cada persona terminaba en su propio mundo, moviéndose, peleando, aprendiendo.

Suponía Yamaguchi que eso era lo que atraía del lugar, además del entrenador Ukai, quien si bien ya tenía sus años, era admirable, con una disciplina, entrega y poder de liderazgo único, intimidante, pero aparentemente inspirador para los demás.

Todo el sector alrededor de gimnasio era irónicamente acogedor, las casas siempre con jardines, varios parques pequeños, un par de canchas de futbol y basquetbol justo al lado, las calles angostas y chapadas a la antigua.

Era un lugar con un ambiente bastante diferente al de la ciudad en general.  Ya que el tránsito de autos era mínimo siempre había niños jugando por la calle y abuelitas o señoras conversando por las aceras. El lugar era cálido y seguro, el Black B parecía ser lo único que no encajaba, si bien la gente no se lo había tomado a mal, y era un lugar reconocido y respetado por sus integrantes.

Sería fácil tomarlo por un simple gimnasio ya que todo era un flujo de gente en ropa deportiva o simplemente desalineada, entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo, sin orden ni horario.

En el ambiente estaba la emoción, el desafío, pero el ánimo nunca era pesado. Black b tenía reglas no escritas pero claras e inquebrantables, como nunca llevar una pelea fuera del establecimiento, no lanzar equipo por las ventanas (Ya había pasado. Varias veces), no ingresar mascotas, y en general  nunca hacer algún escándalo o preguntar la edad del señor Ikkei Ukai, así que para cualquiera que pasara por el lugar el edifico se veía tranquilo, apenas y se escucharía un ajetreo adentro.

Además el señor Ukai era bien conocido y ciertamente querido en el vecindario. A pesar de su actitud estricta y exigente, o quizá gracias a ella, era muy amable y solidario con las personas, claro que había que fijarse bien para notarlo.

El señor Ikkei Ukai era un rompecorazones entre las señoras del lugar, y muy respetado por las personas de la ciudad que  valoraban el sentido de la pelea, entrenamiento físico y esas cosas que el Black B tenía. Era el mismo señor Ikkei el que trabajaba por mantener un perfil bajo, tanto de su persona como de Plumas Negras, en él el talento y modestia de la mano.

Yamaguchi al fin alcanzó la metálica y negra puerta, golpeo fuertemente varias veces, solo así le harían caso y mejor que se apresuraran ya que no había ningún cobertizo o techado en la entrada, aun así Yamaguchi comenzaba a sentir su ánimo levantarse un poco. No todo había sido del todo malo.

Difícilmente lo pudo recibir una mejor cara  “Ah, Yamaguchi que gust- ¿Ah?” La sonrisa de Ennoshita paso a una cara de preocupación, para volver a una conocida sonrisa ladeada “Parece que tuviste una divertida caminata hasta aquí, Tadashi” Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar, y yendo luego hacia uno de los tantos casilleros que tapizaban la pared del amplio pasillo, Yamaguchi parado encima del naranja y amplio tapete

 “Ah Sí. No llevo un paraguas conmigo y la lluvia simplemente empezó” Respondió Yamaguchi encogiendo los hombros, cerrando la puerta y quitándose los zapatos.

“Toma” Indicó Ennoshita amablemente pasándole una toalla. Si, este realmente era un lugar agradable. “Gracias” Respondió Yamaguchi con una suave y agradecida sonrisa “Bien, voy a los vestidores, ya te busco” dijo alzando la voz ya encaminándose por el pasillo que llevaba a la zona de duchas y vestidores “Okay” Respondió su superior en un medio grito acompañado del desvaneciente sonido de su carrera escalera arriba.

Yamaguchi fue a su casillero, todos de color negro o grisáceo. Se cambió rápidamente metiendo toda la ropa mojada, que ya sacaría luego. Cerró la pequeña puerta y apenas alcanzó a poner sus brazos contra esta para evitar ser aplastado de cara bajo una amigable y cálida palmada de Aone en su espalda. Yamaguchi necesitó un par de segundos para recuperar la respiración y darle un amable “Buenas tardes ¿Qué tal?” Que el robusto hombre contestó con un asentamiento de cabeza.

Iba camino a las duchas con una toalla en su hombro. Como sea se veía imponente. Por lo que sabía Yamaguchi, era un miembro antiguo e importante del Black B. No hablaba mucho pero era agradable estar con en él, en el sentido de que era una persona tranquila y entregada, muy cortés a pesar de su brusca expresión. Le conocía por Futakuchi en primer lugar, él mejor amigo de este por lo que sabía, y con el tiempo había entendido la gran persona que podía llegar a ser si se tenía paciencia. Era en gran parte gracias a él que había conseguido el trabajo, pero de primera mano gracias a la intervención de su vecino y compañero Futakuchi, que probablemente estaba ahora en el piso de  Arriba.

Yamaguchi subía de dos en dos las rectas escaleras al segundo piso, El edificio era considerablemente grande, con solo dos pisos pero muy amplios y bien equipados. Las tardes variaban bastante según las personas que estuvieran en el lugar, pero su trabajo al final se componía de las mismas tareas: Medir tiempos dentro de las peleas, calibrar maquinas, cambiar equipos, mover colchas y pesas, y un par de veces organizar papeleo del edificio e inventario.

Siempre trabajaba junto a Ennoshita, claro que de cierta manera este lo supervisaba.Ennoshita estaba o estudiando  o supervisando Black B, pocas veces haciendo de lleno otra cosa fuera de eso. Era la mano derecha del señor Ikkei, y siempre amable con Yamaguchi.

Una vez arriba Yamaguchi vio a Ennoshita conversando animadamente con Futakuchi junto al ring principal. Aun cuando Aone Llevaba años en Black B, Futakuchi lo había visitado por primera vez solo luego de que Yamaguchi había iniciado a trabajar ahí. Futakuchi era su vecino y compañero de instituto desde hacía casi dos años, uno de sus mejores amigos, y ciertamente uno de los primeros que había conseguido.

Al verlo le saludó de lejos con la mano y ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa, estaba muy agradecido con Futakuchi por haberle ayudado a conseguir este trabajo, siempre se sentía feliz y motivado cuando lo veía en el Black B, aunque rara vez entrenando, más bien haciéndole compañía a Aone, o más bien junto a Ennoshita, conversando o incluso ayudándole en su trabajo.

Recordaba el primer día que lo vio llegar, hasta Aone se mostraba sorprendido de ver que finalmente se había animado a venir. Si bien el tiempo que pasaba en Black B era relativamente corto, cada vez Las visitas eran más frecuentes y largas, y eso era algo agradable.

 

   La tarde en la Black B pasaba normal, excepto que para Yamaguchi cada tarea era un poco más pesada que de costumbre ya que sin importar que movimiento hiciera, en algún lugar su cuerpo adolorido le recordaba que había sido un idiota esa tarde, su hombro derecho era el más insistente.

¿Estaría así de mal el otro chico? Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras ajustaba el arnés de un saco de boxeo, sentado contra una pared del gimnasio, junto a la puerta de la oficina del señor Ikkei, que apenas y se usaba. Pegó su cabeza contra la pared, sintiendo una ligera distención en su cuello y hombro derecho, aun apretando las correas pero de manera automática y distraída. No se había puesto a detallar los auriculares pero ya había notado que eran caros, sería difícil conseguir reponerlos.

 Por otra parte al chico le había importado más o menos nada el daño, o bueno al menos eso era lo único que había querido mostrar. No le molestaba la actitud del chico, aun mas, ya quisiera Yamaguchi ser así de despreocupado y frio con sus cosas.

Y aun así sus palabras habían llegado a dolerle de cierta manera.

Dejó ir un suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la pared, sintió entonces a alguien pararse junto a él. Dio un respingo antes de alzar a ver quién, y se tensó un poco más al ver que era tal vez el afiliado más ¿entusiasta? del Black B. 'Violento' no le parecía una connotación justa a Yamaguchi, pero tampoco errónea del todo.

Un par de líneas castañas en su rubia cabeza, como si esa oscura mirada no fuera suficiente para llamar la atención. Al final estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a esa eterna cara de voy-a-matarte-cuando-me-des-la-espalda.

Era su modo natural aparentemente, sobretodo porque le había visto pelear en un par de ocasiones contra otro chico, muy hábil de hecho y que casualmente iba a la Black b, entonces esa si era un cara de miedo, sobretodo porque siempre perdía. El chico no hizo nada más excepto ver fijamente a Yamaguchi a los ojos y Yamaguchi no necesitaba más. Ya se había acostumbrado a su falta de conversación, si bien no era timidez, para nada, ya que, excepto tratándose del señor Ikkei, solo habría la boca para regañar, quejarse, burlarse o insultar, y lo hacía de maravilla.

Yamaguchi solo asintió a la vez que se paraba y agarraba un extremo del saco, mientras Maddog levantaba el otro, haciendo él el mayor esfuerzo. No conocía su verdadero nombre, solo había escuchado a otros referirse a él como Maddog, haciendo referencia al apodo de “perro loco”, que le quedaba divinamente, pero que obviamente no era su nombre, no que le fuera a preguntar, ni a hablar, o a mirarle a los ojos por tres segundos seguidos.

Le ayudó a anclar el saco al arnés y recibió un asentamiento de cabeza probablemente como un –Gracias- y Yamaguchi lo aprecio mucho devolviendo una pequeña sonrisa y sin más se retiró a preguntarle por más tareas a Ennoshita. Antes de cruzar en un rin más al frente escucho un violento golpe que pareció poner en silencio al gimnasio por un momento. Si, el tipo estaba loco. No se detuvo a ver pero dejo ir por lo bajo una risilla al escuchar al Colérico jefe Ikkei gritarle que si rompía otro saco iba  a tener que reponerlo, seguido del “Tsk” de Maddog, que como sea redujo su fuerza a una aceptablemente normal.

Quizás no tenía delicadeza, ni habilidad social de ningún tipo, pero el respeto que podía llegar a tener para con otros, en especial con el señor Ikkei, era de  tener en cuenta, a veces incluso parecía seguir las indicaciones de Yamaguchi. A veces.

Faltaba media hora para las 5, pero Ennoshita le dijo que se fuera, el arreglaría los demás. Por lo general las cosas eran más livianas el viernes, al menos hasta ese punto. Más tarde acompañaría a sus amigos a una presentación en un club de la ciudad. Sacó su bolso y ropa del casillero, llegaría a bañarse en su casa, siempre se bañaba en su casa. Las duchas del edificio eran bonitas, pero eran en su mayoría, como se esperaría, totalmente descubiertas. Yamaguchi simplemente no podía ni quería visualizar su pequeña figurita en medio de ese montón de gigantes, su altura le daba cierta seguridad pero sinceramente su físico aun le avergonzaba un poco, y toda la idea era intimidante.

Yamaguchi gritó un “Hasta luego” que Ennoshita y otros cuantos respondieron, y salió corriendo por la puerta, no tenía la prisa pero si la energía. Como sea. Cerró de golpe y pego un salto por sobre las cuatro gradas entre la puerta y la calle, muy tarde alcanzó a visualizar la despeinada y grisácea cabeza de su amigo, con los brazos a los lados tratando en vano de verse amigables “Oho oho ho Yamagaaacho-cho-cho-cho” Gritaba muy alegremente  Bokuto a la vez que le levantaba y le daba un par de giros en el aire. “Bokuto no” le decía calmadamente el pelinegro, Akaashi, recostado contra el capó del auto, un respetable todo terreno azul claro “Bokuto, ya” Bokuto rio dejando al fin a un mareado Yamaguchi en el suelo “Ja ehm hola chicos ¿Qué tal?” Saludó Yamaguchi. Algunos viernes le iban a recoger al Black B, generalmente los días que Akaashi tocaba en este.

Bokuto agarró a Yamaguchi y empezó a empujarle de los hombros hacia la puerta trasera del auto, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro apareciendo y desapareciendo rápidamente a cada lado de la visión de Yamaguchi “No-che de club”  Decía por un lado “No-che de ban-das” Decía por el otro. Literalmente lo lanzó en el asiento trasero, cerrando la puerta y luego dirigiéndose al lado del copiloto. “¿Qué tal el día?” Preguntó Akaashi ajustándose el cinturón y encendiendo el auto “Bien, sin problemas y de hecho algo calmado” Aun estaba desubicado, se ajustó lo más que pudo hacia la ventana, se puso el cinturón y se relajó un poco al ver el puñetazo que le dio Akaashi a Bokuto en el brazo exigiéndole que se pusiera el cinturón. “Lo que más me duele es tu frialdad” Respondió Bokuto pegando su cabeza dramáticamente contra la ventana, y acurrucándose en su asiento acariciando su brazo,  quizás con algo de lluvia la escena seria épica, pero ahora ya hasta parecía que haría un poco de sol.

 Desde que se habían conocido, hacia menos de un año, era siempre genial estar cerca de ellos, quizá fuera difícil manejar la ridícula cantidad de energía de Bokuto, o la directa  sensatez de Akaashi, pero al fin y al cabo era lo que los hacia interesantes. Nunca era aburrido estar cerca de ellos.

Excepto en momentos como este, en los cuales Yamaguchi simplemente no  sabía qué hacer. Agarró el borde de su toalla en su cintura tan incómodamente cómo fue posible sin saber si interrumpir o no, sentía más calor del que había sentido hace un momento en la ducha –Ehm- Trato de decir, dejándolo por lo bajo, sin recibir ninguna respuesta, claro. Agarró tan rápido como pudo la ropa de su closet y rodeo la cama, de tal manera que la pareja sentada en ella, besándose lenta y profundamente le daba la espalda.

Pensó que por estar en su casa iban a tener algo de recates. Ja, no. Yamaguchi no se preocupó por cubrirse demasiado, en fin no le iban a prestar atención por un rato. Por una parte trataba de ver estas cosas como un gran gesto de confianza y complicidad de la pareja hacia él, por otra parte ¿! Pero qué carajo!? ¿En serio no entendían lo incomodos que podían poner a las personas a su alrededor? Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo: Una sudadera azul oscuro con capucha, jeanes grises y tenis negros. Se arregló el cabello con los dedos, con cierta esperanza de que se viera decente hoy, quizá. “Okay, listo, vamos, ya” Dijo, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y esperando a que los otros dos le siguieran. Podían tomarse otro rato si querían pero los iba a esperar en el auto, definitivamente afuera, definitivamente lejos.

 Bajó las escaleras en una media carrera, no había de quien despedirse, si bien la casa era relativamente amplia y de dos pisos, solo vivía con su abuela quien estaría en casa de alguna de sus amigas. Desde hace un par de años se había mudado con ella, ya que los desorganizados horarios de trabajo de sus padres no facilitaban precisamente una vida doméstica. Seguían siendo unos buenos padres a la evaluación de Yamaguchi, siempre visitándole, o yendo él a su casa, y siempre llamándose. De hecho era más sencillo así, y la abuela era un completo amor, muy importante esa parte.

En el auto Bokuto iba explicando detalladamente como había visto se hacían unos crepes de helado en el centro comercial, y como Akaashi definitivamente debía hacerle unos en la misma forma “¡Y y para finalizar el señor le dio un súper giro con una sola mano y el crepe quedo como Guau! un corazón, y yo estaba a punto de, de, lo sentí de verdad, de desmayarme, ¡lo juro!” Decía acentuando con sus manos las hazañas del empleado “Bokuto, no vas a morir por un helado” Respondió Akaashi sin molestarse en verle. La expresión que Bokuto hizo en ese momento le causaba tanto alegría como tristeza a Yamaguchi, era una mezcla entre enojada, triste, ofendida y sorprendida, y Yamaguchi pudo estudiarla bien ya que Bokuto la mantuvo así por varios segundos, clavándole una mirada no correspondida a Akaashi, finalmente acurrucándose contra la ventana y diciendo lentamente y con una voz triste “Pues, moriré si tu no consigues uno para mi” Akaashi le vio de reojo un momento, una ligera sonrisa en él “Bien, llorón” dijo después de un suspiro.

Yamaguchi sintió esa corriente en su pecho, sobrecogido y feliz por ellos. Bokuto rio, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza bicolor “Claro que si… de hecho tengo varias ideas interesantes, sabes” Le dijo al pelinegro, acercándosele preocupantemente, con una insinuante sonrisa y moviendo las cejas, haciendo que Yamaguchi se tensara de inmediato. -Oh no, ahora no por favor no, no, no- Suplicó mentalmente y con todas sus fuerzas el chico desde atrás cambiando la mirada entre Akaashi y Bokuto “Ahora no, Koutarou” Le interrumpió Akaashi, empujándole con una mano y una risita escondida entre sus palabras. Yamaguchi suspiró en alivio.

La tarde tenía algo de verano y llovizna ahora, así que el viento apenas cálido que entraba por las cuatro ventanas abiertas casi arrullaba a Yamaguchi, quien dé a poquito se iba recostando más y más en el asiento. El club quedaba algo lejos de su casa y el tráfico era muy lento a estas horas pero en momentos así lo agradecía, le gustaba el viaje. “¡Ah cierto! cruza por aquí tengo que devolverle un par de juegos a Kuroo” Pidió Bokuto señalando una calle hacia la izquierda “¿Los que le pediste hace como cuatro meses dices?” Preguntó Akaashi girando hábilmente el volante, cortando la esquina “¿Ah? Ah, no esos aun no los he terminado, son unos que le pedí antes” Respondía con tono burlón, probablemente decía la verdad “¿Podemos para un rato Yamaguchi? Esto va a tomar tiempo” Pregunto Akaashi, llevando el carro por un vecindario considerablemente bonito y de grandes edificios “Si, seguro” Respondió sinceramente Yamaguchi, aún era temprano para el trabajo.

“Ah mira, está ahí” Señalo Bokuto a la entrada de un alto edificio, de paredes grisáceas y ventanas negras, bastante bonito. Se veía la alta y despeinada figura de un chico caminando hacia la puerta llevando bolsas en sus manos. “Oyaaaaaaa gato” Grito Bokuto saltando del auto que apenas y había frenado, y llevando el par de videojuegos en sus manos. No se alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Bokuto le decía al chico, Kuroo, Yamaguchi solo vio con ligero interés como Bokuto le pasaba los videojuegos  el otro chico los vio unos segundos sin moverse, para luego estampar las bolsas en la cara de Bokuto, con aparentemente toda su fuerza “¡Pero qué carajo idiota! ¿Porque me los devuelves tan alegre? ¡Aprovechado insensible!” Le gritó Kuroo, bastante ofendido “¡Ah, tú fuiste el inconsciente que me lo presto en primer lugar, animal!” Le respondió en igual tono Bokuto, acariciándose las magulladas mejillas “¿Ah? ¡Te los preste por una semana pues!” Respondió el intimidante pelinegro lanzándole otro golpe con la bolsa, aparentemente llena de frutas o algo por el estilo “Ja, tú fuiste el irresponsable que confió en mí, debería darte vergüenza Tetsurou” Termino reclamándole Bokuto poniendo las manos en su cintura “Ja. Ja ja ¿Qué cosa dijiste, cabeza de brocha?” Desde el auto podía ver como la cara de Kuroo ponía una terrible sonrisa, esa era la cara de un hombre perdido en el odio.

El cansado suspiro de Akaashi le hizo volver la atención hacia este “Ese par… Deberías bajarte un rato si quieres, esto va a tomar tiempo” Respondió Akaashi apagando el auto y bajando de este. Eran amigos de años  por lo que se había enterado Yamaguchi hace poco, aunque apenas hasta ahora le veía. Por lo que sabía se veían casi a diario y apenas ahora tocaban el tema de los videojuegos como si ciertamente no se hubieran visto desde que Kuroo se los entregó a Bokuto. Suspiro una risa pensando en eso mientras se bajaba del auto aun escuchando la pelea como fondo a lo lejos, era un barrio bastante bonito, quizá hasta algo lujoso, se daría una pequeña vuelta a ver que encontraba, decidió.

Empezó una lenta caminata por la acera del lugar. Altos edificios con amplios parqueaderos y un montón de flores en los jardines y ventanas. Cruzó la esquina, ya no distinguiendo lo que el par de amigos se gritaba ahora. Sacó su celular mientras seguía calle abajo lentamente, tal vez daría vuelta a la cuadra o algo. Sin pensar en encender la pantalla se fijó en su reflejo ¿Qué tanto le gustaba lo que veía? Unas pocas y diminutas gotitas de llovizna cayendo sobre el cristal. Sintió los pasos de alguien que aparentemente se había parado justo frente a él, quizá Akaashi “Hey, tu” Una voz tan profunda para dejarlo sin voluntad por un momento, totalmente perdido,  entonces moviéndose de inmediato, buscándolo. De un salto alzo a verle, cara a cara con él de nuevo. No, no estaba listo. “Tu” Dijo Yamaguchi en un respiro, poniendo sus manos frente a él, en sorpresa más que en defensa. Sabía que de seguro se veía muy torpe. Bien campeón.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Saludar? ¿Guardar silencio? ¿Disculparse? Si, disculparse, definitivamente eso era lo mejor “Ehm, ho-hola ja que bueno que te veo, eh, este yo quería” Comenzó Yamaguchi acariciando su nuca con su mano y bajando la mirada al suelo “Tsk” Le interrumpió el rubio mirando hacia un lado “¿Entonces eres así de incomodo siempre? Ja” Yamaguchi se calló, y antes que tratar de responder algo decidió alzarle a ver, y planeaba hacerlo lo suficiente hasta que el rubio le devolviera la mirada y viera su  interrogante expresión. Yamaguchi no quería que lo viera así, pero tampoco es como si tuviera otra personalidad que pudiera mostrarle. Así que pudo observar su perfil un momento,  dorados ojos atentamente despiertos en una desinteresada mirada. El rubio se giró y le vio de frente entonces, levantando ligeramente una ceja, altivamente, muy altivamente “Deja de actuar como si fuera a reclamarte algo, es estúpido” Yamaguchi apenas podía sostener su mirada, pero agradecía esas palabras en su mayoría, al fin exhalando en alivio y mirando distraídamente hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera él. De alguna manera prefería que lo hubiera tomado así, aunque el fastidio que aparentemente su actitud causaba en el otro chico le dolía.

Estaban en silencio sin verse el uno a otro, sin moverse. Sin animarse a verle a la cara Yamaguchi ligeramente repasó su ropa, llevaba una camiseta negra lisa, jeanes gris oscuro y tenis azules, casi negros. Le quedaba bien supuso Yamaguchi. No era un momento incomodo como tal, pero sentía que quería decir algo, lo que fuera talvez, si tan solo tuviera algo que decir, el valor, la habilidad. Pero, el chico estaba ahí, reflexionaba Yamaguchi, pudo simplemente pasar de lado, ignorarlo, o bien irse ahora, pero estaba ahí. Y eso era importante, muy importante para Yamaguchi. Respiró profundo, no era momento de esconderse o dudar. 

Trató de cambiar su posición y verse seguro, o bueno al menos casual, agarro su teléfono con ambas manos, pegándolo contra su abdomen, cambio su peso ligeramente de pie a pie un par de veces, sintiendo la incomodidad en su rodilla izquierda. Apretó su teléfono un poco más “¿Y Cómo estás? Este, quiero decir, por lo de la caída y eso” dijo, cerrando los ojos un momento en frustración -Eso sonó torpe, tu, torpe- se dijo a sí mismo al final alzando a ver al chico “¿Ah, eso? No fue nada” respondió el chico alto acomodando sus gafas “Tú te llevaste la peor parte ¿no?” Dijo con un oscuro tono, y algo ¿divertido? girándose para darle la espalda, mirándole de lado y por  sobre el hombro, y eso de alguna forma solo ponía más nervioso a Yamaguchi “Jaja, pues este, solo me incomoda un poco el brazo, nada especial supongo” Le contestó tratando de sonreír, tratando de mejorar el ambiente.

El chico, como si su físico de por si no fuera suficientemente intimidante, ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, acentuando una malvada sonrisa en su cara “Jajaja” –Rió el chico, erizando a Yamaguchi “Mientes, y no te queda. Debes estar terrible ¿acaso quieres dártelas del rudo y fuerte? Jajaja” Yamaguchi solo le miraba sin saber que decir, y comenzando a sentir el peso de las palabras del otro “Yo, yo solo no quiero sonar como un proble-” “¿Torpe débil y perdido chico que anda por ahí empujando a las personas?” dijo dándole la espalda. Sin reír, pero se podía sentir la diversión en su voz “¿Qué clase de orgullo crees que le debes a un desconocido como yo?” Si desde el principio quería acorralar a Yamaguchi, estaba cerca.

Tampoco Yamaguchi entendía  cuál era el punto en preocuparse así por un asunto tan, bueno, sin importancia. Pero si le había importado, porque en la indiferencia del chico veía el problema que había sido para él, quizás le gustaba la honestidad en sus sarcásticas palabras, directas para él. Joder, también él mismo estaba cansado de equivocarse. “Bien, tu tampoco me debes ningún discurso entonces” Dijo por lo bajo, pero el otro escuchó, por supuesto que escuchó, volteando a verle de inmediato con una mirada criminalmente afilada, haciendo que Yamaguchi casi diera un paso hacia atrás. Y así  estuvo el rubio un par de segundos, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue relajar su ceño, dejando ir un despectivo suspiro “Así que” Comenzó, empujando sus gafas y viendo cara a cara a Yamaguchi, dejando sus dedos en el negro marco de estas un momento “¿Cómo te llamas?” Su mirada por fin descongelándose un poco -¿Qué?- Fue lo único que quedo en la cabeza del castaño por un momento, uno largo talvez. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el chico enfrente suyo frunció el ceño, comenzando a caminar por la calle nuevamente, alejándose “Tsk, como quieras entonces” Dijo notablemente fastidiado. Y no, no podía ser “¡Yamaguchi!”  dijo su nombre casi en un grito, corriendo y  saltando frente al otro chico, quien frenó en seco encogiendo un momento los hombros ante el entusiasmo de Yamaguchi, quien trago saliva antes de continuar “Tadashi Yamaguchi” Dijo más calmado y apenado, nuevamente sentía su cara arder un poquito “¿T-tu?” El rubio le miro un momento en sorpresa, luego otra vez en su habitual desinterés “Tsukishima” Volviendo nuevamente el silencio.

La llovizna al fin parecía haberse decidido por ser el preludio de una lluvia, aumentando casi sin notarse su intensidad. Yamaguchi comenzaba a sentirse bien, con algo de confianza quizás. Tsukishima. “Entonces, ¿vives por aquí?” Preguntó Tsukishima casualmente, cruelmente desinteresado más bien pensó Yamaguchi, sin que esto le rebajara el ánimo tampoco. Yamaguchi había estado decidiendo si debía preguntarle precisamente eso a él, de hecho lo que fuera para cortar el silencio, así que agradeció mentalmente la pregunta. “Bueno, no. Vivo lejos de aquí” Respondió  agarrando su brazo derecho.  “Yo pasaba por aquí para el trabajo con unos amigos” Tsukishima solo hizo un ligero asentamiento de cabeza, a la vez que caminaba unos pasos hasta estar bajo el techado de una casa “Creo que va a llover” Y bien ¿Qué respondo a eso? Se preguntó nerviosamente Yamaguchi. Conversar debería ser siempre sencillo, debería. Y entonces vio que Tsukishima solo le dedicaba una aburrida y tensa mirada, recostado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, esperando “Tienes mucha ropa para mojar entonces” Yamaguchi no entendió a la primera, pero en cuanto fue consiente de la lluvia en su cara entendió “Ah”  Dijo Yamaguchi por lo bajo, -Que me cubra también, claro, por supuesto ¿Dónde esta el sentido común Tadashi?- Se dijo mentalmente.

Se paró junto a él, tan lejos como el pequeño techado sobre ellos lo permitiera  “¿Y tú vive-” “¡Gaaachooo!” – Gritó Bokuto desde algún lado, haciendo que Yamaguchi girara en dirección de la calle de la que había venido. Antes de que se girara y pensara en algo que decirle a Tsukishima, que definitivamente no fuera un adiós,  “Je, mis amigos” No pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado con el sobrenombre de Bokuto “¿Gacho? ¿Es en serio?” Bueno si, de repente era vergonzoso. Bajó la cabeza tratando de ocular su sonrojo “Bueno, si, ja, son así siempre creo” Tsukishima hizo un ligero –Hm- de realización, recordando “Dijiste que tenías trabajo ¿no?” Y apenas ahora lo recordaba Yamaguchi, y le molestaba, por esto, por todo.

“Si. Yo... ya tengo que irme entonces, supongo” Pero no sentía como si eso fuera lo correcto, ni un poco. Ninguno hizo nada por un momento, tratando e dejar todo  tan calmado como estaba hasta que un segundo grito rompió el silencio otra vez. Y Yamaguchi tenía que irse, lo sabía. “No te distraigo más entonces” Dijo Tsukishima caminando hacia la calle, alejándose con largos pasos. No. Yamaguchi dio un par de rápidos pasos hacia Tsukishima “¡Podrías dar-” “Me debes un par de auriculares por cierto” Cortó con una voz neutral pero tan profunda para Yamaguchi, quien, aunque no entendía del todo como quedaban las cosas, sonrió “¡Claro!” Respondió animadamente, y comenzó a correr hacia el auto de Bokuto. Volvió un momento la vista en dirección a Tsukishima que caminaba a largos pasos en dirección opuesta, pero solo fue un momento ya que el edificio de la esquina cortó la vista.

Salieron del vecindario, de nuevo en camino al bar donde Yamaguchi trabajaba. Akaashi y Bokuto en una pelea relativamente seria, si eso podía existir entre ellos, Bokuto amenazando a Akaashi con ignorarlo el resto del día, Akaashi diciendo que no tenía problema, y Bokuto estallando en un discurso de como Akaashi no tenía derecho a ignorar el hecho de que lo ignorara, o algo asi. Yamaguchi solo sonreía viendo a la pareja. La lluvia regresaba y el sonido de las gotas contra el auto le encantaba a Yamaguchi.  –Tsukishima– sonó en su mente, el nombre, el chico. Fuerte, seguro y despreocupado. Era una persona complicada, difícil; tan diferente a él. Y aun así se había tomado el trabajo de hablarle. Quizás era una persona que Yamaguchi,  ahora en serio, deseaba poder ver otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola aquí estoy de nuevo. Bien, amo este par y en serio me gusta escribir, por ellos, por mi, y por ti, definitivamente por ti, Si a ti te gusta muchísimo mejor, gracias por tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo de apreciar este despacito de mi imaginación, de mi corazón, lo hacen aun mas importante para mi, así que ustedes son importantes para mi. Cuando algo se comparte gana el verdadero valor, sentido, y todo se vuelve mas colorido y bonito ^-^. Y bueno los capítulos son largos así que ¡felicitaciones mi campeón, campeona o como lo prefieras! Gracias por los Kudos, comentarios y las revisiones ;3 y recuerden que estoy encantada de recibir sus opiniones, o criticas constructivas o cualquier pensamiento que quieran dejar ;] Los veo luego. Chao \n.n/


	3. Capítulo 3

No había respuesta más clara que la expresión de Tsukishima, aun así muy amablemente se tomó el trabajo de contestar “Espero que no mueras. Nos vemos” Y paso de largo junto a Kuroo quien estaba de brazos cruzados recostado contra su deportivo “¿Eh? ¡Pero qué carajo crees que haces! Este debería ser un sueño hecho realidad para ti gafas ¡Para cualquiera!” Tsukishima ni siquiera se molestó en darle la cara, así se enojaba más “El auto quizás; tú como chofer, nunca” Agarró su bolso y lo acomodo en su hombro, dejando su mano reposando sobre este y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón “Ya te dije que entiendo perfectamente cómo funciona” Respondió Kuroo frustrado dando pesados pasos en su dirección hasta que se adelantó y se paró frente a él, Tsukishima trató en vano de desafiarle con la mirada, finalmente girando sus ojos y aceptando que si o si terminaría en ese auto.

 Al menos agradecía que no estaban en el ajetreado parqueadero, sino un par de calles fuera del instituto, y como sea la gente se fijaba en el auto, no en el par “No importa, sigues viéndote ridículamente aterrador tras el volante” Kuroo dejo caer sus hombros y su mirada, exhalando una larga queja, sinceramente desanimado “Ahhh, después de que me tome la molestia de venir a recogerte justo fuera del instituto, deberías estar gritando como una colegiala o algo ¡No puedes pagarme así Tsukishima! ¡Te subes al auto o me das, este eh, 20 dólares!”  Pues no era mucho en realidad, Tsukishima enserio consideró darle el dinero, pero honestamente no valía la pena, eso definitivamente no iba a callar a Kuroo “Agh, bien pues, pero no te atrevas a poner música” Dijo Tsukishima tratando de sonar tan molesto como pudo. Que Kuroo lo llevara a casa no habría sido del todo malo, pero quería irse caminando esta vez, por razones que nunca le contaría a su amigo, comenzando porque ni el mismo quería aceptarlas como tal. –Jee je je. ¿El invitado es siempre el DJ no? Sonrió Kuroo abriendo la puerta del piloto.

Tsukishima se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, con algo más de cuidado que de costumbre. No iba a negar lo increíblemente amplio y cómodo que era el interior, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir al chofer. Eligio dejar las oscuras ventanas cerradas y encendió la radio, dejando la canción que fuera que estaba sonando, entre electrónica y rock, como música de fondo. Prefería un viaje tan silencioso como fuera posible, o bien escuchar su propia música en sus nuevos auriculares, pero no encender el audio solo invitaría aún más a Kuroo a iniciar una conversación en algo que muy seguramente molestaría a Tsukishima, y ponerse los auriculares solo sería desafiarle y hacer que terminaría quitándoselos e iniciando alguna pelea. O bien los lanzara fuera del auto, ya había pasado.

Tsukishima sabía que hoy tenía algo más de responsabilidad como amigo ya que Kenma no estaba y eso siempre era algo malo. No le importaba especialmente, pero era él quien terminaba lidiando con un aburrido, molesto y oscuro Kuroo. Hasta triste a veces.  “¿Y Kenma? ¿Lo espantaste con la idea del auto?” Y Kuroo oscureció su expresión aún más “Ah, creo que lo llamó una tal Renata” Respondió tratando de sonar alegre a la vez que innecesariamente le daba la espalda a Tsukishima para ver mejor por la ventana y dar reversa “Hm” bufó Tsukishima, era obvio que eso le molestaba a Kuroo mucho más de lo que iba a admitir, y era terrible tratando de pretender que no le importaba.

Ciertamente cada vez era más torpe ocultándolo, ya fuera porque cada vez le molestaba más, o bien porque comenzaba a abrirse un poco con Tsukishima respecto al tema, quizá sin darse cuenta “Uh ¿Otra vez tarde de amigos con Hinata? Awww” Comentó con un tono cruelmente divertido. Pues bien, Tsukishima había decidido que mientras Kuroo tratara de hacerse el tonto con la situación él también iba a aprovechar para joderlo, la irritabilidad de Kuroo en momentos así era algo que Tsukishima tenía el deber de aprovechar. Kuroo golpeteo sus dedos en el volante un par de veces, su cabeza ligeramente girada hacia la ventana así que Tsukishima no podía ver su cara, menos con el desorganizado flequillo que le cubría, pero no era necesario para notar lo tenso que lo había puesto. Bien.  Kuroo estuvo así un par de segundos, hasta que de golpe alzó a ver a Tsukishima con esa complacida y desafiante sonrisa de siempre “Ja sí, es bueno que ese pudin salga de esa burbuja de videojuegos de vez en cuando, ¿No crees gafitas?” Y arrancó el auto, tan imprudentemente como de costumbre, aunque con algo más de habilidad que cuando apenas lo había comprado.

 Qué pena que Tsukishima no se pudiera callar tan fácilmente “Ah claro claro. ¿Siempre es Hinata no? Que buen amigo debe ser, siempre logrando llamar la atención de Kenma, es el único que lo logra ¿no?” Tsukishima solo veía divertido la calmada expresión de Kuroo, con una sonrisa tan vacía y forzada que iba a explotar, apretando sus manos en el volante “Ja… ja, jaja si, ese chico está tan lleno de vida, es… ¡inspirador! ¿cierto?” Respondió Kuroo tratando de mantener esa ofensiva y sonriente expresión, tomando de manera ridículamente cerrada una curva y haciendo rechinar las llantas traseras contra el asfalto. Tsukishima pegó un respingo y tuvo que sostenerse del asiento para no deslizarse de este, sinceramente se había asustado. Y esa era el aviso para callarse, si iba a provocarlo definitivamente iba a esperar a que se bajaran del auto o al menos a que frenaran, ahora era una terrible idea. “Hey, relájate idiota ¿En dónde conseguiste tu licencia a todas estas?” Y así comenzó un nuevo tema Tsukishima, calmando a Kuroo gradualmente.

Daban vueltas y más vueltas, relativamente iban camino a casa, pero retrocedían una calle por cada dos que pasaban. Tsukishima apenas lo toleraba porque el auto era agradable, le gustaban los autos. Ahora tenían una casual conversación sobre el deportivo, algo que por suerte lograba interesarle a Tsukishima “Tu aprendiste a manejar en el de tu hermano, ¿no?”  Tsukishima iba algo distraído con la vista de la ciudad “Mjm, a veces soy yo el que lleva a Akiteru a algún lado” Dijo alcanzando la radio solo con su brazo, sin levantarse ni un poco de su recostada y cómoda posición en el asiento, ventajas de ser tan alto, y aun crecería un poco más probablemente.

“Hey, ¿y que me cuentas del trabajo de tu hermano?” Preguntó Kuroo mientras hacia otra curva cerrada, con más habilidad esta vez pero aun así suficiente para  empujar  a Tsukishima contra la ventana, este solo apretó los dientes siseando un “Tsk” “Creo que inicia en Enero” Respondió terminando de acomodarse nuevamente en su puesto, solo para ser empujado ahora en dirección contraria por la siguiente curva que tomó Kuroo, esta vez teniendo que agarrarse de la consola con su mano derecha y apoyarse con la izquierda en el asiento “Joder Kuroo, acelera cuando veas la salida de la curva, no antes” Kuroo le giró a ver un momento, echándose hacia atrás en una exagerada expresión de incredulidad “Bien pues, un día de estos me enseña, señor. O me prestas tus gafas, aparentemente también son mágicas para estas cosas” Terminó, con una sonrisa dirigida hacia adelante.

“Okay, creo que ya me maree suficiente, para por la tienda de Keishi” Dijo Tsukishima cerrando los ojos un momento empujando sus gafas “¿Ah? ¿Te sientes mal? Espera, creo que tengo bolsas en la guantera, resiste” Contestó Kuroo con una voz de preocupación y alcanzando la guantera –Tsk, ¡Ya idiota, necesito comprar cosas! – Contestó Tsukishima a la vez que devolvía de un manotazo el brazo de Kuroo hacia el volante. Naturalmente este último riendo ahora “Nee, cierto, debes prepararte para ser toda una ama de casa ¿no? Jaaajajaja” Continúo Kuroo con una risita, estacionándose en la calle frente a la tienda “Hey Tsukishima, podríamos ir a un supermercado por el centro o algo si quieres” Sugirió recostándose en el asiento con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, Tsukishima no le prestó atención, soltándose de su cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la puerta –Nope – Concluyó sin más, antes de cerrar de espalda la puerta.

“Buenas”  Saludo entrando por la amplia puerta de cristal “Hey” Respondió vagamente Keishi sin levantar la cara de una revista, tampoco se iba a tomar la molestia de quitarse el cigarrillo para hablar más. Tsukishima fue hasta el fondo y tomó una pequeña botella de agua y un par de jugos. Ninguno para Kuroo obviamente. Paso de largo la zona de frutas y verduras, una fría y ladeada mirada hacia las fresas en el estante. Nope. El maniático del auto podría ver a través de la bolsa y no estaba de humor para tiernas burlas.   

Solo había un par de personas más en la tienda, nadie más en la caja. El señor Keishi empacó la compra y brevemente le dio la cara a Tsukishima con un  “Gracias, regresa pronto” Y volvió a su revista. Tsukishima solo iba una o dos veces por semana, pero ya lo hacía desde hace año y medio, así que no le importaba que le hablase con cierta confianza. Salió del local y se quedó un momento en la puerta del mismo, miro la bolsa en sus manos un momento, tenía un gato sonrojado estampado en ella. Desde que le había dicho a Kuroo que parase sabía que no había nada que quisiese comprar, que necesitase. Dio unos pasos al frente, hasta pisar el asfalto, giro a ver hacia la calle donde se había refugiado el otro día, un rato apenas. El viernes, supuso, sería lo más lógico. Hasta ese torpe, Yamaguchi, lo supondría. –“Jm” Siseo altivamente dirigiéndose hacia el auto, todo era un montón de complicaciones innecesarias. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. En fin.

Alcanzó su bolso en el asiento de atrás y guardo su pequeño paquete.  Kuroo tenía su mirada fija en su teléfono, sus largas piernas estiradas en el amplio espacio del auto, la cabeza un poco de lado y su otro brazo relajadamente sobre el volante, el idiota jefe del auto. El pelinegro revisaba repetidamente la pantalla, en el mismo mensaje aparentemente “¿Qué?” Preguntó Tsukishima viendo a Kuroo, este se acomodó en su asiento, y luego de una última revisada a la pantalla le indico el teléfono a Tsukishima “¿Crees que está tratando de decirme que pase por él? Seguro quiere que vaya ¿no crees?” Tsukishima no lo podía creer, quitó los ojos del mensaje  hacia el expectante chico sosteniendo el teléfono. Con una cansada mirada  de -¿Es en serio?-

Tu: Ah, qué bien ¿entonces dónde están?

Kenma: Creo que vamos al cine

Tu: ¿Película?

Kenma: No sé, algo animado o de comedia supongo.

Tu: Ok

Tu: ¿Que tal todo?

Kenma: Bien, supongo

Tu: Ok

Tu: ¿Seguro?

Kenma: Si. Hinata es agradable

Tu: Ok

Tu: Jajaja ;)

Tu: ¿Divirtiéndote?

Kenma: Supongo

Kuroo se veía serio y analítico, iba en serio. Tsukishima empujó sus gafas y de paso se apretó el puente de la nariz un momento “No creo, ya déjalo, en serio” Kuroo frunció el ceño poniendo su teléfono frente a él  y releyendo nuevamente la conversación “Bueno, tú no eres tan perceptivo como yo, obviamente, jamás te exigiría tanto” Respondió dándole unas irritantes palmadas en el hombro a Tsukishima, sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla “Voy a decirle que voy por él ¿no crees? El muchachito es muy educado para admitir que me necesita”  Tsukishima exhaló un desahuciado suspiro “Kuroo, no” cuando Kuroo ya había empezado a teclear. Tenía fe en que Kenma le cortaría el hilo a Kuroo tan fríamente como siempre, inclinándose a ver lo que escribía por encima del hombro del pelinegro.

Tu: Quieres que vaya por ti?

Kenma: No seas idiota. Voy a entrar a la sala así que apagare el teléfono.

Kenma: Igual, me has mensajeado bastante y estoy cansado de responderte. Adiós.

Tsukishima trató de ocultar su risita poniendo una delicada mano frente a su boca, de tal manera que fuera educadamente obvia. “Ah” Respondió un oscuro Kuroo mientras guardaba su teléfono, con la mirada al frente, sin alma ni sueños “Oh, a ver ¿qué significa este tímido mensaje? ¿Otra forma de decir que te extraña, a ti, deductivo Kuroo?” Preguntó Tsukishima sonando sarcásticamente interesado, Kuroo sin cambiar de posición ni de cara. Tsukishima continuo “¿Contento? Porque definitivamente no quedaste como un idiota frente a Kozume, claro que no ¿Ya me llevas a mi casa por favor?” Toda la situación le divertía, aunque quizá en el fondo sentía algo de simpatía por su amigo “Ok” Respondió Kuroo por lo bajo, arrancando el auto. El resto del camino notablemente más callado, pero igual un idiota con fastidiosos comentarios hacia Tsukishima sea como sea.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando Tsukishima llegó a su casa. Revisó la sala, cocina y finalmente la habitación de su hermano, sin encontrarlo. Akiteru hacia un par de meses había  conseguido un buen trabajo, algo difícil siendo recién graduado, pero lo había logrado, y desde entonces había estado ocupado arreglando todo lo referente a su nuevo empleo, en especial la mudanza a otra ciudad, que sería en Enero del siguiente año seguramente.

Tsukishima estaba orgulloso de él, aunque no lo mostrara mucho. Habían tenido algo de drama familiar hace un par de años, pero lo habían superado y todo había ido para mejor desde entonces. Se sentía bien vivir con su hermano, quizá lo extrañaría un poco, pero la idea de una casa para él solo estaba bastante bien, así que no estaba realmente preocupado, además era lo mejor, Akiteru lo haría bien.

Fue a la cocina y llevó a su habitación una un par de postres de los que su hermano siempre compraba, eran como pequeñas galletas dulces rellenas con un dulce de fresa. Se recostó pesadamente en su casa con los auriculares puestos y tomo algún libro de historia del que tenía que adelantar para la próxima clase. Sin preocuparse de la cena, su hermano traería comida como siempre, o si llegaba temprano podría ayudarle a cocinar algo, simple, ya que ninguno de los dos era especialmente bueno cocinando pero tampoco muy exigente. Pero Tsukishima calló dormido el resto de la tarde, hasta que escuchó a su hermano llegar ya tarde en la noche, cansado pero alegre, trayendo consigo dos platos para la cena, de un restaurante cerca del vecindario que preparaba comida considerablemente buena.

 

El profesor solo explicaba lo que Tsukishima ya había leído, así que sin más se dedicaba a analizar la vista a la calle que tenía desde la ventana, o algún gorrión o cuervo que estuviese entre  las altas ramas del gran árbol del patio, ventaja de estar en un cuarto piso. –Pst – Llamó una voz a su derecha, y sabia de quien era, razón más para seguir viendo los autos – Psssst – Tsukishima cerró los ojos un momento, fastidiado, giró de mala gana sin quitar su mano de su mentón - ¿Mmh? – Contestó al fin. Yuuji estaba recostado sobre su escritorio, su mejilla aplastada contra la madera, soñoliento, como si esa desbordante cantidad de energía que tenía estuviera disponible para todo, excepto para el estudio “Tarde de Karate, es como una competencia dentro del instituto ¿vas?" Preguntó por lo bajo para no ser escuchado por el profesor.

 

En el instituto siempre se organizaba algún evento en las tardes del viernes, recreativas, deportivas lo que sea, rara vez algo que le interesara a Tsukishima  lo suficiente para quedarse “No” Respondió volviendo la cara hacia la pizarra “Agch, vamos a ir todos, ven” – Solicito Yuuji sonando más o menos deseoso  “Además no es lo mismo sin la calidez de tu compañía, tu carisma es lo segundo más hermoso de ir a ver jugar, después de algún grupo de porristas, claro” Dijo con una voz divertida, aún más torpe con el esfuerzo que ponía para hablar por lo bajo “Claro, pero sigue sin interesarme” Contestó Tsukishima sin voltearle a ver “Agch, en serio, te necesito, las chicas de los otros cursos siempre me quieren preguntar de ti, eres una buena excusa para tratar de ligar con ellas” Tsukishima mas o menos lo había notado, aparentemente era un molestia de más para él “Aww, que lastima entonces” Respondió mirándole de lado y con una media sonrisa, Yuuji le vio un par de segundos con la misma cara soñolienta antes de decir un “Idiota”  y girar la cabeza, dando la cara ahora hacia la pared opuesta del salón de clases.

El chico no le agradó ni un poco a Tsukishima cuando apenas se conocieron hace año y medio. Con los piercings, el copete de pelo hacia atrás sobre una cabeza rapada en la mitad inferior, y una actitud ridículamente enérgica, todo un playboy. Sin embargo Yuuji de alguna manera lograba juntarse con Tsukishima, sacarlo a algún lado o meterlo en las conversaciones del salón, al rubio le fastidiaba la voluntad del chico, pero también tenía un toque de despreocupación, burla y provocación que más o menos compartía.

Salió con el grupo de Yuuji hasta cerca de la puerta del instituto, donde ellos cruzaron hacia el gimnasio y Tsukishima salió camino a casa, más o menos. Hoy como algunas veces tomo un camino diferente, la misma dirección pero un par de calles más allá de tal manera que pudiera rodear a Kuroo y Kenma, ya que los viernes era el día casi infaltable en el que se los encontraba camino a casa, y hoy, como muchos viernes no tenía ganas, más o menos. Se abotonó su chaqueta hasta arriba y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hacía poca brisa, pero algo fría, aun así aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que llegara el otoño como tal.

 Los vecindarios por los que caminaba ahora eran notablemente más coloridos que su camino habitual, casas más que edificios, con árboles y veraniegas a ambos lados de la calle, un par de escuelas primarias, un par de parques, así que un montón de niños y una que otra persona en bicicleta o trotando. Quizá le parecía mejor que el ambiente de comercio y carros que tenía su ruta habitual, ya había pasado en una que otra ocasión por aquí, pero el otro camino era algo más corto, no iba a molestarse.

Reconoció el alto y azul oscuro muro que rodeaba la universidad privada de Shiratorizawa, sin duda la mejor de la ciudad y  a la que planeaba entrar. Eran mediados de  Agosto así que faltaban tres meses para los exámenes de admisión ahora que caía en cuenta, si bien le preocupaba poco. La universidad le sirvió de referente ya que más o menos quedaba a la misma distancia de su instituto que la tienda del señor Ikkei, curiosa comparación. Cruzó entonces la calle cambiando de dirección, moviéndose entre los vecindarios con una ligera idea de donde estaba. Finalmente llegando a una calle familiar.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio frente a él el corredor entre una cerca y un par de casas en el que había estado hace una semana –Ya que – Pensó caminando hacia este, haciendo más lento su paso, había venido algo rápido ahora que caía en cuenta. Si no había nadie sería un fastidio, no quería quedarse a esperar. Así que cruzó la esquina de la cerca, mirando el pequeño callejón; una alta y delicada figura al otro extremo, recostada contra la pared y mirando hacia la otra calle, Tsukishima suspiro un ligero y altivo “Hm” y camino hacia Yamaguchi. Se fijó en su castaño cabello, mucho más desordenado ahora que no estaba empapado, un mechoncito sobresaliendo sobre su cabeza, traía el mismo bolso de la otra vez aparentemente.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él notó como agarraba con sus manos las mangas de su blanco cambuís, bajo una oscura camisa azul cielo, el gesto era infantil, la ropa era infantil, el chico era infantil. Genial “Yamaguchi” Llamó calmadamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Yamaguchi pegara un brinco, despistado un momento y luego girándole a ver “¡Ah! Hola Tsukishima, que bueno que te veo” Tsukishima alzó un poco una ceja, se suponía que Yamaguchi había venido hasta aquí buscándolo a él, por supuesto, no había punto en tratar de sonar casual, en fin.

 Tsukishima solo veía como el chico justo en frente de él sin decir más buscó entre su bolso hasta que sacó una blanca y bonita caja de éste, indicándosela “Ten” Dijo con una animada y cálida sonrisa “¿Qué es?” Preguntó Tsukishima finalmente mirando la caja en vez de al chico, tomándola de mala gana “Pues… Solo podría ser una cosa ¿no?” – Respondió Yamaguchi animadamente aunque algo avergonzado bajando la mirada a sus zapatos.

No, sus antiguos auriculares eran una edición especial, regalo de bienvenida de su hermano hace año y medio, así que era básicamente imposible reponerlos ahora. Pues no. Tsukishima abrió la caja para encontrarse un brillante y nuevo par de auriculares iguales a los que había perdido, no escondió sus ojos abrirse en sorpresa “No los arreglan aparentemente, pero en fin, misma referencia, mismo color. Espero que estén bien” Dijo Yamaguchi algo tímido balanceándose de lado a lado “¿Cómo?” Fue todo lo que preguntó Tsukishima confundido, aun viendo el contenido de la caja “Pues, no sé” Contestó Yamaguchi con una diminuta risita al final “Supongo que, tengo amigos que viajan y eso, o algo así, sip” Respondió llevando nerviosamente una  mano detrás de su cabeza. Tsukishima no podía creer lo poco que le quedaba al chico el papel del popular con recursivos amigos, simplemente no

“Entonces ¿Te, te gustan?” Tsukishima estaba algo perdido sin saber que hacer o decir, decidió no mostrar nada de asombro ahora, poniendo un gesto tan neutral como pudo, guardando la caja en su bolso y luego empujando sus gafas “Te dije que ya era basura y no importaba”  Yamaguchi le vio confundido un momento “Pues, tú también me dijiste que te los debía” Bueno, ciertamente. Aunque Tsukishima solo lo había dicho para intentar verlo de nuevo. Para burlarse de él y eso, claro. Consideró que quizá se presentaría con más disculpas o una caja de galletas, no más. Ya no importaba “Supongo. Entonces, ¿aun tienes partes de las que quejarte?” Preguntó ladeando su rubia cabeza un momento “¿Ah? Ah este no no, estoy bien, nada importante. Al menos ya no me molesta mi hombro” Respondió Yamaguchi encogiendo sus hombros y ampliando su sonrisa un poco más.

“Yo, ahm, que bueno que… viniste” – Dijo Yamaguchi otra vez de manera tímida bajando la mirada. Eso tomo algo fuera de lugar a Tsukishima, nada que su orgullo no pudiera manejar “Mm, yo solo pasaba por aquí” Respondió el rubio algo irritado acomodándose su bolso sobre su hombro “Ah, claro, bien supongo. Este, pero que no era la otra calle la que llevabas el otro día?” Oh, al menos algo había notado el chico, quizá no era del todo un despistado, consideró Tsukishima “Esta, la otra, es lo mismo al final, ¿A quién le importa?” Contestó llevando su mirada hacia un lado.

 “Mhm, esteee” comenzó Yamaguchi, llevando sus manos al frente y jugueteando con las mangas de su buzo “¿Entonces, vienes de estudiar?” Tsukishima vio un momento el jugueteo tratando de no mostrar su ligero desagrado al inocente gesto “Si. ¿Y tú?” Preguntó fijándose un momento en el bolso azul del chico “Este, no, de hecho vengo de trabajar y pues, voy a trabajar. Estudio en la noche” Contestó Yamaguchi. A Tsukishima le pareció algo pesada la rutina, pero consideró muy personal comentar eso “Espero que no vayas tarde” Contestó luego de pensarlo un par de segundos, y ciertamente lo esperaba “No, no hay problema, no son especialmente estrictos, así que es genial” Contestó Yamaguchi, haciendo un asentamiento de cabeza al final y dando una pequeña sonrisa, se veía sincero. ”Creo que en tu instituto salen un poco más temprano ¿no?” Tsukishima se giró ahora dándole la cara a la cerca de madera y no a Yamaguchi, no quería verse más atento de lo que debería “Solo porque es viernes. Hay actividades recreativas al final que no son obligatorias" Y Tsukishima apreciaba eso de su instituto.

Era bueno en deportes pero había escogido un instituto con orientación deportiva por el tiempo que sabía que de alguna manera se iba a horrar “Oh, no sabía eso ¿Tu estudias en Karasuno, verdad?” No le sorprendió la pregunta, Karasuno era más o menos conocido en la ciudad, y el negro uniforme era fácil de notar. “Si, el uniforme de cuervo es fácil de recordar ¿no?” Yamaguchi dio una pequeña y sincera risita al comentario, que le estorbó a Tsukishima ya que este no consideraba el comentario especialmente gracioso. Pero comenzaba a entender que el chico simplemente era así “Bueno si, aunque también es porque un amigo mío estudiaba ahí y alguna vez le vi con el uniforme, este, eso” Tsukishima podía sentir el toque de nerviosismo en su voz, pero aun así Yamaguchi cada vez hablaba un poco más relajado, y apreciaba eso en él, y como poco a poco la conversación iba perdiendo ese tinte incómodo y formal.

Tsukishima se decidía si preguntarle o no donde estudiaba, quizás sonaría algo atrevido, o quizás no ya que Yamaguchi sabía dónde estudiaba él, pero por otro lado eso lo sabría cualquiera por el uniforme. Antes de que el corto silencio en el que meditaba Tsukishima se volviera incomodo Yamaguchi habló “Bueno, en realidad creo que el uniforme negro es genial, se ve muy bien” Tsukishima volvió su mirada a Yamaguchi, quien ahora agarraba inocentemente el lazo de su bolso con ambas manos “Ja, Mm creo que me gustaría que el de mi instituto fuera así, pero es bastante claro, aunque tiene tonos en verde y azul, me gusta el verde sabes. Aunque no importa porque en clases nocturnas no usamos uniforme, así que sip, no debería discutirlo ¿no?” Finalizó haciendo un alegre guiño, con una sonrisa de lado, a la vez que acariciaba su nuca incómodamente.

Tsukishima se sorprendió por la confianza con la que de repente hablaba Yamaguchi, pero le parecía mejor así “Bueno, supong-” “¡Eh, tus zapatos! Es decir están muy bien, es solo que no quiero que pienses que lo digo por eso, ya sabes, que me gusta el verde y eso, pe- pero están geniales”  Tsukishima por un momento estuvo perdido con el comentario del chico, teniendo que mirar sus zapatos “¿Ah?” Comentó aun sin entender, hasta que vio las franjas verdes de sus blancos tenis, comprendiendo entonces “¿Esto? Apenas se ve. Es lo única parte del uniforme que cada uno escoge” Y lo había hecho sin prestarle especial atención al color.

Pasó un momento sin que ninguno dijera nada, Yamaguchi exhaló un fuerte suspiro, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda y balanceándose en sus tobillos de adelante hacia atrás “Bueno, si quieres irte no hay problema, es decir, creo que ya estamos a mano, pero claro es agradable hablar contigo” Continuó rápidamente poniendo las manos frente a él “Pero sería terrible si tuvieras algo más importante que hacer, y eso, entonces…” Tsukishima le miro de reojo, aprovechando que Yamaguchi bajó la mirada, se fijó en su torpe y avergonzada expresión, notando el conjunto de pequeños puntos, manchitas,  que se perdían entre el color de su ahora sonrojada cara. El chico era imposible.

Tsukishima se recostó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos “Créeme que si tuviera algo mejor que hacer no tendrías que decírmelo” Recibió un “¿Ah?” Como respuesta, no parecía ni enojado ni ofendido en lo más mínimo, solo confundido “Este, bien, supongo” Y sintió como el chico se recostaba también contra la pared, algo incómodo aparentemente. Ahora que lo recordaba quería preguntarle algo “Quienes te molestaban ese día” Para su sorpresa no hubo ninguna reacción del chico, como preguntarle porque sabía eso, o negarlo, o hacer uno de esos pequeñas expresiones de desconcierto. Aun así Tsukishima tampoco se movió ni abrió los ojos “Jaja, creo que siempre tengo un montón de bravucones detrás de mí. No sé, siempre pasa algo supongo” Terminó Yamaguchi con una pequeña risita al final. Una vacía y evasiva. “¿Ah, vas a jugar al chico relajado conmigo? Ja, no te veías precisamente alegre en ese momento” Contestó Tsukishima en tono de burla girándole a ver, y aun así haciendo su comentario en serio. Sintió la incomodidad de Yamaguchi balbuceando un par de silabas “Eh, pues, yo, yo solo estaba cansado” Respondió finalmente, ni siquiera a la defensiva, su voz y sus palabras eran una disculpa en sí. Tsukishima giro un momento la cara y le vio lo suficientemente desanimado para querer parar, le gustaba enojar a la gente, no entristecerla, eso siempre le resultaba innecesariamente aburrido.

No iba a culparse, el chico simplemente era algo sensible, era fácil de ver y era lo más sensato esperar que terminaría de alguna manera molesta con Tsukishima. “Jaja, bueno creo que tienes razón, siempre es una molestia, pero, aun así saque el tiempo suficiente como para chocarnos, levantarnos y disculparme. Yo no… soy tan malo” Sus ojos oliva fijos en la cerca de al frente. Quizá Tsukishima podría decir algo amable, lástima que no, nope.

Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó lo bien que Yamaguchi se movió y escaló la cerca, podría mencionarlo, y por mencionarlo se refería a burlarse. Más o menos “Eres-” “¡Ah es cierto! ¿Los viste no? A esos chicos ¿¡Qué pasó?! ¿T-te dijeron algo? Oh n-no no. Lo siento ¡De verdad, lo siento, fue mi culpa! Yo-”  “Yamaguchi” Cortó Tsukishima al chico, su voz calmada pero imponente, como siempre, y él mismo lo sabía, por supuesto “Ya, cállate” Su fría mirada congelando a Yamaguchi, quien primero se calló y luego cerro la boca, haciendo un inocente “Tap” con sus dientes. Sorprendió a Tsukishima cuando cambió su asustada cara con una pequeña sonrisa seguida de un “Lo siento, Tsukishima” El pequeño rubor haciendo las cosas peores. Incómodo para Tsukishima, quien como sea no dijo nada, solo giró su mirada nuevamente al frente, indiferentemente al frente. Los dos en silencio recostados contra la fría pared.

Tsukishima metió  sus manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo en uno su teléfono y un  lápiz y borrador que había guardado ahí, ya que no se había tomado la molestia de guardar sus cosas en su bolso al salir del instituto. “¿El grupo de idiotas que aparentemente venía detrás de ti? Ja, gran cosa. Ir detrás de ti y ni siquiera alcanzarte. Verdaderos perdedores” El rubio giró a ver de lado a Yamaguchi, quien le había estado viendo fijamente y rápidamente cambio su mirada al suelo sin decir nada “La verdad, no te vez de los que provocan a otros ¿Hiciste algo  mal?”

A Yamaguchi claramente le incomodó de alguna manera la pregunta “No” Respondió Yamaguchi débilmente después de una pequeña pausa. Tsukishima se fijó en como alzó su mano y la paso delicadamente sobre un lado de su cara, dejándola un momento sobre su mejilla “Solo son un montón de idiotas, como dijiste”  Yamaguchi dejó ir un pesado suspiro. ¿Triste? “Desde la escuela fueron una molestia, y hace poco tuvieron un problema en uno de mis trabajos, así que la situación solo se empeoró” Tsukishima le dio la cara nuevamente, en un sarcástico ceño de burla “Pues sí que eres pésimo manejando problemas entonces” Le comentó al chico, con un sarcástico tono de burla.

Yamaguchi no escondió su frustración, apretando sus manos y agarrando las mangas de su buzo entre estas, otra vez. Casualmente giró a ver la calle, evitando la mirada de Tsukishima, algo que este notó “Bueno, hago lo que puedo, supongo” Dijo calmadamente, sonando sincero. Tsukishima no entendía de donde alguien podía sacar la paciencia para eso, y aún más tener la energía para pretender estar alegre y no darle importancia. Como si esa voluntad de mantenerse en pie fuera suficiente para solucionar el problema. Tsukishima por lo menos ya les habría roto la nariz a todos hace tiempo, no que hubiese tenido que hacer algo así alguna vez, ya que nadie había llegado a ser lo suficientemente idiota y valiente para molestarle de verdad. Era de sentido común no meterse con su imponente figura, siempre el más alto, siempre de contextura intimidante, siempre una cara de desagrado, y siempre algo hiriente que decir. Su fascinante personalidad mantenía alejado a cualquiera, y Tsukishima adoraba eso.

 No tenía tiempo para compadecerse ni tratar de comprender a Yamaguchi. Los amables siempre pierden “Tsk, no creo que estemos para hablar de eso” Comentó esforzándose en dar a notar su aburrimiento por el tema, por así ponerlo. Ladeo un poco su cabeza, pendiente de que haría o diría Yamaguchi. Debía estar agradecido de que cambiara el tema, por supuesto. “Ah sí, lo siento lo siento, sé que es aburrido” Respondió Yamaguchi rápidamente con una cálida expresión, poniendo sus manos frente a él en un gesto defensivo. Levanto su espalda de la pared, juntó sus manos detrás de esta y se recostó ahora sobre ellas, inclinando su figura un poco más, acurrucándose casi.  “Me sentí mal por irme de la nada y dejarte ahí, ya sabes, sin decir nada y eso” Tsukishima dejó ir un “Jm” nasal antes de responder burlonamente “¿Despedirte? Jajaja” Y se rio a gusto, ganándose una profunda mirada por parte de Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima continúo sarcásticamente “Oh, no te preocupes, no me molesté. Es fácil perdonar lo que no te importa ¿no? Y apuesto a que la sola culpa habría sido suficiente para que me buscaras jajaja” Más que educada, Tsukishima encontraba increíblemente molesta esa disposición del chico, ¿Qué buscaba conseguir? Ese esfuerzo era en todo sentido inútil. Tsukishima desde siempre había sentido que tenía la genial habilidad de cambiar a las personas a base de burlas y críticas, por su propio bien quizá. No es bueno ser débil, para Tsukishima eso era de lo peor. Yamaguchi se veía totalmente frustrado, moviendo y cerrando la boca buscando rápidamente por una respuesta “N-No es q-que yo-” “Pues esta vez te despides y ya, lo superas ¿quieres?” Cortó Tsukishima al chico con una fría y neutral voz, Yamaguchi se veía avergonzado, un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

Ciertamente el desinterés de Tsukishima pareció calmarle, o cambiar la frustración por incomodidad al menos, pensó el rubio. Yamaguchi bajó los hombros que tensamente había encogido hace un momento “¡Ji!” Dijo el chico de repente dando un pequeño salto y haciendo saltar a Tsukishima también. El castaño rápidamente busco en su bolso sacando su teléfono y viéndole un momento. Aparentemente malas noticias “Creo que, que se me hizo tarde, en serio” Tsukishima levantó una ceja “¿No habías pedido permiso o algo?” Yamaguchi le volteo a ver “Bueno, sí. Pero digamos que no pedí mucho y no quisiera este, aprovecharme. Los viernes generalmente acabo más temprano y creo que se vería muy mal que además llegue tarde”

Se llevó una mano detrás de su nuca torpemente “No planee hablar contigo tanto, es decir además de lo que te debía, ¡Es decir claro que me encantó! ¡¿Eh?! No, es decir, me, me agrado la conversación. Ehm, es que pensé que solo te vería y ya así que, uhm, creo que fue genial hablarte, es decir me alegra que estemos bien, supongo” Finalizó ya con un hilo de voz, colocando su mano bajo su mentón y acariciando su mejilla con un dedo. Había hecho un montón de gestos con las manos y llevado su mirada en todas direcciones excepto Tsukishima, quien parecía estar más abrumado que Yamaguchi por todo lo que él mismo había dicho ¿Me encantó? ¿Genial? Bueno, Tsukishima sabía que era encantador y genial, pero seguía siendo incomodo que el chico lo dijera, y así de la nada y de frente. Le dio  la espalda a Yamaguchi de inmediato en cuanto sintió un poquito de calor en sus mejillas “Bien, como sea" Respondió rápidamente.

Tsukishima  entonces realizo el hecho de que, bueno, se iría. ¿Y eso era todo? Se había tomado la molestia de verle. Joder. Su esfuerzo debía valer algo más “Este, Yamaguchi” – Comenzó, girando un poco hacia Yamaguchi. No podía creer lo torpe que de repente sonaba, no podía creer lo que iba a decir, y lo iba a decir “¡Tsukishima me puedes dar tu número de teléfono por favor!” Preguntó muy seriamente Yamaguchi en un respiro y cortando lo que Tsukishima iba a decir; la cara de Yamaguchi era una sonrojada suplica; con sus puños fuertemente apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Tsukishima solo le quedó viendo con una cara de sorpresa, cambiando de dirección torpemente la mirada cuando no pudo soportar más el profundo y atento gesto de Yamaguchi “Ehm”  Comenzó Tsukishima haciendo un puchero con su boca sin poder ocultar su incomodidad, algo que Yamaguchi notó, dando un par de pasos atrás y sonrojándose aún más. Agarró fuertemente su bolso en un gesto defensivo y respiró profundo para continuar “E-es decir, ahm creo que ahora que nos conocemos este, podríamos hablar o-otro día q-quizás” No pudo mirar a Tsukishima a los ojos en todo el rato, con la mirada hacia abajo concentrado en sus manos sobre su bolso ahora, era visible el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para continuar “E-es decir solo si te parece, claro” Finalizó sacudiendo sus manos frente a él.

Tsukishima exhalo dejando ir un poco la tensión, regresando a su desinteresado perfil. Eso, eso sonaba bien, pensó. Empujó sus gafas con una mano, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo con la otra. Definitivamente eso sonaba mejor que el “¿Entonces aquí el siguiente viernes?” que Tsukishima iba a decir, más o menos. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado mejor? Idiota Tsukishima, quizás era el hambre considero el rubio, no había almorzado aun.

“¿Numero?” Preguntó mientras miraba la pantalla, desbloqueando su fino teléfono. Yamaguchi aparentemente necesitó un par de segundos para procesarlo “¿Ah? ¡Si! Este” Contestó animadamente dando el número a Tsukishima. Este caminó delante de Yamaguchi mientras escribía, en dirección a la misma calle del señor Keishi, la de siempre. Se detuvo estando a varios pasos delante de Yamaguchi, dándole la espalda. El teléfono de Yamaguchi sonó en ese momento con un genérico pero naturalmente alegre tono de llamada. Tsukishima cortó la llamada guardando nuevamente su teléfono. “¡Gracias!” Dijo Yamaguchi casi en un grito.

Tsukishima le miro por sobre el hombro un momento, viendo la tonta y complacida cara  de Yamaguchi mientras tecleaba en su teléfono. Giró al frente rápidamente cuando Yamaguchi alzó la mirada, continuando con su caminata “Nos vemos, Yamaguchi” Le dijo aburridamente “Ah ¡Aja! Adiós Tsukishima” Gritó animadamente Yamaguchi. Tsukishima no resistió girar a verle para comprobar si estaba agitando su mano en despedida. Y estaba, con ambas. El chico era simplemente imposible pensaba Tsukishima a la vez que giraba la vista al frente nuevamente y cruzaba la esquina. Planeaba perder más tiempo con este torpe chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Kuroo es tan torpe... Estaba pensando, bueno no sé digo yo, ustedes, mis queridos lectores, son lo mejor de lo mejor, en serio, puedo pensar en tantas cosas maravillosas increíbles y ustedes siempre están ahí. Así que escribir puede sanar tanto como leer, bueno el secreto esta en encontrar esas personas que aunque sea en una sola y diminuta cosa están contigo. Gracias <3   
> Y Yuuji es tan torpe también, ¿que voy a hacer? Ay... Hey, Tsukishima y las fresas son canon por cierto, hay que aprovechar ;)  
>  Y claro si quieren cuéntenme que tal, si estoy muy mucho o no tan poco o si mas mejor :p  
> Y por cierto, no importa si solo eres un lector casual pasando por aquí, de hecho es un gusto poder saludarle :D y gracias, ¡a todos! y tengan un bonito día! Adios ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana era soleada y con mucha brisa, la ventana de su habitación estaba totalmente abierta y el viento alzaba y revoloteaba las azules cortinas una y otra vez. Yamaguchi estaba recostado transversalmente a su cama, la cual era amplia pero aun así individual así que  sus piernas columpiaban en el borde, la punta de sus zapatos rosando el piso de madera. Lev le había invitado a salir hoy, como casi todos los fines de semana. No le tomaría más de treinta minutos caminar hasta la casa del chico, así que con casi una hora de tiempo libre decidió sentarse un momento en el borde de su cama y revisar su teléfono, terminando por recostarse después de un rato.

 Ahora estaba totalmente relajado escuchando el sonido de las hojas del gran árbol de la casa vecina meciéndose fuera de su ventana, el paso de uno que otro auto, algún perro del vecindario jugando, uno de sus vecinos aparentemente practicando guitarra, y todo en la distancia, calmado y tranquilo, toda la composición casi logrando adormecer a Yamaguchi. El sol entraba en su habitación, y daba de lleno sobre la cama, reposaba su brazo sobre su frente para proteger sus ojos del alegre sol, mientras con su otra mano giraba una y otra vez su teléfono (Con forro azul lleno de perritos) sobre su abdomen, de un momento a otro revisando la misma conversación, como lo había venido haciendo desde ayer.

Tu: Hola, este es mi número -> Yamaguchi :)

Tsukishima K: Ok.

La carita feliz había sido demasiado, sin duda. Idiota. Pero aun así no era suficiente para sentirse realmente mal, estaba bien de hecho, emocionado, alegre, atento. Quizás solo era la típica emoción de un soleado sábado, pero no podía negarse lo bien que se sentía haber logrado ver de  nuevo al chico, y reponer los auriculares, y hablar, y compartir números ¡y todo eso! Quizás podrían ser buenos conocidos y esto emocionaba un montón  a Yamaguchi.

Revisó su teléfono nuevamente ahora fijándose en la hora, apenas y eran más de las once. Bien, podría caminar muy despacio, o darse una vuelta por algún vecindario que no conociera aun de camino a la casa de su amigo. Se levantó de un brinco y buscó por su billetera y llaves, optando por no llevar bolso ya que le sería más bien un estorbo.

No importaba con qué intención fuera, al final siempre terminaba haciendo “trabajo de campo” con Lev y lo mejor era ir lo más liviano posible, ya lo había comprendido hace tiempo y por eso su ropa de visitar a Lev siempre era deportiva, preferiblemente buzos de mangas largas, y doble nudo en sus agujetas.

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras escuchando a su abuela hablar por teléfono en la sala. Gritó un “Ya salgo nana, te veo en la tarde” despidiéndose con la mano, que su abuela respondió con un “Bien, cuídate mucho cariño” sacudiendo su mano igualmente. Yamaguchi realmente trataba de dispersarse en momentos así ya que era poco el tiempo libre que tenía durante la semana y siempre tenía que estar corriendo. De lunes a viernes trabajo de la mañana a la tarde en el café y Black B, de martes a viernes clases nocturnas, y viernes y sábado bar en la noche. Todo era un enredo, siempre había sido así, pero lo agradecía, nunca estaba aburrido, tenía un montón de conocidos y un montón de lugares a los que ir, además de un buen ingreso económico en general.

Excepto por el instituto nunca tenía un horario fijo así que de alguna manera  sacaba tiempo, en especial para personas como Futakuchi, Bokuto, Akaashi o Lev. A este último lo había conocido hace poco por parte de Bokuto y habían terminado haciéndose buenos amigos. Lev era imposible, los problemas que se le presentaban eran un desafío súper serio, o un completo juego, nunca había un punto medio.

Siempre había algo interesante que hacer con él, sobretodo relacionado con gatos. Lev era un chico de constitución decentemente robusta, muy alto, ocurrente y muy extrovertido, siempre estaba tratando de hacer muchos amigos, si bien lo que le sobraba en altura le faltaba en delicadeza para tratar a otros. Sus intenciones eran buenas e inocentes pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba molestando a otros o tocando temas muy personales sin saber cuándo parar.  Y bueno, cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser jodidamente intimidante, si bien eso rara vez ocurría. En muchos sentidos era opuesto a Yamaguchi, pero su entrega, sentido el humor y amabilidad habían terminado por convertirlo en su amigo, aunque aún era difícil manejar bien al despierto muchacho.

Lev era especial en más de un sentido, su apariencia era bastante llamativa, básicamente media dos metros, tenía el cabello blanco grisáceo, y  sus verdes ojos siempre se veían fieros como los de un gato; y ciertamente estaba fascinado por dichos animales. Era un  loco de los gatos, en un noble sentido. Al principio le había resultado un poco difícil a Yamaguchi comprenderle, este le acosaba con preguntas sobre su cabello, las marcas en su cara, su delgadez, todos sus empleos y su timidez. Esto resultó terrible para Yamaguchi en un inicio, pero rápidamente comprendió que Lev simplemente era así, sin ninguna malicia al respecto, ni ninguna intención de ofender. Ahora de hecho había conseguido un poco más de confianza consigo mismo, además de haber hecho un muy buen amigo.

La gente a menudo se metía con Lev, quizá esperando algún torpe o acomplejado chico que molestar. Quizá alguien como Yamaguchi. Qué pena que Lev lograba, queriendo o sin querer, devolverle el favor a cualquiera. A veces alguien lograba decir algo que enojara a Lev y entonces este giraba a verle con una amigable expresión, una que hacía que hasta Yamaguchi diera un respingo al ver el filo y amenaza en sus gatunos y alegres ojos, una mirada que podría confundirte y luego aplastarte, pensaba Yamaguchi.

O a veces era Lev el que terminaba provocando, más bien con intención, a alguien que simplemente no estuviera de humor, o a muchos. Entonces corría y Yamaguchi tenía que correr también, empujando personas, esquivando autos, saltando cercas, o a veces hasta llevando algún perro o gato callejero en sus brazos, huyendo de uno o varios chicos, que furiosos corrían tras ellos tratando de alcanzarlos. Para Lev la cosa era definitivamente de lo más divertido, mientras para Yamaguchi un riesgo innecesario, aunque casi siempre terminaba divirtiéndose en la carrera también.

Yamaguchi finalmente llegó al vecindario de Lev. Las calles eran amplias y bien cuidadas, muchos jardines y parques por todas partes, estaba ubicado en la zona “lujosa” de la ciudad por así decirlo. Todas las casas del lugar eran más o menos similares; amplias, bien cuidadas, pero sencillas y discretas, generalmente con grandes jardines o una piscina. Al principio se perdía fácilmente pero ahora reconocía más o menos el lugar hasta que encontraba la negra y metálica reja que enmarcaba la clara casa de los Haiba, la familia de su amigo.

 A lo lejos reconoció la gran figura de Lev de pie frente al portón de su casa, recostado contra un pilar de ladrillo de los que adornaban el lugar. Estaba distraído en su celular así que no notó a Yamaguchi acercarse “¡Hey tú!” Saludó Yamaguchi cundo estaba justo junto a él. Lev pegó un brinco lanzando el celular en el aire “¡¿Ah que?!” ¿Yam-” Giró Lev totalmente perdido buscando a Yamaguchi, apenas y le dio una mirada antes de estirar su largo brazo y atrapar su teléfono en el aire, lanzando en el proceso su puño contra la cara de Yamaguchi, quien lo esquió fácilmente agachándose. Practica. No solo porque ese tipo de cosas pasaban muy a menudo con Lev, sino también porque después de tanto tiempo ayudando en Black B algo había aprendido.

“Jajaja lo siento, ¿Qué tal Yams?”  Lev guardó su celular y metió sus largas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón inclinándose un poco hacia atrás mientras hablaba. Yamaguchi era orgullosamente alto y aun así apenas y pasaba el hombro de Lev. Le parecía gracioso pensar en la mala y peligrosa vibra que el chico podía transmitir, siendo en realidad la persona más infantil y juguetona que conocía.

La tarde era soleada y con viento, Lev y Yamaguchi iban calle abajo tomando Lev un café helado y Yamaguchi té. Hablaban de varias cosas, sobre todo Lev que se emocionaba bastante hablando de su trabajo como asistente en una clínica veterinaria de la ciudad, Yamaguchi contestaba atentamente a lo que Lev tenía que decirle, y se esforzaba en no revisar demasiado su teléfono. Y aun así lo sacaba de su bolsillo cada cinco minutos, sin nada nuevo que ver, nada que realmente le interesara al menos.

 Lev tomaba clases por internet así que se le facilitaba trabajar todos los días casi a tiempo completo en la clínica. De hecho este año se graduaría al igual que Yamaguchi, y era casi seguro que bien escogiese estudiar o trabajar, seguiría por el camino de los animales, su pasión era gigantesca. Por lo menos así lo mostraba con su trabajo teniendo en cuenta que económicamente hablando no necesitaba nada, así que lo hacía simplemente por gusto. Yamaguchi realmente se inspiraba en el entusiasmo de Lev, agradecía ser su amigo.

 Ahora iban caminando por un calmado vecindario, y eso que estaba más o menos cerca al centro de la ciudad. Yamaguchi iba leyendo la etiqueta de su té, cuando sintió que Lev se detuvo de golpe “¿Eh, qué pasa Lev?” Preguntó girándole a ver un par de pasos más adelante. Lev no contestó pero Yamaguchi vio sus verdes ojos atentamente abiertos y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, sip, solo podía ser una cosa. “Sostén esto” Pidió, entregándole su café a Yamaguchi sin esperar una respuesta “Ahmm ¿Qué viste?” Preguntó Yamaguchi siguiendo a Lev quien se dirigió hacia la casa junto a la acera y trepó su respectiva reja metálica, más alta que él, que rodeaba el jardín.

Yamaguchi giró a ver en todas direcciones rápidamente antes de pararse junto a la reja y llamar a Lev tratando de no gritar “¡Pero que! Lev no puedes hacer eso” Yamaguchi sacudía las bebidas en el aire sin saber qué hacer, preocupado porque Lev callera más que por meterse en problemas “¡Lev, por favor!” Insistió Yamaguchi, viendo atentamente como su amigo de alguna manera lograba mantener el equilibrio, y escalaba hasta poner sus pies en la última baranda horizontal de la reja, sentándose cómodamente en esta.

Yamaguchi se calmó al ver lo hábil que era Lev sea como sea, aunque aún no entendía muy bien que pasaba “Awww creo que está visitando a su novia”  Bien ¿Qué? Yamaguchi inclinó un poco la cabeza al escuchar lo que dijo Lev quien al ver su cara comentó, apuntando hacia la casa vecina “¿No te parece increíblemente tierno?” Yamaguchi entonces se fijó en el gato negro sentado sobre el borde de la ventana del segundo piso de la casa contigua, y apenas las orejas de otro que desde dentro de la habitación aparentemente acariciaba la nariz con su amigo. Ese, ese era Lev.

Yamaguchi exhalo un suspiro mientras sonreía “Okay Lev, seguro es lindo, creo que deberías bajar aun así” Lev giró a ver los gatos nuevamente “Espera ¿crees que el de afuera sea un callejero? Porque si es así deberi-” “¿¡Hey que haces ahí!?” Gritó una voz desde la calle justo detrás de Yamaguchi, quien después de dar un brinco se giró aterrado a ver quién era. Frente a él un chico con una enojada expresión. Antes de que Yamaguchi pudiera decir algo se escuchó el golpe seco de Lev cayendo de la cerca, por suerte cayendo de pie pero quedando luego sentado, perdido y lamentable en el suelo.

“¡Ah!” Exclamaron Yamaguchi y el otro chico en un respiro a la vez que se dirigían a Lev “¡Lev! Hey ¿Estas bien?” Preguntó Yamaguchi colocándose de cuclillas junto a Lev, el otro chico se unió con una preocupada expresión igualmente. Lev sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de contestar con una perezosa sonrisa “Jaja, si, no fue nada perdón si te preocu…pe” Concluyó Lev con un hilo de voz mientras alzaba a ver al otro chico de pie junto a él. Una mirada un más intensa que la que le había visto dedicarle a ningún gato, pensó Yamaguchi, quien alzó a ver al chico que  parecía devolverle la misma desconcertada mirada a Lev, con sus facciones ya suavizadas, y aparentemente se dio cuenta de esto y regreso a su enojado ceño nuevamente, poniendo sus manos en la cintura e inclinándose hacia Lev “¿Que estabas haciendo ahí arriba idiota?”  

Lev no dijo nada por un momento, solo miraba al chico. Quizás se habría golpeado la cabeza en la caída, consideró Yamaguchi “Yo… este los, los gatos… de al lado” Yamaguchi decidió terminar por él  “Lo sentimos mucho, mi amigo estaba, je, bueno, tratando de ver los gatos de la otra casa” El chico giró a ver hacia dicha casa y viendo los gatos, se irguió nuevamente pellizcando el puente de su nariz en una no-se-puede-ser-tan-idiota- expresión.

Yamaguchi entonces se fijó en la apariencia de este. Se veía algo mayor pero era considerablemente más bajo que Yamaguchi, su cabello y ojos de color castaño claro. Llevaba un uniforme entre rojo y blanco de futbol aparentemente y una bolsa deportiva como tal. Yamaguchi ya había visto ese uniforme y rápidamente lo reconoció, era del equipo de futbol de la universidad de Nekoma. “Es peligroso hacer eso. Más bien es de sentido común NO hacer eso. Es demasiado por ver un gato. Ni siquiera había visto niños trepando así a una reja, ahh” Respondió el chico suavemente pero en un tono frustrado cambiando miradas entre Lev, Yamaguchi, la reja, Lev, la otra casa, Lev. “¡Este, lo siento mucho, es que veras, los gatos son geniales ¿no?” Contestó Lev poniéndose de pie de un salto y hablando en un tono amable y divertido “Además… no me habría caído si no hubieras gritado de repente”  -Ay Lev- pensó Yamaguchi.

El chico acentuó su enojada cara, dando fuertes pasos hasta quedar frente a Lev. Bien, okay, no le llegaba ni a los hombros a Lev y como si nada se veía más que dispuesto a iniciar una pelea. Yamaguchi observaba la curiosa situación aún sorprendido por el carácter del chico sin saber qué hacer, no quería realmente meterse en el asunto pero tampoco quería quedarse sin hacer “E-este Lev…”  El chico solo alzaba a ver desafiante a Lev, mientras este le miraba desde arriba atentamente y aun con una calida expresión “Pues es mi casa y no es normal llegar a encontrarse con un idiota en la cima de la reja” Lev amplio un poco su sonrisa inclinando su cabeza “¿Qué? ¿Acaso te parecimos que queríamos entrar sin permiso?” Estaba sonando algo fastidioso a propósito, Yamaguchi lo sabía “Es peligrosos ¡Estúpido! ¿No lo entiendes? No me puedes culpar, fue tu problema por decidir hacerlo en primer lugar”

Lev escuchó sin más el regaño del otro, apartando la mirada pensativamente “¿Peligroso? Uhm” Se inclinó un poco viendo al chico más de cerca “Por mí no hay problema, quizá para alguien de tu estatura si sería un riesgo” Finalizó en una seria voz. Yamaguchi apretó las bebidas que tenía en sus manos y apenas y alcanzo a ver la furiosa cara del chico antes de que rápidamente dejara caer su bolso y de la nada girara en su puesto dando un fuerte puntapié que choco contra el abdomen de Lev, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos e inclinarse de dolor, dando torpes gemidos, dramáticos mas bien.

Yamaguchi sabía bastante de patadas y esa había sido una excelente “¿Qué dijiste pedazo de poste?” Yamaguchi entonces se apresuró a interponerse entre Lev y el chico sacudiendo sus bebidas frente a él, tratando de sonar lo más amable que pudiera “Lo sentimos de verdad, es que mi amigo es un amante de los animales, es, es inevitable ¿sabes?” Yamaguchi puso entonces una ligera sonrisa, una sincera “Sé que puede verse muy rudo o problemático, pero es por una noble causa, veras trabaja en una veterinaria, y esto es, prácticamente su trabajo, así que…” El chico le miraba atento, calmando su actitud ligeramente. “¿Él? ¿Él ayuda animales?” Preguntó el chico con un tono sorprendido y algo altivo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lev que aun recuperaba el aire unos pasos atrás de Yamaguchi le escuchara "Eh, pues así es-” – La pesada mano de Lev en su hombro le interrumpió – Eso… ahh… ¡Eso no fue nada amable! – Reclamó Lev con una mano en su estómago, quizá estaba exagerando un poco la situación.

 El chico le vio fríamente varios segundo sin decir nada, bajando la vista para ver a Yamaguchi entonces “Podrías tratar de controlarlo un poco mejor ¿no?” Levantó su roja bolsa deportiva del suelo, agarrándola sobre su hombro “Ja, yo… si, podría tratar, pero no aseguro nada” Yamaguchi de hecho ya se había dado por rendido, más o menos “Y tú, creo que asustas a los gatos más que ayudarlos, deberías ser más sensible” Lev estaba prácticamente escondiéndose detrás de Yamaguchi ahora ¿Qué acaso le tenía miedo al chico? Se preguntaba Yamaguchi “¿Eh? ¡Deberías respetar a tus mayores, pequeño mal educado!” Gritó Lev detrás de Yamaguchi. El chico con cierto aire de superioridad inclino su cabeza poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura “Estoy casi seguro de que soy mayor que tu” Lev guardo silencio un corto momento, antes de lanzar el golpe final, preguntando muy inocentemente “¿Qué… que no estás en la escuela aun?” Yamaguchi ni siquiera trato de razonar, solo se quitó rápidamente del camino dejando que el puntapié nuevamente empujara a Lev, más fuerte que antes.

“Ok, lo siento, perdón por todas las molestias” le decía Yamaguchi al muchacho mientras empujaba a Lev, éste aun perdido por el golpe. De repente su amigo pareció reponerse instantáneamente gritando “Hey espera, podrías ayudar, ya sabes, si ves algún animal callejero o se te enferma el gato o algo” Se salió del empuje de Yamaguchi y corrió hasta quedar frente al chico, sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta azul claro, de la veterinaria donde trabajaba, indicándosela al chico, este ultimo la vio un momento con su cara aun mostrando enojo “¿Eh? ¿Por qué te ayudaría?” Lev solo puso una de esas amplias sonrisas de siempre mientras encogía los hombros “No sé, para ayudar al mundo, o a mí, tal vez” Solo se escuchó el –Tsk- del chico mientras tomaba la tarjeta sin mirar a Lev “Como sea” dijo por lo bajo, caminando en dirección opuesta a Lev. –Morisuke- se leía en rojas letras sobre su camiseta blanca “¡Te veo luego Morisuke!” Gritó Lev agitando su brazo en el aire “¡Cállate!” Le respondió el chico girándole a ver pero sin detenerse.

Era ya media tarde y el par de amigos caminaba por el centro de la ciudad. La batería del teléfono de Yamaguchi estaba por acabarse, y aún seguía revisándolo a cada momento. Habían comprado varias bebidas a lo largo de la tarde (Nada con alcohol ya que Yamaguchi tenía trabajo) y jugado un rato en un parque infantil. Lev se había subido en casi todo, mientras Yamaguchi optó por los columpios la mayoría del tiempo, y fue el compañero de lev en el subibaja, dándose ambos finalmente por rendidos ya que era imposible ser un contrapeso decente para Lev. Ahora entraban en un centro comercial, ya que Lev quería comprarse una camiseta.

Se sintió bien ser recibido por el ambiente más fresco y sombreado dentro del lugar, y Yamaguchi lo agradeció con un suspiro de alivio. Buen momento para ver su teléfono nuevamente “Deberías llamar tu primero” La voz de Lev, y lo que dijo tomo por sorpresa a Yamaguchi “¿Qué? Eh, no yo e-este” No sabía que decir. No tenía por qué mentirle a Lev pero no sabía cómo explicarlo “Bien, no me digas si no quieres, es solo que es gracioso ver lo estresado que has estado  con eso y tratar de verte desinteresadamente desinteresado. Estos afilados ojos se dan cuenta de todo Tadashi jojojo” Dijo tratando de sonar malévolo,  moviendo sus manos alrededor de su cara “Jajajaja ya, no das miedo. Es solo que,  pues tengo su número, no se tal vez, es decir, creí que tal vez él podría necesitar algo-” “Háblale primero” Cortó sin más Lev.

Si, sonaba simple, pero definitivamente no lo era, no para Yamaguchi, No con Tsukishima. Ese era el problema, Yamaguchi no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con Tsukishima. Quería hacerlo tan bien como pudiera, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ni por dónde empezar, es más, ni siquiera sabía si de verdad tenía una buena razón para hablarle a Tsukishima “No es tan fácil, es que ni siquiera sé si somos amigos. Yo… no sé qué decir”  Habló mirando fijo la pantalla de su teléfono, en el mismo mensaje de esa mañana “Okay, okay. No sé de qué va la situación, solo digo que si es importante, deberías tratar de tomar la iniciativa” Respondió Lev, de pronto deteniéndose frente a una vitrina “Uhh, esa se ve bonita” Dijo antes de tomar a Yamaguchi del brazo y entrar los dos a la tienda.

El local era exclusivamente de ropa masculina, amplio y todo lo que mostraba era bonito, y se veía caro, naturalmente. Yamaguchi se sentó en un cómodo mueble blanco viendo un momento como Lev animadamente se dirigía a la sección de camisetas, blusas y esas cosas. Estaba pensativo, pero optando por guardar su teléfono al fin, ya pensaría que hacer luego. Dio una amplia mirada al local,  a la ropa, y a las personas en el. Todo se veía cuidado, especial, con estilo. Sonrió fijándose en las largas mangas de su buzo, que jalaba con sus dedos. Era todo tan opuesto a él.

Y le gustaba un poquito en realidad,  le gustaba sentirse genuino. Solo que a veces era tan difícil, solo que a veces era solitario. Es una verdadera molestia sentir que no encajas, demasiado pequeño para un mundo tan cruel. Miraba a su amigo moviéndose de aquí para allá tomando ropa de todas partes. Lev también era especial, y siempre llamaba la atención de alguna manera, y bueno, aparentemente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Yamaguchi esperaba aprender, y ser importante y fuerte algún día “Taran” Dijo Lev tomando una pose de modelo frente a Yamaguchi llevando una pequeña blusa verde bordada en taches metálicos y brillantes. Definitivamente no era su talla, ni su estilo. Sabía que jugaba, y eso le gustaba a  “Este, se ve bien, pero-“ Jajajajaja bueno, si incluso alguien tan amable como tu es capaz de decirme que no está bien, es cosa seria ¿no?”

Estuvieron un buen rato en el local, Lev probándose un montón de ropa Yamaguchi dando una mirada crítica. Éste no tenía la confianza suficiente para decirle a Lev cuando algo se veía mal, horrible a veces, pero trataba de no sonar muy entusiasta cuando algo le parecía que no se veía bien en su amigo. Lev estaba frente al espejo del probador con una camiseta de color rosa, ligeramente pegada a su cuerpo, y una bufanda amarilla colgando sobre sus hombros “¿Qué opinas Yamaguchi?” A Yamaguchi le parecía bonito. La figura de Lev le facilitaba mucho verse estilizado, además Yamaguchi amaba los colores “Me gusta, se te ve muy bien”

Lev continuó viéndose en el espejo moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en aprobación  “¿Te gusta la bufanda?” Le preguntó a Yamaguchi sin dejar de verse en el espejo “Es bonita” Dijo, entonces Lev le lanzó dicha prenda sin girar a verle, Yamaguchi levantó las manos pero igual termino recibiéndola con la cara “Es tuya, ok” Yamaguchi manoteo un momento quitándose la prenda de su cara “Lev, gracias pero en serio, en serio no es necesario” “Yamaguchi, es tuya. Además, se te ve divina” Concluyó en un divertido tono dedicándole una sonrisa, que Yamaguchi devolvió cálidamente mirando luego la bufanda “Gracias Lev. Después de terminar de comprar estuvieron un rato en un parque que tenía varios juegos para niños, tomándose algunas fotos  de paso. Después de eso tomaron un taxi, pasando primero por la casa de Yamaguchi y despidiéndose entonces.

Yamaguchi había tomado una ducha y ahora descansaba sobre su cama solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos un momento -Es peor si no hago nada- pensó, levantándose y sacando su teléfono de su jean que había dejado sobre una silla. Con su teléfono en sus manos, su mirada fija en la pantalla, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, sus dedos indecisos sobre el teléfono sin escribir nada, sin hacer nada. Emocionado y asustado a la vez, se detuvo finalmente frente a la ventana, dejando que el viento enfriara las gotas de agua que aún estaban sobre su cuerpo, no preocupándose por la sensación  de frio realmente. Yamaguchi pensaba en un montón de cosas, recordando, finalmente sonrió poniendo una mano sobre su cara. Le había golpeado, mandado al suelo y roto sus cosas apenas le había conocido, quizá lo peor con Tsukishima  ya había pasado.

Tu: Hola, espero que los auriculares estén funcionando bien. ¡Ten una linda tarde!

En cuanto presiono enviar dejó el teléfono sobre su cama y  se apresuró a vestirse, no queriendo pensar demasiado en lo que había hecho. Se puso unos jeanes azules, y cuando se estaba poniendo una roja camiseta (Con un estampado de blancas huellitas de perro en un lado) escuchó su teléfono vibrar sobre su cama. Se erizó un momento, enredándose en la prenda en su afán por ponérsela, finalmente entrando en ella y lanzándose a tomar su teléfono.

Bokuto: ¡Diviértete mucho y con mucha responsabilidad YaMms! Heyo yo yo, nos cuentas que tal tu sábado ¿Okay Yam? Besos y abrazos y muchos Oyaoya de mi parte y Kashi <3

Adjunto venia una foto de Bokuto y Akaashi el uno junto al otro, aparentemente en alguna cafetería, con una hermosa vista de la ciudad detrás de ellos. Bokuto sonriendo y enseñando una decorada taza de café, Akaashi con el semblante relajado saludando a la cámara con la mano. Por supuesto Yamaguchi gritó internamente un par de segundos, la decepción sentándolo en la cama calmándose entonces y apreciando el mensaje de su amigo. Se acostó en la boca abajo, dejando escapar una pequeña risita. Realmente se había emocionado.

Tu: Seguro, no se preocupen ;) Salí a pasear un rato con Lev y fuimos de compras, algo así, jaja. Ya salgo para el trabajo, así que todo bien. Diviértanse chicos :D

Nuevamente se levantó de su cama, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de su jean, terminó de arreglarse, y salió camino al bar. Eran alrededor de las 6 pm así que podía ir con toda la paciencia que quisiera. La ciudad comenzaba a levantarse como todo sábado en la noche, escuchándose entre las calles la música que salía de bares o bien de casas y de autos que pasaban rápidamente. Grupos de amigos reunidos en los parques o la acera, y en general un festivo y despreocupado ambiente. Y Yamaguchi sin notarlo pensaba en muchas cosas, específicamente unos indiferentes y dorados ojos, seguramente ahora viendo con fastidio los inútiles intentos de Yamaguchi por conseguir una respuesta de éste. No necesitaba convencerse de que estaba ocupado o que no había leído el mensaje; la idea de que simplemente no le interesaba era una muy buena.

Al menos su silencio probablemente significaría que los auriculares funcionaban bien, pensaba Yamaguchi, de lo contrario estaría reclamándole o burlándose. Al menos. Las luces de faroles, casas y discotecas le daban un colorido ambiente a su caminata. Todo tenía un brillo nostálgico, vivo y alegre. El viento ya un poco frio chocando contra su mojado pelo le erizaba a la vez que parecía darle fuerzas, cerraba a veces los ojos mientras sentía el viento chocar contra su cara, respirando profundamente. Se detuvo un momento de pie junto a una cafetería que tenía  las mesas en la calle y un hogareño y a la vez moderno ambiente al aire libre. Con la mirada al frente sin realmente mirar nada, se sentía algo perdido, desanimado. Alzó la mano al ver un taxi venir en la calle. Simplemente no se sentía como para la larga caminata que significaba ir hasta el bar.

A Yamaguchi se le hacía muy fácil distraerse con el paisaje de afuera cada vez que viajaba en auto, así que ahora solo dejaba que todas las personas, edificios y autos afuera callaran su ajetreada cabeza, que llevaba recostada contra el vidrio de la ventana. Entonces su teléfono vibró, nuevamente. Yamaguchi levanto de golpe su cabeza sacando su teléfono del bolsillo, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón cuando vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo, uno de Tsukishima.

Tsukishima K: Técnicamente ya es de noche.

Yamaguchi sonrió mientras leía el mensaje, y lo leyó varias veces más. Quizá por un segundo se tomó el tiempo de reflexionar que era una corrección más que un saludo, pero simplemente estaba feliz. Había contestado, oh cielos Tsukishima le había contestado. Se acomodó entonces en el asiento con el teléfono en sus manos, tenía que contestarle, definitivamente, y cuanto antes.

Tu: Ups, lo siento, supongo que no puse atención a la hora :p ¡Buenas noches entonces!

Yamaguchi leyó lo que escribió solo un par de veces ya que estaba emocionado por enviarlo cuanto antes. Presiono enviar y respiró hondo mirando fijamente su teléfono. Exhaló lentamente diciéndose a si mismo que no iba a responder en un rato, se había tomado casi una hora para contestar el anterior, además de que esta vez podía simplemente elegir no contestar. Volvió a recostar la cabeza contra el cristal, ahora mucho más animado que hace un momento. Llevaba su teléfono entre sus manos y no en el bolsillo, solo por si acaso. De repente un par de minutos después su teléfono vibró nuevamente, no bien terminaba de moverse entre sus manos cuando lo levantó frente a su cara y lo desbloqueó rápidamente.

Tsukishima K: Ahora pareciera que te vas a dormir. ¿No es un poco temprano? ¿Qué edad tienes…?

Yamaguchi sonrió y se preocupó y volvió a sonreír. Aparentemente quería hablar y eso sinceramente era genial, de hecho ni siquiera tenía que quedarse viendo la pantalla para saber qué contestar, no era precisamente ágil para pensar una respuesta, pero estaba lo suficientemente animado ara conseguir algo de seguridad.

Tu: Jajaja si, supongo. Pero no, voy camino a un pequeño compromiso ¿y tú? 

El taxi avanzaba lentamente con muchos semáforos en rojo y congestión en la calle, Yamaguchi ahora apenas y le daba importancia a eso. Disfrutaba el viaje iba bastante temprano para su trabajo. Golpeteo sus dedos sobre su teléfono esperando alguna respuesta, que alegremente llegó tan rápido como la anterior. Quizá no tan rápida, tres minutos según se fijó Yamaguchi, pero bueno, era Tsukishima, el genial, despreocupado, descarado y fuerte chico el que le estaba contestando.

Tsukishima K: ¿Trabajo sábado en la noche? Triste. Uh, espero no envidies que ahora simplemente estoy afuera sin hacer nada.

Tu: Bueno, suena bien. Pero bueno, es un club sábado en la noche, así que no es del todo triste :]

Yamaguchi solo lo decía por decirlo, no era como si cada vez que fuera el club fuera en plan de fiesta y amigos, de hecho solo iba cuando tenía que ayudar a Akaashi o Bokuto, por lo demás lugares así le asustaban un poco

Tsukishima K: Bien, eso no suena del todo lamentable.

Tu: Nope, de hecho está bastante bien, con la música y todo eso. Aunque a veces es bastante movido y ruidoso pero bueno, de eso se trata, supongo…

Tsukishima K: No te logro imaginar en un lugar así, supongo.

Tu: ¿Eh? Bien  ¿entonces que debería estar haciendo?

Tsukishima K: Ordenando libros en una biblioteca

Tu: Jajajaja sí, eso suena encantador en realidad. ¿Tal vez soy yo el que te da envidia ahora?

Tsukishima K: Lo dudo, estoy bien. ¿Es al menos conocido el club?

Tu: Remate del Ace ¿Lo conoces???

Tsukishima K: Difícil no. Creo que desde donde estoy puedo ver su ridículo y colorido frente.

Tu: Jajajaj sí, es bastante llamativo ¿no?

Tu: ¿Lo ves? ¿Entonces estas por el lugar?

Tsukishima K: No tanto. Jaja ¿Quieres que vaya? Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

Tu: No, no, de verdad. Solo me sorprendió un poco porque creí que estarías por el bar y eso

Tsukishima: Ok ¿y que tiene eso de “sorpresa”? ¿Debería estar en casa leyendo?

Tu: ¡No! Es solo que como voy de camino pensé que hasta llegaría a verte y eso. Puedes estar donde quieras, solo espero que tengas una bonita noche y eso :D

Yamaguchi le dio una ligera sonrisa a su teléfono luego girando nuevamente a ver hacia las calles. Habría sido genial verlo, supuso, aunque no había forma de que se lo dijera directamente, la ciudad era grande, y apenas se conocían sea como sea. Estaba hablando con él ahora y eso era lo que importaba,  hasta había sido él mismo el que había tomado la iniciativa, así que además de alegremente emocionado estaba algo orgulloso.

Tsukishima: Salgo del centro comercial. El que tiene una ridícula cantidad de fuentes de agua.

Yamaguchi leyó el mensaje  con alegría y preocupación. Sentía su corazón cada vez más emocionado; conocía el lugar, una que otra vez había entrado de camino al bar, y aún más veces cuando paseaba con Lev, el centro comercial tenía cierto aire recreativo y natural así que tenía varias fuentes y plazas al aire libre, y Yamaguchi adoraba eso. Pasaría cerca del lugar, quizá muy muy casualmente podría darse una vuelta por ahí, y solo de paso saludar a este chico.

Yamaguchi entonces rápidamente pensaba los pros y los contras de eso. En los pros definitivamente estaba el hecho de saludar de nuevo a Tsukishima, y en los contras, bueno, que podría quedar como un idiota fuera de lugar .Después de todo el mensaje no era ninguna invitación para Yamaguchi, lo sabía. Pero… lo había mencionado, así que quizá eso significara que estaba libre y Yamaguchi no sería un estorbo. Interesante. Respiró profundo inclinándose frente a su teléfono, que sostenía con sus dos manos. ¿Qué podía perder? Pensaba. Solo eran unos mensajes de texto, no era tan hábil como para llegar a arruinar hasta algo así.

Tu: Jajaja, quizá, pero me gustan. A veces paso por ahí camino al bar.

Yamaguchi descansó sus manos junto con su teléfono sobre sus piernas llevando la mirada nuevamente a la calle, siendo lo último en  lo que se fijaba. Había dicho la verdad sin dejar muy en claro lo genial que le parecería ir por el lugar ahora, esperando que Tsukishima lo notara, solo un poquito. Estaba siendo tan atrevido que apenas y podía creerlo.

Tsukishima: Son demasiadas, por supuesto que te gustan. Hasta podría burlarme en persona de ti ahora

Yamaguchi literalmente contuvo la respiración por un momento. Lo leyó varias veces, unas muy rápidamente y otras casi estudiando palabra por palabra, cada vez más perdido que la vez anterior. –Seguro estoy malinterpretando las cosas-  era lo que se decía a sí mismo, pero no podía evitar ver el texto como una Insinuación a, tal vez, ir. Es decir ahí, y ahora. No podía ser otra cosa concluía con un brinco en su pecho. Por otra parte podía ser un simple comentario, algo que dejar pasar. Algo que Yamaguchi no haría, aun corriendo el riesgo de equivocarse y verse infantilmente insistente. ¡Joder! Ya que, desde el  primer día en que se conocieron Yamaguchi le había mostrado a Tsukishima lo carente de habilidad y genialidad que era, y ahora estaba hablando con él. Quería hacerlo, así que apretó su teléfono entre sus manos pensando en que decir,  solo un par de segundos. Se mordió el labio inferior con una seria expresión a la vez que rápidamente escribía su respuesta; pregunta más bien.

Tu: No es como si te dé la razón, pero… ¿Te hallo dónde?

Tsukishima K: Último piso

Y en medio de la naciente sonrisa en su cara Yamaguchi se inclinó un poco y le dijo rápidamente al conductor que por favor le dejara en el centro comercial de camino. El conductor amablemente asintió, después de todo no habían avanzado mucho desde que Yamaguchi había tomado el taxi así que no había ruta que cambiar. Con una sonrisa ahora completa empezó a escribir en su teléfono nuevamente, un montón de signos de admiración y emocionadas palabras. Trató de respirar hondo un par de veces viendo con mirada analítica la pantalla de su teléfono. Tenía que pensar en Tsukishima, era él quien lo recibiría así que quizá debería calmarse un poco. Borró  su emotiva respuesta escribiendo nuevamente otra, y otra y otra hasta que al fin le pareció que tenía una lo suficientemente cálida pero simple.

 Tu: Bien, entonces te veo allá :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente Gracias por todas sus visitas y Kudos, que emoción :3 Lev quizás es el mas torpe, pero tiene buenas intenciones ^.^ . Si ven errores, algo que mejorar o tienen ideas ya saben ;) bienvenidos a comentar. ¡Chao! <3


	5. Capítulo 5

De buena manera había aceptado acompañar a su hermano a comprar algunos trajes que necesitaría para su trabajo. Podía ser porque solo lo había acompañado otro par de veces solo a ver una que otra cosa o simplemente porque no lo pensó muy bien antes de aceptar, pero ciertamente no se había esperado pasar toda la tarde de tienda en tienda. Se había comprometido a ser el chofer, y es que ciertamente su hermano no era muy hábil conduciendo, así que no era como si simplemente pudiera irse, o tal vez sí, pero no quería realmente. Su hermano estaba bastante animado de un tiempo para acá, cada vez más entregado y preparado para sus proyectos de vida, y eso a Tsukishima le agradaba, lo apoyaba y quería hacérselo saber hasta en pequeños detalles de esos como soportar toda una tarde de compras. No tenía ni idea de trajes ni ropa formal así que solo comentaba algo cuando le parecía que realmente no se veía bien en Akiteru, el resto de tiempo se la había pasado escuchando música y haciendo cosas en su teléfono, jugando o consultando algo del instituto principalmente.

Mientras su hermano consultaba con una empleada, Tsukishima tenía toda su atención en su teléfono, sus auriculares puestos manteniendo la música a un volumen bajo por si Akiteru necesitaba algo. Nuevamente abrió su buzón de mensajes como ya había hecho un par de veces y por la misma razón

Yamaguchi: Hola, este es mi número -> Yamaguchi :)

Tu: Ok

No se sentía correcto que terminara así, Tsukishima ya lo había meditado un par de veces. Yamaguchi no había parado de hablar y disculparse y moverse, así que Tsukishima había estado bastante convencido de que diría algo más, lo que fuera, pero simplemente lo había dejado así. Le molestaba que eso le importase, le molestaba mucho, es decir entendía que apenas había pasado un día y no es como si realmente hubiese algo importante que decir, o de eso trataba de convencerse, sin poder deshacerse de esa punzante sensación de escribirle algo ahora. Pero eso era tonto, así que en cuanto había mirado la conversación por demasiados segundos guardaba su teléfono rápidamente en su bolsillo mirando casi automáticamente la escena de prueba y cambio de su ajetreado hermano.

Akiteru escuchaba con una seria expresión, asintiendo de vez en cuando mientras la mujer frente a él parecía explicarle algo sobre las camisas que tenía en sus manos. Tsukishima se sentía algo frustrado al ver que ambas eran técnicamente la misma pero su hermano se veía totalmente indeciso. Se quitó sus gafas un momento cerrando los ojos y masajeando el puente de su nariz lentamente, entonces sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se colocó sus gafas nuevamente buscando en su bolsillo sin mayor interés.

Yamaguchi: Hola, espero que los auriculares estén funcionando bien. ¡Ten una linda tarde!

Tsukishima con su desinteresada expresión se quedó viendo el mensaje un par de segundo más. Era tonto, pero se sentía bien. Guardó nuevamente su teléfono caminando hacia su hermano, acomodando sus gafas que no se había ajustado del todo bien hace un momento “Hey Kei ¿qué te parece? ¿Ésta?” Preguntó mostrando la camisa que tenía puesta, de un blanco ligeramente rosado “¿O ésta de aquí?” Preguntó ahora colocando la otra camisa frente a él y levantando una manga. Tsukishima apenas y notaba la segunda un poco más oscura y los botones en un estilo diferente. Se esforzó por no hacer una expresión de sarcástico desagrado o bien un reclamo a su hermano. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta “Se ven iguales, voy a comprar algo de comer” respondió caminando hacia la salida “Igua… ah, ok. ¡Te espero!” Respondió su hermano, contestando Tsukishima con un simple “Mhm”.

No estaba seguro de por qué había salido, no es como si estuviera incomodo con Akiteru o dentro de la tienda, aunque quizá si tenía algo de hambre. Además de que quería pensar su respuesta, no sintiendo que le importa sino que era una buena forma de matar el tiempo sea como sea, solo eso. Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió hasta el último piso donde encontraría comida, era más como la sección recreativa, con juegos cafeterías y eso, y había bastante personas a esta hora, si bien los otros pisos estaban aún más congestionados, y todo eso si era un fastidio. Caminó por el lugar hasta que encontró una sección más o menos desocupada, un par de locales de comida y varias bancas para comer. Pidió al fin un cappuccino caliente para llevar nada más, se dirigió hacia el amplio balcón de esa zona que tenía varias bancas y mesas y por suerte había pocas personas, era descubierto en su mayor pate si bien estaba rodeado de delicados cristales que cubrían del viento.

La vista no era mala ni la noche estaba especialmente fría, así que el lugar era más o menos tolerable. Eligio sentarse a un lado en una esquina con la vista de la ciudad al frente. Subió sus pies sobre la base de una banca de enfrente. Tomó un poco de su cappuccino cuidadosamente, y con el recipiente aun frente a su boca sonrió levemente; ni siquiera había sacado de su empaque los auriculares que le había dado Yamaguchi. Esa había sido una lamentable forma de empezar una conversación, así que encajaba con el chico, y bueno, aparentemente Tsukishima estaba de humor para seguirla.

Puso su bebida sobre la mesa frente a él apoyándose luego sobre esta con sus codos, inclinándose hacia delante para ver de frente el teléfono entre sus manos. Bien, le había escrito y eso se sentía bien, el problema era que ahora no tenía ni idea de que contestar. Podría decir algo como –no son la gran cosa como para hablar de ellos- y en cierta forma no le interesaba hablar de auriculares con Yamaguchi ahora, pero tal vez terminaría por avergonzar al chico que aparentemente era algo sensible, y bueno eso vendría a ser inútil a estas alturas. Como sea se había tomado casi un día entero en  escribir nuevamente, probablemente Yamaguchi hallaba esto tan poco interesante como Tsukishima así que no había que preocuparse demasiado por qué decir, concluyó rápidamente. ¿Sensible? Yamaguchi definitivamente se veía amable, atento, amigable, y eso le estorbaba a Tsukishima, pero también se veía genuino y lo suficientemente calmado y sensato para que Tsukishima se tomara el trabajo de no ignorarle.

Distraídamente desvió su mirada de la pantalla hacia la vista frente a él, la ciudad ya brillando con todas las luces de casas, edificios y autos, y solo un poco de la luz de la tarde. Si, ya era tarde y Yamaguchi debió tomarse la delicadeza de tener eso en cuenta, así que Tsukishima tenía todo el derecho de mencionarlo

Tsukishima K: Técnicamente ya es de noche.

Bien, ese mensaje estaba muy bien; nada ofensivo, nada cálido, el resto dependía de Yamaguchi. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo dejando su mano  también dentro de él y agarrando su cappuccino nuevamente tomando un poco.

Había pasado quizá media hora. Ahora ya era de noche y Tsukishima estaba recostado contra las metálicas barandas del balcón, los cristales que servían de protección un poco detrás de él, pero aun así se sentía el viento de afuera. Le daba la espalda a la ciudad distraídamente en su celular, sin hacer nada especial, quizá atento en caso de que un nuevo mensaje llegara. Terminó su bebida, mientras caminaba hacia la caneca junto a la puerta lanzando en ésta el recipiente, sintió su teléfono vibrar mientras entraba dejaba el balcón.

Yamaguchi: Veras, es un poco amplio y no te veo :/

Tsukishima se detuvo girando a ver en ambas direcciones, al otro lado cerca a las puertas de entrada del piso vio a Yamaguchi concentrado en su teléfono. Comenzó a caminar hacia él escribiéndole un mensaje

Tu: Justo enfrente de ti, ridículamente enfrente de ti, a un paso enfrente de ti ¿me ves, de casualidad?

Tsukishima se aseguró de enviarlo cuando estaba solo a un par de metros del chico, y en cuanto Yamaguchi recibió él mensaje Tsukishima se paró, ciertamente, en frente de él. Alcanzó a ver la ligera expresión de confusión que el chico hizo antes de levantar rápidamente la cabeza y encontrarse con él. Yamaguchi entonces abrió sus ojos en sorpresa dando un pequeño respingo pegando sus brazos ligeramente a su cuerpo, acompañando todo con un sorprendido pero débil  “¡¿Ah?!”, Tsukishima manteniendo su neutralmente aburrida expresión, como siempre “Ah, este, Tsukishima ¡Ho-hola! No te había visto” Dijo al fin Yamaguchi llevando su mano detrás de su nuca y pegando la mano con su teléfono a su pecho de manera defensiva, -como siempre- observó Tsukishima guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

“¿No vas a llegar tarde al Ace?” Quizá el que estuviera aquí significaba por si solo que tenía tiempo, pero bueno, El remate del Ace era algo así como un bar y se supone que lugares así abren en cuanto cae la noche, así que Tsukishima prefirió confirmar. “Nope, de hecho tengo como una hora antes de que se me haga realmente tarde. No es como si tenga un trabajo puntual, así que está bien…” Contestó Yamaguchi con cierta alegría balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante en sus talones, irritando un poco más a Tsukishima con cada balanceo, pero este no hizo nada más que quedarse viéndole con una fría expresión, fue solo cuando vio la creciente incomodidad en los ojos de Yamaguchi que se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo descortésmente largo viéndole. Tsukishima apartó sus ojos algo enojado por dentro con un casi inaudible - Tsk – odiaba sentirse despistado, como ahora, y aun más que alguien lo notara, como Yamaguchi.

“Entonces, ¿estás de compras o solo saliste a distraerte?”  Tsukishima hizo un rápido recuento de todo lo que había hecho en el día al escuchar la pregunta, dejando ir un suspiro algo cansado “Acompaño a mi hermano” La peor parte es que aparentemente aún faltaba más por comprar. “Ah ¿enserio? este… ¿y dónde está?” Yamaguchi comenzó a buscar con la mirada detrás de Tsukishima por el lugar “En el piso de abajo” Tsukishima sabía que Yamaguchi no iba a pedir una presentación ni nada por el estilo, ya se veía lo suficientemente incomodo jugando con sus manos frente a él, relajándose un poco cuando escuchó que Akiteru no estaba ahí “Ah” contestó Yamaguchi débilmente “Entonces viniste aquí a descansar, supongo” Continuo con una pequeña sonrisa “Mjm, creo que voy a desmayarme del aburrimiento a este paso” Tsukishima contestó y frunció el ceño mientras veía a Yamaguchi poner una cara de preocupación “!¿Ah?! ¿Estás bien? Esto, esto es malo deberías comer algo o no sé. De- deberías recostarte un rato o -” Yamaguchi movía sus manos torpemente frente a él, probablemente tratando de apuntar hacia los puestos de comida y las bancas. La peor parte a concepto de Tsukishima es que el chico iba en serio, su preocupación se veía genuina “Yamaguchi” Llamó con fuerza y fastidio en su voz, haciendo que Yamaguchi parara de inmediato girándole a ver “Cállate. Es un decir, además ya tomé algo”.

Yamaguchi se quedó pensando un momento, luego avergonzado bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos “Jaja, lo siento” pero entonces se alzó de un brinco haciendo que Tsukishima casi diera un paso hacia atrás “¡Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?! Es decir tengo algo de tiempo si quieres” No ocultó su entusiasmo, su motivación tomando fuera de lugar a Tsukishima “Esto, pues eh” Empezó Tsukishima indeciso, casi torpe,  girando a ver sin un punto fijo alrededor del lugar, no queriendo que Yamaguchi notara su repentina incomodidad “Aunque claro, si quieres que me vaya está bien, por supuesto que entiendo” Se apresuró a decir Yamaguchi, con una pequeña y nerviosa risa. Tsukishima se giró a verle, pero el chico tenía su mirada en sus zapatos nuevamente –por supuesto- tratando de mantener una alegre expresión. A Tsukishima realmente le molestó la tranquilidad con la que Yamaguchi dijo eso, ¡Claro que no estaba bien! Se había tomado el trabajo de venir hasta aquí sea como sea, y de alguna manera Tsukishima era quien se lo había pedido.

“Tu inseguridad es patética” quizá había dicho eso sin pensarlo muy bien, pero era verdad al menos. Un débil y desconcertado “Ah”  fue todo lo que Yamaguchi, aun mas desconcertado, dijo alzando a ver a Tsukishima “Si quieres irte hazlo” Continuó fríamente, girando hacia la puerta y dándole la espalda a Yamaguchi quien no dijo nada. “Pero” continuó, girando a ver a Yamaguchi sobre su hombro “es preferible que estés aquí, Yamaguchi” Le miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada fría y tan decidida como pudo. Quizás no tan fría como de costumbre. Y le vio a los ojos varios segundos, hasta que vio una sonrisa comenzar a dibujarse en los labios del chico, Tsukishima entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

De un brinco Yamaguchi le alcanzó y comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, más o menos ya que Yamaguchi estaba considerablemente lejos de Tsukishima “Lo siento” dijo Yamaguchi, ambos con la mirada al frente o a los lados “¿Qué?” Preguntó Tsukishima “Bueno yo, yo sé que a veces soy terriblemente torpe, así que…” Concluyó con una pequeña risita, nerviosa pero inocente “Mmh, talvez. No es como si tengas que disculparte por eso aun así” “¿Ah sí?” preguntó inseguro Yamaguchi. “Si, creo que hasta cierto puno puedo manejarlo. Pero pon de tu parte también”. Yamaguchi guardó silencio varios segundos, respondiendo finalmente con un serio y decidido “¡Claro!” Tsukishima casi automáticamente sonrió, solo por un momento, asegurándose de que nadie le viera. Yamaguchi era imposible.

Tsukishima había llamado a Akiteru avisándole que saldría un rato y si eso estaría bien. Desde siempre habían tenido una relación en la que ninguno se metía demasiado en la vida del otro, pero ya fuera por su papel de hermano mayor o simplemente porque era así,  Akiteru trataba de estar tan pendiente  como pudiera de Tsukishima, aunque claro sabiendo muy bien cómo hacerlo, años de -¡No te importa!- le habían enseñado como ser más casual a la hora de preocuparse, y Tsukishima se había acostumbrado un poco. Resignado mas bien. Aparentemente Akiteru aún tenía que buscar en el resto de las tiendas del piso en el que estaba, y no tuvo problema en que Tsukishima saliera, de hecho se escuchó algo aliviado ya que varias veces le había sugerido a Tsukishima que saliera a comer o incluso que regresará antes que él. Akiteru si se sorprendió cuando le dijo que lo acompañaría un amigo, pero Tsukishima había colgado antes de entrar en detalles.

 Bajaron hasta el primer piso y se dirigieron hacia la salida del centro comercial, Yamaguchi caminaba junto a Tsukishima, un poco detrás de él de hecho, pero Tsukishima prefirió no prestarle atención al gesto “Y este, ¿tu hermano es mayor o menor que tú?” “Mayor” respondió Tsukishima sin más, esperando de verdad que en su cortante respuesta Yamaguchi no empezara a preguntar detalles, porque sinceramente a pesar de lo mucho que pudiese querer y admirar a su hermano, no era alguien de quien se sintiera cómodo hablando con otros, con nadie.

“Ah, bien supongo, ya sabes, que no haya ningún problema dejándolo solo y eso, porque podría acompañarlos si eso te parece mejor” Tsukishima le giró a ver un momento con algo de curiosidad “Ja ¿Qué? No me digas que te divierte ver a otros tardarse una eternidad eligiendo entre dos camisas iguales” y frunció ligeramente su ceño diciendo esto, Yamaguchi le vio atento mientras decía esto, quizás algo perdido al principio pero luego sonrió de lado encogiendo sus hombros “No, no. Bueno, creo que está bien ser de apoyo con tus amigos en esas cosas si puedes, y de hecho, la verdad es que me divierte ver la torpeza con la que eligen o se prueban ¡En un buen sentido claro! Es divertido” Tsukishima nuevamente llevó la mirada al frente exhalando un altivo – Hm – “Eso suena bastante aburrido en realidad. No soy de apoyo en esto, creo que solo le estoy estorbando a Akiteru, o como sea le gusta verme amargado” Escuchó una pequeña y amable risita de Yamaguchi “Y aun así estas aquí, como buen hermano quiero decir”

 El comentario en realidad le irritó bastante, no quería ser visto como el preocupado y atento hermano menor, pero aún más le irritaba el no saber cómo responder, si fuera alguien como Kuroo o Yuuji podría darle un golpe en el hombro o una patada a la pierna, o aún mejor, simplemente largarse, como muchas veces. Bien, no podría hacerle eso a Yamaguchi, aparentemente lo quebraría y no quería tomarse más molestias. Respiró hondo y apretó su mandíbula un momento, respondió tan cortante y frio como pudo, la mirada y todos sus movimientos al frente, casi ajenos a Yamaguchi “Cállate, es solo por su nuevo trabajo” Solo cuando termino de decirlo se dio cuenta de que ahora podría empezar a preguntarle por el trabajo de su hermano. Siguieron un par de segundos de silencio, tensos más que incomodos, hasta que Yamaguchi al fin respondió “Lo siento, eso fue de más” con algo de calidez en su voz, tratando de despejar el ambiente quizás, y de algo funciono porque Tsukishima se relajó casi de inmediato. No se esperaba una disculpa, pero más que eso le importaba el hecho de que había dejado el tema de lado. Bajó las escaleras de la salida, reflexionando en lo nuevo que era estar con alguien que no critica, que no presiona, que no provoca. Dio un indiferente “Como sea” como respuesta

Yamaguchi dio un par de pasos al frente, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar un poco el lugar “Jaja, supongo que este no es tu lugar favorito” Y tenía la razón, un montón de fuentes de agua, pequeños juegos y atracciones y mucha gente, de aquí para allá, jugando, haciendo fila en algún puesto de comida, alrededor de pequeñas tiendas artesanales, o simplemente en grupos riendo. Era demasiado, fastidioso e incómodo para Tsukishima, estaba en medio de una fiesta totalmente ajena a él “Esta gente realmente está desocupada” dijo con fastidio en su voz mientras ojeaba desinteresadamente el lugar “Bueno, es sábado en la noche, mucha gente por fin logra salir a divertirse ahora. Yo estoy acostumbrado, bastante Jaja.”

Tsukishima comenzó a caminar hasta la calle, justo alado del pequeño parquecito en el que estaba, Yamaguchi siguiéndole el paso “Bien, supongo que te debe gustar” Dijo Tsukishima con casi con un suspiro al final, comenzaron a caminar por la amplia acera, con mucho ruido desde todos los locales que se ubicaban a lado y lado de la calle, más que nada pequeños bares o restaurantes. “Bueno, es siempre alegre, aunque a veces demasiado. También puedo llegar a extrañar un calmado sábado en la noche sabes.” Respondió Yamaguchi en un tono alegre, Tsukishima solo respondió con un suave “Jm” Todo en Yamaguchi tenía un tono alegre de hecho, caminaba a largos y rápidos pasos, casi con algo de juego, muy colorido en comparación al monótono y cansado paso de Tsukishima.

Caminaron un poco más en silencio. Ya que  Yamaguchi no había dicho nada Tsukishima  supuso que le parecía bien ir por ahí simplemente caminando. Los locales estaban llenos de gente, casi tanto como las calles, aun se sentía la calidez del verano a pesar de que la ciudad era más bien de clima frio, así que ahora las personas aprovechaban para reunirse al aire libre, en cafés o clubs en ese estilo “Y… Karasuno es bastante fuerte en deportes y eso, ¿verdad?”  La voz de Yamaguchi no le tomó del todo por sorpresa ya que estaba más  o menos seguro de que hablaría pronto “Mjm” Respondió con un casi inaudible sonido “Sus equipos siempre van a las nacionales y eso, debe ser genial” Dijo esto último dando un largo paso quedando justo al lado de Tsukishima.

Quizá se habría animado con la idea de una conversación de lo geniales que son los equipos en su Instituto, que pena que a Tsukishima difícilmente podría importarle menos “Lo único que me parece genial son todas las horas libres que puedo tener” Yamaguchi no dijo nada por un momento, quizá no esperándose esa indiferencia “Ah… ¡claro!” Dijo animadamente “En mi Instituto en cambio no tenemos nada de ese estilo, aunque creo que tenemos algo de reconocimiento en artes, pero no hago parte de eso” Tsukishima vio un puesto de dulces o algo por el estilo, la iluminada Azotea con varias mesas de esas que tienen una amplia sombrilla encima, había ido antes con su hermano, solía ser un lugar calmado, de hecho todo el ambiente era calmado, comenzando por el par de dueños que era una pareja de abuelitos bastante atentos.

“¿Te parece bien si vamos ahí?” Preguntó apuntando hacia el lugar con su cabeza, Yamaguchi le giró a ver y luego hacia el lugar donde apuntaba “Si, se ve bien ¿Qué es?” Tsukishima encogió los hombros caminando en dirección al local “Una cafetería, creo. Hay dulces si quieres” “Ah, bien, podría ser. Tsukishima ¿eres más de dulce o picante o salado?” Tsukishima frunció el ceño expectante dedicándole a Yamaguchi una fría mirada, haciendo que este se retractara de inmediato “¡No que importe!” se apresuró a decir agitando las manos frente a él “No me hagas caso” Continuo nerviosamente Yamaguchi, Tsukishima le vio un momento más, si bien Yamaguchi había desviado la mirada, por suerte se veía más avergonzado que asustado, Tsukishima supuso que eso era preferible, siguieron caminando hasta quedar frente al local –Rosas de Azúcar- se leía en letras fucsia sobre un lindo aviso en colores pastel, sobre la puerta de cristal que dejaba ver el interior del lugar, bien iluminado y con varias mesas pequeñas, no muy lleno a estas horas, era un lugar de mañana mas bien. Toda la fachada adornada con imágenes de flores y pretenciosos tiernos mensajes, - Tu sonrisa despierta mi día- o - Tus besos son miel- Estúpido. Una enredadera de hojas verdes crecía a ambos lados de la puerta. Tsukishima se detuvo a ver a Yamaguchi quien estaba aparentemente apreciando la entrada, la pequeña sonrisa en su cara leía -Lindo- en ella, le vio hasta que Yamaguchi sintió su mirada y le miró también, Tsukishima en un altivo gesto giró nuevamente hacia la puerta de cristal, empujándola “Dulce” Dijo a la vez que entraba al local.

Yamaguchi se veía encantado, bien, aunque no es como si lograr eso pareciera ser algo difícil hasta ahora. Al final decidieron, o Tsukishima más bien decidió ya que Yamaguchi solo decía –Lo que preferías, estoy bien así- sentarse en una mesa al fondo del local, en el primer piso. El ambiente era bastante cálido, y las mesas estaban bastante separadas por lo que había privacidad, así que eso se equilibraba bien a la vista de Tsukishima

Yamaguchi había pedido alguna clase de malteada, mientras Tsukishima un jugo, ya que no quería una segunda bebida de café. Mientras esperaban Yamaguchi seguía dándole alegres miradas al lugar, comentando una que otra cosa casualmente, ahora estaba concentrado viendo la tenue lámpara sobre la mesa, el techo estaba lleno de ellas, como pequeñas flores en forma de campana que daban una delicada luz violeta. “El ambiente esta… muy bien” Comentó Yamaguchi bajando la mirada de las lámparas y dándole una repentina sonrisa a Tsukishima “Calmado” Contestó Tsukishima echándole un vistazo a la calle, ya que estaban junto a la pared, cuya mitad superior era toda de cristal cubierta en ridículos mensajes, y la parte inferior era de un muro de ladrillo, algo desgastado y quizá a propósito ya que ayudaba al sentido nostálgico del lugar. “¿Y eso es bueno verdad? Es decir, lo prefieres así, con poca gente ¿verdad?” Tsukishima cambio la vista hacia la caja registradora, un muchacho atentamente organizando unos papeles sobre la amplia repisa de madera que formaba la recepción “Mh, sirven más rápido” Respondió, un débil “Ah… claro” contestó Yamaguchi.

La mesa era para cuatro así que tenían espacio, Tsukishima estaba recostado contra su asiento y de brazos cruzados, Yamaguchi frente a él, con sus brazos sobre la mesa e inclinado hacia adelante, levantando la mirada y siguiendo con ella cada mesero que pasara ceca de ellos con pedidos en sus bandejas. Tsukishima prefería esto a estar afuera en la calle, aun así se sentía fuera de lugar justo donde estaba. A excepción de Akiteru rara vez iba a algún lugar acompañado, en plan comer o conversar. Bien, quizás solo tenía a Yamaguchi como excusa para tomar su tiempo lejos de Akiteru y no verse lamentablemente solo en un local de dulces. Pero tampoco es como si eso le importase mucho. Bien, quizás el estrés del día le había hecho actuar apresuradamente, en fin. Estaban en silencio, y no le molestaba, de hecho lo apreciaba, a veces era terrible tener que aguantarse los infinitos comentarios y provocaciones de Kuroo, o los chistes de Yuuji. Pero ahora de repente, se sentía bien hablar.

Vio un momento a Yamaguchi mientras este leía atentamente los mensajes del cristal, suspiró con desgano cerrando los ojos un momento ante la escena, llamando la atención de Yamaguchi “¿Qué haces en tu trabajo?”  Yamaguchi hizo un pequeño puchero con su boca pensando en que decir “Ah, jaja lo siento, no es que trabaje ahí, es un decir, hoy un amigo va a presentarse ahí y siempre le ayudamos, a preparar el escenario o ayudar con el equipo, esas cosas” Contestó jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa “Así que siempre estoy yendo a ayudar a un par de amigos, bueno igual iría de todas formar para apoyarlos, es genial verlos, pero no es como si realmente salga de fiesta y eso. Veras, de echo es más como un gran escenario, no un bar o algo por el estilo como muchos podrán creer” Y más o menos eso es lo que había pensado Tsukishima “Mh, nunca he ido” Sacó su celular distraídamente, con un nuevo mensaje de Akiteru “Ah bien, pues siempre hay presentaciones, cantantes y bandas y todo eso, a veces hasta van artistas con cierto reconocimiento. Claro también se baila y hay bebidas, Ehmm jeje no sé, diría que el Ace es como es cada noche, sin más”  Tsukishima asintió con un –Hm- mientras revisaba el mensaje de su hermano.

Akiteru: Las compre ambas

“Mi hermano es idiota” Dijo por lo bajo, fastidiado, guardando  su teléfono, “¿Ah?” Preguntó Yamaguchi notablemente confundido “Nada” Respondió Tsukishima después de dar un aburrido suspiro pensando en su hermano. Sería mejor si no revisara más su teléfono hasta que tuviera que regresar y nuevamente aguantar a Akiteru quizá por un par de horas más “y que hay en el segundo piso?” Preguntó Yamaguchi inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado “Nada” Contestó Tsukishima fríamente jalando el cuello de su abrigo, acomodándoselo un poco “Ah, bien” Le siguió Yamaguchi, la respuesta no tan animada. Cambió la vista de la calle hacia Yamaguchi quien recogía una pequeñita flor de plástico de la mesa y la ponía nuevamente en la decoración central, sin decir nada. Aparentemente se había caído del ramo, y aparente creía que sería útil levantarla. Cambiaban la decoración regularmente, a veces velas, a veces flores, a veces adornos de papel o algo por el estilo. Bien, Tsukishima quizás había mostrado su fastidio con Akiteru más de lo que debía, y Yamaguchi no tenía nada que ver “Como aquí, más mesas, solo que al aire libre. Y una ridícula cantidad de flores o cosas por el estilo”

Yamaguchi levantó la mirada del ramo y alzó a verle, un poco perdido, quizá no se había esperado que Tsukishima se animara a contestarle de verdad. Pero rápidamente regresó su cara a un cálido gesto bajando la mirada a sus manos que ahora había llevado a sus piernas “Ah, bueno entonces estamos mejor aquí, supongo” Entonces llegó una mujer con el formal uniforme del lugar (Una blusa de morado pastel y una larga falda o pantalones negros, con un blanco delantal) dejando sus bebidas frente a ellos “Ah ¡Gracias!” Dijo Yamaguchi muy animadamente dedicándole una sonrisa a la mujer y luego a la bebida frente a él, una especie de malteada o postre con una sombrillita de colores a un lado, en serio le sonrió. “Gracias” Dijo Tsukishima igualmente, claro que sin emoción ni sonrisas, neutralmente, como las personas geniales suelen hacer.

“Creo que ese es mi favorito” dijo Yamaguchi espontáneamente, una mano en la pajilla de su bebida y en la otra recostando su mejilla, su mirada hacia un lado en el cristal junto a él. Tsukishima siguió su mirada – El mundo empieza a cambiar cuando tienes el valor para entrar al juego- No le veía absolutamente nada especial, nada nuevo, nada practico. Vacío “¿Tienes alguna frase en especial de aquí?” Tsukishima dio una corta risa nasal viendo a Yamaguchi  “¿Qué?” Preguntó sarcásticamente con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa “Solo son un montón de decoraciones inútiles” Giró a ver hacia la calle, con más personas que cuando entraron. Debieron cubrir el cristal con cortinas o algo por el estilo, no un montón de letras. “Estorban” Terminó por decir mientras se paraba de la mesa, Yamaguchi siguiéndole un poco después. “¡Yo pago mi parte!” Dijo Yamaguchi alcanzándolo en la caja de pago. Tsukishima viéndole, y sin más entregándole la tarjeta al empleado, Yamaguchi siguiéndola con la mirada. “Es más rápido así” “¡Pero yo-” “Yamaguchi” “Es que no-” “Cállate” Yamaguchi cerró la boca de golpe manteniendo un pequeño puchero. Algo de sonrojo empezó a aparecer en sus orejas tratando de disimularlo inútilmente bajando la cabeza “Muchas… gracias, Tsukishima” Torpe como siempre.

A la salida el aire estaba algo frio, pero no demasiado, se hicieron a un lado en la entrada no animándose a caminar hasta la acera “Yo, ya pedí mi taxi” Comentó Yamaguchi con su teléfono frente a su cara. “Mjm, nos vemos” Dijo Tsukishima alejándose un par de pasos “¡Este..!” -Por supuesto- Pensó y sin moverse giro un poco su cabeza hacia Yamaguchi, respondió un “¿Mm?” en forma de pregunta “¿Podríamos hablar… o este, vernos ¡No, hablar! Digo, eh… si quieres otra vez?” Cada palabra más pausada que la anterior, y al final ya solo un hilo de voz. “Como quieras” Le contestó Tsukishima desinteresadamente, y de hecho no recibió respuesta de Yamaguchi. Bueno, problema de él.

No. “Yamaguchi” Llamó alzando la voz y girándose por completo hacia Yamaguchi “¿Si?” Respondió Yamaguchi muy atentamente, Tsukishima le vio un par de segundos, su atenta expresión y sus ojos fijos en él, preguntando al fin “¿Dulce o salado?”. Yamaguchi abrió los ojos un poco, acompañado de un perdido “¿Ah?” Dedicándole entonces de golpe una gran sonrisa a Tsukishima “¡Salado!” Respondió alegremente. Y Tsukishima le vio solo un momento más “Bien. Adiós Yamaguchi” y se dio la vuelta retomando nuevamente su camino “Adiós Tsukishima” Se despidió Yamaguchi rápidamente. Sentía que había recuperado las fuerzas y el ánimo para ayudar a su hermano un rato más.  Y el jugo había estado bien. Y la decoración de flores de la mesa no había estado terrible. Por un momento Tsukishima sonrió, poniéndose entonces sus auriculares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aqui esta, espero que les guste, y mucho <3  
> Veran, si esta algo complicada mi escritura o los lugares o fechas están confusas me avisan para dar una repasadita y no se resumir las cosas, o algo por el estilo. Hasta he tratado de dibujar un mapa de la ciudad para ver donde queda cada cosa, la casa de quien, los institutos, Black B y eso :P  
> Pues eso, si lo desean comenten tanto como quieran ^-^  
> Chao, corazones de melones <3


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

 

Yamaguchi sabía que era caso perdido, por supuesto que lo era, pero no es como si realmente fuera fácil negarse a la señorita Saeko. La escuchaba suspirar o quejarse una que otra vez mientras esta recogía su castaño cabello, jalaba, recogía y volvía a recoger.  “Tanaka, de casualidad tienes algún pasador o pinza” Preguntó descuidadamente mientras dejaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Yamaguchi, el chico sentado en una de las sillas cerca de la barra de pedidos. “Uh, claro déjame busco un momento en mis bolsi- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡¿Qué qué qué carajos se supone que haría yo con pinzas, mujer?!” Saeko dejó ir un suspiro dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Yamaguchi “Supongo que lo dejaremos así, ese mechoncito desorganizado te queda bien, sea como sea” Terminó dedicándole una sonrisa a Yamaguchi. “Ah, gracias” Respondió parándose de su asiento, pasando un momento su mano por su cabello, y poniéndose nuevamente la gorrita de algodón que usaba en el trabajo, de color Azul pastel. Saeko a veces hacia este tipo de cosas cuando tenía tiempo: peinar, jugar, peguntar o hasta cantar con los empleados del lugar, y eso básicamente era genial. “Ah, por cierto Tanaka” Comentó Saeko caminando Hacia este “¡Esa no es forma de contestarle a tu hermana, joder!” Le reclamó a la vez que le estampaba un puño en el brazo de su hermano menor.

Era lunes y Yamaguchi había llegado temprano hoy, así que se preparaban relajadamente antes de abrir el café. Limpiar y organizar el lugar más que nada, pero sobretodo comenzaba el trabajo en la cocina y el lugar se llenaba con un asombroso aroma de pan, pasteles, galletas y café. Trabajan varios empleados pero ya llegarían más tarde, ya que el lugar abría oficialmente a las 10 a.m. y eran apenas las 9 a.m.  Yamaguchi abría las delicadas cortinas melocotón de las ventanas, Saeko estaba en la cocina (Dirigiendo, o bien ella misma cocinando) y Tanaka estaba en la laptop de la barra, junto a la caja registradora, “¿Qué te parece esta, Tadashi?” Preguntó a la vez que comenzaba a sonar una suave canción entre rock y pop, Yamaguchi se detuvo un momento escuchando la melodía, se sentía bien, discreta pero ciertamente animaba a seguir trabajando “Si, creo que está bien” Contestó terminando de atar una cortina a un lado de la pared “Claro que sí, mis gustos musicales son impecables” Dijo Tanaka en vos baja, más para sí mismo que para Yamaguchi.

Aparentemente escogería la lista que sonaría hoy en el café, muchas veces lo hacía y siempre le quedaba bien, al menos a Yamaguchi le gustaba. Lo animaba mientras se movía en las mesas, o bien cuando tenía algún espacio libre, o cuando se sentaba a ayudar a organizar cosas. Podía empezar a tararear alguna canción que ya conociera un  poco, tamborilear sus dedos o su pie, o dejar que la letra de verdad le golpeara mientras miraba el paisaje de las calles afuera.

“Ja, pinzas para el cabello ¿es un chiste, que se cree mi hermana?” Comentó Tanaka Distraídamente frente a la laptop, Yamaguchi no comentaría eso, ni aunque directamente le estuviera preguntando, solo se rio por lo bajo, cuidadoso de que Tanaka no se diera cuenta “¡Porque eres un pedazo de modelo! ¡Por supuesto que podrías tener algo así! ¡Ahhh vas a ver cuando acabe aquí y te alcance Tanaka Ryuunosuke!” Se escuchó a Saeko decir desde la cocina, gritar más bien. Tanaka solo se rio por lo bajo, saliendo rápidamente detrás de la barra y tomando su bolso que había dejado colgando en el respaldar de una silla, silbando alegremente. Abrió la puerta con un “Hasta aquí llegue. Dile que la quiero mucho y en la tarde la veo ¡Adiós Yamaguchi!” saliendo rápidamente y dejando la puerta abierta, y no importaba ya que estaban listos para abrir. “Adiós” Gritó Yamaguchi asomándose por la ventana, se dirigió entonces a la sala de empleados, al fondo de la cafetería a buscar su delantal, una delicada pieza de tela azul marino que cubría de la cintura para abajo, y a prepararse en general para su turno.

La cafetería se ubicaba en una calmada calle, un poco lejos del centro, pero aun así el vecindario era movido y comercial. El lugar era muy amplio y claro, ya que el techo tenía varias secciones de cristal, además de las altas ventanas que decoraban las paredes. El piso era de madera, brillante, oscuro y acogedor, contrastando con las mesas pequeñas y redondas de cristal y las sillas metálicas .A la entrada una amplia barra: zona de pagos, recepción y pedidos, más atrás la amplia cocina, vitrinas con un montón de comida de pastelería y máquinas de café, al fondo del local la barra de bebidas alcohólicas. La decoración por el momento eran algunos ramos de rosas que colgaban en las paredes. El café abría desde la mañana hasta casi la noche, pero Yamaguchi terminaba su turno alrededor de la 1 p.m. para ir a Black B.

Ya había varios clientes, aunque el lugar era muy amplio y no acostumbraba llenarse, y ya que había varios empleados el ambiente se mantenía movido y ágil. Mientras Yamaguchi caminaba hacia la cocina se fijó en un par de chicos entrando, conocía a uno de ellos ya que le había visto en Black B. Se detuvo un momento fijándose en uno de ellos, con su cabello corto y desorganizado, no necesariamente  despeinado. Musculosos y bronceados brazos que realmente llamaban la atención, sobre todo con la pegada camiseta sin mangas que llevaba puesta. Yamaguchi entonces lo reconoció, era el chico que siempre le ganaba a Maddog en las peleas. Éste miró a Yamaguchi e hizo que diera un pequeño brinco, quizás recordando sus bruscos golpes en el club. El chico saludo con la cabeza a Yamaguchi, con una cálida expresión de hecho, y Yamaguchi devolvió el gesto igualmente, acompañado de un “Hey”. El otro chico que le acompañaba, un poco más alto que el primero y con una expresión algo altiva para se fijó en el acto de confianza entre los dos y se dirigió a su amigo, probablemente preguntándole quien era para él Yamaguchi. El par siguió y se sentó en una mesa mientras Yamaguchi siguió en su oficio no prestándole más atención al asunto y pasando luego a tomar pedidos.

No se había atrevido a enviarle a un mensaje a Tsukishima. Él no le había escrito tampoco. Bueno, se habían visto hacia dos días así que todo estaba bien. Pero, bueno, no estaría mal casualmente hablar con el chico otra vez, es decir, no es como si realmente le encantara, Tsukishima simplemente era genial y motivaba a Yamaguchi, era interesante y sincero, y nada más.

Yamaguchi no acostumbraba a usar su teléfono en el trabajo así que lo tenía con el resto de sus cosas en la sala de empleados, sería un fastidio el querer revisarlo por si algo nuevo a cada momento. O querer releer algún mensaje del fin de semana, o como sea. –Quedamos bien. ¿Quedamos bien? Si, definitivamente quedamos bien- Pensaba recordando su despedida en rosas de azúcar. Seria genial volver ahí, por la decoración y eso, claro.

Rápidamente llevaba una bandeja con varias preparaciones de café a un par de mesas, regresando luego por un montón de galletas de coco que eran famosas en el lugar. Genial, aun cuando tratara de salir tarde no podría coincidir, Karasuno terminaba clases a eso de las 3 p.m. Solo los viernes era probable que él saliera más temprano y pudiera verle, verle muy casualmente.  La idea de tener que esperar una semana era lamentable, pero otra vez iniciar una conversación por mensajes de texto no era mucho mejor, es decir era claro que Tsukishima no estaba tan motivado por Yamaguchi. Seguro estaría haciendo algo genial justo ahora, cualquier cosa productiva, y no preocupándose por tonterías. Yamaguchi tomó un asiento cerca de la recepción y comenzó a pasar algunas facturas, moviendo ligeramente su pie al ritmo de la canción instrumental, probablemente una balada, que sonaba delicadamente en los varios parlantes del lugar.

Bien, quizás debería tratar de no pensar más en el tema hasta mañana, apenas iniciaba semana y era mejor centrarse en sus quehaceres. “Ahh” Suspiro pesadamente comenzando a mover la pluma entre sus dedos. Estaba comenzando a aburrirse con la sola idea de no hacer nada al respecto, y aún más cuando se daba cuenta que no se le ocurrían muchas cosas que pudiera hacer. Si no estuviera de turno tal vez se recostaría sobre sus brazos en alguna mesa y pensaría en algo calmadamente.

A eso de la 1 Yamaguchi terminó su turno “Adiós, los veo mañana” Se despidió Yamaguchi de pie en la puerta, varios compañeros le respondieron, y desde algún lugar en la cocina se escuchó el “Cuídate mucho, niño” de la señorita Saeko. Yamaguchi adoraba a esa mujer, era estricta y algo severa, pero desde siempre se había mostrado un amor con él. A Yamaguchi Le encantaba estar en la cafetería, sobre todo cuando estaba Tanaka, el ambiente era alegre y cálido, acompañado de los casuales golpes de Saeko a su hermano, y este corriendo a la salida, a veces no regresando en un par de días. Yamaguchi había tomado el trabajo hace poco antes de iniciar el verano, como algo para hacer durante las vacaciones. Al final Saeko le había sugerido quedarse algo más –Lo haces bien y eres simpático- le había dicho, y ya que por las clases aceleradas tenía algo más de tiempo a Yamaguchi le pareció buena idea. A Veces era aburrido quedarse toda la mañana en casa. Es decir, la abuela era genial, pero sentía que debía esforzarse más, encontrar algo, y si de paso tenía algún ingreso económico mejor aún.

El día estaba algo nubado y a Yamaguchi eso le parecía lo mejor ya que podría irse caminando tranquilamente a Black B, de lo contrario tendría que ir sofocado toda el camino y llegar cansado y sonrojado, o incluso tener que pedir un taxi. Las calles por las que caminaba hacia su trabajo, detrás de la cafetería de la señora Saeko eran algo angostas y silenciosas, algo antiguas y con muchos locales peros pequeños y tradicionales, algunas calles eran tan angostas que casi nunca pasaban autos, aun así le gustaba el ambiente tradicional y rustico de las mismas, además de que eran un buen atajo comparado con el largo tramo que debería caminar si tomaba las calles principales.

A lado y lado de la calle todas las casas eran de al menos dos pisos y muchas con ventas de dulces, vegetales, joyas a lado y lado, iba algo distraído viendo los pequeños puestos que no se dio cuenta del grupo de chicos que estaban de pie en el centro de la calle un poco  más al frente “Hey Tadashi” Escucho saludar a uno de ellos, con una voz fuerte y con enojo en cada silaba cortadamente pronunciada de su nombre, Yamaguchi se detuvo de golpe y vio a los chicos frente a él, reconocía esa voz, por supuesto que sí.

Eran excompañeros de Yamaguchi, si bien solo había estado con ellos un año en preparatoria. Un año horrible, razón por la cual a mitad del curso escolar se había cambiado a un instituto acelerado, el único que le recibió a mitad de clases y que además quedaba lejos de su anterior instituto.

Uno de los chicos con su cigarrillo entre los dientes de su divertida sonrisa, el del medio serio, con la mirada fría y directa hacia Yamaguchi, y el otro con una mano en su cintura y su cabeza inclinada en una pesada sonrisa.

Yamaguchi agarró su bolso firmemente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar miedo, poniendo su expresión seria “¿Qué quieren?” Preguntó sin más, tantas veces había tratado de ser amable y sumiso, y siempre, sin excepción terminaba en el piso golpeado o sin sus cosas “Oh ¿Qué? Jajaja ¿de repente no  eres el mismo cobarde, inútil, y raro de siempre? Awww, enójate, enójate más Tadashi, es más divertido cuando pelean que cuando corren” continuo el chico del medio, su voz casi un ladrido con su dientes apretados, sus compañeros con una que otra risita.

Yamaguchi apretó sus puños algo más, no tenía por qué pelear, no iba a hacerlo, nunca había querido. Además “Nunca me dieron opción de correr” contestó con un hilo de voz, un ligero temblor en su mandíbula recordando “No, nunca lo hicimos”  Respondió el chico de un extremo con la mirada hacia un lado, tomó su cigarrillo exhalando el humo por la nariz. Entonces girando a ver a Yamaguchi levantando su mentón altivamente “Ni esta vez tampoco” dijo.

Tantas veces quedando paralizado del miedo, tantas veces tropezando apenas habiendo dado un par de pasos, tantas veces en el suelo recibiendo golpes, con insultos y burlas, con su ropa rota o sus libros regados en el suelo. ¿Siempre le dolería? ¿Siempre se culparía? ¿Siempre se preguntaría por qué? ¿Siempre seria horrible? No sabía nada ni quería entender nada. No era justo, o talvez si se lo merecía, pero ahora, simplemente ahora, no estaba de humor para recibir un solo golpe.

 –Yamaguchi, hay algo que desde siempre he sabido en la pelea. Iniciar una sin razón, sin honor, motivado por la rabia, es sin duda algo lamentable, que demuestra el vacío en la persona. Pero aceptar una, seguir el juego movido por el miedo o la lastima es aún más lamentable. Chico, sabes que ellos se sienten falsamente mejor cada vez que te lastiman, y si tú te dejas nunca se detendrán. No sé qué problemas hayan tenido para querer desahogarse con otros, pero el odio solo hará su vacío aún más grande. No pienses ni por un segundo que recibiendo sus frustraciones estás haciendo lo mejor, ellos se sentirán cada vez más deseosos y perdidos. Eres fuerte y valioso Yamaguchi, aléjate de las personas que te hacen sentir que es peligroso volar ¿Sabes? Ellas tienen mucho más miedo que tú. –

 El señor Ikkei le había dicho eso en sus primeros días de trabajo, cuando llegó un día cojeando, y con su pómulo un poco morado. Tenía mucho que agradecerle.

“Lo siento chicos, no tengo porque ser el saco de boxeo de nadie” Respondió fuertemente sacudiendo su cabeza. Y no creía lo que había dicho, que lo había hecho, de frente y sin titubear. “Jajajaja ¿Ah no?” Ladró el chico del cigarrillo. Todos quietos unos segundos, Yamaguchi con la cabeza en alto viendo a cada uno de ellos, sus brazos comenzando a temblar un poco, y su respiración acelerándose. Y de repente los tres chicos saltaron al frente corriendo hacia él, Yamaguchi casi automáticamente, sin pensarlo, dio media vuelta y cruzó hacia la calle a un lado de él, los otros tres aun paso detrás. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas cruzando cerradamente la esquina hacia la otra calle, dejándolos atrás un poco, y cruzó de golpe otra y otra vez, dejándolos atrás un poco más cada vez. Llegó a una calle aún más angosta saltando y esquivando las pequeñas mesas con cosas para vender que había fuera de las casas, las canecas de basura, cajas, personas y perros que le ladraban un par de veces reclamándole tal vez el susto.

Escuchaba a sus excompañeros quejarse y llamarle un poco más atrás, cada vez más atrás. Yamaguchi sentía la adrenalina creciendo a cada paso, podría correr así toda la ciudad.

Giró ágilmente una esquina y al final de la calle giró nuevamente, corrió hasta esconderse detrás de la pared una casa del  lugar. Escuchó las fuertes pisadas de quienes le perseguían seguir por la calle anterior, derecho y alejándose rápidamente. Yamaguchi se inclinó poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sería mejor esperar un rato. Tampoco quería llegar viéndose agotado a Black B, ni tener que dar explicaciones.

Se acomodó su bolso y sonrió, eso de hecho, había sido algo divertido. Aunque seguramente elegiría una ruta diferente de ahora en adelante a la salida de la cafetería. Mucho más calmado siguió caminando entre las calles, llegando a unas algo más abiertas y con más personas que las anteriores, distraídamente  con la mirada al frente pero sin pensar en nada. Esta vez, como pocas, había sido más rápido; pero aun había tantas cosas que resolver.

“¿Qué pensaste?” Yamaguchi alzó la cabeza de golpe encontrándose con uno de esos chicos nuevamente, ahora frente a él. No poda ir en serio. De inmediato se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los otros dos detrás de él. Los cuatro ahora estaban detrás de una tienda así que no eran muy visibles en la calle. Ni tampoco es que a nadie le fuera a interesar demasiado “Hey pequeño, diminuto, insignificante Tadashi ¿Qué llevas en ese bolso?” Yamaguchi mantuvo su mirada seria y sus puños fuertemente apretados a sus lado, sea lo que sea que iba a pasar no iba a seguirles el juego, “¿Tus apuntes? Ay, desde que te cambiaste de instituto… no sabes que falta nos has hecho” Dijo el chico del cigarrillo, sacándolo de su boca y exhalando el pesado humo, con su mirada clavada en Yamaguchi.

Lanzó su cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo y luego caminando hacia Yamaguchi, eran casi de la misma altura, Yamaguchi quizá ligeramente más alto. Se paró solo un par de pasos delante de este, y sus dos compañeros detrás de Yamaguchi “No tiene por qué ser así. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, casi un año de hecho” Sus verdes ojos, fieros y amenazantes, le traían recuerdos a Yamaguchi, todo el tiempo sobre él, en clase, en descansos, a la salida. Siempre acosándole, siempre viéndole con desdén desde arriba cuando había caído al suelo “Pon de tu parte. Vamos, quita esa mirada, es patética” Pidió con sarcasmo y una media sonrisa, dando un paso hacia Yamaguchi “Podrías empezar por, no sé… disculparte” Inclino a un lado su cabeza y sus ojos verdes se tornaron aún más peligrosos. Yamaguchi apretó sus puños aún más, y sus dientes también, recordaba su antiguo instituto, a la salida detrás del muro del mismo, en esa ocasión solo él y este chico de ojos verdes frente a él –Discúlpate por tu manchada cara- Le había ladrado sosteniéndole del cabello y contra el muro. Y Yamaguchi estaba orgulloso de no haberlo hecho, aunque tuvo un ojo morado por dos semanas.

No importaba, Yamaguchi era mejor que eso. “Vaya vaya vaya” Sonó para sorpresa de todos una nueva voz desde algún lugar, todos giraron a ver para encontrarse a un chico recostado contra el muro de la tienda, un par de bolsas de compra en sus manos, con la mirada en sus zapatos “Esto, no es un a reunión de amigos ¿cierto?” Continúo levantando la cabeza, caminando con algo de elegancia hacia ellos. Era quien Yamaguchi había visto esta mañana junto al otro chico de brazos fuertes “Este no es tu jodido problema” Ladró el de ojos verdes.

El nuevo chico llevó una mano a la cintura, con la otra haciendo alegres gestos, hablando con una ligera sonrisa  “Pues, verán, es conocido de uno de mis amigos y eso significa” Cortó un momento, levantando su mirada hacia los chicos, toda la casualidad y calidez de sus gestos de hace un momento se convirtieron en una helada mirada, profunda y acompañada de una amenazante sonrisa, tan delicada como peligrosa “Que es mi problema”

El chico frente a Yamaguchi se giró dándole la cara a quien aparentemente quería ayudar a Yamaguchi “¿Y qué vas a hacer, niño bonito?” Y en ese momento aparecieron dos chicos más detrás del chico nuevo, uno de ellos con una insinuante sonrisa y su expresión relajada con un desordenado cabello, el otro igualmente con una pequeña sonrisa, la mirada algo más seria y rojizo cabello. Los tres eran imponentes, altos, fuertes, y uno de ellos, el de cabello más desorganizado y expresión más divertida se tronaba los dedos apretando su puño frente a él “Pues hablar, claro” Contestó al fin el primero de los tres chicos nuevos, dando un par de pasos al frente y poniendo una de sus manos aun con bolsas de compras en su cintura, inclinando su cabeza a un lado “O bueno ¿que se te ocurre que podríamos hacer?”

 Yamaguchi estaba sorprendido, pero más que nada agradecido, infinitamente agradecido, su excompañero, el que había tratado de dar la cara, mantuvo su mirada en el nuevo chico varios segundos. Finalmente sonriendo, con su mandíbula tensa habló sin quitar su mirada, con palabras que definitivamente no eran para los chicos nuevos “No siempre vas a tener idiotas viendo por ti, Tadashi” Y solo cuando se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia otra calle muy brevemente le dirigió su mirada a Yamaguchi. Con enojo, con odio. Los otros dos yéndose igualmente a largos y pesados pasos, devolviéndole amenazantes miradas al otro grupo de chicos.

“¿Estas bien?” Preguntó el chico que había llegado primero, parándose frente a Yamaguchi, quien no tenía palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estaba “Eh, si… ¡Sí! gracias, de no ser por ustedes, yo, yo no sé ¡Ah, gracias!” El chico frente a él sonrió ampliamente, moviendo una mano frente a él “Oh, no es nada, un placer ayudarte, lo que sea por un inocente chico como tú, amigo de Iwa chan” Yamaguchi rio tímidamente “¿Iwa quién?” Preguntó, no sabía de quien hablaba  “Oh, el chico con el que estaba esta mañana, seguro lo conoces, ¿trabajas en Black B, no? Yo soy Oikawa, tu salvador un placer conocerte” Respondió animadamente “Ah, sí… Bueno, es que yo solo lo he visto por el club” Respondió Yamaguchi llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza “Como sea, Iwa chan me ha contado que trabajas muy bien. Así que un placer, soy Oikawa” “Ah, eh, Yamaguchi” Respondió con algo de timidez aun, les debía bastante.

Los dos chicos detrás de Oikawa caminaron hasta quedar junto a él, el de pelo desorganizado y oscuro puso su codo obre el hombro de Oikawa “Matsukawa, un gusto” el otro chico, de pelo castaño rojizo puso su mentón sobre el hombro de Matsukawa “Hanamaki” dijo, saludando con su mano a Yamaguchi, quien no estaba seguro de que hacer, torpemente devolvió el saludo sacudiendo su mano “H-hola, a todos. Gracias, de verdad” Oikawa cerrando los ojos llevo una mano a su pecho y agito la otra frente a él “No digas más, apreciado Yamaguchi, siempre es un honor poder ayudar a otros” Luego hizo sus manos puños y en emoción las puso junto a su cara “¡Aunque podrías hablarle a Iwa chan de mis heroicas acciones!” Sus ojos brillaban con emoción, junto a una atenta sonrisa. Matsukawa le sacudió y el pelo haciendo que Oikawa se agachara y le quitara su mano con fastidio “Nuestro” Le corrigió, luego abrazando del cuello de Hanamaki y caminando hacia la calle frente a la tienda.

Oikawa cuidadosamente se arregló su cabello, luego dirigiéndose a Yamaguchi “Entonces vas a Black B ahora, supongo” Y se le haría tarde ahora que caía en cuenta “Ah, sí” Oikawa buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una tarjeta de este e indicándosela a Yamaguchi, Tooru Oikawa se leía en ella “Yo de hecho soy miembro, aunque suelo ir muy temprano. Tu solo trabajas en la tarde, ¿verdad?” Yamaguchi estaba algo sorprendido de hecho, jamás le había visto, aunque tenía sentido trabajando en Black B exclusivamente en la tarde

“Si, este, así que por eso no te conocía ¿cierto?” “Cierto” contestó Oikawa con una ligera sonrisa “Sabes Yamaguchi talvez quieras irte en un taxi o algo ¿tienes dinero?” Y no era necesario que se lo dijera, no iba arriesgarse a encontrarse a sus excompañeros nuevamente, esta vez sin nadie que le ayude. Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente “Si, es lo que iba a hacer ¡Gracias!” Oikawa comenzó a caminar hacia la calle frente a la tienda, Yamaguchi siguiéndole “Bien, cuídate, espero que nos volvamos a ver” y se dirigió hacia un bonito auto negro estacionado a un lado con los otros dos chicos recostados contra este “Si, seguro” Respondió Yamaguchi, parándose frente a la calle, tomando luego un taxi rápidamente.

Aun no era su hora de salida pero había trabajado ágilmente en la tarde y como sea no había mucho que hacer hoy. Salió a comprar un par de bolsas de hielo ya que se habían acabado las que mantenían en Black B.  Alguien se había roto la nariz, cosas así solían pasar, aunque claro Yamaguchi le entregaría los paquetes a Ennoshita y dejaría que él se encargara, no le agradaba ni un poquito estar cerca de la sangre. Nada.

Trotaba por la acera camino a una tienda del vecindario donde a veces compraban hielo cuando se acaban las compresas y vendajes en Black B. Y mientras corría comenzaba a pensar distraídamente. Era aterrador conocer gente nueva. Pero todo el miedo se había ido en el momento en el que Tsukishima al verle con sus rotos auriculares en sus manos le dijo – Olvídalo – Eso era lo mejor que había podido pedir, sin odio y sin lastima, sin pretensión de hacer las cosas mejores o peores. Real, genuino.

Y en la indiferencia de su mirada había encontrado todo el deseo para arreglar las cosas.

 ¿Podría llamarlo y preguntar si quizá podrían quedar para el fin de semana? Podría, ciertamente, pero sería difícil reunir el valor para hacerlo.

Ya eran poco más de las 4 de la tarde y había terminado así que se había ahorrado cerca de una hora, y se felicitó a si mismo mentalmente. Estaba muy animado, como no se suponía lo estuviera saliendo de una tarde en Black B, aunque el trabajo nunca le cansaba de verdad. Se cambió de camiseta, ya que por lo general siempre se ponía otra para trabajar en Black B. Gritó un “Adiós” que varias personas respondieron y caminó a largos pasos desde la parte de los casilleros hasta la puerta “¡Tadashi!” Escuchó a su jefe llamarle con fuerza detrás de él. Yamaguchi se detuvo en seco con un vuelco al corazón. Sin mucha alegría se giró, para encontrarse con la seria expresión de su jefe. Tragó saliva sin saber si le reclamaría por irse tan temprano, o por haber hecho las cosas apuradamente.

“¿Señor?” Preguntó Yamaguchi, sonando algo más nervioso de lo que había querido. Pero el severo ceño del señor Ukai se relajó, casi en un gesto amable, y Yamaguchi abrió los ojos en sorpresa “No corras en la calle, niño” Dijo casi amablemente, dando la vuelta y en camino a la sala de espera del primer piso, donde también se guardaba algo de equipo. Yamaguchi le siguió con la mirada un momento, sentía que había mucho más que un consejo ¿habría notado algo en Yamaguchi, ahora o cuando llegó? Lo que fuera tendría que reflexionarlo él mismo, no era algo de preguntarle al señor Ukai “Claro, hasta luego” respondió encaminándose a la puerta nuevamente.

Sonrió con la brisa que le recibió en la calle, solo un poco fría. La tarde aún estaba soleada pero el ambiente era fresco, mejor para Yamaguchi. Sacó su teléfono y buscó el número de Tsukishima, con su animado corazón y sus orejas algo calientes. Frenó en seco cuando apenas se había encaminado por la acera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah… sería demasiado llamarlo, después de todo se habían visto hace un par de días. Yamaguchi guardó su teléfono nuevamente, y con las manos en los bolsillos siguió caminando.

Pero más grande que su miedo e inseguridad eran las ganas de hablarle a Tsukishima. Era quizás la única persona que teniendo todo para atemorizarle no lo hacía. Tsukishima era genial.

Caminó hasta las canchas de futbol que quedaban junto al gimnasio, varios metros apartadas de la calle y en un nivel inferior, rodeadas de gradas para espectadores, si bien hasta donde sabía Yamaguchi nunca se jugaban partidos oficiales, solo eran para entrenamiento. Se recostó contra la malla metálica que rodeaba el lugar, con el teléfono en su oreja. Llevó su otra mano al pecho, casualmente jugando con el cuello de su camiseta, su corazón saltando un latido con cada tono de la llamada.

“Ah, ¿ya saliste de trabajar entonces?” Yamaguchi dio un pequeño respiro, tratando de relajarse tanto como pudiera, agradecía lo casual que saludaba Tsukishima, descuidado, despreocupado “Hola, ah, sí, sí ¿lo recordaste? Bien… ehh” Y de verdad le agradaba el hecho de que Tsukishima recordara el diminuto detalle de su trabajo en la tarde “¿De que trabajas? por cierto” “Pues… ehm, no sé” Y Yamaguchi escuchó a Tsukishima exhalar un confuso -¿Ah?- Yamaguchi continuo rápidamente

 “¡Bueno, eh, es como un gimnasio! ¿Sí? si, si algo así, ¡o club! no sé, este… la idea es esa”  Yamaguchi apretó el cuello de su camiseta entre sus dedos “Mjm, ya. Entiendo, no que importe” Y en cierta forma ese tipo de palabras por Tsukishima le quitaban algo de peso a Yamaguchi. Algo frías a veces.

“Este, ¿y tú? Que hiciste en la tarde ¡Si puedo saber  claro!... olvídalo” Había tratado, y eso era lo que importaba. No por eso dejaba de sentirse idiota “¿Qué? ¿Crees que tengo algo interesante que contar? jm. Generalmente no viene nada para mi después de clase… es más que suficiente” Tsukishima dijo esto con desanimo creciendo en su voz, arrastrando un poco sus últimas palabras.

“Ah, sí. Se supone que Karasuno es bastante movido y eso ¿no? No te puedo envidiar mucho en eso, jaja” Aunque en el fondo, quizás, preferiría Karasuno a su actual instituto “Mhh, lo tuyo es más rápido, supongo ¿Cómo se llamaba?” Preguntó Tsukishima, el mismo desinterés desde que inicio la llamada, a diferencia de Yamaguchi que se emocionaba cada vez más y más.

“Date Tech ¿Qué de verdad no lo conoces?”  
“En realidad creo que sí. Bueno, más que nada últimamente”  
“¿Ah, sí? y puedo saber porque”  
“Ah, algo de la universidad… y mi fastidioso hermano”  
“Oh claro- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo?  
“Hey Yamaguchi…”  
“Mhm?”  
“Quisiera ver Date Tech. Ah, bueno, al menos ver donde esta”

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos sorprendido, era Datekou, su instituto y quería conocerlo, y podría verlo a él. Claro, no que Yamaguchi fuera quien tuviese que ayudarle ¿Pero quién mejor que él para indicare su propio instituto? Es decir, era a él a quien le había dicho que quería ir.

  
“Ah sí, bueno si pudieras yo, yo no sé bueno… yo ya entro a clases pero talvez-”  
“No es nada importante, es más por mi fastidioso hermano… ¿podría preguntarte  un momento antes de que entres”  
“¡Si! ejem, eh sí, ¿porque no?, se-seguro”  
“Bien ¿cómo podría verte?”  
“ ¿Hoy? ah, este, bueno estaré por la salida, antes de las seis seguramente. Veras hay una gran plaza a un lado, y cuando llegues ehh, podrías llamarme ¿podría ser?… ¡o tal ve-  
“Seguro, nos vemos”

Y Tsukishima colgó sin darle tiempo a Yamaguchi de contestar, y aun así respondió un – Bien- en gran parte para sí mismo. Bien ¡Bien! Iría a su instituto, quizás querría preguntarle algo importante, o quizás no ¿Qué importaba? Yamaguchi le dio una pequeña sonrisa al teléfono y luego al mundo. Animado empezó a caminar a largos pasos, casi a un trote, en cuanto no se tratara de cruzar las calles podría apresurarse un poco. Y  como sea tenía más que experiencia en tener que salir corriendo entre las calles y casas, así que ahora todo estaba bien.

En cuanto llego a casa se duchó, cenó, miró su cabello dándose completamente por vencido (Sobre todo por un mechón que sobresalía bastante por sobre los demás) y recordó enviarle un mensaje a Futakuchi diciéndole que esta vez no saldría con él. El instituto quedaba relativamente cerca y al final quedaría mejor para Yamaguchi irse ahora que esperar a Futakuchi, con quien llegaría en auto pero solo un par de minutos antes de iniciar las clases. Su nana había hecho pasta y Yamaguchi con gusto se había servido bastante, y cuidó de beber agua también, y llevar sus llaves, dinero y celular, con todo lo demás del instituto.

Se sentía bien, emocionado. Finalmente se dirigió a la sala del primer piso buscando a su nana “Abu-” fue interrumpido por un abrigo de algodón chocando con su cara, lo tomo rápidamente antes de que cayera al suelo, luego alzando  la cabeza a la voz de su abuela “Por si acaso, pues” quien le veía recostada contra la pared que llevaba al comedor, una mascarilla rosa en su cara y su pelo envuelto en una toalla. Yamaguchi sonrió caminando rápidamente hacia su abuela “¡Gracias! Ya te veo.” Dándole un sentido abrazo asegurándose de no dañar el tratamiento de belleza que llevaba puesto. Su abuela era solo un par de centímetros más baja que él, y Yamaguchi era considerablemente alto. Su abuela era imponente, hermosa y delicada, sin dejar ese cariñito y abrigo de toda buena abuela.

Yamaguchi caminó hacia la puerta metiendo el abrigo en su bolso, uno verde de hombro en esta ocasión, aunque solía cambiarlos con otros que cruzaban de lado a lado o los típicos bolsos de espalda. Quizás hizo algo más de brisa cuando salió a la calle, pero no era realmente un problema. Sonrió y encogió sus hombros, era reconfortante en realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas ^-^  
> Me tarde mas de lo usual en actualizar, lo siento. Amo esta historia y me encanta saber que hay gente que la lee, que la aprecia, así que muchas gracias y espero seguir trabajando en esto, cada vez mejor, y seguir con este mundo para ustedes y yo <3  
> Y bueno recuerden que si lo desean pueden compartir sus opiniones en los comentarios, y ya nos estamos saludando, ¡chao!  
> Saeko es preciosa, Tanaka es hermoso y Oikawa quiere impresionar mucho a Iwa chan. ¬u¬


	7. Capítulo 7

Y una vez más exhaló pesadamente escuchando a su hermano tratar de empezar casualmente el mismo discurso de siempre, y entre más despreocupado y casual Akiteru trataba de sonar más lograba fastidiar a Tsukishima.

No lo necesitaba, simplemente no lo necesitaba. Jamás se había esforzado demasiado en Karasuno, nunca. Muchas veces iba y atendía las clases por inercia, era extraño en realidad que estuviera realmente presente en su salón de clases, su mente siempre había encontrado mejores cosas que hacer distrayéndose por la ventana. Y aun así siempre estaba entre los mejores de su clase. Sabía que más de eso llamaría la atención, crearía expectativas, o peor aún terminaría interesándose y sería un desgaste de energía.

Podría subir a su habitación, no importaba, su hermano seguiría molestándole una y otra vez con el tema.

Tsukishima se recostaba en la puerta de la cocina mirando a Akiteru moverse de un lado a otro con un ridículo delantal blanco cuyo único problema es que estaba estampado con un montón de pollitos amarillos. Akiteru tenía trabajo en la noche así que no alcanzaría a cenar en casa, aun así se había tomado  el trabajo de preparar algo para Tsukishima.

“Y sabes, hay un montón de personas de otras partes del país que vienen a Shiratorizawa, y de la ciudad definitivamente es la que más extranjeros recibe” Akiteru iba y venía de la repisa a la nevera preparando varios vegetales, y hablaba sin apartar la vista de los ingredientes en sus manos. Tsukishima casi podría creer que su hermano no estaba tan preocupado si no fuera porque este se había vuelto el tema de conversación más frecuente, el único, desde hace un par de semanas.

“Nada que no sepa ya” comentó Tsukishima desanimadamente, moviendo su mirada a un elegante reloj de arena sobre la nevera, que definitivamente no era útil para dar la hora pero a su hermano le había parecido genial.

“Kei” Dijo Akiteru, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, poniendo una mano sobre la repisa y otra en su cintura, mirando a su hermano “Solo… solo quisiera que fueras a lo seguro ¿okay? Deberías buscar algo, hay un montón de clases qu-” “No voy a perder el tiempo en más clases, ah… ya hablamos de esto” Respondió Tsukishima, terminando de molestarse y girándose para ir a su habitación. Sinceramente Akiteru no estaba en la posición de decir que era lo responsable para hacer. Por otra parte Tsukishima no se sentía tan malo como para herirle respondiéndole de mala manera. Dejarle hablando solo era mejor. Entendía un poco su preocupación, pero ya era demasiado, no iba a esforzarse en lo que ya sabía.

“Bueno… no, pero podrías preguntar cosas… orientarte, si comparas Nekoma y Datekou…” Tsukishima se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras. El último instituto le había parecido  extrañamente familiar –Ah, Yamaguchi- terminó por recordar su mente. “¿Qué?” Preguntó regresando a la cocina, y aparentemente eso sorprendió un poco a Akiteru, el gesto de volver. “Ah, bueno, leí que de todos los institutos de la ciudad Datekou tiene el mayor número de estudiantes admitidos en Shiratorizawa Y-” “Mhh” exclamó por lo bajo, quizá comenzando una reflexión consigo mismo. Tsukishima nunca había escuchado eso, bueno de hecho y apenas hace poco había notado el instituto Date “Bueno, digo que quizás podrías darte una vuelta y averiguar algo, quizás no sea tan malo ¿no? Ah… Por favor Kei” Terminó su hermano casi en una queja.

Tal vez sería justo hacerle caso a su hermano esta vez y dejar de preocuparle tanto. A veces tenía ánimos para ser un buen hermano menor “Bien” Dijo Tsukishima nuevamente saliendo de la cocina. “¿Qué?” Exclamó  Akiteru notablemente sorprendido. “¡¿E-enserio?! Ah, Ah bien ¡Okay!” Contestó a casi un grito, para Asegurarse de que Tsukishima le escuchara, por emoción quizá, en fin.

 

 

 Tsukishima se recostó pesadamente contra su silla cerrando los ojos. Toda posible inscripción a estudiantes propios o de afuera ya había terminado, según encontró en la página web del instituto. No es como si le hubiese llegado a importar. Ahora ni siquiera entendía porque se había tomado la molestia de buscar. Mejor así. Ya le inventaría algo a su hermano para evitar futuros discursos.

Tomó el primer libro que alcanzó sobre su escritorio, se tumbó en la cama y se puso sus auriculares. Leyó un largo y aburrido rato, y lo hizo relativamente bien al menos una media hora, hasta que otros pensamientos empezaron a distraerle.

 Quizás Yamaguchi debió mencionarlo el día que se conocieron… pero eso no tenía sentido ¡Era el día que se conocieron! “Ahh” Exhaló cansadamente dejando el libro a un lado. Estaba algo enojado talvez. Enojado consigo mismo por molestarse.

Podría confirmarlo con Yamaguchi, es decir, podría preguntarle si de verdad ya habían cerrado. Tsukishima se sentó en el borde de la cama sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, al ver la hora recordó que seguramente Yamaguchi estaría en su trabajo. Después de pensarlo un par de segundos guardó nuevamente su teléfono y se recostó en su cama nuevamente. No podía prestarle atención a él. Subió el volumen de la música y cerró los ojos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dormir. Podría olvidarlo.

O esperar a la hora de salida de Yamaguchi.

Llevaba un rato acostado, pero aun sin dormirse. Sintió su teléfono vibrar y con desanimo buscó en su bolsillo, hasta que su mano lo encontró y lo llevó frente a su cara –Yamaguchi- se leía en la pantalla. Se levantó rápidamente quitándose sus auriculares. Bien, ya había terminado de trabajar.

 

 

  La Calle frente a Datekou era bastante amplia y al menos en la tarde casi no se veían autos, la gran mayoría eran transeúntes. Más que estudiantes, eran otras personas paseando por el lindo lugar, pues los muros a lado y lado y hasta un par de calles más adelante estaban artísticamente decorados, al igual que las tiendas, papelerías, y lugares de artesanías, pinturas y demás que había por el lugar. Era  un vecindario colorido y activo, difícil para Tsukishima.

Datekou quedaba alejado del centro de la ciudad, y en una parte un poco alta que hacía que todo el lugar tuviera una vista extensa del resto de la ciudad. Tsukishima estacionó el negro auto de su hermano casi una calle antes de llegar a Date. Alcanzaba a ver la entrada principal, y era la primera vez que la veía, era la primera vez que estaba por el lugar ciertamente. Bajó del auto y se fijó en los edificios a lado y lado; la gran mayoría eran tiendas o cafeterías, como a veces suele ser a las afuera de universidades o escuelas. Y ya que los estudiantes de las clases nocturnas no usaban uniforme, según había entendido, era difícil saber quién era estudiante y quién no.

Tsukishima frunció un poco el ceño notando el paisaje a su alrededor. El muro que rodeaba Date, que bien ya tenía suficiente renombre por ser alto e imponente, estaba totalmente lleno de pinturas. Demasiado pretenciosas y coloridas para Tsukishima, para cualquier persona con gusto. Probablemente no toleraría asistir a un lugar así, quizás haberse quedado por fuera de sus cursos era lo mejor… ahora quizás en más de un sentido le parecía lo mejor.

Centró su vista al frente totalmente indiferente a las muestras de arte a lado y lado, caminando por la acera hacia la entrada, que haciéndole justicia a los muros era una enorme puerta de acero, elegante y forjada en un complicado diseño. En contraste solo una recatada placa plateada a un lado en el muro leía –Datekou-.

Y lo miró, un poco más al frene, recostado de espalda contra el muro, su mano agarrando su otro brazo a la altura del codo, casi tratando de abrazarse y aparentemente distraído en lo que pasaba en la calle frente a él.

Yamaguchi parecía realmente atento mirando a su alrededor, talvez y estaba buscando a Tsukishima pensó este mismo. Acomodó sus gafas y comenzó a caminar hacia Yamaguchi, quien en ese momento tenía la mirada hacia un lado. De paso Tsukishima se fijó en la pintura contra la cual se estaba recostando el chico, como todas era tonta y con ese estilo fascinante y feliz: un niño durmiendo en su cama, y por la ventana de su habitación se asomaba un dragón de estilo japonés tal vez, uno gigantesco ya que el cuerpo del mismo parecía seguir por la pared hasta donde no alcanzaba a ver Tsukishima. Ni orden ni sentido, ni en la misma pintura ni con las otras. Aburrido.

“Hey” saludó Tsukishima por lo bajo y sin ninguna emoción. En cambio Yamaguchi pegó un respingo levantándose de la pared y girando a mirar de inmediato “¡Ah! Ah… ¡Hola!” Saludó animadamente girando hacia Tsukishima, con una sonrisa además, y Tsukishima desvió su mirada para agradecer el gesto. “¿A qué horas entras?” Preguntó, fijándose en las casas, y tiendas de las otras calles, y por cualquier parte aparecía alguna pintura o póster. Nada que hacer. “Eh… bueno, creo que aún tengo cerca de media hora”.

 “Mhm” Contestó Distraídamente Tsukishima, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón “¿Caminamos? No quiero estar junto a la entrada”, Yamaguchi respondió asintiendo la cabeza  “Como quieras, aún es temprano igual”.

Comenzaron a caminar por la acera junto al imponente muro, por sobre este, arboles aún más altos, sembrados en los jardines del instituto sobresalían lo suficiente para que sus ramas cubrieran sobre la acera y parte de la calle.

Caminaron un rato sin decir nada, ya estaban considerablemente lejos de la entrada y el muro seguía. Date no sería muy conocido, pero era gigantesco “¿Por qué es tan grande?” Preguntó molesto Tsukishima, girando a ver el muro en ese momento encontrándose con otra pintura, pretenciosa como se esperaba: un caballo, de fuego como no, distraído en medio de la lluvia, y al final de la imagen del vapor de su cuerpo se formada dos liebres corriendo hasta la próxima imagen. No podían ir en serio. Ni las liebres ni quienes las pintaron.

Yamaguchi exclamó un risueño “Jaja” totalmente innecesario “Bueno, en parte es porque en las clases diurnas tenemos nuestros propios bloques y salones. Este… La biblioteca, la biblioteca también es bastante amplia, uhm , y aún más el gimnasio. Karasuno también debe ser bastante grande ¿no?... Yo nunca lo he visto detalladamente” Donde estudiaba Tsukishima probablemente no era ni la mitad “En realidad no, la mayoría de gimnasios están por fuera” “¡Ah, sí! Creo que, creo que un campo de futbol junto a mi trabajo es de Karasuno” Y por un momento Tsukishima de verdad quiso preguntar cual, pero al final no lo hizo, no es algo que haría, ni había una buena razón para hacerlo, no que se le ocurriera.

“¿De casualidad estas en las clases de refuerzo?” Preguntó sin detenerse y sin mirar a Yamaguchi, si bien él si le prestó atención desde que comenzó a hablar, y Tsukishima sentía que de verdad el chico no tenía que esforzarse tanto “Las clases… Sí, sí. Varias, son de ayuda para ingresar a la universidad de hecho. Siempre ingresan de varios institutos, aunque ya cerraron” Nada nuevo.

 “¿Q-querías entrar?” Preguntó tímidamente Yamaguchi, Tsukishima notando como jugaba con el borde bajo de su camiseta, entonces se detuvo, dando una pequeña risita, girando solo un poco a verle de frente “¿Crees que me importa?” continuó con la calmada caminata. Había sonado tan arrogante como quería, aunque por un segundo pudo visualizar a Akiteru tratando de pegarle con una sartén por su irresponsabilidad. “Si no fuera por mi fastidioso hermano…” Yamaguchi no dijo nada por un momento, luego preguntó sonando aún más tímido que antes “Este, puedo ¡Solo si quieres decirme!... ¿puedo saber que quisieras hacer cuando acabes en Karasuno?”

Bien, sería divertido actuar ofendido, si bien el tema difícilmente podría importarle menos a Tsukishima. “¡¿Ah?!” Exclamó fuertemente deteniéndose a mirar a Yamaguchi quien dio un respingo pronunciando un asustado “¡Ji!” inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y con sus manos defensivas frente a él. “S-s-Solo si quieres decirme. Olvídalo” y Casi acababa la frase solo con un hilo de voz. Eso no había resultado muy divertido, por un momento casi se sintió mal por el chico “Tsk” Exhaló Tsukishima por lo bajo nuevamente retomando la caminata “No sé. Shiratorizawa. No importa…”

Yamaguchi se detuvo un momento, probablemente con alguna cara de sorpresa, Tsukishima no se molestó en comprobar. El chico dio un par de largos pasos, brincos casi, hasta que nuevamente quedó caminando junto a Tsukishima, nuevamente no dijo nada por un momento “Eso es, bueno” Comentó suavemente mirando hacia el frente, hacia sus zapatos más bien “Y ciertamente a Shiratorizawa logran entrar muchos estudiantes de aquí, así qu-” “Si, sí. Eso es lo que pensó mi hermano… Más o menos” Akiteru en realidad estaba mucho más emocionado, y preocupado, e insistente de lo que Tsukishima podía soportar. Y tenía 17 años de práctica escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir.

Un momento más caminaron en silencio, “Bueno, es que… Eso es increíble, es decir, genial” Dijo  Yamaguchi con sentida emoción, no tanta ni tan ruidosa como para impacientar a Tsukishima. Pero al fin y al cabo el tema no le importaba, ni le importaba hacer sentir mejor a su hermano, no por esto al menos.

Ahora que caía en cuenta, hace un rato estaba durmiendo, tranquilo y en silencio ¿Por qué se había levantado, y venido hasta aquí? Así no es como se debían hacer las cosas. Apretó su mandíbula y frunció el ceño, girando la cara al mural asegurándose de que Yamaguchi no lo notara. No podía descifrarse a sí mismo. Desde hace mucho había sido tan simple que no tenía que molestarse en entender nada y no quería que eso cambiara. En el muro, aparentemente una bailarina, orgullosa, quien en lugar de piernas tenía un par de fuertes patas de gatos. ¿Qué? 

Escuchó una pequeña risita viniendo del chico junto a él. “¿Uh?” Preguntó Tsukishima con el ceño ahora enojado, una ceja levantada y su mirada clavada en Yamaguchi. Un suave sonrojo en la cara del chico después de verle de frente, rápidamente giró la cara hacia la calle y aclaró su garganta “Este, el mural ¿N-no te gusta?” De verdad se atrevía a preguntar eso.

“Bueno…” Continúo Yamaguchi. Seguían caminando junto al muro “Seguro no puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero supongo que es por esto de que los gatos caminan sobre sus dedos. Va con lo de bailarina, supongo” A Tsukishima jamás se le habría ocurrido tratar de darle sentido a una pintura así, o darle una segunda mirada siquiera. Un “Mhm” Aburrido y despectivo “… ¿y esa idea es tuya?” “Si, supongo. No tendría sentido si no fuera lo que yo pienso” Contestó alegremente “¿Entonces el trabajo es tuyo y no del pintor?” Le preguntó a Yamaguchi con sutil sarcasmo, demasiado sutil para la inocencia del chico “No lo sé, pero supongo que es una linda manera de ver el arte” Contestó animadamente. Tsukishima Exhaló pesadamente empujando sus gafas “No. Es tan pretencioso que está vacío”

Una nueva pintura, un nuevo paisaje, una nueva y más confusa  ‘idea’ cada ciertos pasos “¿Tú crees? Así que, esto debe resultarte aburrido, tal vez” Contestó Yamaguchi después de un rato “Tal vez ni siquiera me importa. No vale.”

Poco después finalmente llegaron al final del muro, aunque a la vuelta seguía y seguía. “¿Ya tienes que volver?” “Este, eh, no, no” Contestó Yamaguchi después de revisar rápidamente su teléfono. “¿Y tú ya te vas?” Tsukishima literalmente no tenía nada que hacer en la tarde, además si se iba ahora podría encontrarse a su hermano en casa, aunque era casi seguro que ya había salido. Aun así, quizás no valía la pena arriesgarse “Creo que tengo tiempo” Contestó, realizando después que no tenía ni idea de que se suponía que harían ahora. Estaban simplemente de pie en la calle.

Yamaguchi por suerte habló “Este… ¿quieres seguir caminando?” Seguro, pero no más rodeando Date. “Eh… ¿Algún otro lugar que ver aquí?” Y aparentemente no lo había “¡Bueno, si no te importa podemos ir por allá!” Contestó Yamaguchi señalando al otro lado de la calle, donde había un amplio mirador hacia la ciudad, y aun lado unas escaleras hacia abajo, estaban casi en la cima de una pequeña montaña dentro de la ciudad después de todo “Aunque, claro” Continuó Yamaguchi poniendo su mano en su nunca “no hay mucho más que casas o galerías y tiendas. Supongo que es aburrido” Y claramente lo decía pensando en el comentario de Tsukishima, porque hace un momento había sonado sinceramente emocionado.

“Lo que sea” contestó Tsukishima ya cruzando la calle “¿Enserio? ¡Bien!” Respondió Yamaguchi quedándose atrás, luego dando otro par de brincos hasta nuevamente alcanzarle. Las escaleras eran amplias, zigzagueando colina abajo de manera que eran más seguras, pero largas. Habían varios árboles de manera que Tsukishima no veía del todo el lugar más abajo y que quedaba más lejos de lo que había esperado. A estas alturas era obvio que Yamaguchi había decidido perderse la primera hora de clases, y Tsukishima no sintió que fuera lo mejor decirle que regresase ahora.

“¿Y sugeriste venir aquí por…?” “sé que no es lo primero que se me debería ocurrir jaja… pero me gusta venir aquí, es calmado y bonito” Tsukishima siempre apreciaría los lugares calmados. Estaba bien entonces. “Esta zona en realidad es bastante movida y algo conocida, pero a esta pequeña parte que se llega por aquí es mucho más ehm… tradicional, sí.” Finalmente no más árboles y pudo ver el paisaje al frente. Era como decía Yamaguchi, casas, tiendas y cosas por el estilo. Solo más al fondo se veían edificios y calles amplias.

El lugar definitivamente tenía un estilo diferente, todo parecía de un estilo antiguo y nostálgico, las calles muy angostas pero el amplio espacio entre las casas le daba un aspecto bastante libre al lugar, alegre incluso. “En serio luce diferente” Comentó Tsukishima distraídamente. Comenzaron a caminar por una de las calles, algunas casas tenían un ligero estilo japonés, con amplias entradas de madera y delicados jardines al frente. Por las amplias puertas abiertas o las grandes ventanas de muchas casas se veía en el interior desde pinturas, hasta juegos de té y muebles.

“Mis amigos de arte siempre vienen aquí, un par de hecho vive aquí, supongo que es perfecto para ellos” Hasta a Tsukishima le parecía un buen lugar, y eso era mucho decir “No se ve tan comercial como para tener tantos lugares abiertos” Respondió Tsukishima. Seguían caminando lentamente entre las calles, Tsukishima con sus manos en los bolsillos, Yamaguchi notablemente más emocionando, moviendo sus manos señalando un lugar o contándole algo más a Tsukishima. “Cierto, bueno en primer lugar se hacen exposiciones de arte algo importantes un par de veces al año. Y según me contaron los fines de semana en la noche se hacen festivales aquí”

 Yamaguchi se detuvo, y por consiguiente Tsukishima, frente a una tienda de móviles para colgar. Era bastante llamativa, para empezar por el ruido que algunos hacían por el viento, y en general los diseños parecían estar bien hechos; aves, mariposas, nubes, colgadas del techo meciéndose, unas muy lentas y otras un poco agitadas. Yamaguchi empujó un móvil que tenía varias figuras de gorriones atados, de madera quizá, este empezó a girar con algo de gracia y suavemente. Llamativo pero delicado.

Yamaguchi giró a ver a Tsukishima, con una amplia pero nerviosa sonrisa, mas cálida y sincera de lo que le hubiera gustado a Tsukishima “Espero no haberte molestado demasiado haciendo que vengas aquí” Tsukishima no se movió por un momento solo viendo al chico enfrente, sin saber qué hacer. Rápidamente giro la cabeza a un lado, empujó sus gafas dejando su mano sobre el marco de estas mientras contestaba “Esta bien” sin sarcasmo, fastidio o segundas intenciones.

Finalmente dijo algo que ya había pensado desde hace un rato, desde que se había bajado del auto de hecho “Yamaguchi, si de verdad no te importa ¿me puedes pasar alguna de tus guías?” Miró a Yamaguchi, un “Uh” fue lo único que el chico comentó “Te las devolveré mañana mismo si quieres, solo quisiera tener algo para decirle a Akiteru qu-” “¡Claro!” Contestó Yamaguchi rápidamente, buscando en su bolso “Estas no las necesito hasta pasado mañana” Dijo sacando una guía azul “Así que puedes tenerla hasta-” “Me la entregas cuando estemos arriba en Date nuevamente” Interrumpió Tsukishima dando la vuelta, caminando de regreso.

“Claro, lo siento” respondió Yamaguchi, quien se quedó un momento metiendo la guía en su bolso. Nuevamente tuvo que dar largos pasos para alcanzar a Tsukishima, caminando junto a él, un poco detrás de él. Claro que para entonces Tsukishima ya había borrado la pequeña sonrisa que había ocultado desde que le había dado la espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey!... Así que dos meses sin actualizar ejem, ehm ¿Qué cosas no?  
> Lo siento, me dormí. ¡Pero bueno! Aquí estoy, y creo que mas inspirada :D  
> Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad, cada visita, kudo, comentario, bookmark me anima muchisimo y es muy importante para mi. Gracias  
> Que les digo, ¡que viva el amor entre Yamaguchi y Tsukki! \ ^-^ /  
> Y recuerden cualquier cosa sobre me cuentan loquis, si se entiende mucho o muy poco, textos muy largos o muy cortos, no se entienden los diálogos... Lo que sea, por favor siéntanse libres y felices de comunicarme, lo aprecio muchísimo. Estoy aprendiendo también después de todo.  
> Que tengan un día bonito, chao ^u^


	8. Capítluo 8

 

Yamaguchi, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus codos apoyados sobre ellas, revisaba uno de los muchos anillos de juguete que Bokuto le había hecho comprar. Era una linda mañana de viernes, nublada pero no demasiado fría. La señorita Saeko, según le había contado Tanaka, había festejado bastante anoche y no había amanecido con ganas de existir. Tampoco tenía trabajo en Black B en la tarde, ni clase en la noche. Un día totalmente libre para Yamaguchi, y ya que Bokuto siempre, siempre le estaba exigiendo salidas por ahí, hoy era un buen día para prestarle toda la atención a su amigo.

 Estaban sentados en la azotea del almacén de Bokuto, sobre una banca junto al muro que daba vista a la calle y en parte al jardín. El lugar quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad y el vecindario era de casas y calles amplias con poca gente y muchos árboles, uno con flores rosas daba sombra sobre el lugar en el que estaban. Bokuto tenía un montón de anillos puestos, de todos los colores y en todos sus dedos, Yamaguchi ahora apreciaba uno rojo con un diseño de rosas, que le había parecido el más bonito de todos y le encajaba en su dedo anular.

El lugar era tranquilo y calmado, Bokuto era un caos, a veces complicado. Pero Yamaguchi escuchaba con atención, se sentía bien estar al lado de alguien con tanta energía y humor. De hecho veía muchas cosas ejemplares en Bokuto; como su buen estado físico o su lealtad a las personas que le rodeaban, aunque a veces sus abrazos llegaban a doler un poco. Y a veces entre la eterna corrida de Bokuto, Yamaguchi no podía evitar fijarse en los profundos ojos de Akaashi, que calmados parecían entregarle su vida entera al chico imparable frente a él. Y Yamaguchi se estremecía, sonreía, y  sentía una extraña nostalgia.

“¿Sabes lo que te digo? ¿A quien se le ocurre encargar la tarea de  llevar los almuerzos a Yukie? Es decir la amo ¡Pero, ah! Creo que cada uno de nosotros comió solo un cuarto de lo que nos tocaba, y créeme  al regreso apenas tenía las decentes fuerzas para pedalear” Bokuto caminaba de aquí para allá, con cada frase moviendo sus manos de manera diferente, dándole más  intensidad a su relato.

Acostumbraban él, Akaashi y varios amigos a salir a pasear, y hacer deporte de paso, al menos dos veces al mes, y esta vez habían salido a un parque natural para hacer ciclismo. Yamaguchi se les había unido un par de veces, pero a veces, como ahora, no se sentía con la suficiente determinación para pasar todo un día en medio de un montón de personas que apenas conocía pero que si se conocían muy bien entre ellas. Era incómodo, incluso cuando Bokuto y Akaashi procuraban estar pendiente de él. Aunque eso mismo hacia sentir aún más extraño a Yamaguchi.

 

   Era ya medio día, ambos estaban dentro del local conversando, Bokuto sobretodo. Habían entrado varios clientes y con destreza Bokuto les atendía gentilmente y luego regresaba a la conversación con un tema totalmente diferente al que venían tratando, pero con toda la confianza de alguien que nunca olvida lo que dice. El lugar era una tienda de implementos deportivos, desde sacos de boxeo hasta calentadores de piernas, y con decoraciones en las paredes desde unos zapatos autografiados hasta una muy cómica figura de un gato que Bokuto había hecho en porcelana. No parecía asustar a los clientes al menos, y en alguna ocasión que Bokuto la había retirado, Akaashi le había exigido devolverla a su lugar.

 

Yamaguchi estaba frente a un estante leyendo un catálogo de equipo de patinaje, y Bokuto del otro lado organizando el mismo estante “Así que Yamaguchi… tu no tienes clases en Date hoy ¿cierto?”  No era una pregunta especial, pero la había dicho con esa voz que terminaba todo en una mala idea. Yamaguchi levantó la mirada del catálogo, ya un poco inquieto “No, no tengo nada hoy ¿Por qué?”

“Bueno de hecho vas a ir hoy. Vamos a ir hoy, te necesito para un favor” Bokuto básicamente no tenía mayor relación con Date, así que era nuevo que dijera algo así “¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué pasa?” El interés y sospecha creciendo en la voz de Yamaguchi “Pues, algún compañero tuyo me debe algo desde hace mucho y es hora de recuperarlo” si, era una de esas geniales ideas de Bokuto que ya tenía un plan estilo Bokuto.

Yamaguchi exhaló “No puedo meterme en problemas ahí, no ahora que me graduó por fin en solo un par de meses” Bokuto de la nada saltó sobre el estante, abrazando luego por el cuello a Yamaguchi bruscamente “¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Yo sé. Yo te protejo, de hecho solo te necesito de apoyo, de carácter emocional más que nada” Bokuto era su amigo y lo último que quería era darle la espalda en sus cosas. Pero en fin, por buenas intenciones y cuidado que Bokuto le pusiera a la situación, tendía a dejarse llevar y terminar en situaciones mucho más complicadas de lo planeado.

“Akaashi nos va a acompañar” terminó añadiendo Bokuto. Y bueno, ese era un buen argumento, casi un seguro para Yamaguchi, quien  nuevamente exhaló “Bien, pero tengo que volver a casa antes de la cena”

 

   Tanto Yamaguchi, Akaashi y Bokuto tenían buena destreza física, así que no había sido problema trepar por un árbol y subir al muro de Date. Era un lugar detrás de la escuela, cerca a la piscina cubierta que ésta tenía, y un pequeño jardín contiguo con una fuente y bancas de madera. Habían varios árboles tanto dentro como fuera del muro así que era un lugar más o menos cubierto, y en fin, perfecto para escapar, o en este caso irrumpir en la escuela. Ya era tarde y empezaba a oscurecer.

Bokuto dio ágilmente un salto a un árbol junto al muro, y descendió rápidamente hasta pisar el jardín. Si los llegaban a descubrir definitivamente estarían en problemas, a pesar del frío Yamaguchi podía sentir sus manos empezar a sudar. “Bueno, ahora tu Yamagacho” llamó Bokuto por lo bajo haciéndole señas a Yamaguchi “¿Qué? ¡¿No se supone que te acompañaría Akaashi?!” Preguntó confundido cambiando la mirada entre los emocionados ojos de Bokuto y los atentos de Akaashi “Es prudente que alguien se quede aquí, además tú eres el que conoce el lugar” Dijo Akaashi amablemente, pero de alguna manera no dando oportunidad de discusión. Lo dicho  era un buen punto, Yamaguchi lo sabía.

Igual que Bokuto bajó por el árbol, pero no tan rápidamente. No sería fácil cuando regresaran reflexionó, pero no tenía sentido comenzar a estresarse desde ahora por eso, así que Yamaguchi sacudió la idea y comenzó a caminar, trotar, hacia los edificios de clase nocturna “¡Espera espera!” llamó Bokuto detrás haciendo que se detuviera “¿Ah?” lo siguiente que sintió fue su cabeza siendo cubierta enteramente por un suave gorro, de algodón probablemente “¿Y esto?” Preguntó girando a ver a Bokuto y levantando un poco el gorro ya que le había cubierto los ojos “ Si algo pasa te cubres con esto. Yo pienso en todo, no te preocupes” contestó Bokuto alzando sus dos pulgares enérgicamente, enmarcando una amplia sonrisa.

 Y Yamaguchi sonrió, porque de alguna forma lo harían, no todo podía salir completamente mal estando Bokuto, con su brillante actitud. “Entonces, está en un curso inferior al mío ¿cierto?” Preguntó Yamaguchi retomando el trote y acomodándose mejor el gorro “Sip, y a los casilleros tenemos que llegar” contestó Bokuto.

 

 

   Todo el edifico estaba completamente iluminado, ni un solo corredor o nivel que, aún sin tener ocupadas las aulas, decidiera dejar las luces apagadas. Y bueno eso nunca le había importado a Yamaguchi hasta ahora, que en esta estresante situación se fijaba en tantas cosas; sus zapatos que no eran lo suficientemente sigilosos, los casilleros que ahora estaban innecesariamente muy al fondo del cuarto piso, el peligro de ser expulsado y quedarse sin la buena razón que tenía ahora para compartir algo con Tsukishima.

Finalmente llegaron, y por alguna razón Bokuto ya sabía el número del casillero. Bokuto tenía una tienda con un montón de cosas relacionadas con deportes que sin duda alguna incluirían materiales como un juego de llaves o pinzas para abrir cerrojos atascados o cosas por el estilo. Y las tenía, claro, solo que no se le había ocurrido traerlas, y Yamaguchi lo entendió cuando vio a Bokuto lanzarle una mirada desde varios ángulos al casillero frente a él y al final dedicarle una torpe risita a Yamaguchi acariciando su mejilla. “ Pues me creerás que no sé que hacer, Tadashi”.

Pues si, si le creía. Yamaguchi atentamente revisó el lugar confirmando que no hubiera algún estudiante en el pasillo por si acaso, después de todo estaban en clase, pero pronto sería el cambio de hora y habría estudiantes corriendo de aquí para allá buscando su siguiente salón. Tenían que hacerlo rápido.

Yamaguchi sacó sin preguntar una moneda de la chaqueta de Bokuto, y éste solo inclinó su cabeza confundido. Yamaguchi metió la moneda en la pequeña brecha del casillero, justo a la altura del cerrojo, la empujó fuertemente con un golpe de la palma de su mano, y luego dio un fuerte codazo justo debajo de la manija. Después de todo era un casillero de escuela, barato y sencillo.

Por suerte el metal no sonó demasiado fuerte, y la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Yamaguchi recogió la moneda que se había caído al suelo y al ver a Bokuto para devolverla éste tenía los ojos y boca muy abiertos, en sorpresa, y sin saber que decir “¿Qué? Los casilleros en Black B todo el siempre se atascan” contestó tímidamente Yamaguchi, aunque en el fondo se sentía un poquito orgulloso. “¡Yamaguchi eres in-cre-i-ble! Esto es lo-” Yamaguchi rápidamente cortó el creciente  escándalo en voz baja que Bokuto comenzaba señalándole el casillero “No es para tanto, solo busca rápido”

 

  “¡Listo!” dijo Bokuto después de buscar un par de segundos entre las cosas del chico, agarrando unas gafas de natación en su puño “¿Eso es… todo?” preguntó Yamaguchi, aunque no realmente sorprendido, Bokuto hubiera hecho esto y mas  por  recuperar incluso uno de los anillos de juguete que habían comprado hace un rato “Bueno, verás pequeño Yamaguchi, más que las gafas, se trata del concepto, la idea, ¿me entiendes?” Respondió Bokuto levantando su pecho y poniendo una mano en su cintura. “ Mejor explícale a Akaashi ” contestó Yamaguchi, quien al menos se sentía relajado, ya solo era cuestión de regresar por donde habían llegado. “¡Bokuto!” llamó una animada voz, al final del pasillo, donde los estudiantes apenas y comenzaban a salir de la clase en la que estaban.

Bokuto y Yamaguchi solo se quedaron viendo al chico, y éste solo se les quedo viendo con una amigable sonrisa, que se fue desvaneciendo a la vez que cambiaba su mirada entre los chicos, el casillero y las gafas en la mano de Bokuto. Al final su expresión, si bien realmente no era de enojo, le dejaba claro a Yamaguchi que él era el dueño de aquel casillero, y que sería bueno irse de ahí. Y tal cual Yamaguchi giró y echó a correr y así mismo lo hizo Bokuto. Yamaguchi apenas y vio una amplia sonrisa en su cara que contrastaba con su propia cara de preocupación. Detrás de ellos los pasos del chico y claramente de unos cuantos más acompañándole.

 

   Por poco lograron ocultarse detrás de un edificio que por desgracia no estaba tan cerca al muro. “Tenemos que separarnos” dijo Yamaguchi sin dudar, algo había aprendido de meses corriendo de los idiotas que le acosaban en su antigua escuela “¿Estas seguro?” preguntó Bokuto con una mirada realmente preocupada “Jaja, tú eres el temerario, está bien. Que me sigan un rato hasta la salida y tú vas donde Akaashi. Eres tú el que les importa sea como sea” Contestó Yamaguchi acomodándose su gorrito de algodón. Asegurándose que le cubriera la cara cuanto fuera posible.

Yamaguchi salió a un ligero trote dándole más que tiempo a los chicos para que lo notaran, desde el otro lado del patio donde estaban comenzaron a correr hacia él.  Pero cuando ya casi habían terminado de cruzar el inmenso patio un fuerte “¡He he hey!” se escuchó desde el otro lado, junto al muro, haciéndoles frenar en seco. -Eso no era necesario- pensó Yamaguchi honestamente agradecido  ante la imprudencia y valentía  de su amigo, y ahora si corriendo hacia la salida, dejando a todos atrás.

 

 

    Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que había salido de Date y Yamaguchi caminaba lentamente por la acera de la calle en dirección a su casa .Sintió su teléfono vibrar.

Bokuto: Ya te dije, yo no fallo nene ;) ¿Cómo estás?

Yo: Si claro… Bien, y creo que deberíamos descansar. Saluda a Akaashi por mi.

 

Seguro eso deberían hacer. Pero Yamaguchi fue haciendo sus pasos más lentos hasta detenerse, no muy seguro de que pensar o hacer, solo respirando amablemente el frío aire de la recién llegada noche. De repente se sentía con la valentía de hacer cosas grandes, importantes, y aún tenía el teléfono en su mano. Exhaló el aire, más bien como un profundo suspiro. Y llamó a Tsukishima.

Llevó el teléfono a su oreja y apretando la mandíbula, tragó saliva un par de veces mientras sonaba el tono de llamada.

“¿Hola?” La voz de Tsukishima le apretó la garganta, casi como un reflejo “Ah ehm, hola” ¡¿Qué era lo que iba a decir?! “¿c-cómo estás?” Tsukishima se tomó más de un par de segundos para responder y eso aceleró bastante el corazón de Yamaguchi en preocupación y algo de vergüenza “Bien… ¿Tu?” “Bien, bien este…” Yamaguchi cerró los ojos tratando de sonar tan calmado y casual como pudiera “Tengo libre otro libro de estudio” Se le había ocurrido de repente, pero era lógico y era verdad.

Tsukishima no respondió, nadie habló, y Yamaguchi tenía el corazón en la mano, cada vez más pesado “¿y?” Preguntó finalmente Tsukishima, por suerte no sonando irritado, ni interesado de hecho, solo un poco confundido quizá. “Ah, claro, verás puedo llevártelo ahora si te interesa, es decir, tendrías que devolvérmelo dentro de una semana, así que no tendrías qu-” “¿No era más fácil dármelo en un par de días cuando te entregue el que ya tengo?”. Si, seguramente y Yamaguchi solo ahora lo consideraba -torpe- se dijo así mismo alejando el teléfono un momento “Claro, lo siento, no lo había pensado. Lo siento, adiós” y sin esperar una respuesta colgó. Eso había sido rápido, e innecesario de principio a fin.

Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y estiró el gorro de algodón hasta que casi le cubrió la cara entera. Sus orejas muy calientes y sus manos sudando mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho hace un rato mientras ayudaba a Bokuto. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ahora sin duda se veía patético ante Tsukishima y seguramente este  no le pediría más ayuda -genial- dijo entre dientes, levantando el gorrito y comenzando a caminar con la cabeza baja.

Pero su teléfono nuevamente vibró, y con un vuelco al corazón rápidamente lo tomó. Tanto como quería y no quería que fuera, era Tsukishima llamando ahora. Emoción y miedo le llenaron de inmediato, era la oportunidad para arruinar las cosas increíblemente aún más, o arreglarlas aunque fuera un poquito.

“¿Si?... Hola otra vez” escuchó un fastidiado suspiro de Tsukishima “ Lo pregunté porque no quiero que te tomes molestias de más. Si estás libre en realidad te agradecería que me traigas más libros… cuando sea” Yamaguchi no supo que responder, no creía lo que había escuchado, y entre la repentina lluvia de pensamientos y su corazón reviviendo comprendió una cosa, y era que estaba bien; estaba bien haber llamado, estaba bien lo que había dicho, estaba bien ir.

 

 

    Yamaguchi jugaba ansioso con la esquina del libro, algo de estudios sociales y cívicos, levantando la esquina y pasando las hojas entre sus dedos una y otra vez. Miraba atento por la ventana del taxi, viendo las calles y edificios del lugar. Nunca había pasado por estos vecindarios y la verdad no venía con mucha frecuencia a esta parte de la ciudad ya que todos lo que le interesaba, su casa, trabajos escuela, Bokuto, Futakuchi y Lev, estaban todos del otro extremo de la ciudad.

Se sentía culpable, seguramente Tsukishima no se sentía cómodo dándole su dirección, aún cuando  se la había dado a manera de interrupción cuando Yamaguchi torpemente sugería verse frente al centro comercial o la biblioteca o en Date. Culpable, pero no tanto como para pensar que hubiese sido mejor no llamar porque, bueno, quería hacerlo.

Ahora tamborileando sus dedos en la cubierta del libro, se quedaba mirándole, no realmente fijándose en la portada sino más bien en lo que todos esto significaba. No tenía problema en compartir libros, de repente eso era estupendo, y tampoco tenía problema en salir en la noche, ahora eso le emocionaba. Evitaba llamar por teléfono, prefería los mensajes. Pero lo había hecho, aún cuando su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse desde que sujetaba su teléfono en su mano. Al final no estaba haciendo nada nuevo, nada que no hubiera hecho antes, nada que no haría con alguno de sus amigos. Quizá solo estaba invirtiendo un poco más de esfuerzo, y últimamente y de la nada a veces se sentía avergonzado y valiente a la vez. No se iba a negar que  encontraba a Tsukishima tan seguro y genial que llegaba a sobrecogerle. Ir ahora era asombroso.

Yamaguchi levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando el taxi se detuvo. El vecindario era de calles modernas,  muchos postes de luz y casas grandes de estilo tradicional pero nuevas, la mayoría de ellas con sus jardines rodeados por muros, cercas o rejas que le daban una vista simétrica y pareja a todo el lugar. No hace mucho había anochecido, aún así se veían pocas personas en las iluminadas calles. Yamaguchi se quedó ahí, de pie en la acera dándole más de un vistazo al lugar tratando de ganar más tiempo y ponerse en la actitud más cómoda que pudiera. Finalmente giró a ver las casas que tenía a su espalda, alguna de esas seria la de Tsukishima.

Envío un mensaje de texto con un “Llegué :) ” Y acercó su libro a su pecho, casi abrazándole, y nuevamente se dio la vuelta para seguir detallando el vecindario, mirando un rosal que sobresalía sobre el muro del jardín de una casa en la otra esquina, ignorando su acelerado corazón y sus manos que no dejaban de juguetear con el libro. Escuchó claro y fuerte el suave sonido de una puerta abriéndose, la de la casa justo detrás de él. Su corazón se detuvo y retomó el ritmo con más fuerzas, de repente sus sentidos parecieron guardar silencio para prestar toda la atención al monólogo dentro de su cabeza. Esto no se veía para nada como una visita casual, como algo normal, como algo que hubiese tenido que hacer, como una buena idea ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ahora tenía que darle la cara a Tsukishima.

Y escuchaba sus pasos, fuertes y seguros hacia él, suaves en realidad contra el asfalto. “Hey” saludó Tsukishima, Yamaguchi pegando un respingo y dando la vuelta de golpe. “¡Oh! Hey” respondió aceleradamente, su voz por suerte no se quebró, pero tampoco fue capaz de ver a Tsukishima a la cara, dirigiendo su mirada distraídamente a la casa de éste, aunque no mirándola realmente.

 “¿Entonces esto es?” preguntó Tsukishima. Yamaguchi no tuvo idea de a qué se refería hasta que se fijó en una de sus manos en dirección a él, a el libro en sus manos para ser práctico. “Esto, si, esto” respondió asentando la cabeza y estirando sus dos brazos con el libro. Tsukishima lo tomó con una sola mano.

Su cerebro le decía que era hora de dar mecánicamente media vuelta y decir adiós. Pero en parte eso se sentía algo… decepcionante. Como sea. “Entonces ya me v-” “Gracias” dijo Tsukishima primero, quien tenía su mirada en el libro según se fijó Yamaguchi. “Seguro” respondió alegremente llevando una mano a su nuca y dejando ir un poco el peso en su cabeza, repentinamente ganando seguridad.  Se balanceo en sus talones dándole otra mirada a la casa frente a él. De dos pisos y color crema, pero con fuertes y negros marcos en las ventanas y una puerta igualmente negra, lo que la definía y le daba estilo. “Linda casa” comentó Yamaguchi “Mhm” contestó Tsukishima a manera de gracias aparentemente, sin levantar la mirada del libro.

Yamaguchi dio un ligero vistazo al jardín de la casa, aunque no se veía mucho. Todo estaba cubierto por una alta cerca de madera, todo lo podía ver por el portón de esta, de madera también que estaba entreabierta. En el pequeño patio un par de macetas con flores rojas bajo una ventana.

 Probablemente de las flores se encargaba el hermano mayor de Tsukishima, o talvez él mismo lo hacía pero Yamaguchi no quería preguntarlo tan directamente “¿Tu hermano cuida las flores?” Yamaguchi siguió viendo las flores mientras hacía la pregunta, ¿Cómo podría verse interesado y desinteresado a la vez? “¿Ah?” Preguntó Tsukishima. Quizás era una pregunta algo personal, o demasiado aburrida para lo que venía a ser. Yamaguchi llevó la mirada de las flores a sus Zapatos “No, olvídalo. Lo siento no es algo que se pregunte. ¿verdad? Jaja?”

“No” Tsukishima exhaló y llevó la mano que tenía el libro a su cintura “Pero no es algo para que te disculpes. En fin” contestó girando y viendo el pequeño antejardín “Mi hermano y sus matas” Yamaguchi dio una pequeña risita. Eso respondía su pregunta, y recordaba lo amable que Tsukishima era. Y lo imprudente que el mismo Yamaguchi era… aunque eso solo últimamente. Esperaba no comenzar a hablar cosas aún más personales, o aburridas.

“Este, yo ya me tengo que ir” Dijo Yamaguchi en su segundo y esta vez no interrumpido intento de despedida. “Ah, ok” contestó Tsukishima sacando su teléfono, escribiendo algo en el. La indiferencia de Tsukishima aliviaba un poco a Yamaguchi, era sencillo. Pero no completamente, como si realmente hubiera preferido algo más cálido. “Bueno… ¡adiós!” se despidió Yamaguchi dando la vuelta y sacudiendo su mano, aún cuando Tsukishima no lo notara. “Espera” llamó Tsukishima, su mirada aún en su teléfono. “Espero no importe, llamé un auto. No pasan muchos  taxis a esta hora”

A Yamaguchi no le molestaba, ni lo podía creer. Ni si quiera él mismo se había preocupado por que hacer ahora. Tsukishima era tan previsivo y despierto. Yamaguchi no podía seguirle el paso, solo podía quedarse sin que decir. “Ah, pues s-si ¡Si, claro! … Gracias” “No, está bien. A mi hermano le alegra saber que tengo esto” contestó Tsukishima levantando el libro “Gracias” dijo empujando sus gafas. “Mjm” contestó Yamaguchi cálidamente a manera de -es un placer- llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y quedándose de pie ahí, junto a Tsukishima.

No estaba haciendo mucho frío, como sea Yamaguchi tenía puesto un pesado abrigo color vino tinto. En contraste Tsukishima tenía una simple camiseta blanca y shorts negros deportivos hasta la rodilla. Yamaguchi consideraba comentar lo amable de Tsukishima por acompañarle a esperar aún cuando no era necesario, o algo por el estilo. Pero eso tal vez terminaría  pareciendo una disculpa y Tsukishima seguro ya tenía suficiente de eso.

“¿Y que tal tu día?” Preguntó Yamaguchi encogiendo sus hombros, tratando de hacerse pequeño entre su abrigo después de su atrevida pregunta. “Normal” contestó Tsukishima monótonamente, y nada mas. Yamaguchi de hecho esperaba que Tsukishima no preguntara de vuelta, como se hace de costumbre por educación, y no había problema porque aún si él preguntara Yamaguchi respondería igualmente con un -bien- por educación. Quizás debería tratar con algo no tan formal. “¿y… tienen… tienen perro?” informal, pero no muy genial.

Para gran sorpresa de Yamaguchi Tsukishima se rió, una risa por lo bajo pero profunda, Yamaguchi no pudo evitar fijarse en la totalmente nueva expresión de Tsukishima para él; sus ojos cerrados, su boca en una burlona sonrisa, un poco cubierta por su mano. “Yamaguchi” comenzó a hablar Tsukishima aún con un poco de risa en  su voz “Deja de esforzarte tanto” ¿esforzarse? “¿Qué?” Preguntó Yamaguchi mirando atentamente al chico a su lado. “No tienes que forzar una conversación… Está bien el silencio” finalizó Tsukishima acomodando sus gafas que se habían movido un poco.

De inmediato Yamaguchi sintió su cara sonrojarse, su intento por ser amigable y hábil seguro había fracasado. Pero lo apreciaba, apreciaba mucho la honestidad de Tsukishima, apreciaba tener un peso menos ahora, porque a veces en serio le era difícil hablar de esa manera algo pretenciosa y superficial cuando no se sentía cómodo. Yamaguchi sonrió ligeramente, concentrándose en el frío aire que respiraba.

El taxi llegó y  Yamaguchi no se sintió tan aliviado como creyó se iba a sentir. Un par de minutos mas no habrían estado mal. Pero bueno, también era cierto que Nana debía estar esperándole para cenar, y Yamaguchi no había comido en un buen rato.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el taxi “Nos vemos” dijo al dar la vuelta hacia Tsukishima levantando ligeramente su mano, pero la cerró y bajó nuevamente al ver que Tsukishima repasaba distraídamente las páginas del libro. Yamaguchi entonces algo desanimado retomo su camino hacia el taxi “Supongo, sería lo justo devolvértelo yo ahora” Yamaguchi giró de inmediato “¿Eh?” preguntó levantando las cejas “ Lo justo es que yo vaya a entregarle los libros luego ¿si?”

Por primera vez en todo el rato se veían fijo a los ojos, y para Yamaguchi eran unos intimidantes y bonitos ojos. “No… no es necesario, yo no tengo problema en hacerlo” respondió Yamaguchi con una sonrisa, casi sin pensarlo. Tsukishima le vio en silencio, luego llevó la mirada a un lado levantando la mano hasta su nuca “No, yo lo hago. Entonces… luego te llamo. Y, gracias por venir” se despidió dando la vuelta levantando su mano como despedida ya dándole la espalda a Yamaguchi. Este último dijo, casi gritando, un -Adiós-  y sacudió su mano en el aire, despidiéndose con una amplia y honesta sonrisa, aún cuando Tsukishima no lo vería.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Verán, pues, trato de dejar ciertos comportamientos como las pistas para el lector.  Las pequeñas cosas, detalles que los personajes hacen que revelan sentimientos tan importantes. Y eso está a su interpretación, de ustedes n.n ya saben por aquello de tratar de entendernos entre nosotros; la historia que yo creo y como cada uno de ustedes al leerla le da un único color, la hace más cálida o más rápida o más gráfica. Pensamientos...
> 
> Muchas muchas gracias por leer. Chao \^•^/
> 
>  
> 
> (Por cierto trabajé desde mi teléfono móvil y fue algo complicado, perdón de antemano si se presentan errores en el texto, estoy aprendiendo >u< )


	9. Capítulo 9

La tarde estaba ligeramente soleada. Bajo los árboles junto a la acera Tsukishima caminaba por un intermitente camino de luz y sombras con forma de hojas. Un suave instrumental de guitarra tocaba en sus auriculares, su bolso colgando de un solo hombro y su chaqueta de instituto en su mano, ya que no había tenido ánimo para guardarla en su bolso.

La puerta de una pequeña cafetería más adelante se abrió hacia la calle y su compañero Yuuji salía de ella, con un jugo en su mano y un croissant en su boca. Al ver a Tsukishima éste le dio un buen mordisco al pan, tragando forzosamente a la vez que hacía una cara tonta y graciosa a juicio de Tsukishima. Esperaba que se atorara de paso.

“¡Hey!” saludó Yuuji, un ligero destello del piercing de su lengua al reflejar el sol. Tsukishima solo asintió para devolver el saludo. Yuuji estaba con el uniforme deportivo de Karasuno y los usuales pendientes metálicos que llevaba en sus orejas hoy no estaban. Tsukishima recordó que a veces de los quitaba para jugar, y eso solo después de varios llamados de atención de algún entrenador o juez. “¿Contra quien juegan hoy?” Preguntó Tsukishima. “Nekoma. Semifinales de baloncesto y volleyball. Buen ojo, gafas” Contestó Yuuji. Ahora Tsukishima recordaba que Kuroo le había mencionado algo al respecto hace un par de días. Podría ir.

O tal vez no. “Bien. Suerte” le dijo a Yuuji, retomando la marcha. “No, espera ¿no quieres ir? Es en Nekoma, yo te llevo” Tsukishima no estaba seguro. En primer lugar lo sé la llevaba muy bien con los demás amigos de Yuuji, y Kuroo había estado hablando de un trabajo de química en el que estaba muy ocupado, así que él no estaría, y en consecuencia tampoco Kenma. “No gracias. Pero planeo ir a ver las finales. Lástima que tú no vayas”  y dijo esto último con una sola risa. “¡No seas así! Además estamos del mismo lado” Respondió Yuuji detrás de él a medio gritar, y un poco dolido. En el fondo a Tsukishima Yuuji le parecía un buen deportista en general, pero ni su exasperante entusiasmo ni su actitud playboy le dejaban a Tsukishima tomarle enserio.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su vecindario, le había tomado casi una hora este día. Antes de abrir el portón de madera de su jardín, recordó y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo que uno de sus compañeros le había dado hoy, cuando habían estado haciendo un taller por la ausencia de un docente. Solo Tsukishima había hecho algo, lo había terminado de paso. Era raro, pero su hermano tenía razón con una de sus muchas advertencias sobre la vida; y era que por estos días, en esta edad el mundo se le abriría con sus “pecados y vicios” en las mismas palabras de Akiteru.

Esto no era amenazante, ni siquiera serio, en realidad era tan patético e infantil que le preocupaba estar rodeado de gente así. Pero lo más lamentable era, pensó Tsukishima tirando el cigarrillo nuevo a la calle y aplastándolo con su pie, que si quería seguir en un punto medio, sin rechazo ni popularidad, moviéndose con el flujo vacío de la gente, tenía que  de alguna manera acoplarse, aunque sea un poco, al mundo que a su alrededor iba cambiando. No había otra forma.

 

Su hermano estaba sentado en la sala tecleando en su computadora, un paquete abierto de galletas de chocolate en la mesa de la sala. Despreocupado a morir. Bajo el paquete varios documentos desorganizados. “Hola Kei ¿Qué tal tu día?” Saludo Akiteru girando a ver a Tsukishima solo un momento para entonces continuar con su tarea. “Bien” contestó Tsukishima sentándose también en un sillón y alcanzando los papeles de la mesa, sacudiendo las migajas de galletas y luego alineándolos. “¿Vas a trabajar en casa?” “Si, aunque en la noche tengo que salir un rato a ayudar a mi jefa”. Akiteru tenía cierta ilusión en su voz, siempre decía que le gustaba estar en casa, aunque nunca se había visto indispuesto con su trabajo tampoco. “Bien” contestó Tsukishima levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

Siempre llegaba con sed de estudiar, no tanto porque caminara sino porque casi nunca se molestaba en llevar algo para beber o comer  en el instituto. “¡Kei!” Gritó su hermano desde la sala, pero Tsukishima le escuchó levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina, así que no respondió. “¿Cocinamos?” preguntó asomándose por la puerta.

Después de almorzar Tsukishima jugó un largo rato en la consola de la sala. Su hermano le había sugerido llevarla así habitación. Pero no era como si le gustará tanto jugar como para sacrificar espacio en su habitación por ello. Y como sea, solo eran Akiteru y él. Jugó uno de  carreras de auto, luego uno de combate, luego uno de combate y estrategia. Más de la mitad de la larga torre de videojuegos junto a la pared eran prestados por Kuroo, quien Tsukishima sabía muy bien los tomaba de Kenma, cuando éste los terminaba o simplemente se aburría de ellos.

Se aburrió de jugar y subió al segundo piso, al acercarse a la habitación de Akiteru se dio cuenta que hablaba por teléfono, sonaba muy alegre y se reía, eso alegraba a Tsukishima también, pero su interés no pasaba de ahí. Se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta. Sentado frente al escritorio se colocó sus auriculares y abrió el libro que tenía frente a él, porque lo había tenido ahí, leyéndolo desde ayer. Tenía quince capítulos y al final de cada uno un examen sobre el mismo. Pero eso nunca le tomaba tiempo. 

 Se entretenía viendo las muchas anotaciones que este tenía; párrafos completos con resaltador rosa o amarillo, frases subrayadas con una flecha que llevaba a un escrito en letras desorganizadas ‘Apréndete esto' ‘Preguntar a Ennoshita', o la frase ‘El martes es el cumpleaños de Aone' entre dos grandes signos de exclamación. Además varias hojas tenían las esquinas dobladas, y las que se habían roto habían sido pegadas con un sticker. Nada de eso le estorbaba, parecía incluso hacer la tarea de estudiar finalmente algo interesante.

Apoyo su cara en su mano y miró su closet, en un pequeño cajón de la parte de más arriba tenía los auriculares que Yamaguchi le había dado. No los había sacado de la caja, pero no la tenía olvidada tampoco. Se sentía diferente, extrañamente diferente. La gran mayoría de sus cosas las compraba él mismo, algunas cosas eran regalos de su hermano, o de sus amigos. No había nada sorprendentemente especial en recibir cosas; una laptop de Akiteru para Navidad, una camiseta negra con un estampado de tigre por parte de Kuroo y de Kenma guantes para su cumpleaños, incluso usaba un llavero que Yuuji le había dado el día que empezaron clases.

Con el detalle de Yamaguchi recordaba su asustada cara cuando se chocaron, su miedo, sus disculpas, su promesa y luego su mano temblorosa entregándole el nuevo par de auriculares. Esto era en efecto algo diferente, algo que le contaba ciertas cosas de Yamaguchi, como que era torpe, demasiado preocupado por ser bueno, y despierto con Tsukishima. Y a Tsukishima le gustaba esa atención, le gustaba la imprudencia de Yamaguchi, su valentía y genuinidad que a veces entreveía bajo un mar de disculpas y miradas nerviosas.

Tsukishima pasó una mano sobre su cabello, luego cruzando las brazos tras su nuca se recostó contra su asiento. Quería comer algo dulce, y tal vez también acariciar el desorganizado cabello de Yamaguchi, solo para saber.

Se levantó camino a la cocina, su hermano había hecho un tazón de mousse de limón para la cena de anoche, y aún quedaba bastante. Estaba un poco grumoso y duro, pero dulce. Apenas había pisado el segundo escalón para bajar al primer piso escuchó su teléfono vibrar rápidamente dos veces sobre su escritorio, significando un mensaje de texto, que leería cuando volviera.

Pero, una idea cruzó su cabeza. ¿Y si era algo importante? ¿Y si era Yamaguchi? Tsukishima dio medio vuelta y a medio trote volvió a su habitación por su teléfono

-Nuevo mensaje de Yuuji- Sintió ganas de eliminar el mensaje de una sola vez, sin leerlo, a veces lo hacía, con los mensajes de sus compañeros o los que Kuroo le enviaba a veces en la madrugada. Pero decido leerlo al final.

Yuuji: ¡GaNamoss! Y preguntaron mucho por ti ;))

Adjunta venía una foto de Yuuji- rodeado por compañeras de la clase y otras chicas con el uniforme del equipo de natación, tanto Yuuji como una de las chicas de natación sujetaban una pequeña banderita en sus manos. Entonces, ambos equipos habían ganado. Claro que había muchos otros de otros deportes de los que no tenía idea. Pero su clase era decentemente destacada en todo.

Tsukishima sentía una pequeña alegría por Yuuji, pero como sea difícilmente se interesaría en ir a verle si no era la final. Mañana en clase seguramente hablarían de lo de hoy y ya Tsukishima se pondría al día.

Revisó su buzón y no tenía nada más. Varios mensajes que ya había revisado en la tarde, dos de su hermano, otro de sus padres, y tres de lo que parecían ser estudiantes de Karasuno. Yuuji siempre les estaba dando el número de Tsukishima a chicos y chicas que se lo pedían, y eso en serio, en serio le molestaba. Es decir, ni siquiera Kuroo le fastidiaba  de esa manera.

Finalmente bajó a la cocina por el postre. Tomó un poco con una cuchara y se sentó en un taburete mirando la amplia ventana con vista al jardín. Dulce, tal vez no tanto como quería, algo faltaba, seguía impaciente. Tal vez el antojo era de fresas más que de dulce, fresas dulces o incluso amargas. Pastel de fresas, o helado, o malteada. Y como no detalle adicional estaba aburrido en casa, y Tsukishima nunca se aburría en casa.

Sacó su teléfono, sabiendo y sin saber lo que hacía, empujando una atrevida idea hasta el fondo de su mente. Se quedó viendo el nombre de Yamaguchi en contactos, parpadeando, serio, tratando de encontrar la relación entre Yamaguchi y fresas. Bueno, Yamaguchi a veces actuaba… ¿dulce? El corazón de Tsukishima se saltó un latido. No, tenía que organizar su cabeza.

Los libros, que le prestara sus libros era un acto amable, y a veces las personas sienten dulce lo amable. Pero Tsukishima siempre había relacionado más la culpa a lo dulce. -Claro- pensó – tengo que pagarle-. Por supuesto, hasta ahora no había hecho la gran cosa para devolverle el gesto a Yamaguchi. Un par de gracias, que objetivamente no dejaban en equilibrio lo que el uno le daba al otro.

 

“¿Hola?” contestó Yamaguchi, quizás solo dos segundos después de que Tsukishima había llamado. “Hola -” “¿Cómo estás?” interrumpió Yamaguchi antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Y se suponía que eso era lo que él debía preguntar primero. “Bien, gracias” y ahora venía la parte en la que Tsukishima acostumbrada decir lo que tenía que decir porque todo lo demás era solo por educación. Pero esta vez dijo algo, que literalmente nunca decía “¿Y-y tu?”

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. ¿Había dudado? Lo había hecho. Se había equivocado, y no recordaba la última vez que se había trabado al hablar. “¡Bien, muy bien, gracias! Bueno es decir, bien” La emoción de Yamaguchi, su torpe y  enredada forma de hablar le relajaron, mucho. Una equivocación no importaba, Yamaguchi lo hacía todo el tiempo y, sonreía. Y en su propia defensa Tsukishima casi nuca preguntaba cómo estaba alguien más, ese tipo de palabras se sentían extrañas en su boca.

O había sido la culpa, o le había aprendido a Yamaguchi.

O realmente tuvo nervios. Tsukishima sensatamente no descartó esa opción.

¿Para que había Llamado?0

“Yamaguchi ¿Puedes ir a rutas de azúcar?” Yamaguchi tuvo que hacer memoria un momento “Mh... Ah, esa es la cafetería ¿verdad?  Jaja, creo que es Rosas” Era cierto, y Tsukishima había ido ahí más veces.  “¿Puedes ir ahora?” y lo preguntó tan casualmente como pudo, rayando el desinterés, pero eso no pareció desanimar a Yamaguchi.

“¡Por supuesto!... Ehm, tu, si vas a estar ahí ¿no?” Tsukishima no pudo evitar sonreír “Claro” “Jaja, claro… Entonces ya salgo para allá. Ah pero, no puedo demorarme mucho, tengo clases y eso. ¡Pero si es necesa-“ “No tomara mucho” Respondió Tsukishima siendo consciente de que lo había olvidado, y lo lamentaba “Te veo a la entrada. Adiós” “Claro, si. Adiós a ti también”

Colgó y subió a la habitación de Akiteru, ignorado tanto como podía un montón de ideas sin sentido “¿Las puedo tomar?” preguntó tomando las llaves del auto de su hermano, que siempre dejaba en una pequeña mesita junto a la puerta de su habitación. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, sin colgar la llamada que estaba atendiendo en su teléfono. Susurro un -cuídate- que Tsukishima más bien tuvo que leer en sus labios.

 

Por momentos el sol daba directo en la cara de Tsukishima, entrando por el cristal del parabrisas, pero no era especialmente molesto, el sol ya tenía ese lánguido color entre naranja y rosa que lo hacía más nostálgico que brillante y caluroso. Estacionó el auto unos pasos antes de la entrada al café, al menos más lejos de lo que lo habría hecho habitualmente. Supuso que sería un fastidio tener el auto a la vista, era como si ahí estacionado le estuviera presionando que tenía que moverse, que Yamaguchi tenía cosas que hacer.

 O peor aún, le recordaría que él mismo era quien había salido con la idea de verse y por voluntad propia y con ganas había venido hasta aquí.

Entró al local dándole un ligero vistazo a la decoración. Ahora el tema parecía ser cosas rojas, como rosas, aves y marcas de besos de ese color que adornaban el lugar. El centro de mesa ahora eran velas, tres de diferente altura en el centro de cada mesita, atadas con un moño rojo. Siguió a paso lento al mostrador de postres, que ahora estaba en un corredor en el segundo piso. Quedaba relativamente oculto.

¿Era un chiste entre los dueños del lugar? porque claramente quien no fuera un cliente no sabría las cosas que vendían ahí. No le parecía la mejor estrategia de venta. Quizás solo estaban tratando de ser originales.

Lo primero que llamó su atención por supuesto fue un pastelito de tres pisos, arriba adornado con moras, frambuesas y fresas, dejando claro el tema de frutos rojos. Eso serviría.

La señora que le vendía, que estaría en sus cuarenta, empacó el postre en una pequeña cajita color rosa. Era práctica, seria fácil de llevar. “¿Desea algo más?” preguntó la vendedora amablemente. Tsukishima visualizó la caja entre sus manos, sin prisa. “¿Tiene algo… salado?”

La señora se dio media vuelta y señaló las pequeñas y altas repisas de madera en la pared. “Si, todo esto. Tenemos galletas, panecillos, biscochos. Oh estos son italianos. La receta es de allá no que los hallamos traído desde tan lejos jajajaja” rio hondamente la señora y siguió nombrando cada cosa que había en el estante. Tsukishima se fijó en una delicada bolsita transparente, llena de pequeñas galletitas redondas, y atada con una cinta blanca. Se veía bien, tanto el empaque como lo que traía adentro.

“¿De que son esas?” preguntó señalando el paquete, y la vendedora rápidamente supo a cuales se refería. Tuvo que pararse en puntas para alcanzarlos, estaban en la última repisa. “Ah si, son muy muy buenas. Son de arroz” Tsukishima ligeramente reconocía el estilo de las mismas, alguna vez las había probado, hace mucho tal vez. No solo le habían gustado sino que eran lo único de lo que tenía idea entre todo lo que había nombrado la señora, y no tenía ganas de arriesgarse con algo que no conociera.

Salió del café, junto a la puerta de entrada a lado y lado había bancas, en el pequeño antejardín del local y camino lentamente frente a ellas, sin sentarse. Claramente no sabía que hacer. Había llegado un poco temprano, había conducido rápido, como de costumbre. No quería que Yamaguchi creyera que le había estado esperando. No porque se avergonzara de sí mismo en algún sentido, sino porque no quería que Yamaguchi sintiera que tenía la culpa por llegar ‘tarde’.

“Hola” llamó una voz agitada detrás de él, Yamaguchi venía por la acera, caminando a largos pasos. Se detuvo frente a Tsukishima y se llevó las manos a la cintura respirando hondo. “Disculpa ¿te hice esperar?” Por suerte Yamaguchi no se veía tan preocupado, tenía una ligera sonrisa, que resaltaba sus mejillas llenas de puntitos. “No, apenas llegué” respondió Tsukishima, ahora que lo pensaba ¿en que había llegado Yamaguchi?

“¿Estabas corriendo?” preguntó levantando una ceja, Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza “No, no. Un amigo me trajo, bueno va para una fiesta creo, iba con mucha prisa así que decidió dejarme en la avenida, a una cuadra de aquí” “¿Planeabas ir a esa fiesta?” preguntó Tsukishima entre sorprendido y preocupado.

“Jaja no, no conozco mucho a los amigos de Lev… Ni las fiestas, yo no salgo mucho” dijo esto último con un hilo de voz, inseguro “Ah, ya veo”. Tsukishima en serio sintió ganas de decir que no le gustaba salir tampoco. Pero no supo que era lo que quería decir con eso.

“Y…” Comenzó a decir Yamaguchi. De todas las cosas buenas que Tsukishima veía en el mundo pocas tenían tanto mérito como el que Yamaguchi, con lo tímido que era, se esforzara tanto en iniciar una conversación con el. Y lo apreciaba, Tsukishima lo apreciaba mucho, cada vez más. “¿Cómo te ha ido con los libros?” Preguntó al fin. “Bien. Pronto te devolveré el de inglés” Yamaguchi abrió los ojos, y un poco la boca “¿en serio? ¡Qué rápido!.. Jm, entendiste todo, supongo”.

La sorpresa de Yamaguchi le parecía de más, aún así en el fondo Tsukishima se sentía halagado. “Claro, es sencillo” respondió encogiendo sutilmente sus hombros “Ah, si. Supongo” replicó Yamaguchi comenzando a jugar con las mangas de su chaqueta oliva. Tsukishima obviamente notó el desánimo de trasfondo en su voz. Y se esforzó, de verdad se esforzó en preguntar sin sonar malvado “¿No entiendes?” y aparentemente no lo había dicho tan gentilmente porque Yamaguchi se tenso rápidamente. “Pues… no tanto que digamos”

“Todo es mecánico” añadió Tsukishima “Cierto” respondió Yamaguchi dirigiendo la vista hacia la calle. Claramente Tsukishima lo estaba haciendo mal. “Yamaguchi, No es que quiera lucirme. En realidad…” La frase quedó en el aire. Yamaguchi le vio a los ojos, extrañado, pero siempre con el semblante amable. Finalmente Tsukishima entendió que quería decir “Si hubiera una forma de ayudarte me gustaría” aclaró su garganta y continuó, apartando la cara de Yamaguchi “Me has ayudado bastante, seria lo mínimo”.

“No, no, no. No tienes que hacerlo”

“No es que tenga”

“¡No hay porque hacerlo! No quiero ser una molestia”

“No es ningún problema”

“Bueno, pero, enseñarme… eso es fastidioso”

“Soy paciente”

“Jaja no es cierto”

“Por favor, al menos es algo mecánico”

“No voy a dejar que me dejes quitarte el tiempo”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Tsukishima comenzando a irritarse. Su teléfono vibró en ese momento. Lo revisó rápidamente. Era un mensaje de Akiteru -Kei necesito el auto. Llámame-. Y ya lo haría, ese no era problema. La hora que de paso había visto tal vez si. “¿A que horas entras a estudiar?” Yamaguchi le miró extrañado un momento, luego dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba contestó preocupado “A las seis” “Bien, tenemos diez minutos” y pasó de largo junto a Yamaguchi.

“¡Ji!” respingó Yamaguchi, “Oh no, yo tengo que-“ “Irte, claro. Vamos” dijo Tsukishima sin girar a verle, caminando hacia el auto de Akiteru. “¿Mh?” preguntó Yamaguchi dando largos pasos hasta alcanzarle. “Yo te hice venir. Yo te llevo” Y agradeció que Yamaguchi no dijera nada. Era lo sensato, iba a llegar tarde y aceptar su ayuda era claramente lo mejor.

“No tienes que hacerlo” dijo con un hilo de voz, pero no dejo de seguir a Tsukishima hasta el auto. En ese momento Tsukishima finalmente recordó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, dentro el pastel y las galletas. Se detuvo frente al auto y Yamaguchi lo hizo también. En silencio sacó el lindo paquete y se lo pasó a Yamaguchi. “¿Y esto?” preguntó el confundido chico frente a él, moviendo ambas manos indecisamente hacia el paquete hasta que lo tomó, tan delicadamente.

“Esa vez, dijiste que preferidas las comidas de sal, entonces… Son de arroz” Respondió Tsukishima rápidamente temiendo quedarse sin palabras. “Y lamento haberte hecho venir, no hicimos nada al final” se llevó la mano a la nuca, y la mirada fija en el cordón de tela de la bolsa que colgaba en su mano. Un paciente momento de silencio. “No es así. Gracias” Yamaguchi dijo esto con una voz baja y hasta cortante, como Tsukishima nunca le había escuchado. Y se preocupó y le alzó a ver. Yamaguchi tenía la cabeza baja, la mirada fija en el paquete en sus manos.

 Toda su cara, sus orejas, su cuello hasta donde dejaba ver la chaqueta estaba rojo, tan sonrojado que le parecía imposible a Tsukishima. Le quedó viendo fijamente sin la menor idea de que hacer, tan asustado como fascinado. Lo peor es que así mismo un extraño calor comenzaba a subirle a la cara también.

Se empujó sus gafas y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del piloto. “Súbete” dijo débilmente sin atreverse a mirarle. Mantuvo la mirada fija al frente, sintió a Yamaguchi subirse en el puesto del copiloto, cerrar la puerta y abrocharse el cinturón. En un segundo Tsukishima encendió el auto y aceleró. Iba decentemente rápido y conocía las calles con menos tráfico para llegar a Date. Llegarían a tiempo, claro.

 Y así como quería llegar cuanto antes, quería encontrar algo que decir antes de despedirse de Yamaguchi. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Estaba tan perdido, y avergonzado, y sin palabras. Era un sentimiento nuevo, intenso. Tan fuerte que parecía empezar a aplastarle. Se esforzaba al máximo en centrar absolutamente toda su atención y conciencia en conducir el auto. Pero su corazón seguía ahí, latiendo rápido y torpemente.

“Conduces bien” dijo Yamaguchi. Sonó como si fueran las primeras palabras que Tsukishima había escuchado en su vida “Mjm. Y lo puedo hacer mucho mejor” Esa respuesta definitivamente no era propia de él. Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro; Tsukishima fijo en el camino frente a él y Yamaguchi en la vista de su ventana.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo, ya a solo un para de calles para llegar a Datekou. “Yamaguchi” para su suerte Tsukishima ya había recuperado totalmente su habla casual, neutra, desinteresada. Se felicito mentalmente. “Si digo que quiero ayudarte es porque quiero, quiero hacerlo” En un respiro movió la palanca y aceleró nuevamente “Pero si no quieres está bien, claro. No te preocupes”. Trató de sonar incluso animado al final. ¿Cómo podía Yamaguchi ser amable y despierto todo el tiempo? Era agotador, difícil, imposible.

Finalmente llegaron, Tsukishima se estacionó junto a la puerta, había varios estudiantes caminando, trotando hacia la entrada. “Bien, tienes tres minutos” dijo Tsukishima revisando su teléfono. “Bien” dijo Yamaguchi, haciendo un ademán de abrir la puerta, pero deteniéndose y girando de golpe a ver al conductor “Tsukishima” llamó delicadamente, pero recuperando algo de emoción a su voz. Aún así Tsukishima no se sentía seguro de verle a la cara nuevamente. Aunque lo hizo.

Aún había algo de rubor en las mejillas de Yamaguchi, pero por suerte era más notoria la pequeña sonrisa que tenía “En realidad agradecería mucho si me ayudarás… me gustaría, si no tienes problema” Tsukishima sonrió muy sutilmente, pero de corazón. “Claro que no. Sería algo bueno”

“Muchas, muchas gracias por las galletas. Me encantan”

“No las has probado”

“Bueno, si. Quiero decir el detalle”

“Ah. De nada”

“Es decir son galletas y por supuesto me las voy a comer todas. Si fuera otra cosa te prometo que lo guardaría muy bien, para siempre y en el mejor lugar. Te prometo que este paquete será-“

“Yamaguchi”

“¿Ah?”

“Datekou”

“¡Ah! ¡Claro! Gracias por traerme, y las galletas. Gracias,  yo… Adiós, gracias. Ya nos vemos ¿Verdad?”

“Seguro”

Yamaguchi abrió la puerta y puso un pie en el asfalto, se detuvo y giró a ver a Tsukishima otra vez “Entonces… podríamos empezar mañana” “Mañana suena bien” Respondió Tsukishima, divertido por lo rápido que Yamaguchi había empezado a hablar. “Y donde-” “Yo te llamo. Vas a llegar tarde” Interrumpido Tsukishima. No quería que Yamaguchi perdiera más clases por su culpa. El instituto no le importaba, pero Yamaguchi terminaría estresándose de más. “Bien ¡Adiós!” Se despidió nuevamente Yamaguchi y empezó la carrera hacia la entrada.

Tsukishima nuevamente con mucha habilidad y vertiginosamente giró el auto y condujo a casa. Su hermano era otro que se estresaría si no llegaba a su trabajo a tiempo.

Era difícil para Tsukishima entender lo que sentía. Había vergüenza e incomodad; pero por encima de eso, muy por encima, reinaba la satisfacción, y una alegre emoción que iba creciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!  
> Awww en este capitulo estaba como :3   
> Y bueno, ¿como ha ido su año hasta ahora? de verdad espero que bien. Y si no, recuerden que se trata de aprender, hacerte mas fuerte y seguir. Yo, voy por ahí decentemente bien :] motivada con escribir, con ideas y eso. Gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto, de verdad que cada visita, cada valoración, valen un montón para mi. 
> 
> De Tsukishima que les puedo decir, esta mas atento y es mas creativo de lo que aparenta, y Yamaguchi es mas fuerte y talentoso de lo que deja ver.
> 
> Bien, hasta aquí este pequeño saludo, ya nos vemos. Chao!  
>  (Esta historia también esta en Wattp por cierto https://www.wattpad.com/373469598-adorables-puntos-plateados-lovely-silver-dots) ;)


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Yamaguchi como de costumbre salió de Black B saltando los escalones de la puerta hasta la  acera de la calle, aterrizando con agilidad. Giró sus muñecas y empezó a masajear una y luego la otra abriendo y cerrando el puño. Se había puesto a jugar con Aone. Y por jugar se trataba de pelear el uno contra el otro como en cualquier pelea, pero sin esforzarse en romper huesos. Aone es muy fuerte, y Yamaguchi rápido. Aunque no es como si eso los pusiera en situaciones equivalentes, Aone era un muy buen peleador, se necesitarían al menos cuatro Yamaguchis para hacerle frente de verdad.

Al final se detuvieron porque Yamaguchi al darle un muy buen golpe (tan bueno que Ennoshita había mandado un silbido) a Aone a la altura del hígado sintió un minúsculo ´crack´ en su muñeca. No era  grave, sabía que a lo sumo le tomaría tres días sanar del todo, pero ya se había aguantado otro golpe de Aone casi en la  clavícula y no quería más dolor en una sola pelea.

Aunque, había sacado esa conclusión cuando ya había llegado a casa. Se había dado prisa por otra razón. Era algo inusual que saliera del trabajo en viernes tan temprano, comenzado porque los viernes no tenía clases en Date. Ennoshita se había dado cuenta de algo y le había preguntado a Yamaguchi que pasaba. Probablemente se había extrañado un más cuando con el semblante alegre Yamaguchi le había dicho que ‘estudiar’.

 

     Su abuela no estaba en casa, ya le había Llamado para informarle que saldría con unas amigas. Ayer y anteayer habían estado los padres de Yamaguchi de visita, después de dos semanas de viaje de su padre fuera de la ciudad. Seguro la abuela quería poner a sus amigas al tanto de su genial hijo y nuera.

 Estos últimos meses viviendo con Nana le habían enseñado un montón de cosas, comenzando por independizarse de sus padres, y especialmente por ganar algo más de autonomía y experiencia trabajando. De alguna manera se preparaba para su mudanza por el solo cuando se graduara, bueno, eso es lo que tenía planeado. Su familia lo apoyaba, pero ya le habían dejado claro que tendría que visitarlos al menos una vez a la semana.

Se dio una  ducha rápida, pensando con que vestirse mientras lo hacía. Al salir abrió su closet y revisó prenda por prenda con su mirada, imaginando como se verían. Con ojo crítico, consideraba que debería estar cómodo y fresco, sin ser llamativo u opaco. Se puso una camiseta ajustada de mangas largas, color azul oscuro, encima otra camiseta oscura holgada y sin mangas. Siempre le había gustado ese tipo de mezclas. Luego un pantalón deportivo gris y zapatillas negras.

Suspiró perdiéndose en su imagen en el espejo. No quería cambiarse pero tampoco admitir que había, realmente, pensado que ponerse. Estaba impaciente, se movía rápido por su habitación, peinaba su cabello varias veces a pesar de que sabía que era caso perdido, revisaba repetidamente su bolso confirmando que todo estuviera en el, y pensando si debería llevar algo más. Ya había empacado dinero de más, una libreta extra, e incluso una botella de agua, un suéter, tijeras y pegante, y su laptop. Por si acaso. Todo por si acaso.

Debería estar en casa de Tsukishima a las seis. Tenía que. Cada momento era valioso, el esfuerzo que invertía Tsukishima era valioso. Y Yamaguchi quería ser ligero como el viento con él.

Todo esto los hacía más o menos, oficialmente amigos, ¿no? Y era un gran alivio, era como una pequeña promesa para Yamaguchi de que no le perdería de vista.

Más de una vez había temido que Tsukishima pasará de largo, que fuera uno más de esos conocidos que se encuentran en la vida y se alejan, que poco a poco todo se enfriaría y se olvidaría.

Las cosas difícilmente podrían ir mejor. No por eso Yamaguchi dejaba de fantasear con ciertas otras cosas.

Revisó su teléfono y se dio cuenta que aún tenía media hora, pero ya que quedarse ahí no lo calmaría, y el sol apenas se dejaba entrever en el horizonte disparejo de edificios, Yamaguchi agarró sus cosas y salió, decidiendo caminar hasta Tsukishima -la casa de Tsukishima- se corrigió molesto en voz alta.

Estaba animado sabiendo que no tendría que pasar por la parte ajetreada o comercial de la ciudad, más bien a un lado, casi rodeándola. Podría pensar y divagar tanto como quisiera. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, como lo sospechaba apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde que había salido. Sabía que tenía que centrar su mente en otra cosa si quería que llegar no se le hiciera una eternidad.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la conversación que había tenido con Bokuto en la mañana. Le hablaba muy muy emocionado por el teléfono, ilusionado, lo suficiente para que Yamaguchi se arriesgara a preparar las mesas en el café de Saeko con el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro, exponiéndose casi temerariamente a un regaño de esta. Y claro, Yamaguchi también se había emocionado mucho al escuchar las noticias de Bokuto.

Akaashi había conseguido trabajo como el increíble pianista que era, en uno de los clubs más importantes de la ciudad, ‘The Ace'. Eso era increíble. Es decir Akaashi era increíble, y el nuevo trabajo lo hacía aún más.

“Hare lo que quiera. Solo espero encontrar un lugar que me merezca” le había dicho una vez Akaashi hablando sobre su vida como pianista. Con una sonrisa, una mirada, y una peligrosa convicción que le habían helado. Casi había sido aterrador, en el buen sentido.

Por supuesto que alguien así podría lidiar con Bokuto, y por supuesto que quien pueda lidiar con Bokuto fácilmente puede comerse el mundo.

 Hasta ahora Akaashi seguía en una academia de música y  tenía un par de trabajos en otros lugares más o menos importantes, tocando un par de noches a la semana en cada uno. Pero esto definitivamente era un cambio, tenía un contrato fijo, en un lugar divino y sin duda se haría notar.

Así que, la próxima semana irían a verle tocar por primera vez. ¿Cómo estaría Bokuto? Ahora que caía en cuenta quizá los tres, Yamaguchi, Akaashi, y Bokuto tendrían que hablar con Tanaka para ver con que se vestían. El lugar era de por si elegante, y la ocasión de por mas especial.

 

     Y así, haciendo repaso de los blazers y cárdigan que podría usar, Yamaguchi llegó al vecindario de Tsukishima. Apenas había tenido que buscar por un par de calles, claramente una sola visita le había bastado para aprenderse la dirección. Le avergonzaba haberlo hecho tan fácilmente.

Y ahora, justo ahora que estaba frente al alto portón de madera, entre cuyas piezas de tabla podía visualizar la negra puerta de la casa, una oleada de preocupaciones se le vino a la cabeza. Tantas cosas podían salir mal.

Podía tropezar y quebrar algo dentro de la casa. Podían tener un gato y Yamaguchi torpemente le pisaría la cola. Tal vez el hermano de Tsukishima vería como un atrevimiento el que fuera a su casa. ¿Qué tal que al final Yamaguchi no entendiera y Tsukishima terminara frustrándose?

Yamaguchi respiró hondo. Nuevamente se limpió sus transpiradas manos en su pantalón y se concentró en dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Sacudió sus preocupaciones y trató de poner su mente en blanco, quizás solo dejando en su cabeza la imagen de un gato ofendido y arisco.

Presionó el pequeño timbre color madera frente a él, que Tsukishima le había avisado estaba ahí. La primera vez que había venido no lo había visto porque era de noche. Y bueno, era un timbre pequeño y color madera.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Yamaguchi aclaró su garganta, rápidamente se revisó a si mismo, no quería tener cordones sueltos para tropezar, o su bolso abierto para dejar caer sus libretas. No escuchaba los pasos de nadie ni su propia respiración. De golpe volvió a su alerta posición cuando se abrió la puerta de madera. Quizás por el cerrojo que había chasqueado, quizás por la imponente, alta, y rubia figura que se asomaba.

“Hola. Sigue” Yamaguchi sonrió ampliamente, aun cuando Tsukishima solo le vio un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y darle espacio a seguir. “Hola. Gracias. Disculpa” fue su extraño saludo, y pasó junto a él. Esperó un par de pasos más adelante a que Tsukishima cerrará el portón, y mientras tanto le dio un breve vistazo al lugar.

El antejardín de la casa era más bien pequeño. Un lindo camino de cerámica que asemejaba a piedras unía el portón y la puerta. A este se unía otro camino que rodeaba la casa. Probablemente hacía el patio de atrás.

Las plantas estaban muy organizadas, nada comparado con el matorral que había en casa de sus padres o los solitarios cactus en casa de la abuela. A lado y lado había dos filas de plantas, altos Rosales hacían el lado de la cerca, y arbustos sin flores y de hojas rojas hacía el lado del camino.

Las cuatro amplias ventanas de la parte frontal de la casa, tenían en su antepecho un jardincito de flores. Así, todas estaban enmarcadas por una hilera de coloridas flores moradas que Yamaguchi reconoció como pensamientos.

“Vaya. Que linda casa” Dijo honestamente, más para sí mismo. “Ja, si es por las flores díselo a mi hermano” respondió Tsukishima pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tenía puesta hoy una camiseta azul y jeanes negros. -¡Bien!- se felicito Yamaguchi al comprobar que su ropa no desentonaría.

 Yamaguchi apreciaba como Tsukishima caminaba rápido con largos y calmados pasos; desde que lo había conocido en realidad. Estaba agradecido de ser él mismo considerablemente alto, así podía seguirle el paso. Más o menos, a veces se distraía y tenía que dar un pequeño trote para alcanzarle. Y por a veces era más o menos todas y cada una de las veces que se había encontrado con Tsukishima.

El recibidor, la sala, el comedor que se alcanzaba a ver. Todo estaba muy lindo, limpió y organizado, sin decoraciones u objetos de más. Era moderno, como la fachada de la casa. Muchas cosas en cristal o monocromáticas.

“Bien, parece que no hay nada que pueda romper” dijo Yamaguchi divertido. Tsukishima le hizo señas de seguir a una habitación junto a las escaleras “No, escondimos todo antes de que llegarás” respondió Tsukishima. La sonrisa de Yamaguchi desapareció a la vez que una apareció en la cara de Tsukishima

“No es enserio” respondió Tsukishima con risa en la voz, al parecer más divertido por la cara de Yamaguchi que por lo que había dicho. La sonrisa de Tsukishima era magnífica…

 “Siéntete libre de romper lo que quieras de hecho. A mi no me importa y a mi hermano le emocionara salir de compras” Continuó Tsukishima sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Yamaguchi estaba más consciente que nunca de sus pasos, de lo que hacía, y ciertamente también de lo que el chico frente a él hacía. Tsukishima había dicho lo último con tanta delicadeza que Yamaguchi sintió se refería en parte al historial de cosas que había roto. Bueno, solo era una.

 Como sea ese pequeño gesto infería algo de lo que pensaba Tsukishima, comenzando por aceptar el bajo grado de habilidad y sentido común de Yamaguchi, encontrarlo divertido hasta.

 

    El saloncito parecía ser la oficina; un escritorio con una elegante silla dándole el espaldar a la ventana. Una pequeña colección de libros junto a la pared, y a un lado una mini sala  con muebles bajos y anchos y una mesa de café en el centro, más grande y alta que una mesa de café de hecho.

“Siéntate” pidió Tsukishima acomodando un par de libros sobre la mesa de café. Yamaguchi se sentó, tratando de verse y de hecho estar cómodo. Quiso tomar algo de iniciativa y se quitó su bolso dejándolo a un lado de él. A Tsukishima pareció no importarle y Yamaguchi se felicito mentalmente.

“Idiotas que no saben como editar un libro” exclamó Tsukishima revisando perezosamente el libro de Date. Yamaguchi se rio, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería “Jajaja ¿Ah sí?” preguntó animadamente. “Complican lo simple” respondió sin interés Tsukishima, empujando sus gafas,  luego pasando su mano rápidamente por su rubia cabeza.

“Bien ¿por donde quieres empezar? Sé sincero” dijo Tsukishima mirándole, enfatizando lo último. Entonces ¿Por qué esos indiferentes ojos, que parecían aburridos del mundo, hacían sentir rosa a Yamaguchi?

Toda su vida había odiado sentirse bajo la mirada severa de personas corrigiendo, burlándose, odiando. Las personas observadoras daban miedo, las personas atentas, despiertas y hábiles daban miedo.

 Pero con Tsukishima… Esa era una mirada bajo la cual no odiaría estar, cada día, sin temor a la frialdad o la indiferencia. Era un dorado preocupantemente cálido teniendo en cuenta que había visto muchos atardeceres camino a casa.

 Yamaguchi se desorientó, de paso olvidó que era lo que no entendía. “Pues…” comenzó, apartando la mirada de Tsukishima y dando un vistazo por el salón. Hasta que sus ojos dieron otra vez con los del chico frente a él. Fríos, pacientes, brillantes.

 “¿En…qué trabaja tu hermano?” Preguntó al fin, Tsukishima encarando una ceja y Yamaguchi sonriendo y bajando la mirada -¿qué?- se cuestiono mentalmente.

“Administrador” respondió Tsukishima enteramente casual, recostándose contra el sillón y cruzando una pierna. ¿De verdad le importaba así? ¿De verdad había logrado leer la inseguridad de Yamaguchi y su deseo por ganar confianza primero?

De repente el saloncito parecía un lugar amable, sin ninguna prisa.

“¿Tienes hermanos?” Preguntó Tsukishima alcanzando otro libro sobre la mesa, ojeándolo. “No, yo… eh, no. Tampoco tengo un gato” “¿Tampoco?”  Repitió Tsukishima levantando la vista del libro, mirando a Yamaguchi, de lado nada más “Entonces ¿comparas los hermanos con gatos?” Preguntó extrañado, Yamaguchi extrañándose también. “Lo digo por tu gato” respondió Yamaguchi vagamente, apenas comenzando a reflexionar. Tsukishima le dio otra mirada extrañada, girando la cabeza, casi curioso. En ese momento Yamaguchi cayó en la cuenta de que el supuesto gato de Tsukishima solo existía en su imaginación. Talentosamente de la nada lo había dado por hecho, por vivo.

“Ah… jeje no tienes un gato ¿cierto?” Preguntó avergonzado. Tsukishima volvió su atención al libro aparentemente, sin darle mayor importancia al gato “No, no soy mucho de mascotas, y mi hermano prefiere los perros”. Yamaguchi asintió la cabeza varias veces “Claro, ya veo” respondió enérgicamente, porque habría de poner un poco más de  esfuerzo en distinguir lo que Tsukishima le decía y lo que se imaginaba.

“Entonces, no tienes un gato. Bueno saberlo” Dijo Tsukishima “¿Es porque no te gustan los gatos?” Preguntó Yamaguchi haciendo una revisión mental de los gatos en su vida. ¿Cómo se despediría de Lev?

“No. Solo por, saber”. Respondió Tsukishima

-Por saber… ¿de mi?- se preguntó Yamaguchi, viéndole. Su perfil, distraído mirando el libro era… era algo. A pesar de todo, Tsukishima era alguien que Yamaguchi conocía de lejos. Ahora solo a unos centímetros, la posibilidad de notar los diferentes tonos de amarillo y cobre en su cabello, sus apacibles y definidas cejas, la posibilidad de distinguir individualmente cada una de sus pestañas, un pequeño rasguño en el negro marco de las gafas era, todo era, abrumador

“Ah…” respondió Yamaguchi muy suavemente, como aceptando una idea. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sobre su regazo, comenzando a jugar con el borde de las mangas de su camiseta. “Este, ¿m-me explicarías voz pasiva, por favor” “Claro” respondió Tsukishima, dejando a un lado su libro e inclinándose hacía la mesa, alcanzando un lápiz.

 

 

     Ya era de noche, hace un rato que lo era. La escena no había cambiado mucho, solo un par de latas vacías de refresco sobre la mesa. La libreta de Yamaguchi tenía varias hojas llenas, unas por él mismo, otras por Tsukishima. Seguro no había entendido todo, pero tenía más que suficiente para estudiar.

Tsukishima estaba recostado contra la mesa, apoyándose sobre su mano y escribiendo rápidamente con la otra en la libreta de Yamaguchi, este sentado al lado miraba atentamente, con sus dos manos inocentemente escondidas sobre su regazo, casi entre sus muslos. Ya que no se había sentado tan cerca a Tsukishima, se estiraba hacia este para ver mejor.

Habían visto ya varios temas. Tsukishima pasaba ágil y seguro entre cada uno de estos, Yamaguchi escuchaba atento. Muchas cosas estaban claras ahora. Incluyendo cosas de Tsukishima.

Llevaba casi dos años en la ciudad, sus divorciados pero amigos padres se habían quedado en su anterior ciudad, donde trabajaban. Tenía un amigo y vecino llamado Kuuro que apenas y toleraba (ese nombre le sonó extrañamente familiar a Yamaguchi), no estaba en ningún grupo deportivo, pero iba al club de matemáticas, a su hermano le encantaba cocinar y comprar cosas para la casa, siempre regresaba caminando del instituto y nunca comía en la cafetería de éste.

Quería ir a una universidad de la ciudad, como Shiratorizawa, quería tener su propio auto. Le gustaba el color rojo y las cosas dulces.

“Esa vez” comenzó a decir Tsukishima, sin dejar de escribir en la libreta, subrayaba algunas palabras “Me dolió el codo derecho por una semana” Yamaguchi no se ubicaba “¿C-cuándo?” preguntó preocupado de haberse distraído y por eso no entender a qué se refería. “Cuando nos conocimos” “Ah”.

Lo había dicho tan casual, casi alegre, que parecía saber cuánto mortificaba  el asunto a Yamaguchi y recordárselo. Ni él mismo parecía saber si eso le enojaba, pero respondió altivamente “Pues yo me golpeé mis rodillas”

Tsukishima dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, dejó de escribir y puso el lápiz a un lado, dando a entender que había acabado -Oh no- se dijo Yamaguchi. Era mucho más fácil si Tsukishima al menos parecía estar ocupado escribiendo. Si prestaba atención, si le miraba a los ojos, era muy diferente. Tsukishima descansó la mano que escribía, y con su cabeza aun apoyándose sobre su otra mano giró a ver a Yamaguchi, no de frente, algo ladeado. Y eso solo asentaba  su fino e inteligente semblante, sus vivaces ojos -¡Oh no!- Yamaguchi tragó saliva.

“Así te hubieras roto un par de huesos, tú sigues siendo el atacante” lo había dicho divertido, con el diminuto esbozo de una sonrisa cruel y provocadora. Lo sabía, sabía cuánto le incomodaba a Yamaguchi la situación. Con intención, con malicia. La creciente indignación de Yamaguchi parecía hacerle frente a la intimidante actitud de Tsukishima, lo suficiente como para que hablara claro.

“Fue un accidente” respondió alzando la voz, sabía que tenía en sus cejas y ojos el enojo, pero Tsukishima ahora parecía estar aún más divertido “Todo el mundo anda en apuros, no es excusa para mandar a alguien al piso” “Pudo ser cualquiera, no te creas tan especial” Yamaguchi cambiaba su mirada entre la mirada de Tsukishima y los libros sobre la mesa. No era una mirada nada fácil de enfrentar

“¿En serio? Porque yo era el único que andaba por el lugar” “¿Pues-pues quién está afuera parado en la lluvia?” “Ah… ¿Pues quién está afuera corriendo en la lluvia?”  Yamaguchi entonces recordó algo que no quería recordar, al menos de lo que no quería hablar. “No importa” respondió sin rastro del fastidio con el que hablaba hace un momento. “Mmm” Dijo Tsukishima, pensando. Hasta en esa simple expresión Yamaguchi sintió su sarcasmo.

No quería hablar de esto. Sus ojos nuevamente encontraron los de Tsukishima, aún con un pequeño tinte de diversión. Yamaguchi más que enojado comenzaba a sentirse acorralado. Tsukishima separó sus labios ligeramente, Yamaguchi puso más atención de la debida al gesto, mucho más de la debida, incluso olvidando que eso significaría que le seguiría hablando del tema.

Era, como estar derrotado. ¿Cómo podía Yamaguchi de alguna forma enfrentar a esta persona frente a él? Pero Tsukishima cerró la boca, y de repente el complacido semblante se convirtió en uno serio, pensativo de verdad. Se levantó de su sillón y Yamaguchi inconscientemente le siguió con la mirada. “Seguro” respondió Tsukishima revisando su teléfono “No deberías… estar corriendo tu solo”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Yamaguchi ladeando su cabeza. Tsukishima suspiró “Ya es tarde. Mi hermano ya llega, así que puedo llevarte” Yamaguchi entonces sacó su teléfono, ya eran casi las nueve. Ah, abuela habría de pegarle graciosamente en la cabeza con la cuchara de madera que adornaba el comedor. Los viernes invitaba a sus amigas a cenar y siempre quería que Yamaguchi estuviera ahí.

“Claro, ya tomo un taxi” Respondió, comenzando a empacar sus cosas. “No, yo te llevo” respondió Tsukishima a la vez que comenzaba a apilar los libros sobre la mesa. “No, no. En serio está bien” continuo Yamaguchi, poniéndose de pie.

“Llevarte está mejor” contestó Tsukishima sin siquiera mirarle, tan altivo, tan seguro, saliendo a largos pasos hacia la sala. Yamaguchi no fue muy rápido para protestar. No solo Tsukishima había salido sin esperar una respuesta, sino que, dolorosamente, Yamaguchi no tenía que responder frente a lo último que le había dicho.

Yamaguchi adoraba la amabilidad, a las personas amables. Futakuchi o Bokuto una y otra vez habrían de ofrecerle ayuda de mil maneras, y era tan fácil.

Parecía frustrante, los gestos de Tsukishima eran complicados, jugando entre los bordes de lo cortante y lo afable. Parecía ir tan fuerte e inequívoco por la vida. Tenía sin duda todo lo necesario para aplastar a Yamaguchi, para ignorarle sin tener que explicarle nada a nadie. Y ahora, le hablaba de su vida, le explicaba cosas y le regalaba galletas de arroz.

Quizá Yamaguchi solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para terminar de comprenderlo. Después de todo encontrar un amigo, un buen amigo, es siempre un acontecimiento asombroso. ¿Lo consideraría así Tsukishima?

 

     Justo cuando Yamaguchi pisó la acera de la calle el auto oscuro que ya conocía se estacionó frente a él. Viendo la oscura ventana del piloto Yamaguchi recordó que ahí venía el hermano de Tsukishima, Akiteru. Comenzó a jugar con la correa de su bolso, y dio un pequeño pasito, casi imperceptible, para quedar detrás de Tsukishima, que revisaba su teléfono. “No muerde” dijo su inteligente escudo sin levantar la cara de la pantalla. Yamaguchi de un salto quedo junto a él, llevó su mano a su nuca, avergonzado “Lo siento” dijo sonriente después de una incómoda risita. Era el hermano de Tsukishima, no podía ser tan malo.

La puerta se abrió y salió un chico alto, más robusto que su hermano, que lucía impecable de la cabeza a los pies. Su semblante cansado era lo único que contrastaba con su elegante traje y brillantes zapatos. En cuanto vio al par frente a él una sonrisa demasiado inocente y juvenil para ser de un hombre de negocios pareció iluminar todo el vecindario.

“¡Kei, Hola!” Saludo efusivamente, con una voz cansada pero amable “Bienvenido” saludo Tsukishima caminando hacia el auto, casualmente tomando las llaves de la mano de su hermano que apenas y pareció sorprenderse “Ah” se detuvo Tsukishima antes de abrir la puerta “Este es Yamaguchi, un amigo. Yamaguchi, mi hermano Akiteru”

Akiteru le dirigió la mirada a Yamaguchi. Ese color dorado definitivamente era reconfortante. “Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Akiteru, su hermano. Bueno ya lo sabías ¿no?”  Dio una sonrisa más y estiro su mano. Yamaguchi se apresuró a tomarla. Era cálida y fuerte “Ya-Yamaguchi”  dijo, respondiendo también con una sonrisa. “Bien, es un placer conocerte Yamaguchi” Y este último suspiró, no solo aliviado de que claramente no era una molestia para el hermano de Tsukishima, sino que de verdad se sentía bien conocer a alguien tan simpático.

“Voy a llevarlo a casa, ya vuelvo” dijo Tsukishima subiéndose al auto “Bien, adiós. Buenas noches, Yamaguchi” se despidió Akiteru entrando al jardín. “Buenas noches” respondió Yamaguchi, dando un par de saltos hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto.

 

 

 

   Una vez más se sorprendió por la habilidad con la que conducía Tsukishima, aunque no iba precisamente rápido. “Tu hermano es muy agradable” “Nada como yo ¿cierto?” respondió inmediatamente Tsukishima, e inmediatamente Yamaguchi se dio vuelta a él moviendo las manos en el aire “N-no quiero decir eso ¡Tu también eres genial!”

Tampoco. Tampoco quería decir eso, bueno, al menos no cara a cara y sonando desesperado. Tsukishima no dijo nada, solo siguió conduciendo, Yamaguchi volvió a sentarse con la mirada fija hacia adelante y resistiendo las ganas de llevarse las manos a la cara. “¿Ah si?” Preguntó Tsukishima después de un buen rato.

 

     El viaje se convirtió en una conversación casual, más que nada de Black B y Doucement Amer,  la cafetería de Saeko. Yamaguchi le había dado la dirección de su casa a Tsukishima y este, sin preguntar una sola vez, o girar de más en una calle, se estacionaba ahora justo en frente de esta.

“Gracias por todo” dijo Yamaguchi llevando su mano a la manija de la puerta. “Puedes venir mañana si quieres”.  Yamaguchi se congeló en el acto, más o menos, porque levantó la cabeza de golpe, tan rápido como para sobresaltar a Tsukishima “¡Eh!” Se aclaró la garganta y bueno, reprimió otros animados -¡Eh!- “Claro, si- si no es ningún problema” “Veré que mañana si encuentres cosas que romper”

Yamaguchi se sobrecogió un momento ¿Era otra vez sarcasmo? Se sobrecogió aún más al ver la cara de Tsukishima, era una malicia encantadora, una mirada y sonrisa que le inquietaban tanto como le invitaban. Quitó su mirada de la de Tsukishima, y una pequeña ola de calor crecía perezosa en su pecho. Más o menos, no es como si realmente lo entendiera.

“Me alegra… haberme caído al piso contigo ese día. Buenas noches” Se despidió tan amablemente como  pudo, pero no esperó respuesta, se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta.

Un par de pasos hacia su casa y escuchó el vidrio eléctrico del copiloto comenzar a bajar “Yamaguchi” -Oh no- Aún así se dio vuelta en el momento. Pero Tsukishima guardo silencio por un momento “Nada… Buenas noches” dijo al fin, cerrando la ventana y acelerando el auto “¡Buenas noches!” respondió Yamaguchi a medio gritar asegurándose de que le escuchará.

Retomó su camino a casa, a despreocupados pasos. La noche tenía algo de calidez y el cielo estaba despejado, tan elegante lleno de estrellas.

–“Este es Yamaguchi, un amigo…”-

Yamaguchi recordó, y atesoró. De su corazón nacían rápidos latidos que eran casi tan elegantes como el brillante cielo. Verdaderamente era una noche preciosa.

 

 


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

 

Una hoja cayó sobre la pantalla de la consola de Kenma, él solo la sopló, y con el ligero viento que hacia se fue volando, arrastrándose, como dando largos saltos por el piso, hasta que se perdió de la vista de Tsukishima. Se había fijado en los bordes naranja y secos de la hoja. En realidad, todos los arboles comenzaban a tener pedacitos naranja, aun perdidos entre el típico verde. Pero con paso lento y seguro a darle otro tono al paisaje.

Tsukishima lo encontraba nostálgico y reconfortante, comenzaba septiembre y el otoño también. Era una época muy bonita, tal vez la estación favorita de Tsukishima, y eso que nunca le prestaba atención al romanticismo que a veces se le daba al clima.

Llevó la vista hasta el chico junto a él; bordes amarillos. Si, la estación iba con Kenma, además de que el otoño no es más que los arboles preparándose para dormir un largo rato. Marchito, frio, tonos naranjas... Si, Kenma.

Y varios de esos detalles eran lo que dejaba perplejo a Tsukishima. Hoy sábado, Kenma había llegado a “visitarle” a su casa, por primera vez. ¿Lo preocupante? Sin Kuroo. Tsukishima se había asustado por un momento. Kenma era raro, pero rutinario.

 Aunque aparentemente nada había pasado, solo había dicho que necesitaba un favor de Tsukishima, nada más. Y durante media hora habían estado sentados en el corredor de madera de la parte trasera de la casa, escuchando el casual murmullo de las hojas de un par de arbolitos sembrados en casa del vecino, por un viento que cada día comenzaba a ser más fuerte.

Tsukishima había planeado dejar a Kenma en la sala y después de dormir una hora bajaría a escucharle, pero Akiteru básicamente le había ordenado que le atendiera, e incluso le ofreciera algo de tomar. Así que Tsukishima apenas se había tomado diez minutos para arreglarse, se había servido una taza de chocolate con mucho azúcar y jugo de uva para Kenma.

A sorbitos se habían tomado las bebidas y los vasos ahora estaban sobre la pequeña mesa de jardín que Akiteru había entrado al pasillo ya que había llovido fuertemente ayer. El sol de la tarde los abrigaba, no mucho. Tsukishima llevaba una simple camiseta, Kenma tenía una sudadera con el gorro de esta puesto. Kenma no le había dicho nada aun a Tsukishima, solo maldecía de vez en cuando el videojuego, haciéndole malas caras. No es como si ninguno tuviera prisa por algo tampoco.

Tsukishima tenía puestos los auriculares de su teléfono, y escuchaba música con el volumen bajo. La canción que escuchaba iba más o menos con el paisaje que veía, tenía algo fresco y libre. El amplio jardín, el cielo con pocas nubes, y un gato dormitando en el techo de la casa vecina. Lo único que no encajaba parecía ser Kenma, y el chico era un crack en pasar desapercibido. Estresado, enojado y una y otra vez quejándose o tratando de hacer sentir mal al videojuego. Habría que esperar.

Tsukishima se fijó en el cielo sobre él, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó llevándose varias hojas. Se fijó en los arboles nuevamente, ahora alborotados. Unas partes doradas, casi como su propio pelo, otras partes verdes, como la chaqueta que Yamaguchi tenía puesta anteayer jueves, ya casi una semana desde la primera vez que había venido a casa. Aunque la había dejado sobre la mesa de café casi toda la tarde. 

Habían comenzado hablando de algo ¿Qué era? De alguna manera era algo de matemáticas, sí. ¿Y entonces? Tsukishima no sabía quién era Ennoshita o Ukai, pero podía imaginarlos. Tampoco había ido nunca a Dolcement Amer, pero le recordaba a un suave café de mañana. Tsukishima cerró los ojos, sin saberlo.

Un amigo pianista, gafas de natación, gatos, el sonido de puños contra un saco, la lluvia, un chico corriendo, mil disculpas, café de mesa en mesa, cabello desorganizado. Las cosas daban vueltas, ni muy claras ni muy a prisa. En el medio de todo un chico arreglando con demasiada delicadeza el pequeño y roto estegosaurio  de plástico entre sus manos. Demasiado preocupado, tierno, esperanzado.

 

   El anterior martes Yamaguchi, como si sus intenciones de cuidar las cosas fueran proporcionales a las probabilidades de arruinarlas, había roto un pequeño dinosaurio de juguete que Tsukishima, había dejado en el escritorio de Akiteru, uno que había encontrado en un chocolate sorpresa. La cara de Yamaguchi cuando Tsukishima le había dicho dolidamente que era de colección no tenía precio. Como sea le había dicho la verdad casi de inmediato.

Sin ser muy obvio, y para darle su espacio a Yamaguchi, Tsukishima había sacado entonces su teléfono, tratando de parecer distraído, mientras en realidad observaba con cierto cuidado como Yamaguchi sacaba de su bolso cinta adhesiva (cuyo paquete tenia forma de sapito) y pegaba la cabeza del dinosaurio.

A veces Yamaguchi era tan ingenuo que burlarlo casi no tenía gracia. Aun así, aun cuando no podía hacerle enojar o retarlo ni la mitad de veces que lo haría con Yuuji o Kuroo, era como si Tsukishima terminara disfrutando el tiempo con Yamaguchi. –Ja-.

 Hoy era sábado, más de una semana desde que había ido a su casa por primera vez, y había ido cuatro veces hasta ahora. A veces parecía mucho y a veces, como ahora, parecía poco.

Estaría ocupado todo el fin de semana, el chico del piano tenía algo que ver aparentemente. Ah, tonto Yamaguchi ¿Por qué no había llevado una chaqueta más pequeña? Algo más fácil de olvidar, algo más fácil de dejar en la casa de Tsukishima, algo que tendría que devolver al dueño hoy o mañana-

 

   Tsukishima abrió los ojos de golpe. Había cruzado alguna línea entre sus pensamientos, algo imperdonable con lo cuidadoso que era. Quizá la guitarra eléctrica en sus auriculares le había inspirado demasiado. Era desconcertante, como si pensar en Yamaguchi fuera malo y bueno a la vez. Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi.

Sería nada más la emoción de un nuevo amigo, y sería nada más cuestión de tiempo para calmarla. Siempre lo es. Entre más le conociera más rápido pasaría el interés. Cuanto más aproveche, cuanto más entienda, más rápido pasaría la emoción. O bien Yamaguchi se decidiría a quitar la máscara de genialidad que deliberadamente había puesto sobre la realidad cruel y egoísta de Tsukishima.

 -¿No es así?- se cuestionó Tsukishima mentalmente.  Sacudió la cabeza y suspiro –Claro- Tomó su teléfono y le escribió a Yamaguchi

Yo: ¿Cómo va todo?

 

Bien, quizá estar al tanto era mejor, hasta podría entretenerse. No había escuchado mucho del amigo pianista de Yamaguchi, pero debía de ser decente como para tocar en The Ace.

“Fuck” Insultó otra vez Kenma a su consola. Tsukishima se quitó sus auriculares, descansándolos alrededor de su cuello, Kenma nuevamente le chasqueó la lengua a la consola y la hizo a un lado. “¿Qué? ¿Compraste un juego para mayores de  6 años?” Preguntó Tsukishima con sarcasmo.

 Kenma lentamente le clavó una fría mirada, y Tsukishima sonrió. “Como si tú lo hicieras mejor” respondió Kenma con su sarcástica pero cansada voz “¿Qué? ¿Enojarme? Es lo más aburrido que se me ocurre” Kenma rodó sus ojos. Tsukishima revisó su teléfono, sin respuesta aun. “Kenma, solo hay dos razones por las que vendrías a verme solo, y ya que si Kuroo hubiera muerto estoy seguro que su madre me habría llamado, solo me queda pensar que tuviste un problema con él.”

Kenma bajó la mirada y haló los cordones del gorro de su jersey, escondiendo su cabeza aún más. “No realmente” “Whoa, eres incluso peor que Kuroo para mentir” Kenma frunció el ceño “No es cierto, nadie sabe jamás que estoy pensado” “Veras, esconder no es lo mismo que mentir” “Mm…”

Tsukishima comenzaba a ponerse un poco curioso. Su par de amigos siempre peleaban, pero jamás era algo serio.  Y honestamente la idea de Kuroo alejando a Kenma era tonta “A ver te pregunto de otra manera ¿Quisieras lanzarle esa consola a la entrepierna de Kuroo?” Kenma bajó la mirada a la consola en su mano, lanzándola y recibiéndola cuidadosamente “No es lo suficientemente pesada”

Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza “Bien, entiendo. Si de eso se trata el favor estaría encantado” Y lo dijo con todo el corazón, Kenma sonrió, como por un segundo “No, no, yo solo quiero… no ir allá” Tsukishima no dijo nada, esperó a que Kenma continuara, y mientras tanto se fijó en el gato del tejado de al frente.

 ‘A veces los fines de semana voy a buscar gatos’ Le había dicho Yamaguchi. Y aparentemente hablaba en serio, salía con un amigo que quería ser veterinario y ayudaba gatos de la calle. Era tierno que Yamaguchi le ayudara, es decir recoger gatos es bonito también. Kenma tenía un gato, pero Tsukishima solo lo había visto una vez. Era de pelaje negro y le faltaba una pata, no estaba seguro de si le había agradado al gato, pero al menos no se le había tirado a la cara.

Kenma continúo “Un amigo cumple años a finales de septiembre, pero tiene un viaje y le harán una fiesta hoy.” Ah sí, Kuroo lo había invitado, aunque Tsukishima no había decidido si iría, además no llegaría a una fiesta antes de las diez de la noche. Y bueno, tenía otra invitación.

Ahora que lo recordaba cumpliría 18 a finales de este mes también. “¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Te cae mal?” Kenma negó con la cabeza “No, no Fukunaga es muy amable, pero…”  “Va a estar Kuroo y no quieres verlo” Terminó Tsukishima la idea de Kenma, y este asintió la cabeza sutilmente. “Bien puedes quedar-” “Es solo que no quiero que Fukunaga piense que simplemente no quise ir… ni que Kuroo crea que estoy aburrido en casa” Interrumpió Kenma, rápido y molesto.

Tsukishima entendía el punto, no solo quería esconderse sino una  buena excusa, algo de verdad, algo que tal vez incluso le doliera a Kuroo. “Mm déjame pensar” Respondió Tsukishima pensando que podrían hacer, bueno, solo tenía una idea en mente.

El teléfono de Tsukishima vibró

Yamaguchi: Bien. Aunque Bokuto nos hizo mover el piano mil veces :(

Yamaguchi: Entonces ¿vas a venir?

Yamaguchi: ?

La única razón por la que había dicho que no estaba seguro de ir es porque sabía que Yamaguchi iría con sus amigos y no quería llegar solo e incluirse en el grupo. Es decir era algo más o menos especial para ellos, principalmente para el pianista, y Tsukishima no tenía mucha simpatía que compartir tampoco. Decidió que era más bien un momento de Yamaguchi y sus amigos.

Pero ahora, en primer lugar quería ayudar a Kenma. Y bueno, Podría sentarse con él dándole su espacio a Yamaguchi, pero también mostrando su ¿apoyo? Bueno, el punto es que entre más personas tuviera el club esta noche, mejor para el amigo de Yamaguchi. Sí, sí.

Yo: Tal vez.

Tsukishima guardó su teléfono y miro a Kenma “Mm… tal vez debas ponerte algo más formal” Kenma le miro extrañado, pero de alguna manera, aliviado.

 

     A las ocho de la noche llegaron al lugar, les había parecido mejor ir en taxi ya que se tardarían en encontrar un lugar donde parquear. The Ace sí que se hacía notar, era un edificio grande y moderno, pintado en negro y rojo oscuro, con gigantescas ventanas opacas. Era de cuatro pisos, aunque tenía la altura de un edificio de ocho.

El primer piso era básicamente el recibidor, a su propio estilo, para ir al segundo, tercero, o cuarto piso. El segundo piso era el restaurante pub, donde estaba Yamaguchi ahora, el tercero era el club propiamente dicho, y el que en realidad le daba la fama a The Ace, y en el cuarto piso estaba un salón para reservar.

La fila para el restaurante no era muy larga, y se movía rápidamente. Mientras esperaban Tsukishima le dio un vistazo al lugar.  En la puerta que llevaba al cuarto piso dos robustos hombres vigilaban la puerta, y una mujer alta y sonriente recibía las tarjetas que personas vestidas elegantemente le entregaban. La Fila para el club sí que era larga, casi todos en ella se veían alegres y emocionados, vestidos cortos, jeanes ajustados, y todos emocionados con la idea de bailar, embriagarse o tener sexo.

“Tsukishima” Llamó Kenma, que estaba delante de él, y no había dejado de  en su teléfono. Tsukishima a veces olvidaba lo difícil que era para Kenma este tipo de cosas. Salir, tratar con otras personas, hacer amigos. Al menos solía estar Kuroo molestándole, y eso a pesar de que lo negara, sin duda ayudaba a Kenma. Ahora solo tenía su teléfono y consola, y a Tsukishima, pero bueno, no tenía la habilidad de Kuroo. “No… no me dejes solo” Tsukishima río por lo bajo “Te sabes el número telefónico de tu casa ¿no?” Kenma se giró, clavándole la mirada, enojado “No te preocupes” respondió Tsukishima al fin, rodando los ojos.

La recepcionista del restaurante era amigable, además de hermosa, con el pelo corto y un mechoncito que sobresalía; Mm, como el de Yamaguchi, aunque más arreglado. ´Michimiya´ leía la dorada placa en su pecho. Les pidió su nombre, identificación, edad y número de teléfono. La Mujer les dio a cada uno un código para usar con la aplicación del restaurante (Que Kenma ya había descargado para ambos) y poder ordenar la comida. Se les ofreció una mesa en la parte media, pero naturalmente Kenma pidió una junto al muro, que además quedaba relativamente cubierta del lado de las otras mesas por un arreglo de flores blancas. La vista al escenario despejada y decente. Kenma tomó el asiento que parcialmente cubría el arreglo, y Tsukishima el otro junto a él.

Ahora sonaba una canción de jazz, una radiante y esbelta mujer de vestido perla que contrastaba con su piel, cantaba la suave canción, y un oscuro piano de cola estaba casi al centro del escenario, esperando. El lugar era elegante, con lámparas de cristal de luces blancas brillantes, moños de blanca tela, el piso de un gris resplandeciente, las mesas con decoraciones de encaje, y todo el lugar lleno de arreglos de rosas blancas. La música en vivo vitalizando el ambiente

 

     Tsukishima quedó más que sorprendido cuando Kenma se pidió un coctel de manzana, obviamente con alcohol, en un vaso de quizás medio litro. Kenma tenía diecinueve años, pero podría decir que tenía 16 y todo el mundo le creería. Además de estar en la universidad, Kenma no hacía nada, absolutamente nada,  que le hiciera decir a Tsukishima ´Si, este pudin definitivamente es un adulto´.

“¿Seguro?” Preguntó Tsukishima arqueando las cejas, Kenma se detuvo justo antes de tomar el primer sorbo. “Estoy molesto” “Te ves triste” “No” “¿Al menos puedo saber qué pasó?” Tsukishima finalmente lo acepto para sí mismo al hacer esa pregunta, que no estaba curioso, estaba preocupado.

Kenma comenzó a revolver su bebida con la pajilla. “Kuroo, se puso muy raro conmigo después de que invite a Hinata a mi casa el otro día” –Ah- Pensó Tsukishima, finalmente entendiendo todo a la perfección. “Es decir, sabía que por alguna razón Hinata no le caía muy bien, pero… no es para tanto. ¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo además?”.

 Kenma agravó su semblante aún más, parecía molesto de verdad. “Y, y siempre bajo a su apartamento los viernes ¡Y lo sabe! Pero llevó a este chico Daichi, que yo no conozco, y se estaban riendo un montón y… Daichi tiene brazos musculosos, y una risa atractiva... Yo, no sé, me sentí incomodo, y salí molesto. Y Kuroo me alcanzó en la puerta solo para decirme con una gran sonrisa que ‘Suerte’ y ‘Ya te vemos en la fiesta’. Y me cerró la puerta. ¿Entiendes? Lo llevara a la fiesta, y me ignorara tanto como lo ha hecho hasta ahora con mis mensajes.

Tsukishima sabía que Kenma no había llevado a Hinata con ninguna intención más allá de amigos,  pero entendía que a Kuroo le dolería. Ahora, lo que Kuroo había hecho si tenía toda la maldad e idiotez del mundo. Pero Kenma, bueno, no había tenido mucho tacto con lo de Hinata tampoco.

“Y lo peor es que, cuando estábamos los tres en su apartamento, puso su brazo alrededor de Daichi y con la voz más imbécil del mundo le dijo ‘Hey, linda sonrisa’ a centímetros de su cara y Kuroo…” Kenma se veía triste, y era oficialmente la primera vez que Tsukishima lo veía así, y le pesaba. “Sé que Kuroo lo dijo porque yo no sonrió, yo nunca sonrió” Y sin más levantó el vaso hasta que alcanzo la pajilla con la boca, y se tomó la mitad del vaso, casi sin respirar.

Tsukishima no sabía nada de qué hacer aquí. No sentía como si tuviera el derecho de decirle que, bueno, Kuroo estaba loco por él. Ni tampoco que debería tener el valor para decirle a Kuroo lo que el sentía, porque sería difícil si para empezar, Kenma no lo admitía.

“Bueno, te prometo que cuando le vea lo golpeare” Dijo Tsukishima, Kenma dio una risita nasal, y terminó su bebida, alcanzando entonces su teléfono. “Y también creo que… deberías hablar con él, en serio” “¿De qué?” “De lo que pasa, de lo que sientes, ehm, lo que sentiste cuando dijo eso” “Como si le importara” Respondió Kenma, apoyando su mejilla en su mano, mirando hacia el escenario”. Tsukishima tuvo que esforzarse por no exhalar un pesado suspiro de frustración “Créeme que de verdad, de verdad le importas”

 

     Cuando Kenma terminaba  su tercer coctel de manzana, y Tsukishima terminaba su postre de, si, fresas, hablaban relativamente bien de otras cosas, desde el gato de Kenma hasta consejos de este para escoger la mejor laptop. Tsukishima se esforzaba por alejar tanto como podía el tema de Kuroo.

-No está- había concluido Tsukishima después de revisar todas y cada una de las mesas con su mirada, como por décima vez. Y tenía razón. La banda de Jazz se despidió y bajó del escenario, entonces un chico alto, joven, con un semblante, traje, y hasta forma de caminar que respiraban elegancia y seguridad, subió al escenario.

Y entonces, poco después entró un grupo de chicos, guiados por un camarero hasta una mesa frente al escenario, en diagonal a la de Tsukishima. Dos chicas elegantes, un chico con la cabeza de dos colores, y Yamaguchi al final, sonriente y animado, mirando al elegante joven del escenario y hablando con los otros tres, igualmente sonrientes.

Tenía el cabello peinado hacia un  lado, organizado y en su lugar. Era gracioso verlo sin su típica cabeza despeinada. Vestía una camisa esmeralda oscura, ajustada, y con las mangas recogidas. Jeanes negros, ajustados. –Mírame, mírame, mírame- se encontró repitiendo en su mente, con cierto desespero.

Y Yamaguchi lo hizo, claro que lo hizo. Justo antes de sentarse recorrió el lugar con su mirada, hasta que se encontró con la de Tsukishima. Saludó con la mano, emocionado, sonriente. Tsukishima regresó el saludo sutilmente con su mano. “¿A  quién saludas?” Preguntó Kenma con cierta emoción inusual en su voz. El cóctel ya empezaba a hacer efecto. “Un amigo” “¿Un qué? Ah, si el chico este, amigo del pianista ¿no?” “Si” Tsukishima le había hablado un poco de Yamaguchi a Kenma en el taxi.

Yamaguchi se había sentado de tal manera que Tsukishima quedaba viendo su perfil, y sí que lo veía. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de verle así, despreocupado y conversando con otras personas. No hablaba tanto, pero escuchaba con atención y sonreía, sobretodo para el chico de cabello negro y gris junto a él que no dejaba de moverse.

Quizás era la luz del lugar, o el reflejo de las blancas rosas, pero había algo resplandeciente en Yamaguchi, su rostro, su cabello, se cuerpo sentado elegantemente. Y cuando sonreía, todo era mejor. Si estuviera cerca podría ver ese momento en que sus mejillas se levantaban y su sonrisa alcanzaba sus ojos, cuando reía de verdad.

Justo en ese instante Yamaguchi llevó su mirada hasta Tsukishima, encontrando que éste ya la tenía clavada en él. Tsukishima, con algo de pánico bajó la mirada de inmediato y casualmente acomodó sus gafas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado viéndole? –Idiota-

Una voz masculina, suave pero firme llenó el lugar. “Buenas noches, soy Keiji Akaashi, y esta noche tengo el honor de ser el pianista que acompañe su velada. Es para mí un verdadero placer compartir con ustedes mi música, esta noche. Gracias” hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirijo hacia el piano. Todos dieron un delicado aplauso de recibimiento, un poco más fuerte en la mesa de Yamaguchi. Y el chico empezó a tocar.

El chico era bueno, realmente bueno. No porque lo hiciera rápido o con cambios muy complicados, sino porque de verdad lograba hacer que la música se sintiera, además la pieza que tocaba era agradable, delicada y romántica al inicio, cada vez más intensa y fuerte. Aparentemente nadie comía, o hablaba, hasta Kenma había dejado a un lado su cóctel, era como si de verdad fuera un concierto, todos conmovidos con el pianista.

Al menos la mitad de la canción Tsukishima había visto al pianista, la otra mitad había estudiado el perfil de Yamaguchi y sus expresiones. Aunque no se veía tan cautivado como el chico junto a él, si se veía honestamente conmovido y orgulloso, tanto que casi era contagioso. Pero era extraño, era extraño que todo este rato Yamaguchi no le hubiese girado a ver. Es decir, no. Pero sabía que ellos eran amigos, quizá desde hace mucho, así que no podía criticar esa ‘alegría ajena’ y el gusto de Yamaguchi por verle.

Sonaron las rápidas y pausadas notas que marcaban el final de la canción, y un aplauso fuerte, enérgico y largo llenó el lugar. Yamaguchi aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas, tan rápido que era casi gracioso. En medio de ese aplauso miro a Tsukishima, que otra vez le había estado viendo, otra vez Tsukishima con la guardia baja. Nuevamente bajó la mirada de inmediato y acomodo sus gafas, poniéndole energía  a su propio aplauso en caso de que Yamaguchi estuviera pendiente de eso.

 

     El chico siguió haciendo maravillas con el piano. Un par de largas canciones más, y Kenma iba por su séptimo cóctel, además de ya haber ido dos veces al baño. “Ok campeón, suficiente” Le dijo Tsukishima alejándole el vaso “No es parra tonto, tanto” Respondió sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

Si, ahora si estaba ebrio “Kenma, no más” “¡Ah, bien!” respondió Kenma levantando los brazos. Al menos no era del todo necio. “Dame eso” Dijo, y sin esperar respuesta tomo el jugo de naranja de Tsukishima. “Dulce” Se quejó Kenma. Tsukishima no le discutió, lo bebía lentamente así que lo mantendría ocupado un rato.

“Lo dijo, solo lo dijo proquer sabía que me dolería” “Seguro quería molestarte, no herirte.” “¿De qué habas? Kuroro siempre piensa lo que dice, aun cuando sea algo tonto” “Si, pero no puede ser prudente todo el tiempo” “¿Pruden-te? No se trata de puredencia, sino de ser mi amigo” “Cierto, esta vez simplemente fue muy tonto” “Y ese Dachi, su sonrisa erra la cosa más falsa del mundo… Yo nunca sonrió ¿sabes? Pro cuando lo hago, es en serio…. Sobrotodo, sorbetodo si es por Kuroo. M-mi Kuroo” Y dijo lo último con un hilito de voz. No era una simple promesa, Tsukishima definitivamente le daría un golpe cuando viera a Kuroo.

“Claro” dijo Tsukishima revolviendo el pelo de Kenma “Hey” Protestó este. Con la coordinación que tenía ahora, le llevaría tiempo arreglarse. Tsukishima no quería arriesgarse a que Kenma llegara al punto de llorar, y sabía que Kenma tampoco quería eso.

Nuevamente llevó su atención a Yamaguchi. Por un segundo se sorprendió, pero luego fue muy grato ver que esta vez era Yamaguchi quien era atrapado viéndole, aunque éste en vez de cobardemente bajar la mirada como lo había hecho Tsukishima, le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa, girándose casi inmediatamente después.

Eso se sentía mejor, pero no del todo, era Yamaguchi el que debía avergonzarse, y sonrojarse. Ah, si Tsukishima estuviera juntó a él ya le habría dicho un montón de cosas para ver como reaccionaba. –un momento- Pensó, con un esbozo de sonrisa. Sacó su teléfono que hasta ahora no había sacado para nada y fue a mensajes. Lo primero que encontró fueron dos mensajes de Kuroo, primero uno de hace una hora ‘¿Estas con Kenma?’ Y otro, reciente ‘¿Dónde están?’ Ambos los respondió con insultos. Ahora sí, lo importante.

Yo: ¿Qué pasó? Tu peinado es horrible.

Y con una malévola sonrisa vio a gusto como Yamaguchi tomaba su teléfono, y leía el mensaje. De inmediato Yamaguchi abrió los ojos, encogió sus hombros y le dio una rapidísima mirada a Tsukishima, como si al final no se atreviera.

Yamaguchi: Jajajajajdn ¿en serio? Bueno, no lo escogí yo, en serio.

Tsukishima sonrió, pero no del todo complacido. Bueno, podía tratar otra cosa.

Yo: Aww, no mientas.

Yo: Además no lo digo en serio, tu peinado me gusta. Y tu camisa se ve muy bien.

A diferencia del anterior mensaje Yamaguchi no reaccionó de inmediato, fue como si leyera el mensaje varias veces. Y entonces, se inclinó hacia la mesa y puso sus brazos sobre ella, como si quisiera recostarse, deliberadamente le dio la espalda a Tsukishima y apoyó su mejilla contra su mano, ocultando parcialmente su rostro. Aun así, Tsukishima pudo ver claramente, feliz y como un ganador, como la oreja de Yamaguchi se ponía completamente roja.

Un rato después contestó.

Yamaguchi: Gracias.

Yamaguchi: El azul te queda bien.

Ah sí, Tsukishima llevaba una camisa azul. Aunque ese mensaje no le había causado gracia, porque no se lo esperaba para nada, y  en realidad le había gustado, o algo así. Fue como si también temiera que Yamaguchi lo dijera solo por educación.

 

   Kenma se había cansado del jugo aparentemente, ahora tenía la vista fija en el pianista. “Estúpido Kuroo, si no fuera por su porfunda voz, y esa mirada que tre detienen el corazón. Siempre, actuando atento conmigo, preguntándome de videojuegos… ¡Sé que no le importan! Entonces ¿por qué… por qué siempre me pregunta sobre mi día, y siempre se oferce a acompañarme c-cuando salgo?”  Al final de la frase se le quebró la voz a Kenma, y ahora sí que sonaba triste. “Kenma, no te preocupes. Además seguro Kuroo va a pedirte disculpas” Bien, hora de irse.

Ya eran más de las once poco a poco las personas comenzaban a salir, aunque habían muchas teniendo en cuenta la hora, y que era un restaurante. Justo Cuando Tsukishima termino de pagarle la cuenta al camarero, la canción de piano de ese momento se detuvo, y el pianista dio sus gracias y despedida. Nuevamente un aplauso muy fuerte y largo.

Yamaguchi y los chicos de su mesa se levantaron y fueron hacia un lado del escenario, donde el pianista saludaba a un par de personas. Bien, Tsukishima y Kenma habían asistido a toda la presentación, y definitivamente había valido la pena, ya era un buen momento para irse.

Tsukishima volteó a ver a Kenma quien para su sorpresa le estaba viendo fijamente, “Este, Kenma creo que ya es hora de irnos” Kenma se tomó un momento en responder. “Tsukishima” Dijo lentamente, poniéndose de pie y sin dejar de verle a los ojos. Eso definitivamente no era una respuesta, en ningún sentido.

Kenma apoyó su mano sobre la mesa, y dio un paso hacia Tsukishima. Por un momento este último creyó que Kenma había perdido el equilibrio, pero no, no, así no se mueve alguien que se está tropezando.

 Lo siguiente que Tsukishima sintió fue la otra mano de Kenma en su mejilla. Además de eso, estaba demasiado preocupado y confundido como para pensar rápido.

Un vuelco en su corazón, demasiado tarde. Kenma inclinándose hacia él, a la par que un mechón de su cabello se resbala de detrás de su oreja y enmarcaba  su triste rostro. Entonces sus labios, esos que sonreían de corazón cuando se trataba de Kuroo, tocaron los de Tsukishima, con fuerza y decisión. Y Tsukishima estaba demasiado preocupado y confundido como para pensar rápido.

Los labios de Kenma se movieron lenta y sensualmente una, y luego otra vez contra los labios sin voluntad de Tsukishima, este estaba, de hecho, congelado de pies a cabeza. El beso un poco más fuerte, un vacío un poco más pesado. Y solo cuando sintió la lengua de Kenma haciendo un tímido intento por entrar en su boca, Tsukishima volvió en sí. Kenma, ebrio, lo estaba besando.

Ah, y Yamaguchi estaba ahí.

Con fuerza, pero con cuidado de no ser brusco empujó por el pecho a Kenma, y en cuanto encontró sus amarillos ojos estos ya mostraban arrepentimiento. Pero después, todo para después.

 Tsukishima llevó la mirada de inmediato hacia el escenario, a un lado de este más bien. Con una cruel rapidez encontró la mirada de Yamaguchi, que por un instante pareció moverse entre Kenma y Tsukishima, creando un doloroso enlace entre los dos. Entonces bajó su mirada a la copa entre sus manos, sus labios en una apretada línea.

Un par de torpes pasos de vuelta. Ah, sí, estaba lejos del grupo, como si hubiera planeado ir hasta Tsukishima.

 Alcanzó al chico con el pelo de dos colores, y le dijo algo con una sonrisa que no pudo mantener un segundo, todo opacado por sus ojos que se veían más cansados y distantes que nunca.

Sin darle una segunda mirada a Tsukishima, Yamaguchi se abrió paso entre las demás personas que estaban ahí para felicitar al pianista, hasta que su organizado cabello castaño, que ya tenía un par de mechones fuera de lugar, se perdió de la vista de Tsukishima.

“Ah” Respiro en terror Kenma “Y-yo, yo-” “Tu estas patéticamente ebrio” interrumpió Tsukishima más cortante que nunca, poniéndose de pie. Kenma arrugaba con fuerza el mantel entre su mano, la mano con la que se apoyaba contra la mesa.

Como sea, podía estar de pie, pero no caminar. Tsukishima hizo que pusiera su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y comenzaron la marcha de salida.

“Yo, cuanto lo siento. Der vedad, te juro que jamás quise hacer eso, de verdad. No sé lo cre me pasó, yo, solo tenia la imagen de Kuroo, y… y-” “Eso suele pasar cuando estas despechado y te emborrachas” “¿Despre, despe-” “Pensabas en Kuroo y me besaste, eso tiene más de una cosa que decir. Ah, ni siquiera creo que lo recuerdes mañana” Tsukishima comenzaba a sonar más y más irritado.

“Está bien, si no le decimos a… nadie.” Dijo Kenma en un bostezo “¡Ese no es el problema!” “Ok, ok, lo sen- lo siento” Tsukishima exhalo por la nariz, frustrado. “Olvídalo, estamos cansados. Y tú en serio, en serio necesitas llegar a dormir”

 

     Después de dejar a Kenma en su apartamento, y tratar de abrir la puerta de su casa lo más delicadamente posible para no despertar a su hermano, Tsukishima se sentó en la sala y sacó su teléfono. No tenía idea de que decir. En primer lugar porque no existía una razón puntual para explicar nada. Se sentía mal aun así.

Sea como sea no quería que la gente tuviera ideas equivocadas y se imaginara cosas. La gente, Yamaguchi.

 Por un lado, el beso no había sido nada para ‘imaginarse’, había sido considerablemente explícito. Pero una mentira al fin y al cabo. –Bien, bien- Respiró hondo, el drama era entre Kenma y Kuroo, ambos sin valentía, cada uno sin idea de cómo evitar ser un idiota con el otro. Kenma ebrio y Tsukishima preocupado.

Y Yamaguchi, bueno quizás Yamaguchi no se esperaba que la educada invitación a la presentación se volviera eso, lo que sea que había entendido, como una cita o algo así. Había sido inapropiado, más para la ocasión del pianista que para el propio Yamaguchi. Sí, eso. Solo habría parecido algo ‘inapropiado’. Y Yamaguchi era su amigo, amable, despierto, alegre. Seguro entendería la situación

“Whoa” Suspiro Tsukishima, simplemente no podía tragarse eso, ni el mismo.

Yamaguchi le importaba, y no quería ser este tipo de persona con él. El beso había sido malo, que Yamaguchi le viera era muy malo, y el no haber podido decirle nada era terrible. Esto no es lo que Tsukishima era, así no es como quería ser, no con Yamaguchi. Y no lo era, pero y con todas las razones del mundo, Yamaguchi debía estar pensando algo más.

Yo: Hola. Tu amigo tocó bien. Me gustó.

Yo: ¿Qué tal la pasaste tú?

 

Tsukishima tomo un baño rápido, y se fue la cama, y hasta las tres de la mañana permaneció despierto, pero excepto por un mensaje de Kuroo respondiendo a los insultos de hace rato, ningún mensaje nuevo llegó.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿Cómo estan? ¿Qué les parecio el beso? (Y el como escribo también)  
> Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo, me divertí escribiéndolo :3 No todo, claro u<


	12. Capítulo 12

Yamaguchi odiaba quedarse dormido de más, pero lo hacía al menos una vez a la semana. Por suerte, hasta ahora, todas las personas a su alrededor parecían acostumbrarse. Excepto por el señor Ukai, él siempre lo regalaba si llegaba tarde, aunque de buena manera para ser el señor Ukai.

Además de quedarse dormido, también había gastado tiempo organizando sus cosas de Date, llevando su bolso de instituto de una vez.

Con el corazón en la mano, Yamaguchi tuvo que correr las cuatro calles de su casa hasta la estación, esperar paciente en el tren, ya que no había forma de adelantarlo o atrasarlo un minuto, y nuevamente correr las dos calles desde la estación hasta la cafetería, calles ocupadas a esa hora, con muchas personas, gatos y perros que esquivar.

En cuanto cruzó las puertas de Dolcement Amer recibió alegremente el dulce olor de pastel de castella y melocotones. Lamentablemente en la paz de haber acabado su carrera comenzó a crecer la preocupación de que ahora su mente, libre de la emoción de correr, podía divagar, perderse en lo mismo de estos últimos tres días, la misma cosa odiable e inescapable.

  
“Yamaguchi, al fin llegas” saludó Saeko de la nada poniéndose frente a Yamaguchi, sin ningún reproche en su voz .Por suerte, por ser la hermosa Saeko.

“Uhm, lo siento, dormí de más otra vez.” respondió Yamaguchi, recién cortado del naciente hilo de pensamientos que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. “Esta bien, está bien ¿ha estado difícil el estudio? Se acercan los exámenes” Y en eso Yamaguchi no se había preocupado hasta ahora “¡Ah, sí! bueno no, es decir si, precisamente la semana que viene es de exámenes, pero… pero no está muy difícil realmente”.

Saeko llevó sus manos a su cintura, autoritaria “Yamaguchi, si tienes algún problema o algo dime ¿si? Y si necesitas estudiar solo pide el permiso” Para enfatizar lo dicho dio un puño en el brazo a Yamaguchi, con la buena técnica de hermana mayor “A ver qué has estado tristón desde el lunes ¡Levántate!”. Saeko era una montaña rusa, y gracias a eso contagiaba energía, era una bendición como jefa.

 

     La mayor parte de la mañana Yamaguchi organizó, y con cuestionable agilidad, todos los recién llegados frascos de vidrio llenos de ramas y hojas de té en ellos, sobre la amplia estantería que cubría la mitad de una de las paredes de la cafetería.

Aunque estaban sellados el aroma a té era fuerte, y a Yamaguchi le gustaba sentirlo, fresco, suave y rústico a la vez.

Acabada su tarea, y ciertamente su turno, Yamaguchi fue hasta una mesa cerca de una de las clásicas ventanas de madera, las cuales todas estaban abiertas. Solo había roto un frasco, y aunque la mitad de la cafetería olía a té rojo y debía 20 dólares, era un nuevo récord en eficiencia.

Yamaguchi no pensaba salir antes de las dos de la tarde hacia Black B, habría reponer el tiempo en la tarde de hoy, de mañana, o de los fines de semana. Ahora tendría potencialmente más tiempo libre, y debía de ser así.

La cafetería tenía un gran reloj con bordes y manecillas de plata en la pared. Ciertamente lo tenía. Pero Yamaguchi sacó su teléfono para ver la hora. La hora.

_Domingo_

Tsukishima: Hola. Tu amigo tocó bien. Me gustó.

Tsukishima: ¿Qué tal la pasaste tú?

_Lunes_

Yo: Me alegra mucho.

Yo: Muy bien.

Tsukishima: ¿Quieres venir a estudiar hoy o mañana?

Yo: Oh, no te preocupes. Ya vienen los exámenes así que no es necesario

Tsukishima ¿No?

_Martes_

Yo: No es necesario, en serio. Solo quiero decir gracias, y no te preocupes.

Tsukishima: Bien, seguro. Hagamos algo.

Yo: ¿Algo?

Tsukishima: No tiene que ser sobre Date. No soy tu profesor.

Yo: Ah, jajaja :)

Yo: Lo sé. Pero no sé, quizás no pueda.

_Hoy_

Tsukishima: ¿Por qué?

Tsukishima: ¿No estas libre hoy después de Black?

Y eso era todo lo que habían hablado en tres días, además de una llamada intencionalmente no contestada por Yamaguchi.

Por primera vez en su vida Yamaguchi desvergonzadamente había dejado pasar horas entre sus respuestas, y habría de ser obvio, pero ya que no había razón evidente para evitar a Tsukishima, seguramente a este último no le había importado.

La sensación era extraña, y Yamaguchi se culpaba.

Había sido demasiado fácil relacionar a Tsukishima con las tardes, su profunda voz con un agradable momento, su entera existencia a cosas nuevas, cálidas y cada vez, poco a poco, más personales.

Yamaguchi bloqueó su teléfono y recostó su cara sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, sin siquiera molestarse en pensar una respuesta, lo mejor era dejar pasar un par de horas, cerca al final del día para contestar. Cada vez más tiempo, y eventualmente a un paso seguro.

Tsukishima era, agradable. Tanto que Yamaguchi había cruzado una línea, y debía regresar. Debía volver a esa distancia segura, de la que nunca debió atreverse a salir.

Exhaló fuertemente por la nariz dejando ir una queja. Recordó entonces, una vez más, el momento en el que después de dedicarle otro aplauso a Akaashi, buscó con cierto afán entre los asistentes al alto, elegante y rubio perfil.

Le tomó seguramente más de un segundo entender lo que pasaba, y fue tan, tan extraño, que le tomo otro par de segundos entender que era real. Fue como escuchar una dolorosa y fastidiosa voz en su cabeza burlándose.

Ver a Tsukishima besarse con el chico, se había sentido…incómodo? Era una frustración completamente nueva la que había descubierto en ese momento. Culpable al ver al chico, avergonzado al ver a Tsukishima, irresponsable cuando finalmente se dio media vuelta.

Yamaguchi se fijó en que Bokuto había visto la escena también, con preocupación. Yamaguchi temió que comenzará a imaginarse algo y empezará a hacerle preguntas, pero para su sorpresa Bokuto lo único que hizo fue decir, casi para sí mismo, algo como “Pobre Kuroo” y volver su atención a Akaashi.

Fue una sorpresa descubrir que Bokuto conocía al chico, y ahora le apetecía aún menos a Yamaguchi compartir sus preocupaciones con él, además de que no quería robar su atención de Akaashi.

Se sentía culpable porque se había tomado varias libertades por las que seguramente no sabría cómo ver a los ojos al chico. Él tal vez era la pareja de Tsukishima, y probablemente odiaría saber que Yamaguchi ha estado yendo a casa de este, la mayoría del tiempo a penas los dos.

Y aunque sin hacer mucho más que repasar libros, a veces Yamaguchi levantaba la mirada, en secreto, hasta que podía tomarse el atrevimiento de estudiar las facciones de Tsukishima, mientras éste tenía su atención en otras cosas.

Se sentía avergonzado, porque había asumido con Tsukishima muchas cosas, sin ningún derecho. Tsukishima no había dado, ni tenía porque, dar detalles de su vida, pero había dejado más o menos claro cuánto le gustaba estar tranquilo, sin ninguna intromisión innecesaria, y Yamaguchi había dejado que la emoción de un nuevo y genial amigo le hiciera acercarse un poco más de lo aconsejable.

Irresponsable, porque era él mismo quien no le había prestado atención a las cosas, el que aún no aprendía a dejar una amistad simple, tan simple como debe ser.

A fin de cuentas se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, porque si bien no había hecho nada realmente malo, nada más allá de lo perdonable, si se había emocionado tanto y tan infantilmente que lo odiaba.

Pero ese odio tampoco estaba tan claro.

…¿No seria que sentirse mal por lo que había visto, implicaría que había algo más por Tsukishima?

-Nope-

Yamaguchi levantó la cabeza de golpe, aterrado -Me siento mal porque sin darme cuenta pude haberles causado algún problema. Y, y no quiero ser un amigo abusivo.- Yamaguchi asentó la cabeza efusivamente respaldando su mental conclusión.

Era simple, quizás tendría que dar un paso atrás y dejar de complicar las cosas, y además solo eran cosas suyas, completamente ajenas a Tsukishima o cualquier otro. Tomó su teléfono, algo más relajado y optimista. No era el fin del mundo, o de su amistad.

Yo: No, lo siento, tengo trabajo de más antes de estudiar, así que no tengo tiempo.

Yo: Tal vez otro día :)

Y además si fuera así, si sintiera algo _así_ , ahora ya no importaba.

 

     Hubiese preferido que no pasase, pero se había preparado mentalmente de alguna manera. El señor Ukai le había provocado escalofríos con el interrogatorio de dos preguntas. La primera fue fácil, gritada y puntual '¿Por qué llegaste tarde?'. Simple, había tenido un inconveniente en la cafetería, no importaba, se quedaría hasta más tarde en Black B.

  
La segunda fue horrible, casi en un susurro, y sin esperar respuesta '¿Y cómo supiste traer de una vez tus cosas de instituto?'.

Ahh, El señor Ukai era perspicaz, un ave de caza en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ni el mismo Yamaguchi había pensado en su falla, el llevar su bolso de Date era obviar que iba con la intención de quedarse hasta tarde y salir directo para Datekou. La pregunta de Ukai se traducía en '¿Por qué mientes?'.

Por suerte su jefe estuvo más ocupado de lo normal, y no pasó por más preguntas. Ennoshita por otro lado le había ayudado un rato y se había perdido de vista. La vida tuvo misericordia y antes de poder comenzar a preocuparse por tener tiempo a solas para pensar, recibió un mensaje de Oikawa.

La amistad rara, despreocupada y con intereses de lado, la hacían irónicamente disfrutable y honesta, Yamaguchi se sentía agradecido. Oikawa lo tenía como conexión secreta con Iwaizumi, y ya que las cosas estaban claras, no existía esa presión por mostrarse más atento o cortés de lo deseado. Oikawa era convenientemente interesante.

Y estaba algo desesperado. Sin rodeos le pidió a Yamaguchi que le tomara una que otra foto a Iwaizumi, ya que hoy estaba en Black B. En otras condiciones seguramente Yamaguchi se hubiera negado, pero la idea de tener algo emocionante que hacer era atractiva, divertida.

Además, honestamente Oikawa tenía toda la razón. Iwaizumi estaba haciendo pesas, con un tank top ridículamente ajustado. La escena era, muy buena.

Al salir de Black B, a tiempo para llegar puntual a Date, Yamaguchi debía de tomar el tren o llamar un auto, ahora lo hacía con más frecuencia que de costumbre.

Usualmente lo llevaban Futakuchi, o Aone, o Nana. Pero últimamente Futakuchi sin dar mayor explicación faltaba a por lo menos el primer periodo de clases, o no asistía en todo el día. Aone estaba representando a Date en Karate (Yamaguchi estaba orgulloso) y la abuela a estas horas estaba con sus amigas.

No le caería mal a Yamaguchi aprender a conducir, y podría usar el auto de Nana. Lev ya le había ofrecido enseñarle algunas cosas, pero conducir la gigantesca camioneta de éste le daba terror a Yamaguchi. Aunque tendría que animarse e intentarlo eventualmente.

Oikawa llamó a Yamaguchi cuando esté apenas salía de BlackB, dándole unas muy sentidas gracias por las fotos, diciendo que tendría que salvarle al menos 5 veces más, para poder pagar por tan grande regalo.

“Jaja, está bien. En realidad creo que me gusta hacerlo.” Yamaguchi dijo esto sin pensarlo mucho, y lo decía con más de un sentido. Por un segundo temió que Oikawa se molestara, celara a Iwaizumi o le advirtiera. Pero al contrario el chico dio un grito muy agudo que hizo que Yamaguchi alejara el teléfono de su oreja, y riera “¡Lo sé! Ahhh, te envidio tanto.”

“Hana y Matsu siempre me molestan y son cómplices de Iwachan. Ah, es todo un alivio tener con quién desahogarme” Oikawa mostraba toda una gama de emociones contando sus cosas, desde la tristeza, enojo, emoción, y fangirling. Y Yamaguchi lo entendía, había cosas que irónicamente eran más fáciles con extraños.

La llamada fue corta, antes de cruzar la primera calle de BlackB a la estación, Yamaguchi colgó y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Tsukishima no contestaba aún, y eso era lo mejor, supuso.

De paso se dio cuenta de que llevaba también en su bolsillo las llaves del salón de utilería, un problema ya que eran las únicas copias. Ennoshita se las había entregado hace un rato, y estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para olvidarlo. Y Yamaguchi tampoco había estado tan despierto.

Revisó la hora, tenía tiempo si se apresuraba. Así que regresó corriendo a BlackB, y ya que preferiría no encontrarse con el señor Ukai, dejaría las llaves seguras en su oficina, que siempre estaba vacía y asegurada. Ukai, Ennoshita y Yamaguchi tenían llaves d dicha oficina.

Tres llaves par una oficina que nadie usaba, y una para el importante salón de utilería. En fin, ya le mandaría un mensaje a Ennoshita diciéndole donde las había dejado.

Yamaguchi tomó el corredor derecho del primer piso, atravesó el pequeño saloncito de estar, casi siempre vacío, hasta la oficina de Ukai, asegurada por supuesto. Ágilmente sacó la llave con estampado de Transformers, y abrió la puerta en un solo movimiento.

Cuanto deseaba haber tocado la puerta, o haberse equivocado con la llave para dar un par de vitales segundos. Había documentos y ropa en el piso, pequeño detalle que ya daba suficiente contexto.

Muy casualmente estaba Futakuchi, recostado sobre el escritorio, con las piernas alrededor del cuello de Ennoshita.

“Ah, hola Yamaguchi” Saludó Ennoshita, tan educadamente que casi consiguió relajar el ambiente. Al menos en Futakuchi tuvo el efecto contrario, ya que de inmediato cubrió su rostro con sus manos , ahogando una queja.

Yamaguchi respondió más o menos igual, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, llevando las llaves de utilería en la otra. “Este, se te quedó esto” Dijo Yamaguchi con voz mecánica, dando un par de pasos a ciegas, atinando a dejar las llaves caer sobre la mesa de café. “Lo había olvidado, gracias” La misma educación en Ennoshita. Futakuchi exclamó un frustrado 'Yamaguchi' entre sus manos, avergonzado, aterrado.

Aun a ciegas Yamaguchi se dio la vuelta y trató de caminar hacia la puerta “¡Eh adiós! yo no vi na-” ¡Bam! La pared interrumpió abruptamente a Yamaguchi, con un golpe que casi le mandó al piso “Ouch” se quejó riéndo inmediatamente después. Y afortunadamente Ennoshita y Futakuchi se unieron a la risa, más fuerte que Yamaguchi, notoriamente dejando ir algo de tensión.

“Ah, adiós” dijo Yamaguchi más tranquilo y esta vez encontrando la puerta. Creyó escuchar el adiós de Ennoshita antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo de BlackB, como había entrado, debatiéndose entre la risa y la disculpa.

Lo cierto es que ahora varias cosas cobraban sentido. Le alegraba saber que al menos las faltas de asistencia de Futakuchi no eran por algo grave. No en el mal sentido.

 

     Las horas pasaban y ya era obvio que Futakuchi no iría a clases, y era más que entendible.

  
Yamaguchi y Futakuchi eran amigos desde hace tiempo, y no es como si el hecho de que su amigo, compañero y vecino tuviera sexo con su superior en la oficina del jefe fuera algo del otro mundo. Seguro no era de todos los días, pero bueno, este tipo de cosas podía hacer su amistad interesante, o más honesta, o al menos tendrían un valioso recuerdo para el futuro, pensaba Yamaguchi.

Pero Futakuchi tenía un orgullo más o menos complicado, que quizá solo Aone comprendía de verdad, así que Yamaguchi sabía que su amigo podía tomarse un par de días para dejar ir lo ocurrido, o aceptarlo, o algo.

  
Por ahora, no tenía quien lo trajera a Date o lo llevara a casa, además. La campana de salida sonó y Yamaguchi trató de hacer memoria de algún compañero que viviera cerca a su casa.

  
El primero y único que vino a su mente fue Koganegawa. No estaba seguro de donde vivía, pero sabía que iba más o menos seguido a casa se Futakuchi así que no debía de vivir muy lejos. Momentos así le recordaban lo complicado que a veces era tener un círculo social tan pequeño.

  
Caminó detrás de él desde el salón hasta la calle, ansioso y nervioso, armándose de valor para preguntar tan amablemente como fuera posible que le llevará a casa. A penas y hablaba con Koganegawa, solo sabía que como Aone, este también tenía un aspecto imponente, como de dos metros. Y como Aone, tenía una bonita personalidad que contrastaba con su físico. El chico parecía más alegre de hecho.

Pero seguía siendo casi un desconocido, libre de negarse, libre de extrañarse de la familiaridad con que le buscaba Yamaguchi. Imaginarse a Koganegawa preguntándole altivamente quien se creía que era para pedir tal cosa como que le llevará a casa, sólo consiguió poner aún más nervioso a Yamaguchi.

Respiró hondo, secó un poco sus manos contra su jean, y dio un paso decidido, tocando a Koganegawa en el hombro. Éste se dio media vuelta y se detuvo, igualmente lo hizo el chico pelinegro mucho más bajo que iba junto a él.

Koganegawa solo vio a Yamaguchi algo confuso, y Yamaguchi ya podía imaginárselo dando la vuelta e ignorándolo por completo. La confusión de repente cambió a algo más como sorpresa, Koganegawa se dio la vuelta por completo, saludando alegremente “¡Hola Yamaguchi!”.

Ahora el confuso y sorprendido era Yamaguchi“Ho-Hola Koganegawa” “Hola, hola. Whoa es una grata sorpresa que por fin hablemos ¿sabes?” No solo no era difícil, Yamaguchi estaba en efecto abrumado por lo amigable que el chico estaba resultando ser.

“¿Ah, si?” “Si, si, es decir, siempre he querido hablarte, pero no sé muy bien cómo empezar, y sé que eres algo tímido, y Futakuchi me ha hablado de ti, así que dije, quizás sea mejor darle su espacio ¿No?” Si, algo abrumador, 'desbordante' como había dicho el mismo Futakuchi alguna vez.

“¿En serio? Bueno, que bien que ya estemos hablando entonces, ja” “Jaja, si, lo sé, pero ya sabes, somos compañeros así que no es como si fuéramos completos desconocidos, y… jaja creo que los dos entendemos lo que es aguantarse a Futakuchi cuando se enoja” Si, podía entenderlo. Todo el hielo se había roto.

El chico de menor estatura que estaba junto a Koganegawa dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada, Koganegawa no hizo nada al respecto, así que Yamaguchi supuso que el chico era así. Había aprendido mucho de no juzgar ciertos comportamientos gracias a Aone, así que supuso que estaba bien.

“Si, creo que te entiendo” Koganegawa tenía los brazos cruzados, y el semblante animado, aparentemente poniendo toda su atención en Yamaguchi, y esto irónicamente puso a Yamaguchi nervioso de nuevo “Bueno, eh, es un gusto conocerte oficialmente entonces” “¡Si, lo mismo digo! Al fin jaja” contestó con energía encogiendo los hombros y levantando las manos,, enfatizando el 'Al fin'.

Yamaguchi se sentía un poco mal de que todo esto fuera con su interés de por medio. Pero bueno, solo un poquito.  
“Este Koganegawa, yo, ahm, lamento molestarte-” “Oh, para nada, por favor, dime” Era como una mini versión de Bokuto calmado, Yamaguchi dio una risita por lo bajo pensando en la comparación “Bueno, es que quería pedirte un favor.”

“Yamaguchi.”

Esa voz. Esa voz solo dejó que Yamaguchi se diera la vuelta después de un par de segundos necesarios para que un vacío apareciera y desapareciera en su estómago.  
Y a pesar de que vestía oscuro, su figura era tan elegante y marcada entre la noche. “Ts-Tsukishima” El corazón de Yamaguchi comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, acelerándose gradualmente.

“¿Un amigo?” Preguntó Koganegawa curioso. Ah, cierto, Koganegawa “Eh, si, yo, yo voy a -¿Voy a qué?- Ahm, lo siento, creo que seguimos hablando mañana” “Jaja ¿Y …el favor?” Oh, bueno “Ah, eso… Te cuento mañana ¿si?” Eso no tenía ningún sentido, ¿Mañana? Todo lo que Yamaguchi necesitaba era un auto , aquí y ahora.

Y aunque no lo entendía, siguió “Si, mañana. Gracias por tu tiempo” “Ok… fue un gusto conversar contigo. Hasta mañana, entonces.” Respondió Koganegawa, más o menos convencido, dándole una ligera mirada a Tsukishima, y otra a Yamaguchi antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Chico agradable.

Yamaguchi se tomó un momento antes de nuevamente mirar a Tsukishima. Cuando lo hizo Tsukishima comenzó a caminar hacia él, un par de pasos largos hasta quedar frente a él. Y el corazón de Yamaguchi empeoró.

“Hola” Saludó Tsukishima. Tan simple y cálido que Yamaguchi involuntariamente esbozó una media sonrisa, insegura “Hola”. Tsukishima empujó sus gafas, mirando a Yamaguchi a los ojos solo por un momento. “Lamento venir hasta aquí, sin decir nada.”

Era injusto. A pesar de su monólogo de esta tarde, y las conversaciones mentales de estos días, Yamaguchi estaba tan egoístamente complacido de ver a Tsukishima. “No, no hay ningún problema” contestó con la emoción en su voz. Por un segundo al ver el perfil de Tsukishima frente a él, tan cerca, recordó el beso que ni siquiera debería molestarse en recordar, y al chico que debería tener un poco más en cuenta. “No entiendo por qué, claro” Terminó, con mucha menos emoción.

“Fue de la nada” Contestó Tsukishima “¿Qué?” “Que creo que tome la decisión de venir dos minutos antes de tomar las llaves del auto”

Tsukishima tenía la mirada hacia un lado. Yamaguchi le vio interesado un instante, pero temió varias cosas, entre ellas que Tsukishima encontrara su mirada, y que lo estaba haciendo todo sin permiso, así que llevó sus ojos hasta el paisaje de luces de la ciudad que llenaba el horizonte, más estrellada que el cielo.

Entonces continuó. “¿Ah si?” “Creo que, así lo quería.” Respondió Tsukishima, exhalando una queja burlona “Fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando dijiste que estarías ocupado en la tarde”

Cuanto deseaba Yamaguchi saber mentir “Ah, si, bueno eso podíamos hablarlo por mensajes” y se aclaró la garganta esperando que la debilidad de sus palabras no fuera obvia.

“Mmm” exclamó apaciblemente Tsukishima, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, y entonces dándole una mirada a Yamaguchi que le dio escalofríos “Últimamente no has podido responder muy rápido.”

Yamaguchi se sintió derrotado, algo aliviado de que la tenue luz de la calle no haría notorio como apretaba sus labios “Además, tenía el presentimiento de que también estarías ocupado”.

Tsukishima había dicho eso, más bien de forma amable, sin frialdad o anticipación en su voz. Quizás de verdad creía que Yamaguchi estaba ocupado. Y ahí venía el peso de la culpa otra vez. Yamaguchi no sabía que responder, ni quería hacerlo.  
Frente a frente, sin decir nada, mirándose en la poca luz de la calle.

Y el hilo en la cabeza de Yamaguchi se enredaba más y más y cada vez era menos y menos importante. -Que egoista- se señaló mentalmente, bajando la mirada.

“Preferiría no estar rodeado de gente” Dijo Tsukishima, pasando una desinteresada mirada por el lugar. Habían varios estudiantes, hablando, bromeando, saliendo de Date. Yamaguchi se arriesgó a leer la situación “¿Quieres caminar?” Tsukishima dio media vuelta , entonces para alivio de Yamaguchi dijo un apenas audible “Si”.

Yamaguchi alcanzó a Tsukishima y comenzaron a caminar por la calle, con mucho espacio entre los dos. O talvez ese era el espacio correcto para comenzar. “¿Entonces, quieres conversar de algo?” Preguntó Yamaguchi, comenzando a jugar con los cordones de su hoodie.

“Es tarde” Dijo Tsukishima, y aunque Yamaguchi adoraría decir que no importaba en lo absoluto, eso contradeciría sus explicaciones de la tarde, y el acuerdo consigo mismo que había estado haciendo desde el domingo “Puedo estar un rato.” “Tampoco es que tenga algo importante que decir” Yamaguchi no podía creer eso “¿ Y qué es?”

Tsukishima encogió los hombros “No sé. Dijiste que tenías un amigo veterinario” “Ah” Exclamó Yamaguchi alegremente “Jaja, no realmente, pero Lev de verdad que se esfuerza. Entonces ¿Necesitas un veterinario?” “Para un amigo” Yamaguchi río “¿Qué?”.

La seriedad con la que Tsukishima lo decía lo hacía más gracioso a gusto de Yamaguchi “Kenma es un gato en varios sentidos, aunque no me lo imagino con una mascota” Kenma, ese nombre le gustaba a Yamaguchi “Ah, Kenma ¿Es un amigo tuyo?” Tsukishima le dedicó una mirada por un segundo, seria, antes de responder “Si, creo que lo conoces, fue conmigo a la presentación del domingo”.

Yamaguchi tropezó bruscamente pero recuperó el equilibrio de inmediato. Ahora era una suerte que siempre que estuviera cerca a Tsukishima se tropezara, y pareciera algo normal. Nada raro, excepto que comenzaba a verse como mala idea el haberse encontrado con Tsukishima.

“Ah, si, si. Creo que lo vi” Por el tropiezo de Yamaguchi Tsukishima se había detenido, ahora estaban ahí parados, a más de un metro de distancia, y Yamaguchi más concentrado que nunca en el cordón de su hoodie.

“Dijo que le había gustado la presentación, y eso es mucho decir” Yamaguchi no levantó la mirada de su dedo jugando con el cordón “Ah, ¿Por qué no le gusta el piano?” “Porque no le gusta nada que nos sea electrónico” “Oh, seguro deben gustarle otras cosas.” Respondió Yamaguchi por inercia.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Tsukishima extrañado. Yamaguchi levantó la cabeza de golpe, con la sangre corriendo a su cara, sin tiempo para pensar “Que… ¡creo que le gustó mucho uno de esos! el ehm, ya sabes, el cóctel del restaurante!” dijo rápidamente, desesperadamente nervioso “!Exacto!” Contestó Tsukishima animado, con una emoción que en el momento no entendió Yamaguchi.

“Digo,” continuó Tsukishima después de aclarar su voz. “Bebió demasiado, y estaba completamente perdido para el final de la presentación.” Yamaguchi comenzó a interesarse “¿En serio?” “De hecho planeaba saludarte cuando todo acabó, pero creí que sería mejor llevarlo a casa.

Sorpresa, alegría, y calor sintió Yamaguchi por lo que acababa de escuchar “¡Yo- yo también había querido ir a saludarte! pero… jaja creo que estabas ocupado y-” “Kenma me besó incluso” Interrumpió casualmente Tsukishima, otra oleada de tensión para Yamaguchi “¿Ah si?” Preguntó considerando que sería entrometido decir que ya sabía. ¿O Tsukishima sabía que sabía?

“Si, no gran cosa, estaba algo despechado” “Despe… ¿qué?” “Larga historia, solo por eso me pidió que saliéramos ya que casi nunca hablamos” “¿N-no?” “Ya te dije que tiene gustos complicados” “Si, si, entonces él, él quería, distraerse” “Embriagarse” “Oh claro” “Volvamos al tema del gato” “¿Cuál gato? Ah! Lev, si”

Yamaguchi dejó ir una risita nerviosa, con muchas emociones en ella. Las ruedas en su cabeza trabajan rápido, tanto que apenas lo entendía, rearmando varias cosas. Su corazón latía fuerte, como si acabara de correr, pero se sentía bien, sin ninguna voz burlándose de él en su cabeza. La noche era maravillosa.

Independientemente de Kenma, todo lo ocurrido había ayudado a que Yamaguchi consiguiera una perspectiva más sensata. Quizás era por la repentina invalidez de sus preocupaciones, pero Yamaguchi se sentía más libre y honesto que nunca con Tsukishima. Y hasta un poquito más adulto.

“Y entonces, ¿quieres regalarle un gato?” Preguntó Yamaguchi, imaginándose a Kenma ahora de una manera mucho más amigable. “No me parece coherente confiarle algo vivo, es más idea de mi otro vecino, Kuroo” Yamaguchi automáticamente calló en cuenta de lo que Bokuto había dicho el domingo “Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que uno de mis amigos conoce a Kenma, o algo por el estilo. Mencionó a Kuroo”

Tsukishima hizo una sutil expresión pensativa “Ah, si, este chico, Makoto-” “Bokuto” “Si, creo que lo vi… ¿Seria que..?” Tsukishima dejó la pregunta incompleta, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Seria qué qué?” Preguntó delicadamente Yamaguchi, curioso pero tratando de no ser imprudente.

“Nada. Entonces me ayudaras con el gato ¿No?” “Claro, ahm, Lev trabaja en un refugio, así que espero que prefieran adoptar” “Seguro” Tsukishima retomo la marcha, siguiéndole Yamaguchi.

“¿Y es una ocasión especial?” “Su cumpleaños” “Mhm” “Me preocupa que no le guste” “Bueno, podemos comprarle una corbata al gato. Lev tiene muchas corbatas de gatos” Tsukishima exhaló una corta risa nasal “No, me refiero a que no le guste al gato” Yamaguchi río ahora “Ah, bueno, usualmente un hogar es mejor que un refugio, siempre.”

Yamaguchi distinguió el auto de Tsukishima un poco más adelante, preocupadamente calló en cuenta de la hora, más de la media noche “¡Tsukishima, es muy tarde!” “Dijiste que no había problema” respondió el chico sin darle importancia “No, no, por mí está bien. Pero tú, tu tienes clases en la mañana”.

Tsukishima esbozó una sonrisa y levantó las cejas “¿Y apenas caes en cuenta? Mh, no me siento nada importante” Las orejas de Yamaguchi comenzaron a calentarse “Cuanto lo siento, creo que estaba algo, eh, ¿sorprendido?, ¿supongo?” “Supones. No te equivoques, es mi problema cuando duermo” “Si, pero-” “Pero ya me voy y no importa” Cortó Tsukishima sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

“Te llevo, supongo” Whoa, Yamaguchi literalmente se había olvidado por completo que tenía que preocuparse por conseguir en que ir a casa. “Bueno, si no te molesta.” respondió tímidamente, caminando hacia la puerta del copiloto. “Esta algo implícito, después de todo no te fuiste porque te llamé, ¿no?”

 

    Había poco tráfico en las calles, pero Tsukishima conducía despacio. Y Yamaguchi lo prefería así, simplemente porque tenían algo más de tiempo para hablar. Si antes había sido de manera inconsciente, Yamaguchi ahora veía claramente que era mejor tener a Tsukishima lo contrario de lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Capítulo un poquito más largo, espero que les guste :3 Cualquier cosa me dicen, enserio. Aprecio muchísimo su apoyo, ya nos conversamos, chao. \^•^/


	13. Capítulo 13

 

Tsukishima había acabado sus deberes de Karasuno para las nueve de la mañana, y no tenía problema de hacerlo en sábado, pero era inusual haberles dejado acumularse un par de días. En fin, tenía el resto del fin de semana libre, excepto talvez por una lectura rápida el domingo en la noche, por si acaso.

Se había despertado más temprano de lo que hubiese querido, por un injustificado Yuuji enviándole desde las siete de la mañana y sin parar, fotos del juego de baloncesto femenino al que asistía. A estas alturas Tsukishima comenzaba a desesperarse por el hecho de que aunque se negara a salir con Yuuji, seguía teniendo casi las mismas actualizaciones y tonterías que si estuviera junto a él. Y era peor si ignoraba sus mensajes.

Ya que una vez habría los ojos en la mañana no los volvía a cerrar, se levantó resignado a hacer deberes. Akiteru había hecho el desayuno; unos crepés demasiado creativos y con mucho kiwi, pero aceptables.

Tsukishima no pudo evitar creer que era un pago por adelantado por ir a la tienda que quedaba a varias calles de ahí, casi en la cima de una colina, y a pie porque Akiteru se llevaba el auto a un seminario de todo el día.

La única cosa por la que Akiteru lo mandaba a tan lejana tienda, en términos de caminar, era porque tenía una rara harina de arroz que solo se encontraba ahí, y a la que Akiteru había encontrado gusto aparentemente solo para fastidiar de vez en cuando a su hermano.

Hasta ahora Tsukishima no recordaba ninguna receta hecha con dicha harina. No sería raro que Akiteru la usará para bañarse, o magia. No sería raro. La tienda en general si tenía ese toque de 'Seguramente me has visto en una fábula china'.

Tsukishima le había dado un rotundo ‘no' a Kuroo con la idea del gato. Pero por cosas de la vida tuvo que ponerse a favor del plan, cuando el miércoles se estacionó afuera de Date, y concluyó que no era conveniente decir que había venido con la única intención de rectificar que Kenma era apenas una no-molestia, y que por lo tanto, de llegar a ocurrir una situación que implicase una relación más allá de compartir el castigo de conocer a Kuroo, digamos besarse, habría de tomarse tal hecho como algo enteramente accidental, sin valor, descuido de Kenma y a la larga culpa de Kuroo.

Era el gato, decir la verdad, o conducir de vuelta a casa. Solo era un gato que a la larga sería problema exclusivo de Kenma.

Al llegar de vuelta a casa, a eso de las diez dejó la harina sobre la mesa y agarró un paquete de nueces para comer. Revisó su buzón y le contestó de mala gana a Yuuji, al menos pudiendo burlarse de la derrota del equipo al que apoyaba.

Akiteru había llevado el portafolio equivocado y necesitaba el otro antes de las cuatro de la tarde para presentar su reporte. Nada sorprendente viniendo de Akiteru.

El otro problema como siempre era Kuroo, jamás acababan las preguntas de si gato o gata, grande o pequeño, pelo corto o largo. Hasta ahora Kuroo no parecía haber notado que sugiriera lo que sugiriera Tsukishima respondía que era mala idea.

Kuuro: Los de cola larga se ven más elegantes, no crees?

Yo: Si, y siempre terminan callejeros.

No solo se había inventado ese dato, era notoriamente falso. Kuroo envió un párrafo de como lo lamentaba y como iba a leer más. Idiota.

Tsukishima dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se fue a bañar, Kuroo lo recogería a medio día para ir al refugio, para ver a Yamaguchi, ya que honestamente el gato no era su tema.

Respecto a Yamaguchi, los mensajes nuevamente eran rápidos, y se habían llamado una par de veces. Ayer habían conversado un rato en la calle cuando Tsukishima había encontrado a Yamaguchi después de que este saliera de BlackB.

Sería por el tema del gato y Lev y eso, o tal vez incluso tenía algo que ver la ida de Tsukishima casi a la media noche a Date, no importaba mucho, Tsukishima solo apreciaba sentir la tranquilidad de que su amistad con Yamaguchi era interesante, divertida, con el toque torpe y enredado del chico.

Lo hacía sentirse más fácil y entendible consigo mismo.

 

      Tsukishima condujo el deportivo de Kuroo, por supuesto, o les habría tomado horas llegar, suponiendo que Tsukishima no estrellara la cara del chófer contra el volante.  
Al llegar a la dirección, Yamaguchi estaba afuera de un pequeño edificio color rosa, Tsukishima estacionó el auto y se bajó de el. Yamaguchi se levantó de la pared en la que estaba recostado y saludó con una amplia sonrisa, resaltando las manchitas que enmarcaban su cara.

  
“Hola Tsukishima” Su castaño cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre, entre más lo miraba Tsukishima más entendía lo bien que le quedaba.

“Hola” Saludó Tsukishima dándole un vistazo al lugar. Era una veterinaria grande, de tres pisos al menos. En la vitrina se exhibía equipamiento médico para animales; profesional, y disfraces de perro; predecible. Pero el nombre.

“¿Pulguitas?” Exclamó Tsukishima indignado, muy indignado. “Bueno, si. ¿No-no te gusta?” Preguntó Yamaguchi aparentemente no muy seguro de si reírse. “Si me hubieras dicho que se llamaba así no habría venido” Yamaguchi se rio está vez, haciendo ese gesto de cubrir su sonrisa con su mano, sutilmente, una costumbre aparentemente.

Contestó más o menos serio aun así “Es un muy buen lugar, te lo prometo” Y Tsukishima le creía, aún así. “Seguramente el dueño se roba los sedantes para caballos.”

Yamaguchi abrió la boca seguramente en un intento de verse molesto, pero no pudo ocultar su divertida expresión, y dejó escapar una risa nasal “Es un nombre tierno y bien pensado, transmite confianza, sé que lo sabes.” “¿Confianza?” repitió Tsukishima encarando las cejas “Si yo fuera un perro-” “¡Hola!” saludó Kuroo caminando hacia ellos. Ah sí, Kuroo.

“Ahm” exclamó Yamaguchi cambiando su mirada entre Tsukishima y Kuroo. Era entretenido ver a Yamaguchi así, con esa creciente preocupación en sus ojos, incómodo por algo tan pequeño, jugando con sus manos, nervioso. Así que Tsukishima decidió no intervenir, claro.

“Tu eres Yamaguchi ¿no?” “si” respondió Yamaguchi con un hilo de voz, aclaró su garganta. “Si” respondió un poco más fuerte, al menos audible está vez. “Que gusto me da conocerte, ah, el amigo de mi pequeño Tsukishima, whoa” Dijo Kuroo dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro a Tsukishima, enfatizando el 'mi pequeño'.

Yamaguchi sonreía nerviosamente, y Tsukishima no pedía más. “Que muchacho mas amable ayudándonos con el gato” continuó Kuroo agarrando la mano de Yamaguchi, sin permiso, sacudiéndola fuertemente “¿Entonces qué haces? Estudias, claro, claro Tsukishima me dijo. ¿Dónde? ¿Karasuno acaso?” “Si… No, no, digo no. Datekou, estudio en Dat-” “Buen lugar, grandes personas, tengo varios amigos que estudiaron ahí.” “Ah” dijo Yamaguchi con un naciente brillo en sus ojos “Si, yo ahm, creo que conoces a Bokuto, él es mi amigo, si.”

Kuroo se detuvo, soltó por fin la mano de Yamaguchi, sin sentido común, solo dejándola caer. Yamaguchi miró a Tsukishima, seguramente preguntando por ayuda, y éste solo levantó los hombros, diciendo -Él es así-. “Mi dios” exclamó lentamente Kuroo estirando su mano hacia la cara de Yamaguchi, de la que éste se alejó disimuladamente. Acto sin sentido ya que Kuroo lo abrazó en un segundo “¿Es acaso el destino quien nos ha unido?”

“No, yo creo que no” dijo Yamaguchi estirando sus brazos tratando de alejar a Kuroo, y sorprendentemente lo hizo, rompiendo el agarre “Bokuto vio a Kenma y se acordó de ti creo” “¡Conoces a Kenma también! Que suerte, ¿Dónde conociste a mi pudin?”

Tsukishima sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El restaurante, la presentación, el beso. “En la-” “Yo le he hablado de Kenma” interrumpió Tsukishima, su voz un poco más fuerte de lo que le hubiese gustado. Miró a Yamaguchi a los ojos, advirtiendo. No sabía si Yamaguchi leía la situación, pero al menos entendía la dirección que señalaba Tsukishima.

“¿Ah si?” Preguntó Kuroo, “S-si” respondió Yamaguchi, dejándole muy en claro a Tsukishima que improvisar, o mentir, o ambos, no eran lo suyo. Tsukishima naturalmente tuvo que ayudar “Si puedo perder el tiempo diciéndole que te conozco puedo mencionar a Kenma” Justificó Tsukishima, caminando hacia la puerta de la clínica.

Tsukishima no tenía ningún peso de conciencia, había estado demasiado molesto y preocupado por otras cosas para eso, pero si podía evitarse explicaciones con Kuroo, mejor. Sin duda tanto él como Kenma querían hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, para Kenma no era tan difícil ya que recordaba desorganizados fragmentos nada más.

Aunque talvez, talvez, a Tsukishima si le pesaba haber actuado tan descuidadamente con la persona que sabía muy bien era al menos la mitad de la razón de vivir de Kuroo.

 

      La escena había sido entre tierna y conmovedora. La suavidad del nombre ‘pulguitas' ahora era tan irónico como necesario. El lugar no era tan deprimente cómo se había esperado Tsukishima. Y Lev era quizá más ruidoso y enérgico que el resto de animales juntos, así que el lugar estaba en curiosas buenas manos.

Lev era intenso, de sangre muy caliente para el gusto de Tsukishima, era difícil imaginarse a Yamaguchi siendo un buen amigo de él. Había congeniado con Kuroo, claro.

Después de dos horas de Kuroo, Yamaguchi y Lev jugando con los gatos y Tsukishima en una esquina de brazos cruzados, Kuroo había elegido dos gatos. Todos habían acordado incluso el mismo Tsukishima, que sería mejor que no se sintieran solos. Un gato naranja muy orejón y calmado, y una gata negra de tres patas y juguetona.

Era lo que Kuroo quería, lo que quería para Kenma. Y si Kenma decía que no, Kuroo los tendría para él entonces. La verdad ya en el refugio a Tsukishima dejo de parecerle inapropiado adoptar. Debía aceptar que en el fondo Kuroo era lo suficientemente maduro y responsable para manejar su vida, y ciertamente había pensado bastante lo del gato.

El cumpleaños de Kenma sería el siguiente viernes, Kuroo vendría a recoger los gatos el martes después de todas las revisiones veterinarias y los tendría escondidos en su apartamento.

Por una parte Kuroo era demasiado impulsivo para mantener un secreto así. Por otra parte podía hacer lo que fuera si era por Kenma. Habría que esperar como resultaba.

 

      Yamaguchi y Tsukishima estaban junto al deportivo de Kuroo, mientras éste estaba como idiota frente a la vitrina en la parte de disfraces. Nuevo papá.

“¿De verdad esto es lo que tú amigo quiere hacer con su vida?” preguntó Tsukishima señalando con la cabeza a pulguitas. “Lev lo adora con todo su corazón, creo que la mitad de los fondos del refugio vienen de él. Es inspirador creo” Yamaguchi tenía una honesta expresión de satisfacción, ajena a Tsukishima. Era difícil de entender, pero coherente aún así.

Tsukishima no se imaginaba tener el desorden de vida de Yamaguchi, desesperado por hacerlo bien, tratando demasiado de no fallar, sin parar. La gente de sangre caliente era insoportable, esa felicidad y optimismo de alguien que solo conoce el lado amable de la vida, cegado por una ignorancia llena de motivación era algo simplemente insoportable para Tsukishima.

Y a pesar de estar lleno de sonrisas e incómodos saludos muy amables, Yamaguchi era tan real, consciente del lado indiferente y descarado de la vida, pero aún así tan despierto a cosas que aunque Tsukishima no las veía, estaba seguro de que eran hermosas; solo por la sorpresa y deseo con que Yamaguchi las veía.

“Oye Yamaguchi ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?” La voz de Kuroo interrumpió el silencio en el que solo Yamaguchi hubiese tenido derecho de intervenir.

Había una ansiosa tensión en la cara de Yamaguchi, mientras miraba a Kuroo con la cabeza no muy alzada. Tsukishima recordó recibir una expresión así de él hace un tiempo, cuando se conocieron. Debía apreciar la sonriente, curiosa, atenta, y avergonzada expresión que Yamaguchi le daba ahora.

“Bueno, no sé, supongo que ya que estoy aquí puedo ayudar a Lev un rato” “Ya que estás aquí puedes salir con nosotros. Ya hicimos que Lev tenga dos gatos menos de quienes preocuparse” “Cierto, pero-” “Y, es un asunto de negocios.” Replicó Kuroo, levantando una ceja. Tsukishima rodó los ojos, interviniendo. “No le hagas caso. Solo tengo que llevarle unos documentos a mi hermano. O lo despiden”.

“¿En serio?” preguntó Yamaguchi notablemente preocupado, si supiera como era Akiteru… “Tengo plazo hasta las cuatro” justificó Tsukishima “Y por qué no se ha tomado la delicadeza de ir antes entonces, te preguntarás.” Dijo Kuroo abriendo la puerta del auto. “¿Los gatos?” Respondió Yamaguchi ahora más preocupado. Kuroo ladró una risa “Si claro. Solo quiere hacer sufrir a Akiteru”. Era fácil pensar eso para alguien que conocía el tipo de hermano que era Tsukishima.

“Como sea” Dijo Tsukishima ignorando a Kuroo “Puedes venir si quieres. No es divertido, es encontrar a mi hermano en su trabajo.” “Seguro, es decir, sé que no conozco mucho a Akiteru, pero… seguro” La confianza con la que respondió Yamaguchi más bien sorprendió a Tsukishima, que había esperado tener que insistir un poco, y lo hubiera hecho.

 

      Tsukishima conducía, por supuesto, y eso solo daba más espacio a Kuroo para que hablara de sus cosas: las nuevas mascotas, química y el auto en el que iban ahora. Kuroo era inteligente, en un sentido exclusivamente académico al menos. Había estudiado de beca en beca, y literalmente tenía su universidad completamente pagada, sus padres habían podido permitirse regalarle un auto así para su cumpleaños diecinueve. Pero Tsukishima ya sabía esa historia.

Llegaron al centro de convenciones empresarial, o lo que sea que era, gigantesco, metálico y a blanco y negro. Al menos era bastante moderno y tecnológico y eso le quitaba lo depresivo. Tsukishima tomó el portafolio y bajó del auto, igual que Yamaguchi, Kuroo por su parte se movió al asiento del conductor.

“¿No vas a venir?” Preguntó Tsukishima, esperando que así fuera “Nah, ya tienes a Yamaguchi. Yo los espero aquí” Era cierto, era cierto. “No” corrigió Tsukishima “Yo le pido el auto a Akiteru.” Kuroo le miró un par de segundos, buscando algo en Tsukishima, hasta que encogió los hombros. “Como quieras. Pero dijiste que vendrías a jugar videojuegos a mi apartamento.” “Si, si, voy en la noche después de recoger a Akiteru”

Kuroo otra vez le miró un momento antes de responder “Okay… Bien, nos vemos ¡Adiós Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima se dio la vuelta y Yamaguchi dijo un tímido ‘Adiós’. Kuroo encendió y aceleró el deportivo sin ninguna delicadeza y se largo.

“Es mas amable de lo que parece” Dijo Yamaguchi caminando junto a Tsukishima, agarrando sus manos detrás de su espalda, infantil, tierno. “¿Qué esperabas?” preguntó Tsukishima empujando sus gafas “No sé, creo que, creo que me imaginaba a alguien un poco más tosco, o impulsivo. Creo que eso me imaginé al escucharte hablar de él” Yamaguchi río nerviosamente. Tsukishima no podía dejar que se confundiera “No estoy siendo el malo, créeme, no dejes que te tome confianza.”

Yamaguchi movió la cabeza, pensando “Es algo intenso, ciertamente, pero no puede ser tan malo desde que es tu amigo” Tsukishima giró a verle no muy seguro de que quería decir con eso. Yamaguchi le devolvió la mirada, alegre, convencido. “¿Qué? Crees que solo puedo atraer buenas personas?” Preguntó Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi frunció apenas el ceño y evadió la mirada de Tsukishima. Mala suerte para el chico porque el rojo en sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido “No, no, quiero decir que… jaja, no pareces alguien dispuesto a tolerar personas, ya sabes,” Yamaguchi empezó a hacer gestos con sus manos, buscando las palabras “demasiado atrevidas, o fastidiosas, o algo así.”

“Mhh” exclamó Tsukishima “ Lev también fue una sorpresa, demasiado directo y confiado para llevarse contigo” Comentó Tsukishima entonces “Ah si, y se mete en más problemas de lo que creerías precisamente por eso. Pero, es muy amable, y no hace nada con mala intención. Está convencido de que el mundo es tan optimista como él, solo necesitas paciencia para entenderlo.”

Tsukishima no respondió en el momento, y caminaron en silencio hasta alcanzar la gigantesca y abierta puerta de madera del lugar. “Kuroo… a veces me ayuda con química, sin que se lo pida. Aunque en primer lugar no lo necesito” Quizás no había pensado lo suficiente su respuesta. ¿Había bajado la guardia? No podía permitirse que Yamaguchi pensará de él como alguien que necesita ayuda.

“Entiendo” dijo casualmente Yamaguchi. “¿Si?” preguntó Tsukishima no muy convencido “Es lo opuesto a egoísta, y eso es suficiente ¿no?” contestó Yamaguchi con una pequeña sonrisa, demasiado pequeña para la cantidad de amabilidad que radiaba.

Y Tsukishima estaba seguro de no haber podido encontrar él una mejor explicación. Eran las palabras exactas, pero demasiado amables para salir de su propia boca. Yamaguchi no solo estaba bien, era necesario, importante, increíble.

Tsukishima estaba seguro también, de que su cara se había puesto inexplicablemente más caliente de lo normal.

 

      “Este lugar es… Whoa” decía Yamaguchi mientras cruzaban el largo puente interno que llevaba hasta el ala norte del gigantesco edifico, donde estaba su hermano. Tsukishima ya había venido otro par de veces antes, suficientes para acostumbrarse. “Es algo monótono si me preguntas” “¿Qué?” preguntó Yamaguchi mientras miraba hacia arriba, con su mano sobre el pasamanos para no caerse.

Yamaguchi no esperó la respuesta de Tsukishima “Estas columnas, no sé, lo hacen ver tan imponente, pero el cielo en cristal es tan, tan delicado y suave”

Después de ver un par de segundos a Yamaguchi con la boca abierta mirando arriba, Tsukishima siguió el ejemplo, de mala gana. El techo en efecto era completamente de cristal, con secciones brillantes, opacas y otras ligeramente azules, apoyadas sobre enormes arcos de metal que descansaban sobre columnas igualmente grandes.

Era un detalle que entendiblemente Tsukishima había obviado, ya que no era de las personas que caminan mirando al cielo. “El techo no está mal” admitió al fin.  
  
Llegaron a las puertas del auditorio veinte minutos antes de las cuatro. Yamaguchi le escribió un mensaje a Akiteru para que saliera.

“Supongo que si lo hiciste preocuparse bastante” Comentó Yamaguchi, recostándose en la pared a un lado. “Si quiero que deje de tratarme como mensajero, debo ser un mal mensajero” Yamaguchi exhaló una risita “Buen punto. Algo cruel ¿no lo crees?” “Ah, él sabe que llegaría a tiempo de una manera u otra. Además lo cruel fue dejarme sin auto para hacer compras.”

Lo bueno del lugar, era que no estaba lleno únicamente de personas con corbata y tacones. Este tipo de convenciones apoyaba a los jóvenes empresarios más que nada. El ambiente era casi como el de una universidad, así que no se sentían tan fuera de lugar.

“¿Entonces tú hiciste las compras?” Preguntó Yamaguchi “Mi hermano quería harina de arroz, eso era todo” “Ah, a tu hermano le gusta cocinar ¿cierto?” “Le gusta incendiar la cocina y hacerme limpiar después” Yamaguchi río con ganas. Una risa que no le provocaba a Tsukishima alejarse. Interesante.

“Mhh, si venden harina de arroz deben vender perlas de Tapioca” Dijo Yamaguchi casi para sí mismo. “¿Qué?” Preguntó Tsukishima sin entender de que hablaba “Ah, nada, es que Saeko me pido que buscara algunas cosas para la cafetería” “¿Quieres que te mandé la dirección?” Yamaguchi le vio un segundo antes de asentir animadamente la cabeza “Si, eso, te lo agradecería mucho.”

La puerta se entreabrió. Los ojos de Akiteru se humedecieron un poco al ver a Tsukishima “Ah, Kei ¿Te demoraste a propósito, cierto?” Preguntó exagerando el dolor en su voz. “Como sea. Toma” Respondió Tsukishima sin ninguna empatía entregándole el portafolio.

Akiteru le dio un corto y no correspondido abrazo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta “Gracias” “Las llaves del auto” Cortó Tsukishima jalando a Akiteru de la parte de atrás del cuello de su traje “Oh, lo había olvidado. Ten. ¡Ah, hola Yamaguchi. Adiós Yamaguchi” “Hola” respondió Yamaguchi cuando Akiteru ya se había perdido tras la puerta.

“Ehm, se veía algo apurado.” Comentó Yamaguchi “Siempre lo está, y no precisamente porque tenga mucho trabajo” Respondió Tsukishima guardando las llaves en su bolsillo.

Pasó uno, y luego otro, y luego muchos segundos en silencio, Yamaguchi apoyando su espalda en la pared, y Tsukishima de pie a unos pasos. Venían y pasaban grupos de personas, con portafolios, carteleras, maquetas y termos de café, a prisa para no llegar tarde, o despacio y hablando acaloradamente con sus compañeros. Emocionados, estresados, aliviados.

Tsukishima no podría explicar muy bien cómo, pero sabía que no podría ver las cosas igual si Yamaguchi no estuviera a un metro de él.

Su mirada terminó en una de las amplias ventanas del corredor, en la cascada artificial al otro lado de esa plaza en la que no había estado. El lugar era enorme y en las pocas ocasiones que Tsukishima había entrado, por razones de Akiteru, apenas y conocía el mismo recorrido de ida y vuelta.

“Podríamos ver algo más del lugar, si te interesa” Sugirió Tsukishima sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, aún así la voz de Yamaguchi contaba casi tanto como lo podía hacer su expresión. “¡Claro!”

Entonces se aventuraron hacia el lado opuesto por el que habían llegado, y aventuraron era una palabra grande más bien. Pero Yamaguchi se veía curioso, y para Tsukishima esto era definitivamente algo que no solía hacer.

Como en pocas ocasiones Yamaguchi iba un poco adelante, mientras que Tsukishima le seguía con las manos en los bolsillos.

 

      Yamaguchi se tropezó en las escaleras, y Tsukishima río. Yamaguchi encontró un perro guía y lo acaricio un rato. Discutieron la alta escultura a un lado de la cafetería descubierta.

“Pareciera alguien tratando de salirse de los aros.” dijo Tsukishima. “Creo que… quiere ponerlos en equilibrio, el uno sobre el otro, así ¿ves?” Respondió Yamaguchi dibujando con su mano en el aire. No sé pusieron de acuerdo y Tsukishima siguió defendiendo su imagen por un rato.

Llegaron a la cascada y Yamaguchi quiso hacer equilibrio en el borde del estanque; Tsukishima lo jaló de la parte de atrás del cuello del jersey. Compraron un café negro y té, el té para Yamaguchi. Entraron al bloque de al frente. Comida en el primer piso, presentación de nuevas tecnologías en el segundo. Tsukishima le compró un par de tarjetas para videojuegos a Kenma, de cumpleaños.

En los demás lugares las puertas estaban cerradas o con más personas serias, así que supusieron no había nada más que ver. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el auto de Akiteru, por un corredor lleno de pantallas con marketing y un cielo artificial proyectado en el techo.

Yamaguchi entonces habló un poco de Saeko y Ukai, mencionó a un compañero llamado Aone, que estaba participando en Karate. Cuando Tsukishima le preguntó si era ese su vecino Yamaguchi corrigió que era Futakuchi, de la nada se puso rojo e incómodo y cambio de tema.

Entonces Tsukishima hablo de Akiteru, y de como cocinaba más que nada. En las vacaciones de otoño al final de Octubre Tsukishima y su hermano irían a visitar a su madre. Por su parte eran los padres de Yamaguchi quienes venían a verle.

 

      El tráfico era lento, pero Tsukishima raramente se impacientaba, y la voz de Yamaguchi era preocupantemente relajante. “Akiteru te enseño a conducir, supongo.” “En parte, pero creo que confiaba más en la academia”. Akiteru terminaría después de las nueve de la noche, así que Tsukishima consideró ir de una vez donde Kuroo después de dejar a Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, movía suavemente su dedo contra su brazo siguiendo la música que había elegido Tsukishima. Éste Se sentía halagado, ya que no tenía idea de que le gustaba a Yamaguchi. Y el gesto era tierno no importaba como lo viese.

Era fácil adivinar que Yamaguchi aún estaba algo sobrecogido por todo lo que era Kuroo, y bueno Kuroo tampoco tenía mucha delicadeza ni con amigos ni desconocidos. A Tsukishima no le podía importar menos que a Yamaguchi no le agradará Kuroo, es solo que, talvez hasta hubiese querido que él también lo acompañara está noche.

“Lo haces… muy bien.” “¿Qué?” Preguntó Tsukishima confuso, el pánico barajando una ridícula posibilidad. “Conducir, me refiero.” Aclaró Yamaguchi. “Ah, uhm, gracias.” “Lev en cambio…” Eso había sonado entre burla y preocupación. “¿Maneja cómo actúa?” Preguntó Tsukishima “Algo así” Yamaguchi río, pasando su mano por su cabello.

Tsukishima pensó un momento antes de responder “No sería justo compararme con él” Yamaguchi encontró su mirada un segundo, y sonrió moviendo las manos frente a él “No, no, claro que no. Lo digo muy imparcialmente: Tu en serio, en serio conduces bien. Aunque... quizás no es tan imparcial.” Yamaguchi dijo esto último apenas con voz, así que Tsukishima no estaba muy seguro de si debería preguntar. Lo hizo aún así “¿Por qué, no?” “Es que... Creo que... Las cosas que haces, generalmente, casi siempre, me parecen… buenas”

Yamaguchi giró su cara hacia la ventana de su lado. Tsukishima no creyó entender muy bien que había escuchado, cuando quiso preguntarle a Yamaguchi una respuesta más detallada vio sus orejas y cara dulcemente rojas, un sonrojo que le tomó un segundo de percatarse que estaba ahí, y que le dio, en parte, los detalles que quería. 

 

      Desde que había dejado a Yamaguchi en su casa, y había conducido hacia el edificio de Kuroo, Tsukishima había estado más o menos en modo automático. Pero cuando se bajó del auto una pequeña pero muy molesta alegría había empezado a perseguirle, a recorrer de arriba a abajo su mente.

¿Era por Yamaguchi? ¿Era lo que Yamaguchi había dicho? ¿Era su orgullo? ¿Había escuchado lo que quería? ¿Había sido el sonrojo de Yamaguchi?

Cuando Kuroo abrió la puerta, la mente de Tsukishima era un alegre nudo de pensamientos. Tsukishima estaría feliz de que fueran una persona para poderla golpear. O preguntarle cosas, porque, porque, porque… ¡Oh no!

Tsukishima llevó su mano a su nuca y río nerviosamente. “Tu también me gustas” Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, o sentirse nervioso.

“Ehm” habló una voz totalmente aparte. Tsukishima recordó de golpe en que situación estaba “Eres muy alto para mi gusto. Lo de rubio está bien, quizás sean tus ojos lo que-” En un parpadeo Tsukishima cambio la emoción por fastidio, empujando a Kuroo y entrando al apartamento.

“Cállate, sabes que no es contigo.” Respondió más bien monótonamente, esperando que Kuroo no sacara ideas. Oh, ya era tarde. Kuroo entrecerró los ojos caminando en su dirección.

“Obviamente no. Entonces…” Tsukishima puso su expresión aun más apática “No te imagines cosas” Kuroo empezó a dibujar una sonrisa, muy maliciosa “No me digas que ¡Ah, es Yamaguchi! ¡¿Ciert-” “¡Cállate quieres!” Y eso además de no ser calmado le daba más cuerda a Kuroo.

“¿Qué pasa? Ah, hola Tsukishima” Saludó una voz detrás de Tsukishima, que aunque no reconocía le era familiar. Era Bokuto, y una repentina preocupación que sintió Tsukishima al verlo.

Kuroo corrió a poner un brazo alrededor del hombro de Tsukishima “Pasa que al muchacho le gusta alguien” Dijo Kuroo alegremente. Tsukishima rodó los ojos “No es cierto, ya cierra la boca” “Esta bien, ya lo sabia” Dijo Bokuto calmadamente.

Tanto Kuroo como Tsukishima le vieron con extrañeza, especialmente Tsukishima. ¿Qué podía saber él? “¿Qué?” preguntó Kuroo. Bokuto puso una expresión entre triste y alegre, indecisa y forzada “Me alegra que lo tomes tan bien Kuroo, jaja, yo hasta había jurado que estabas enamorado del cabeza de pudin”

Como un rayo se armaron las piezas en la cabeza de Tsukishima. Que negó con su cabeza esperando que Bokuto leyera la mala idea que esto era. Pero era Bokuto después de todo.

“No, está bien Tsukishima, no tienes que fingir, los vi en el restaurante. Y te aseguro que los apoyo” Respondió Bokuto llevándose una mano al pecho.

Tsukishima empujó sus gafas con su mano y la dejo sobre ellas “Créeme que no es eso” contestó Tsukishima sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás. “¿Cómo que no? Se besaron ¿no?” Sip, la imprudencia de Bokuto era casi mágica para empeorar las cosas.

Kuroo miró a Bokuto, luego a Tsukishima, y otra vez Bokuto y otra vez Tsukishima, lo hizo así varias veces “¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó Bokuto haciendo un puchero. Kuroo tenía la boca tan abierta como podía, y Tsukishima miraba a Bokuto con la mejor expresión de 'Adivina Sherlock' que tenia.

Bokuto encogió los hombros, o más bien trató de hacerse pequeño y esconderse entre ellos “Ay dios jaja. Creo que, Oops”

Kuroo le clavó la mirada, con una expresión de indignación, sorpresa y enojo que por primera vez parecía real “¡Tsukishima Kei!” Dijo dando un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él. “Kuroo, no te imagines cosas, fue enteramente accidental.” Kuroo abrió la boca nuevamente, y movió caóticamente los brazos en el aire hasta que los apoyo a cada lado de su cintura.

“¿Se besaron o no?” Preguntó, casi en un grito. Tsukishima suspiró pesadamente. “Kenma estaba borracho, pasó antes de que me diera cuenta” “¡Per- co-como es qu- ustedes- ah-” “Por favor, sabes que Kenma no me interesa en lo más mínimo.” Cortó Tsukishima “¿Entonces qué pasó? Y no culpes a Kenma, ¿tú también estabas borracho?”

Tsukishima apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y no era así, jamás habría tomado alcohol de saber que de una manera u otra era responsable de Kenma “No, Y si lo hubiéramos hecho a propósito ¿Qué derecho tendrías a reclamar algo?” Kuroo no respondió, solo mantuvo su mirada fija en Tsukishima.

“Bokutooo” Exclamó Bokuto con voz aguda “Creo que Akaashi me está llamando” dijo después mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Al final dio una pequeña carrera y se fue en un segundo, ni Kuroo ni Tsukishima le prestaron atención. Tsukishima apenas y lo conocía de hecho.

“Ese no es el tema.” Respondió finalmente Kuroo llevando la mirada hacia la ventana “Lo es” “No, por supuesto que no, admite tu error” Tsukishima se quejó, frustrado. “ Ok, si, fue mi error, debí cuidar a Kenma mejor, porque honestamente no me importó lo suficiente. Pero es tu culpa al fin y al cabo.”

Kuroo otra vez abrió la boca y Tsukishima otra vez rodó los ojos “Como te atrev-” “Kenma me buscó porque estaba celoso” Interrumpió Tsukishima secamente. “¿Y sabes qué?” continuó, “No lo culpo, eres un idiota.” Tsukishima dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

Kuroo lo agarró del hombro cuando ya había salido al pasillo “¿De qué hablas?” Y lo preguntó con tal suplica, sorpresa, ilusión, que Tsukishima no pudo evitar ablandarse un poco.

“Mira, te prometo que ninguno de los dos entiende que pasó. Yo estaba distraído con… alguien, y Kenma no paraba de hablar de ti y de cómo habías preferido a Itachi-” “Daichi” “Y lo siento, créeme, quizás debí hablarte antes. Pero no importa, porque al final los que tienen que hablar son tu y Kenma.”

Kuroo movió los labios, buscando que decir, pero sin decidirse “Esta bien, luego me pides disculpas, voy a buscar a Akiteru” dijo Tsukishima caminando hacia el ascensor. “B- bien, te permito ir a ver a Akiteru, ¡Pero esto no ha terminado jovencito!” Tsukishima exhaló una risa nasal, sin voltear a ver.

Kuroo había sido la molestia predicha, pero no había ido tan mal, y Tsukishima se sentía mejor, más en paz, y algo sorprendido por haber ayudado a Kuroo así. Lo normal hubiese sido no explicarle a Kuroo nada y dejarlo sufrir un par de días, tal vez incluso enojarse el uno con el otro.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, pensativo, sospechoso ¿Desde cuando era tan amable? Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que en cuanto llegó a casa le preguntó a Yamaguchi si estaría libre mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hermosas criaturas que me leen ¿Como están? Espero que bien, y si no, que Tsukkiyama les inspire y distraiga aunque sea un poco.
> 
> Capítulo rápido creo, me dieron ganas de adoptar un hamster, pero... Creo que me quedo con las plantitas. ¿Tienen mascota? Podrían abrazarla o decirle cuánto la quieren, ¿no? pues digo nomás :3
> 
> Eso entonces, si quieren decirme algo me dicen, yo encantada. Y eso. Chao ^•^


	14. Capítulo 14

  
Cuando Yamaguchi abrió los ojos su habitación estaba fría y con poca luz del día. Yamaguchi pensó que aún era muy temprano para levantarse, sobretodo porque era sábado, pero al revisar su teléfono vio que eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana.

Estiró los brazos y los dejo así, a cada lado de la cama, sentía como el sueño dejaba su cuerpo, sin hacer nada para alejarlo. Lo primero que pensó después de ser plenamente consciente, fue primero que tenía hambre, mucha, y segundo, recordó el par de veces que había sido explícito de más con cuan feliz se sentía de estar cerca de Tsukishima, y como él no había respondido nada. Con suerte y Yamaguchi había sido muy enredado por lo que Tsukishima no le había prestado atención.

No se habían visto dos semanas, la de vacaciones y la siguiente. La primera de viaje, la segunda presentando pruebas de admisión. Y quizás eso había sido lo más sensato. Y lo más frustrante, aburrido, e injusto que habían podido haber hecho.

Por suerte, hablaron casi todos los días por teléfono. Tsukishima le contó algo sobre su madre, su antigua ciudad y la infancia de Akiteru. Yamaguchi igualmente compartió algo de sus padres, Nana, y amigos de infancia que no había vuelto a ver.

Un tema importante fueron los gatos por supuesto. A Kenma parecían haberle encantado, llamó Roko al naranja y Keku al negro. Aunque Yamaguchi aún no lo conocía en persona Kenma le caía cada vez mejor.

Yamaguchi bajó a la cocina, aún en su pijama: una camiseta extra grande, shorts de algodón y slippers de squirtle. Encendió la calefacción, se sirvió un tazón de cereal y se apoyó sobre la brillante encimera central para comer. Entre el nublado cielo se asomó un rayo de sol y finalmente la cocina se iluminó con la luz acostumbrada de la mañana. El cereal traía gomitas, que animaron a Yamaguchi.

Quería verlo. ¿Podía verlo? Quería hacerlo, a estas alturas tenía que.

Abrió su buzón y alegremente recibió los mensajes de Bokuto; muchas fotos de la presentación de Akaashi anoche y de otras noches más, que hacían la cadena de mensajes con Bokuto un álbum dedicado a su exitoso novio.

El último mensaje con Tsukishima había sido ayer a eso de las 8 de la noche. 'Dejé a Akiteru solo en la cocina'. Yamaguchi entendía bien que era otra forma de decir adiós, o hablamos luego, o hasta pronto. ¿Era especial? ¿Estaba más cerca? ¿O esa intimidad existía solo en la emocionada mente de Yamaguchi?

¿Podía ver a Tsukishima, hablarle, estar en el mismo lugar que él? ¿Podía ser hoy, ahora? ¿Podía Tsukishima venir hasta acá, hasta Yamaguchi?

Yo: Hola ¿Cómo estas?

En menos de un minuto llegó la respuesta, el desayuno pasó a segundo plano.

Tsukishima: Entonces ¿A penas despertaste o solo ahora decidiste escribirme?

Yo: Apenas desperté ¿Habría estado mal si hubiese despertado hace un rato?

Tsukishima: No realmente, supongo. Sé que no duermes antes de la media noche.

Yo: Eso es lo normal para mí, aunque espero cambiarlo. Dormiste bien?

Tsukishima: Algo así. No pude dormir hasta organizar la cocina que destrozó el chef.

Yamaguchi le sonrió a la pantalla.

Yo: Parece que esos pequeños detalles no son prioridad de tu hermano, jaja.

Tsukishima: No. De hecho en su cerebro Akiteru solo se pregunta si yo moriría de hambre si no fuera por él.

Yo: ¿Cocinaba para ti? Que dulce  
.  
Tsukishima: En parte. Lo que aspira comeré yo mientras él no está.

Yo: Ah, salió de viaje?

Tsukishima: Trabajo

¿Podía verle? ¿Estaría más ocupado sin Akiteru? Podría invitarlo a casa… conocería a la abuela, y no estaría solo.

Yo: ¿Sale de la ciudad?

Tsukishima: Se fue ayer en la noche. Después de hablar contigo lo llevé al aeropuerto. Todo un día de paz para mí.

Yamaguchi le hizo un puchero a la pantalla ¿Era una forma de decir que prefería estar solo? Seguramente quería estudiar, y Yamaguchi debía elegir lo responsable y conveniente para los dos. O al menos para Tsukishima.

Yo: Que bien que tengas espacio y tiempo para ti :)

¿La carita feliz parecía sarcástica? Yamaguchi, en el fondo, esperaba que si.

Tsukishima:…

Yo: ¿?

Pasaron un par de minutos sin respuesta. Bien, o la carita había infantil, o tonta, o Tsukishima simplemente había decidido no hablar más. Ah, después de un rato Yamaguchi tendría que cambiar de tema y preguntar por los gatos, o algo. Volvió a su cereal de mala gana, en una mano la cuchara, en la otra apoyando el mentón, y la mirada desanimada entre el tazón de cereal y el teléfono.

El desanimo duro poco, porque el teléfono vibró una vez mas, y la cuchara quedó en el aire.

Tsukishima: Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, o mañana?

Nada, nada, absolutamente nada. El corazón de Yamaguchi se aceleró, emocionado, esperanzado.

Yo: No tengo nada planeado.

Yamaguchi escribió tan rápido como pudo y lo envío de inmediato, sin recordar los segundos que a veces frenaba para no verse impaciente o impulsivo.

Tsukishima: Podrías venir, si quieres.

‘Si quieres.’ Yamaguchi dejó la cuchara en el tazón y estiró el puño en un victorioso gesto con un -¡Si!- por lo bajo, como si temiera que Tsukishima le escuchará.

Yo: Me encantaría.

Yo: Si no te molesta, claro.

Tsukishima: Yamaguchi

Tsukishima: ¿Sigues dormido?

Tsukishima: No me molesta porque te estoy invitando

Yamaguchi llevó su mano a su boca, ocultando una sonrisa, nuevamente como si temiera que Tsukishima la viera.

Yo: Lo siento lo siento, debo seguir dormido.

Tsukishima: ¿Puedes venir hoy o mañana? Necesito un día para estudiar.  
  
Yo: Puedo ir hoy si quieres

Yo: O mañana , quiero decir, lo que te parezca mejor.

Yamaguchi obviamente preferiría verle cuanto antes.

Tsukishima: Hoy y mañana estaría bien. Pero supongo que hoy entonces.

Yamaguchi leyó el mensaje varias veces, hasta que se sonrojo

Yo: Yo también quisiera que fuera hoy y mañana.

Yo: Hoy entonces, si.

Tsukishima: Paso por ti a las diez.

  
     Comenzaba noviembre y el otoño se convertía en invierno. Ahora estudiar de noche si sería un trabajo difícil, pero sus clases nocturnas acababan antes, así que solo quedaban dos semanas mas en Date. La nieve casi siempre caía a mediados de este mes, muy puntual, así que Yamaguchi ya tenía todos sus abrigos y bufandas listos en el closet.

Durante toda la semana de vacaciones llovió al menos un par de horas al día, y Yamaguchi no se la llevaba tan bien con el frío. Sus padres no le habían dado mayor importancia al asunto, ya que después de todo el plan A había sido estar en casa reunidos, y la lluvia más bien había ayudado.

La persona de la familia que odiaba el frío era la abuela de Yamaguchi, impaciente por que llegara diciembre para poder irse a un lugar más caliente, donde alguna de sus amigas. Además de maldecir el clima, Nana siempre comenzaba a tejer en esta época, usualmente abrigos para sus cactus y amigos, y casualmente gorros y bufandas para Yamaguchi. Era como una tradición cálida, suave y paciente, como la abuela misma.

Yamaguchi estaba acomodándose su gorro rojo de algodón tejido por Nana, cuando recibió el mensaje de Tsukishima anunciando que estaba esperando en el auto afuera de su casa.

  
Justo cuando llegaron a la casa de Tsukishima el cielo lleno de grises nubes se convirtió en una lluvia fuerte. Durante el trayecto hasta aquí no habían hablado mucho en el auto, pero no sé había sentido incómodo. Yamaguchi juraría que Tsukishima era diferente hoy, pero de una manera que no lograba terminar de leer.

Al saludar Tsukishima era el chico con el mismo ‘Hola' de siempre, tan indiferente como de costumbre, luego había hablado abierto y despreocupado sobre Akiteru, y hablaron de sus vacaciones; La mamá de Tsukishima era chef, y era claro que ninguno de sus hijos había sacado ese lado de ella. A Tsukishima no le molestaba el frío, y a Akiteru le encantaba.

Luego otro largo rato de silencio, entonces un enojado comentario sobre Kuroo, otro comentario en el frío, otro largo silencio, y ahora una bienvenida muy cálida a su casa. Promedio para la mayoría, pero bastante atenta para venir de Tsukishima.

Al final Yamaguchi supuso que su impresión se debía simplemente a que no se habían visto cara a cara en varios días, o que Tsukishima se estaba esforzando por hacerle sentir tan cómodo como fuera posible en su casa. Esto último sonrojó a Yamaguchi, pensando -Ojalá-.

“Entonces” dijo Tsukishima en cuanto entraron a la sala principal “¿Quieres estar aquí o vamos arriba?” La propuesta era nueva “Pues-” “No conoces el piso superior, y has venido varias veces.” Continuó Tsukishima caminando hasta las escaleras. Tsukishima estaba actuando más atento de lo acostumbrado y nada más, definitivamente era la mente de Yamaguchi lo único extraño aquí.

“Puedes dejar tus cosas en mi habitación de una vez” Dijo Tsukishima al pie de las escaleras girando a ver a Yamaguchi, quien casi perdió en equilibrio “¿T-tu habitación?” Preguntó, o más bien solo quiso repetir lo dicho, sin creerlo. Tsukishima hizo un gesto de reflexión mirando a la pared, luego de nuevo a Yamaguchi “Lo siento si te incomodé.”

A Yamaguchi le tomó un momento entender las palabras de Tsukishima. “!No! Es decir, no importa, es decir, solo espero yo no incomodarte a ti, ahm por mi esta bien, lo que sea esta bien, en serio, jajaja” Respondió Yamaguchi balanceándose en sus talones de adelante hacia atrás. Entrar en la habitación de Tsukishima era de campeones, no se perdonaría perder la oportunidad por un malentendido.

Tsukishima le miró sin decir nada, encogió los hombros y le dio la espalda a Yamaguchi, ¡Y sonrió! Yamaguchi estaba completamente seguro, lo había visto, en la última fracción de segundo antes de que su rostro desapareciera del campo de visión de Yamaguchi, Tsukishima sonrió. Y aunque era claro que la sonrisa no era para él, Yamaguchi la devolvió, fascinado, con el corazón veloz

“Sube” llamó Tsukishima subiendo los escalones, Yamaguchi atravesó la sala en un par de saltos hasta caminar justo detrás de Tsukishima. Esto era especial, muy especial, era Tsukishima compartiendo su casa, enseñándole su espacio, y Yamaguchi abrazaba cada pedazo de confianza e intimidad que eso le daba, que Tsukishima le daba.

El segundo piso parecía un poco más sencillo que el primero, pero más claro. Antes de terminar las escaleras una amplia ventana en la pared de al lado, ya arriba había a un lado una salita, con solo dos muebles y una mesa con un florero en el centro, en la pared del fondo una angosta ventana frontal pero que iba casi del techo hasta el piso. Al otro lado un amplio pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado y una especie de balcón al fondo hacia el jardín trasero.

Era moderno y elegante por las blancas paredes contrastando con los cuadros fuertes y oscuros colgados en ellas, y como en toda la casa el piso de madera daba un aire acogedor y cálido, como ahora bajo los calcetines de Yamaguchi.

“Esto es… bienvenido” dijo Tsukishima sin mucha emoción llevando su mano a su nuca, “Bien, esa es otra sala que nadie nunca usa, flores de mi hermano, cuadros de mi hermano, más plantas de mi hermano” Enseñó Tsukishima señalando cada cosa del lugar. Yamaguchi río. “Algo debe ser tuyo ¿no?” Tsukishima encogió los hombros girando en sus talones “Creo que… esa es la puerta de mi habitación.”

Tsukishima siguió caminando hasta el pasillo con las puertas “Mi habitación, habitación vacía,” dijo señalando las dos puertas blancas al lado izquierdo “la habitación de Akiteru, y su otra oficina.” Dijo señalando entonces las puertas del lado derecho. “Ah... Tu hermano queda al frente” Dijo Yamaguchi señalando las dos puertas de Tsukishima y Akiteru, dejando sus manos frente a él en el aire, incómodas. Tsukishima levantó las cejas “Oh, si. Somos muy unidos como puedes ver” respondió sarcástico. Que podía decir Yamaguchi, le había gustado el pequeño detalle.

Tsukishima empujó la puerta de su habitación, que ya estaba entreabierta “Sigue” dijo entrando primero él. Yamaguchi dio un par de pasos nerviosos siguiendo a Tsukishima.

Era adorable y a la vez tan práctica como se la había imaginado. Una cama mediana en el centro, el closet a un lado, un amplio escritorio frente a la ventana, un par de altos estantes horizontales en la pared de un lado, y en la otra un estante de libros con otros estantes más pequeños. Detalles naranja, azules y rojos que le daban vida suficiente al lugar. Todo se veía tan casual pero importante, como si ni siquiera Tsukishima notara lo organizado que estaba.

“Vaya, es muy bonita” comentó Yamaguchi “Ah, si, gracias. Puedes colgar tu abrigo ahí.” Yamaguchi asintió la cabeza enérgicamente, dejando el abrigo en el perchero de la pared, junto a un par de abrigos que había colgado Tsukishima “Muchas gracias”.

Tsukishima hizo algo entre una sonrisa y un suspiro “No es nada relájate.” Dijo sentándose al pie de la cama, mirando a Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi bajó la cabeza, sonriendo “Bien, tratare.” Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Yamaguchi levantó la mirada, Tsukishima seguía frente a él, sentado al borde la cama con las manos apoyadas a los lados, sin dejar de mirarle, sin decir nada. Inclinó la cabeza levantando una ceja, “Siéntate, ¿si?” Dijo amablemente. Era eso, tan simple como eso. Yamaguchi algún día sería los suficientemente despierto, esperaba. Dio un par de pasos y delicadamente se sentó junto a Tsukishima.

El problema era que aun cuando ya se había sentado, Tsukishima le seguía viendo, y era notable aún cuando Yamaguchi evitaba darle la cara. Las orejas de Yamaguchi a paso lento pero seguro se sentían más y más calientes. Instintivamente jaló su gorrito hasta que las cubrió.

Tsukishima era demasiado, Yamaguchi necesitaba desesperadamente distraerse. “Entonces ¿Quieres hacer algo?” preguntó mirando a Tsukishima a los ojos solo por un segundo, no resistiendo más, regresando su mirada a las manos entre sus rodillas.

Finalmente Tsukishima volvió su mirada al frente liberando a Yamaguchi, y suspiró a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre la cama “Mhm, no realmente. O no sé simplemente”. Yamaguchi por su parte permaneció sentado en el borde. Un ratito de silencio, y ni el corazón ni las orejas de Yamaguchi colaboraban. “¿Quieres hablar de algo?” preguntó queriendo concentrarse en algo más. “Mhm” fue lo único que exclamó Tsukishima, sin dejar en claro si era un sí o un no. “Es molesto.” Dijo al fin. Yamaguchi frunció el ceño ¿era molesto hablar con él?

Una mano fría alcanzó la frente de Yamaguchi, dejándolo estático, o quizás era su cara la que estaba demasiado caliente. Un tacto primero suave y liviano, y luego fuerte, empujándole hasta tumbarlo en la cama junto a él, junto a Tsukishima. Y cada fracción de segundo que había caído, lo había hecho por Tsukishima, y no por la gravedad.

La mano de Tsukishima reposó sobre su frente apenas un momento más de lo necesario, volviendo a quedar en la cama a un lado de su dueño. Ahora Yamaguchi no movía un músculo, ni su corazón parecía haber notado algo extraño, palpitaba sin tener idea de lo que hacia, sin hacerse más rápido o más lento, solo más y más cálido.   
“Es molesto si me das la espalda” Aclaró Tsukishima. “Ah, lo siento.” Contestó Yamaguchi, con sus manos reposando sobre su estómago, bajando y subiendo con su respiración.

Las palabras de Tsukishima, la voz de Tsukishima, la mirada de Tsukishima, la seguridad de Tsukishima. Provocador, sarcástico, decidido, altivo, honesto, egoísta, amable. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada risa, cada cosa.

El mundo pequeño entre sus frías manos, aún con algo para decirle, que Tsukishima sostenía y escuchaba atento y distante. Y Yamaguchi estaba en sus dorados ojos, perdido y curioso. Ahí estaba otra vez, un incontable y diminuto suspiro que agotaba a Yamaguchi aún más.

Yamaguchi se fijó en la figurita brillante sobre él, estiró una mano hacia arriba “¿Es un dinosaurio?” Preguntó señalando la pegatina azul en el techo. “Oh” se quejó Tsukishima frustradamente “No debías de ver eso” “¿Por qué no?” “Es tonto, es decir míralo” Yamaguchi río “No es cierto, es tierno” “Lo dices porque estás en mi casa” “lo digo porque es verdad.”

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua “¿Te gustan los dinosaurios al menos?” Yamaguchi frunció levemente el ceño “Si, supongo. Lo suficiente teniendo en cuenta que están extintos” “Mhh…. ¿Alguno en especial?” “¿De dinosaurio? Ahm, el, ehm… ¡Estegosaurio! “Respondió Yamaguchi con orgullo por recordar el nombre. “Ja, lo dices por el que rompiste esa vez” “¡No tiene nada que ver!” Respondió Yamaguchi avergonzado recordando el accidente. Y si, era por eso.

“¿Ese cuál es?” preguntó Yamaguchi “Un Carnotauro. Creo que me deje llevar por la nostalgia, lo tenía desde pequeño, y lo traje desde mi anterior casa.” “Ah, es cierto, llevas aquí dos años ¿no?” “Así es” “¿Y… Qué ciudad te gusta más?” Tsukishima guardó silencio un momento “No sé, es diferente. Todos los recuerdos de mi infancia están allá, y aquí planeo construir mi vida por un tiempo. No quiero darle valor, solo importa donde estoy ahora. Aquí… creo que estoy bastante bien. Claro que, tengo que volver para ver a mis padres.”

Otro rato de silencio donde apenas y se escuchaban las respiraciones de cada uno. Poco a poco Yamaguchi comenzó a ser consciente de varias cosas, como que estaba en la misma cama que Tsukishima, a unos centímetros de él, y aunque su mirada seguía fija en el Carnotauro azul, toda su conciencia estaba dirigida a la persona a su lado.

“¿Crees que seríamos amigos?” Preguntó Yamaguchi imaginando como hubiese sido si se hubieran conocido de pequeños “¿A qué te refieres?” “Quiero decir, si hubiésemos vivido en la misma ciudad, si nos hubiéramos encontrado antes” “Ah… Mhh, entonces tu habrías llorado por chocarte conmigo” Respondió Tsukishima burlonamente “¿Y tu no?” Reclamó Yamaguchi, reflexionando que de hecho si habría llorado, mucho. “ ¿Yo? Por mis auriculares, tal vez”.

Ambos rieron mientras miraban el Carnotauro, Tsukishima más discretamente, claro. De pronto Yamaguchi notó perfectamente que Tsukishima giraba la cabeza en su dirección. Y trató de ignorar el gesto, de verdad, con muchas fuerzas, porque sabía que perdería si no lo hacía. Tsukishima ganó.

Yamaguchi llevó su mirada hasta él, poco a poco moviendo sobre las sabanas, apretando la mandíbula y tragando saliva en cuanto vio los deslumbrantes ojos de Tsukishima, que estaban a varios centímetros de los suyos aún, pero que sin duda estaban más cerca de lo que nunca antes habían estado.  
Como si fuera la primera vez que los veía, como si fuera la única cosa que conociera en su vida. Escuchaba tantas cosas, decía tantas cosas, sentía tantas cosas.  
Los labios de Tsukishima se separaron apenas, y Yamaguchi de inmediato llevó su mirada hasta ellos, sin permisos ni disculpas. A pesar de que parecía que todos sus sentidos se habían desconectado, sintió la chocante electricidad desde su estómago hacia todo su cuerpo. Volvió su mirada a los dorados ojos de Tsukishima que encontró un segundo después, cuando él también los levantó, ya que aparentemente había hecho lo mismo que Yamaguchi.

Su corazón iba tan rápido, su pecho era pesado, y su cuerpo no sentía las sábanas bajo él. Tsukishima parpadeó un par de veces “Si, estoy seguro de que hubiésemos sido amigos entonces.” Contestó.

Los sentidos de Yamaguchi volvieron a conectarse, más fuertes que antes. Su pulso era tan rápido que escuchaba la sangre correr dentro de su cabeza “Si, claro. Yo también lo creo” respondió rápidamente volviendo la cabeza hacia el techo, sin poder enfocarse más en el dinosaurio, o el color blanco que le rodeaba, o nada, absolutamente nada. Una ola de pánico y vergüenza llegó, con mucha sangre caliente hacia su cara y su cuello también. No había pasado nada y a la vez tanto, y por eso mismo era tan sobrecogedor.

Estiró su gorrito con sus manos, deseando que Tsukishima no notara que lo hacia todo para ocultarse, pero estaba seguro de que lo notaría. Sintió la cama moverse, y el cuerpo de Tsukishima levantarse “¿Quieres tomar algo? O vamos a la cocina, tampoco la conoces después de todo.” “Claro” dijo Yamaguchi con la voz más normal que encontró, levantándose también y procurando no levantar la cara demasiado.  
Siguió a Tsukishima, lentamente, tratando de crear distancia entre los dos, tratando de ganar tiempo para respirar profundamente y calmarse.

  
     Después de un largo e incómodo silencio en la cocina las cosas habían vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Había dejado de llover, pero claramente la calma solo duraría un rato. Estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina, que estaba decorada con floreros en cada esquina. Habían descongelado y comido un mix de sushi que Akiteru había preparado, y ahora comían tiramisú de coco. Tsukishima tenía razón, Akiteru había hecho demasiado, así que cada uno tenía un gran plato de postre, y quedaba mucho más en el refrigerador.

“¿Y qué tal te fue en las pruebas?” preguntó Yamaguchi antes de comer otra cucharada del dulce postre “¿De admisión? Estuvieron más fáciles de lo que espere. ¿A ti?” “No fue tan horrible, jaja” El postre estaba rico, si, pero Tsukishima definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando más, Yamaguchi por su parte comenzaba a sentirse empalagado. “¿Ya decidiste que estudiar?” “Negocios” “Ah, como tu hermano” “Lo haría al menos un millón de veces mejor, sabes.”

Akiteru tenía un montón de delantales con los estampados más ridículos a gusto de Tsukishima, a Yamaguchi le parecieron tiernos, de pollitos, vacas, cubiertos, 'Besos para el cocinero'. Había uno plano y simple color azul, que Tsukishima explicó era el único que usaba.

“¿Y tú?” Preguntó Tsukishima. “Yo, este, no me decido aún. Aplique para medicina, filosofía, y biología.” “Interesante. No suenas con prisa” Yamaguchi encogió los hombros, “No la tengo. He trabajado mucho últimamente, mis padres dicen que está bien que me tome mi tiempo” Tsukishima dio el último bocado a su tiramisú, dejando el plato en el fregadero. “Hazlo entonces. Yo por mi parte estoy plenamente seguro de lo que quiero” Dijo , dedicándole al final una mortal mirada de lado a Yamaguchi, quién casi se atraganta con el tiramisú que había probado en ese momento.

Yamaguchi aclaró su garganta, evadiendo la mirada de Tsukishima. Mirada que adoraba y le encantaba tener para él, pero que claramente no sabía manejar, o enfrentar, o mucho menos corresponder.

“Porque llevas mucho tiempo aprendiendo de Akiteru, ¿cierto?” Tsukishima llevó su mirada al gris paisaje que había en la ventana,, empujando sus gafas. “Al principio amaba la profesión de Akiteru. Luego me parecía el perdedor más grande del mundo, luego reflexioné supongo, y la seguí encontrando una buena profesión. Aprendí, quiero decir. He visto lo bueno y lo malo, a Akiteru empezar, fallar, levantarse. Entiendo de que se trata, y me sigue gustando… ¿Qué?” Preguntó Tsukishima al final levantando una ceja.

Solo entonces Yamaguchi cayó en cuenta de que le había estado viendo muy intensamente, con la boca un poco abierta incluso. “Nada, yo solo, jaja.. es que, es que creo que eres genial” Tsukishima no dijo nada, se limitó a acomodar sus gafas una segunda y pronta vez. “Si, lo sé, ya lo habías dicho” Ahora Yamaguchi fue el que llevo la mirada al gris cielo de la ventana.

Era como respirar nostalgia y asombro, entre la helada lluvia y en el frío paisaje la sutil calidez de Tsukishima contrastaba más.

  
     Estuvieron otro rato en la cocina hasta que Yamaguchi terminó su postre. Jugaron videojuegos, pero Yamaguchi era terrible. Vieron una película; Jurassic World, y Tsukishima la pausaba a cada momento explicando los dinosaurios que aparecían, y todo lo que Yamaguchi no entendía ya que era la primera vez que la veía. trataron de ver otra película, El Recuerdo de Marnie, aunque poco después de que empezará comenzaron a hablar de sus películas de infancia; dinosaurios para Tsukishima, samuráis para Yamaguchi.

Luego hablaron del instituto, Tsukishima parecía impaciente por graduarse también. Pero a diferencia de Yamaguchi no tenía la misma emoción o nervios, solo quería salir y 'deshacerse de un montón de caras'. Y Yamaguchi podía entender eso, sobretodo por su anterior instituto. La verdad lo único que le estresaba de graduarse era no volver a ver a Futakuchi o Aone, o incluso Koganegawa, a quien apenas comenzaba a conocer en serio.

  
El sol ya se había ocultado hace un rato, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y ya se escuchaban caer pocas gotas de agua otra vez, cada vez más rápidas y pesadas.

Akiteru llegaría a las nueve de la noche, así que Tsukishima dejaría a Yamaguchi en su casa a las ocho e iría a recoger a su hermano. Ahora estaban sentados frente a la salita del segundo piso, por sugerencia de Yamaguchi.

A Tsukishima no le gustaba por la gran ventana que daba hacia la calle, pero era por eso mismo que le gustaba a Yamaguchi. Apagaron las luces y abrieron la cortina color crema. La vista era bonita y nostálgica y familiar, solo se veían edificios al fondo y la vista principal era todo el montón de casitas del vecindario, con las luces del color de las cortinas de cada ventana, y la amarilla luz de los faroles de la acera.

Una casa ya tenía luces navideñas bordeando el techo, y Tsukishima no lo podía creer. La lluvia se hacia más fuerte y copiosa y hacia la escena más preciosa, cada gota reflejaba aun mas la luz y hacia cada superficie más brillante y viva.

Estaban sentados en el piso el uno junto al otro viendo hacia afuera. “¿Entonces tu abuela vende o regala las cosas que teje? Tu gorro se ve bastante… comerciable” “Ah, gracias. Jaja, no, solo le encanta ir por ahí obsequiándoselas a todo el mundo.”

“Ya veo, tejer es para tu abuela lo que cocinar es para mi hermano.” “Mi abuela _si_ sabe tejer.” Dijo Yamaguchi muy seriamente, enfatizando el 'si' mientras Tsukishima le veía con la boca abierta “Voy a dejar pasar eso solo porque odio el hobby de Akiteru” Respondió Tsukishima, y rieron.

“¿Qué se siente tener un hermano?” Preguntó Yamaguchi después de un rato, Tsukishima se tomó un momento en responder “Es muy subjetivo, Akiteru es siempre Akiteru, ni más ni menos. Como mi hermano… es difícil describirlo. Mas allá de que debo quererlo y respetarlo porque es mi familia, siempre lo he tenido como un apoyo, y me inspira. Pero tenerlo como un héroe, se puso en mi contra cuando crecí, porque sigue siendo una persona más.” Tsukishima guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, había algo triste al final de sus palabras, y Yamaguchi comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

“Pero,” continuó “eso lo hace real, seria aburrido si fuera el hermano perfecto, créeme. Además, esa es la idea, lo veo cometer un error y puedo aprender de él, como si al final fuera él quién toma riesgos por mi.” Tsukishima exhaló pesadamente “Lo agradezco en realidad.”

Yamaguchi de pronto tenía el corazón en la mano escuchando sus palabras “Parece ser bastante, uhm, conveniente” Fue lo único que comentó mirando las casas al frente.

“Ahora tú, ¿Qué se siente no tener hermanos?” Preguntó Tsukishima, Yamaguchi hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado “Es subjetivo también. Si eres hijo único creo que tienes mucho mas tiempo para ti, y tus padres llegan a ser lo más importante. Obviamente tienes que verlo todo de primera mano, y es tu posición en medio del mundo entero, creo que entonces es fácil aprender y dejar ir las cosas”

Yamaguchi encogió los hombros “Creo que eso ayudó a que… sepa que quiero, pero siempre termine improvisando, y aunque a veces es aterrador, también es divertido, placentero, cómo decirlo… atractivamente desconocido.”

Quizás la lluvia en efecto comenzó a caer más fuerte, o solo era el contraste por el repentino silencio. “Aterrador y placentero” Repitió Tsukishima con una voz suave como la seda. “¿A que te refieres, Yamaguchi?” Preguntó entonces, mirando a Yamaguchi a los ojos, los suyos no perdían el dorado a pesar de la poca luz. Yamaguchi se perdió un momento en ellos. Por un momento no tenía respuesta, pero viendo a Tsukishima se dejó llevar, y recordó.

Sus mejillas ya se sentían un poco calientes antes de que empezará a hablar, así que agradecía el toque de privacidad que daba la tenue luz de la ventana.

“Cuando te conocí” comenzó, con una nerviosa sonrisa, avergonzada, que no sabía cómo esconder “Creo que ese día estaba temblando de miedo más que de frío… y no sabía que decir, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer,” Tsukishima le veía con sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos, pero tan intensos que Yamaguchi apenas lo soportaba. “Pero, en medio de todas las cosas torpes y tan poco delicadas que hice, te conocí, y creo que haberte conocido, y ser tu amigo, y estar contigo aquí y ahora… todo eso, es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.” Yamaguchi cerró los ojos, no creyendo lo que decía “Yo, estoy feliz por tenerte cerca, Tsuki... shima”

Tsukishima se movió de su lugar, y por un segundo Yamaguchi temió que ya era hora de irse. Pero Tsukishima se movió hacia él. Tan solo en una fracción de segundo dio un paso que lo dejó frente a Yamaguchi, y Yamaguchi no se movió ni un poco, seguramente olvidó cómo hacerlo al encontrarse con los ojos más cálidos y brillantes que había visto hasta ahora, incluso con la poca luz.

Una de las manos de Tsukishima, siempre frías, tomó la muñeca de Yamaguchi y delicadamente lo jaló, y en parte Yamaguchi se movió también, porque quería, porque era como si fuera lo único que supiera hacer ahora. La otra mano en su rostro, helada y a la vez tan caliente sobre la mejilla de Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi apoyó su mano libre en el pequeño pedazo de piso que había entre Tsukishima y él, justo a tiempo para que su cara se detuviera a un centímetro de la de Tsukishima. Y podía sentir su respiración, su calor, su aliento

Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a explotar, estaba temblando y con la respiración lejos de ser suficiente para saciarle. Lentamente levantó la mano que se apoyaba en la madera, y la llevó hasta el pecho de Tsukishima, quién parecía respirar tan agitadamente como Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima acercó su cara un poco más, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, y sus labios, ligeramente abiertos, sedientos, tocaron los de Yamaguchi, apenas acariciándolos. Como un reflejo Yamaguchi se acercó más, hasta que sus labios encontraron enteramente los de Tsukishima.

La lluvia, su respiración, su corazón, su existencia, todo se detuvo, todo paró, porque todo lo que existía necesitaba un momento para sentir, y comenzar de nuevo, y volver a moverse por primera vez.

Se besaron, lenta y profundamente, y Yamaguchi apenas podía sentir toda la energía corriendo por su cuerpo.

Los labios de Tsukishima eran fríos, y el contraste corrió un escalofrío por la espalda de Yamaguchi. Se separaron, un momento apenas, sin alejarse siquiera lo suficiente para dejar de sentir el aliento del otro, y juntaron sus labios otra vez, y se besaron otra vez, tan fuerte y lentamente, conociendo, explorando, aprendiendo la forma de los labios del otro. Cada detalle, cada sensación, cada momento.

Separaron sus labios y juntaron sus frentes, sin decir nada, diciéndolo todo. Tsukishima movió la mano en la mejilla de Yamaguchi, acariciándolo, firme y seductoramente, Yamaguchi apretó aún más su mano en el pecho de Tsukishima, arrugando su camiseta. Estaban agotados, pero el aire faltaba mas si se detenían, se juntaron y movieron sus labios tierna y desesperadamente otra vez y se besaron otra vez, y otra, y otra. Cada vez más fuerte, más intenso, más indispensable.

Yamaguchi aún seguía temblando, y Tsukishima seguía respirando agitadamente. El cuerpo entero de Yamaguchi estaba caliente y ya no sentía la diferencia de temperatura con Tsukishima.

¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que no soñaba? ¿Cómo era posible algo tan perfecto? Yamaguchi memorizaba cada pequeña sensación, a la vez que parecía olvidarse de si mismo.

Apartó su cara apenas un par de centímetros, con la mirada en su mano apretando la ropa de Tsukishima, demasiado avergonzado para verle a los ojos. Pero lo hizo, aunque le tomó la mitad de la fuerza que le quedaba para hacerlo.

Sus dorados ojos estaban risueños, mas llenos de brillo y ternura que hace un rato. Y sonriente, y sonrojado, dejando por un segundo perplejo a Yamaguchi, que entonces sonrió también, y se sonrojo aún más, bajando la mirada una vez mas.

Tsukishima se inclinó otra vez, lentamente, está vez para abrazar a Yamaguchi, que no pudo evitar esconder su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Tsukishima, éste bajo la mano de su mejilla y la llevo hasta su espalda, acercando a Yamaguchi un poco más.

Yamaguchi dejó sus manos tal y como estaban, su cuerpo tal y como estaba, de hecho se dejó llevar enteramente, porque estaba más cómodo y feliz de lo que nunca antes había estado.

Se quedaron así, con la lluvia como la única y mejor música de fondo. Aunque en su momento había parecido imposible, la respiración y pulso de Yamaguchi comenzaron a calmarse, no completamente, pero si al menos hasta un punto manejable.

Tsukishima estaba mucho más calmado también, pero seguía respirando profundamente, y Yamaguchi podía sentir su pecho levantarse y bajar aún con fuerza. Sus manos habían dejado de temblar, y finalmente soltó el agarre de la camiseta.

“Yamaguchi” Habló Tsukishima poco después, su voz erizó la nuca de Yamaguchi, como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchara. “¿…Mhm?” “Tengo que… ir por... Akiteru.” Yamaguchi se puso de pie en un parpadeo “Bien, voy por mis cosas” dijo caminando, casi corriendo hacia la habitación de Tsukishima, sin verle a la cara ni por un segundo ni esperando respuesta. “Te… Te espero en el auto” respondió, Tsukishima alzando su voz para que se escuchará, entre la lluvia y la distancia.

  
Tsukishima conducía con la misma agilidad de siempre. Yamaguchi agradecía que su abrigo tuviera un cuello tan alto, así podía tratar de esconder sy cara en el. Nadie decía nada, Tsukishima concentrado en la calle frente a él y Yamaguchi en el paisaje de su ventana.

El sonrojo no se iba, y honestamente ni el recuerdo, ni la sensación, ni el sabor se iban de Yamaguchi, ni un poco. “Cierto… Akiteru me preguntó si te gustó el tiramisú” dijo Tsukishima cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Yamaguchi solo asintió un par de veces, no muy seguro del estado de su voz para hablar.

El auto finalmente se detuvo frente a la casa de Yamaguchi, quién tomo una honda respiración “Gra-gracias por todo.” Fue todo lo que manejo decir “Si… gracias a ti” contestó Tsukishima, aclarando su voz al final. “Ahm, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana, o… o el lunes?” El corazón de Yamaguchi gradualmente comenzaba a latir más y más rápido “S-seguro” respondió con un hilo de voz.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Yamaguchi apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños escondidos en las largas mangas de su abrigo, miró a Tsukishima quien le devolvió la mirada de inmediato “¡Y-yo!” Yamaguchi apretó los labios “¿Si?” preguntó Tsukishima, con mucho, mucho interés.

El corazón de Yamaguchi se iba a salir, y ver las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de Tsukishima empeoró las cosas, al menos un millón de veces “A-Adiós” dijo, gritó, sin la fuerza para esperar educadamente la respuesta de Tsukishima.

“Adiós” escuchó de éste justo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Corrió bajo la lluvia hasta la marquesina de su casa, dio media vuelta y aún sin estar seguro dijo adiós con la mano al auto de Tsukishima, que y solo entonces aceleró.

Yamaguchi cayó boca abajo en su cama, agotado, extasiado, sintiendo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo el calor, el sonrojo, la victoria, el asombro y la felicidad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu(RO) (KO)zume (KE)nma (KU)ro  
> ¿Desbordo inventiva, no? Jeje
> 
> Disfrute muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, largo pero sentido, espero que les guste mucho.
> 
> ¿Que les pareció? ¿Que sienten, que piensan? Cualquier cosa me la comparten en los comentarios, o algo, no sé, como ustedes prefiera. 
> 
> Muchas muchas gracias por leerme y darme energías con su apoyo.  
> Ya nos vemos, chao ^3^


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he convertido en aquello que juré destruir. "Oh, esos autores " decia yo " que dicen actualizaran el proximo martes, y no lo hacen. ¡Oh, esos autores que abandonan sus obras! ¡Verguenza!" Cuanto lo siento, por haber juzgado, y claro, por haberlo hecho yo tambien.
> 
> Se merecen el mundo por estar aqui y seguir conmigo, cuanto los quiero. ♡

 

Tsukishima miraba el Carnotaurus que por años había visto todos los días en cuanto abría los ojos, cada recuerdo de esos días borrados para dar espacio al único escenario que Tsukishima reproducía viendo al pequeño y azul dinosaurio. Se mordía los labios, suspiraba avergonzado, acariciaba su boca con su lengua, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, llevaba sus manos a su pecho y a su cara, queriendo esconder muchísimo más de lo que podía. Respiraba rápidamente pero el calor en su pecho parecía solo crecer y extenderse.

  
Miró su teléfono en la mesita de noche meditando, como desde hace dos días, que hacer. Nadie había hecho nada hasta ahora, ni mensajes ni llamadas. Quizás era normal, si ni él mismo podía afrontar la vergüenza, el calor, las palpitaciones, seguramente Yamaguchi tampoco. Aun así Tsukishima condenaba ésta indiferencia de ambas partes.

  
Su mano se detuvo a medio camino de levantar su teléfono. La idea de reencontrarse después del beso, tener a Yamaguchi cara a cara, mirándole a los ojos era suficiente para provocar un leve mareo a Tsukishima. La valentía debía estar en alguna parte, entre el desorden de ‘quiero’ y ‘no quiero’ de su cabeza.

  
Tsukishima se sentó de golpe en su cama, casi enojado y chasqueando la lengua. ¡Se había acabado el fin de semana antes que su complejo de ingenua colegiala! Así fuera esta la conversación mas torpe de la vida la tendría aquí y ahora.

  
Buscó maniáticamente el número de Yamaguchi y presionó el botón de llamar sin detenerse a dudar. Su cerebro de oro, aun así, en ese momento reprodujo el ‘Tsuki’ que se le había escapado casi sin aliento a Yamaguchi anteanoche. Tsukishima terminó la llamada antes de que esta siquiera diera el primer beep.

  
Por un segundo se quedó inmóvil e inexpresivo con teléfono en mano. “…¿Qué?” Se preguntó entre una risa nerviosa pasando su mano por su cabello. “Idiota” Dijo otra vez desairado -Después de clases, definitivamente- pensó muy seriamente levantándose de la cama.

 

     A pesar de ser lunes, el ambiente era (y seguramente lo seria cada dia de estas dos ultimas semanas de clase) como un viernes claro, con una que otra cara muy estresada tratando de salvar el semestre. Al menos ellos tenían algo que hacer, para Tsukishima a estas alturas esto era una perdida de tiempo; difícilmente perdería el primer lugar en su clase. Ni que le importara tampoco. Su mente solo giraba alrededor de los ojos oliva de Yamaguchi una y otra vez, perdida, feliz y desvergonzada.

“Compartimos la primaria, estaba muy borracho para recordarlo, pero quise llevarlo a casa, como viejos amigos y eso”. Le contaba Yuuji, que estaba vuelto en su silla y utilizaba el escritorio de Tsukishima, a la vez que garabateaba tan rápido como podía las operaciones que copiaba el trabajo de cálculo de alguien más. “ Y bueno, se desmayó antes de que terminara de darme su dirección , y mi madre tenia tantas ganas de matarme cuando llegué a casa con un extraño, ja” Tsukishima disimuladamente veía lo que Yuuji hacia. O bien tenia experiencia haciendo integrales, o bien la tenia haciendo cosas a ultimo minuto, el punto es que era rápido.

“Pero ya nos hemos puesto al día, jaja. Ven te muestro” Tsukishima volteó los ojos por la aburrida exposición que tendría ahora, pero no dijo nada. Yuuji se tomó un par de segundos para terminar una fórmula, como si se preocupara por no dejar incompletas sus cosas, entonces tomó su teléfono y con una sonrisa comenzó a buscar en el. “Mi madre tenia un montón de fotos de cuando era pequeño… estaba en el club de baloncesto y…. Ah, sí, mira.” Giró su teléfono y en la foto se distinguía a dos niños en uniforme, los dos completamente extraños.

Tsukishima apenas levanto una ceja “¿Cuál eres tu?” “Aquí, en la derecha. ¿En serio soy tan irreconocible?” “Es raro verte sin, pues, todo” respondió mientras veia el decolorado cabello de Yuuji. “¿Qué?” Pregunto Yuuji tocando dicho cabello con cara picara “Apenas y potencialice mi belleza” Tsukishima exhaló una risa “ Apenas y arruinaste una cara que al menos pudo ser inocente” Yuuji sonrió “Aun lo soy. Ja, espera que te muestre las de mi presentación, era el galán de mi- ¿Ah?” Su teléfono vibró y cortó su búsqueda. “Mmh, adelantaron la semifinal de marciales, ahh, si no es la final jamás les importa.” Yuuji movió la cabeza en un desaprobatorio no.

“En fin; mira, aquí estoy yo en un disfraz de oso. Dios, era tan adorable.” En la fotografía se veía un diminuto niño con traje de oso polar en medio de una gigantesca tarima. No era horrible, pero era Yuuji. Tsukishima respondió desinteresado “Al menos aceptas que ‘eras’” Yuuji frunció el ceño un segundo, pero al final sonrió por el comentario “Era adorable, ahora soy sexy”

Yuuji continuó buscando más imágenes, mientras Tsukishima se inclinaba en su asiento y miraba al techo de su salón. Lo que había comentado Yuuji, lo que sea que había visto, la palabra ‘marciales’ se sentían por una extraña razón importantes, pero Tsukishima no entendía por que, no tenia ningún interés en nada relacionado con Yuuji.

“¿Qué decías que habían aplazado?” preguntó al fin, interrumpiendo la tercera anécdota infantil que Yuuji le contaba. “Ah, eso. Hay un campeonato de artes marciales de varios institutos, y de repente hoy son las semifinales. La única cosa que se interesan en preparar bien es la final, como siempre. Karasuno ya salió.” “Artes marciales…” repitió Tsukishima “¿Eso incluy-” “Karate, Taekwondo y Judo” Yuuji levanto la mirada de su teléfono y miró fijamente a Tsukishima. Judo, Aone.

“¿Dónde?” Yuuji parecía sorprendido “A ver… el gimnasio de Nekoma, Ja, tu amigo rarito estudia ahí, Tetsurou. Ay ¿que? Jaja, ¿Acaso quieres ir?” “De hecho” Yuuji abrió la boca entre emocionado y ofendido, Mientras Tsukishima sabía que Yamaguchi sin duda alguna estaría ahí. “¿Es a propósito? El único deporte en el que no estoy si te interesa?” “¿A que hora?” Yuuji otra vez le dedicó una profunda mirada “Ah, como sea, ¡Finalmente te importa! Y vamos a ir juntos” Dijo levantando las manos.

 

     Las clases jamás habían sido tan despreciablemente largas y aburridas. Ahora caminaban rápidamente por la empinada calle antes de llegar a Nekoma. Yuuji era naturalmente distraído, y estaba lo suficientemente emocionado por la idea de Tsukishima acompañándole a un evento deportivo como para no notar la prisa y emoción que comenzaban a ser difíciles de ocultar para Tsukishima.

Yuuji conocía el lugar bastante bien, y casi de inmediato se encontró con amigos. No había demasiada gente, como era de esperarse para un evento que además de no ser tan importante era presentado sin mayor aviso, aun así se veían uniformes de todo tipo, y los que mezclaban blanco con verde ópalo aceleraban un poco el corazón de Tsukishima.

Le había mandado un mensaje a Kuroo por lo que lo mas probable era que le estuviera buscando en ese momento. Y Tsukishima le buscaba también, no era muy cómodo estar en medio del grupo de amigos de Yuuji, ajeno a el. Pero mas que nada en el mundo Tsukishima recorría con sus ojos de lado a lado el lugar buscando la alta y delgada figura de Yamaguchi, o al menos la blanca cabeza de Aone.

“Oh” Saludó la exasperante voz de Kuroo detrás de él, y ahí estaba a una distancia mucho mas larga que de costumbre de Kenma, y en el medio Yamamoto.

¿Yamamoto? Tsukishima le miró extrañado, este le devolvió una cansada mirada de -Ya los conoces-. Así que las cosas aun seguían raras. Así que Kuroo seguía haciendo algo mal. Sin duda. “¡Hola!” Saludo de repente la voz de Yuuji, que de golpe se colocó junto a Tsukishima y puso su brazo sobre él “Ustedes son amigos de este individuo, ¿cierto?” Kuroo asentó con la cabeza, “Hola, soy Yuuji, Tsukishima me ha hablado un montón de ustedes.” Kuroo exhaló una risita.

“Hey, tu cabello es como el mío” Dijo dando un paso hacia Kenma. “Vaya, observador” Dijo Kuroo altivamente. “Son más como opuestos” Dijo tímidamente Kenma “Y tu eres deportista mientras yo programador. Yo sería más bien la parte teórica de lo que tu haces, es curioso tal vez” Contestó Kenma, para sorpresa de los tres que ya le conocían. “Vaya. Me gusta, me gusta. Eres como un pudin nerd, es lindo” “Todo el mundo le dice eso” contestó Kuroo como diciendo lo aburridamente obvio.

Yuuji le observó con detenimiento, y levemente sonrió, con la suficiente maldad para que Tsukishima lo notara, y comenzara a sospechar. “Y todo el mundo tiene razón. Te queda fantástico, es algo así como… natural en ti. ¡Ah, creo que te envidio¡” Exclamo dramáticamente Yuuji. Kenma sonrió y bajó la cabeza “Bueno, al menos tu sabes hacerlo, lo mío fue mas bien como un accidente” contesto Kenma agarrando un mechon de su cabello. “Jajaja, parecía un mensajero del sol los primeros días” Dijo Yamamoto. “ Mejor aún. Es mas especial todavía.” Añadió Yuuji “¿Especial?” Preguntó Kenma. “Y mucho. Y dime entonces, opuesto, jajá. ¿Te paresco especial? No creo que nadie mas tenga más autoridad para decirme la verdad que tu” Kenma se sonrojó y con bastante timidez contestó “Tus piercings se ven bien”

Yuuji pareció verdaderamente impresionado por las palabras. Pasó una mano por su cabello. De cierta manera. “Mhh. Gracias. ¿ Quisieras probar uno de estos?” preguntó mostrando su lengua de tal manera que definitivamente no se refería a la perla metálica en ella.

Solo porque Tsukishima conocía de sobra a Kuroo como para preverlo, pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a Yuuji y frenar con la mano a Kuroo. La escena había sido tan rápida y corta como para pasar desapercibida para el resto del mundo, aun cuando la mano de Tsukishima impactara fuertemente en el pecho de Kuroo, con un golpe audible y aun así apenas fue suficiente para que la cara de éste quedara a centímetros de la divertida cara de Yuuji.

Kuroo también tenia una expresión sonriente, pero las venas en su cara eran ligeramente mas visibles de lo normal. “¿Pasa algo?” Preguntó Yuuji inocentemente, sin borrar su maliciosa sonrisa. La mandíbula de Kuroo se tensó lo suficiente para darle un aspecto de perro de pelea. Tsukishima no podía creer que estaba a punto de ver como Yuuji iba a ser asesinado.

No, no quería espectáculos que pudieran interferir con su búsqueda. Haló a Yuuji del brazo llevándolo hacia el gimnasio. “Bien, llévanos a un buen lugar para mirar” Dijo Tsukishima en voz alta tratando de cortar el ambiente. “Ah, ¡Vamos a apoyar a Nekoma! Dijo Yamamoto tomando con cada brazo a sus dos compañeros y l igual que Tsukishima empujándoles hacia el gimnasio.

 

     Había suficientes personas para llenar el gimnasio al menos, ,y éste era considerablemente amplio. La competencia en la arena era tal vez el ultimo de los intereses de Tsukishima , su atención estaba enteramente en encontrar a Yamaguchi. Era ridículo que no estuviera, era esa clase de amigo, de persona, definitivamente desperdiciaría una tarde por estar junto a Aone.

También, de vez en cuando miraba lo que pasaba justo detrás de el, con Yamamoto coqueteando con una amiga de Yuuji, Yuuji, Kenma y otro par de chicos conversando, y Kuroo a un lado asesinando con la mirada. Había una pizca de culpa en el estomago de Tsukishima por como estaban las cosas, pero interferir seguramente haria sentir inseguro a Kuroo otra vez.

Un nuevo encuentro iba a empezar, varias personas empezaron a gritar y aplaudir ante la presentación de los siguientes dos contendientes. Tsukishima sintió una punzada al ver la imponente figura de Aone dirigiéndose al centro del gimnasio. Detrás de él en las gradas un grupo llegaba aplaudiendo y gritando mas que cualquiera.

En primera fila estaba Yamaguchi moviendo los brazos en el aire y riendo. Tsukishima sintió una aguda punzada pero en el pecho, como si fuera la primera vez que le viera en años, bueno, se sentía así. Yamaguchi detuvo su celebración en seco cuando fijó sus ojos en él. Tsukishima no pudo, bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta, trato de concentrarse en la amargada cara de Kuroo, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto en hacerle sentir normal otra vez.

Eventualmente Kuroo se fijó y caminó Hasta él “¿Pasa algo?” Tsukishima trató de pensar rápido, quería la paz de que nadie más se enterara de que pasaba “Yuuji es la cosa mas mujeriega que conozco” Kuroo frunció el ceño “¿Cómo?” “Tsk… Yuuji es completamente heterosexual” Contestó enojado.

Kuroo le miró con sorpresa, luego reflexivo bajó la cabeza, pero miraba en dirección a Kenma “Y eso… por qué habría de importarme” Era frustrante, muchísimo. Aun así la cara de alivio que puso Kuroo le recordó que no era justo hacer esto, así y ahora. “Eres idiota ¿sabes?” “¿Qué?” “Nada, olvídalo” Tsukishima se sintió capaz de darle la cara otra vez, aunque giró muy lentamente, pero lo hizo.

Yamaguchi era lo opuesto que hace un minuto, sujetando sus manos frente a él como de costumbre. Parecía concentrado en la pelea al frente, pero también se reía y comentaba lo que sea que el grupo de estudiantes de Date estuvieran diciendo. El gimnasio entero exclamo un ‘uh’ de asombro que hizo que Tsukishima se fijara en la pelea.

El oponente de Aone se tambaleó un segundo y sacudió la cabeza, Aone se veía imperturbable moviéndose ágilmente en sus pies.

Ambos parecieron hacer lo mismo: apreciar a Aone e inmediatamente fijarse el uno en el otro. Ésta vez fue diferente, como si Aone ahora justificara e hiciera natural el que se vieran, una presentación para saludarse. Tsukishima trató de sonreír, pero al final lo dejó en una leve inclinación de cabeza. Yamaguchi devolvió una sonrisa tímida, casi de alivio, seguida de un discreto saludo de mano, que como sea no destacaba en la celebración que le rodeaba.

Era como recordar algo tan memorizado que a pesar de que pareciera la primera vez, un primer impulso traía de vuelta todo lo que Tsukishima sabia. Ah, sí, él era la persona seria y sarcástica, ‘Genial’ en palabras del mismísimo Yamaguchi.  
No solo ya no era problema tener a Yamaguchi al frente, de hecho literalmente no podía creer que había dejado pasar dos días, que había aplazado esto, que hoy en la mañana no había sido capaz de llamarle.

Los sonidos se fueron acallando, todos y cada uno de ellos: La risa de Yuuji, los comentarios un poco más amables de Kuroo, el silbato del arbitro, los gritos y aplausos del gimnasio entero. Yamaguchi le miraba, bajaba la mirada un segundo, sonreía, y volvía a mirarle.

A estas alturas Tsukishima ya no podía apartar la mirada, aun cuando tuviera tal vez la cara mas apacible del lugar. Yamaguchi era perfecto, se veía fantástico y era como si brillara en medio de todo. Su sonrisa, tímida e insegura, aun no decidido si quería ocultarla o no, o tal vez simplemente no podía. Acomodó un mechón de cabello con su mano, y la dejó junto a su cara, con un tierno intento de ocultarse pero otra vez levantando sus ojos. Ambos dejaron la mentira de ver la pelea o a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el otro. Igual no importaba, ya no había nadie mas. El corazón de Tsukishima comenzó a latir mas y mas fuerte. Quería saludarle, explicarle su silencio, burlarse de Date, y sobretodo, hacerle sonrojar.

Apretó sus puños, y trago saliva. Algo en el lo empujaba con un impulso borroso pero muy fuerte de hacer algo. Abrió la boca “Yo-“ dijo antes de caer en cuenta que en realidad estaban tan lejos. Yamaguchi respondió dando un paso al frente, viéndose tan ansioso como Tsukishima.

Automáticamente Tsukishima comenzó a caminar hacia la salida que quedaba a un lado, sin dejar de mirar a Yamaguchi, que también comenzó a dar rápidos pasos hacia la puerta, torpemente disculpándose entre la gente, Tsukishima sonrió por la escena, aprovechándose de que con algo mas de agilidad pasaba entre la gente sin chocarse. Con sus alturas a penas y se perdían momentáneamente la vista el uno de otro, y caminaban cada vez mas apresurados fuera del gimnasio.

A cada paso el corazón de Tsukishima aceleraba un poquito mas, pero era fácil si trataba de concentrarse solo en lo que tenía al frente. Al final de todos los largos y rápidos pasos que dieron se encontraron de frente, deteniéndose cuando estaban ya tan cerca.

La mejor parte es que ahora Tsukishima podía ver el sonrojo de Yamaguchi, que resaltaba el mar de puntitos en su cara. Cada uno parecía estar a punto de hacer algo, pero no pasaron de una boca entreabierta. Los dos rieron nerviosamente, y Yamaguchi empezó a jugar con las correas de su bolso escolar.

Era familiar, así que era fácil. “Aone es inmenso” “Ah.. Jaja, sí, lo es” Justo en ese momento el gimnasio entero dio una expresión de sorpresa y el silbato del arbitro sonó un par de veces. Los gritos y aplausos aumentaban. “Que… bien que estés aquí” Le dijo Tsukishima desviando la mirada. La pelea no era visible desde donde estaban “Sí, yo… yo también creo eso… que tú estés aquí, aquí” Yamaguchi llevó su mano a su nuca “Y… ahm. ¿Ya regresó Akiteru?” “Sí. No podía creer que había llevado a alguien a casa” “¡Ah! ¿Estas en problemas?”

Tsukishima giró sus ojos “Creo que se refería al hecho de que tenga amigos” “Ah, claro. Ja, creo que… yo, me siento… especial” Dijo, terminando con un hilo de voz. “Bien” Dijo Tsukishima, otra vez algo había pasado y una ola de gritos y silbidos empezó otra vez. “No debería distraerte, supongo. Tu amigo parece importante” “Ha” Exhaló Yamaguchi “Está bien, tiene a medio Datekou aquí, y ya le he acompañado muchas veces. Pues… podríamos salir si quieres. Digo, hay bastante ruido” Estas palabras de verdad le gustaban a Tsukishima. Estar por encima de Aone ahora se sentía bastante halagador.

“¿Seguro?” Preguntó, mas por repetir el sentirse mas importante que otra cosa. Yamaguchi sonrió con los ojos y dio un par de saltos hacia el patio de afuera, esperando por Tsukishima más adelante.

A cada paso el ambiente era mas silencioso, cruzaron el patio de Nekoma con algunas contadas personas en el, claro, no había nada que ver, no tenia sentido estar afuera ahora. Pero ahí estaban y se alejaban cada vez mas, y sabían bien que hacían, y seguían. Ninguno de los dos conocía el lugar.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta que se detuvieron frente a las gradas que llevaban de Nekoma a la calle. La tarde era bastante quieta, sin viento ni sol tampoco. “¿Sabes? Estaba buscando a Kuroo, ¿Está aquí?” “¿Cómo?” Nada especial” “No, me refiero a porque querrías voluntariamente ver a Kuroo” Yamaguchi rió “Eres algo cruel…” “¿Crees que soy cruel contigo?” Yamaguchi, para sorpresa de Tsukishima hizo un puchero y miró al cielo.

“Creo que… eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida” Dijo, muy reflexivamente. Le dio la espalda a Tsukishima y en tono alegre dijo “Supongo que no, entonces” El corazón de Tsukishima comenzaba a hacerse pesado, o simplemente era mas halado hacia la persona frente a el que a la tierra misma. “Yamaguchi” “¿Mh?” Respondió este sin darse la vuelta. “¿Por qué no llamaste?” Preguntó Tsukishima casi demandante. Yamaguchi giró de golpe con el ceño apenas fruncido “¿Por qué no llamaste tú?” “Traté ” “Eso no cuenta. Además, si es así, pues yo también traté un montón ” “Debiste hacerlo” “¡Tanto como tú!” “Estaba aterrado” Yamaguchi abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, trató de decir algo pero se rindió, y los dos se miraron en silencio por un momento.

Yamaguchi entonces puso la expresión mas mortificada que hasta ahora Tsukishima había visto en el. “Lo arruine, ¿verdad?” Cubrió su cara con sus manos, dio un suspiro y continuó “Cuanto lo siento. No sé que paso. Pero es extraño ¿Cierto? Crees que… podríamos dejar que, que… ¡Ah, lo siento-“ Tsukishima se paro frente a él. Tomó las muñecas de Yamaguchi y apartó las manos lentamente, a la vez que lentamente acercó su cara hasta besarle, quedando la escena oculta entre sus manos.

“Tu ya me haces sentir así. Desde hace un tiempo ya, de hecho.” Dijo separándose apenas para hablar, pero dejando aun que su nariz rosara la de Yamaguchi. Apretó sus muñecas un poco “Tú dime… ¿Cómo te sentirías si me disculpara por algo así?

El aliento de Yamaguchi chocaba en su cara, sin palabras, pero si, mas de una vez, con el suspiro que supuestamente anunciaba palabras. Tsukishima estaba tan nervioso a la vez que decidido que temía estar asustando a Yamaguchi. Si el pecho de este estaba aun que sea la mitad de caliente de lo que estaba el de Tsukishima, habría de salir corriendo en cualquier momento, como sentía el impulso Tsukishima. Quizás había hecho algo mal. Es decir, sabía muy bien que tenia menos tacto que Yamaguchi. “Y-Yo…Yo” comenzó a articular.

Entonces desde el gimnasio se escuchó la ovación mas fuerte y larga hasta ahora. Tsukishima se apartó, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio, respirando hondamente. El rojo a él seguramente no le quedaba tan bien.

“Si Aone perdió es tu culpa por estar aquí” dijo, mirando a Yamaguchi por encima del hombro. Este estaba inmóvil, y su cara era un tomate “T- ¡Tu me sacaste!” Dijo al fin, alcanzando a Tsukishima con la mirada en el suelo. Tsukishima sonrió complacido. Por esto y por todo, porque a pesar de la ardiente vergüenza, esto se sentía muy bien.

 

     Tsukishima había decidido ir con Yamaguchi hacia el grupo de Date, por mucho que odiara la emoción de todas las personas reunidas ahí. 

Kuroo le había visto desde el otro extremo del gimnasio, donde habían estado, y decidió invitarse solo, quedando Yuuji y los demás allá.

Si bien la cara de Yamaguchi había recuperado su tono normal, guardaba un destello de rojo que simplemente no se iba, y cada vez que Tsukishima lo veía, se preocupaba, de que el también, estuviera evidenciando algo. Aun así adoraba ver lo torpe que se había vuelto Yamaguchi, aun mas que de costumbre.

Permanecía junto a Tsukishima y no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, de tocar su ropa y bolso, y se exaltaba y tartamudeaba con todas las preguntas y comentarios de sus compañeros, que no adivinaban nada de lo que pasaba.

Aparentemente, los dos sin decirlo se habían puesto de acuerdo en no verse a los ojos por lo menos en lo que quedaba de día. Pero Tsukishima era consiente de la presencia de Yamaguchi junto a el más que nunca. Finalmente se unió Aone, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y una pequeña medalla que se veía aun mas pequeña en su cuerpo. El grupo de gente explotó en una celebración, hasta Kuroo, que no tenia nada que ver y había estado todo el rato viendo en dirección a donde había dejado a Kenma comenzó a gritar y abrazarse con quien tenia alado.

Tsukishima se vio obligado a aplaudir, sobretodo cuando Aone le miro y se quedo fijo en él. Era algo intimidante. Bastante intimidante. Finalmente pareció dirigirle un asentamiento de cabeza, a él o a Yamaguchi mas bien.  
Todos comenzaron a saludarse y tomarse fotos con el. Un chico alto y de cabello castaño se les acerco. “¿Dónde estabas?” le preguntó a Yamaguchi, con autoridad pero con semblante festivo. Antes de que Yamaguchi comenzara a tartamudear una mala excusa Futakuchi continuó.

“Ah, no importa, no te perdiste de mucho, Aone lo dejó inconsciente de una patada y… Ah, hola. Tsukishima, ¿cierto?” Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza. Futakuchi se acerco a Yamaguchi. “¿Qué pasa? Parece que tienes fiebre” Preguntó, poniendo su mano en la frente del chico. Inmediatamente el rojo comenzó a intensificarse en la cara de Yamaguchi. Tsukishima trató de contenerse pero una pequeña risita se escapo.

Futakuchi comenzó a cambiar su mirada de un lado a otro entre Yamaguchi y Tsukishima. Antes de que dijera algo se escucharon fuertes risas en el grupo de gente tras él.

¿Qué había pasado? Aone miraba extrañado a Kuroo mientras este a su lado se inclinaba y sacudía su brazo derecho con cara de dolor, mientras con la mano izquierda le levantaba el pulgar animadamente a Aone. “Si… te la mereces” exclamó Kuroo con alegría pero con una mueca de dolor.

“Ah ¿esta bien?” preguntó Yamaguchi preocupado. “Se lo buscó ” Respondió Tsukishima. Aunque Kuroo tenía la suficiente expresión como para no dar gracia.

“¡Yamaguchi!” Saludó un chico alto, corpulento, y con un mechón de cabello decolorado. Que muy amigablemente rodeó con un brazo a Yamaguchi y con el otro a Futakuchi. En serio era alto. “Ven vamos a tomarnos fotos, dijo adelantándose y halando a sus compañeros de los brazos. “No, espera” dijo Yamaguchi frenando el arrastre pero sin soltarse. Era su instituto, era triunfo de ellos. “Voy a ayudar a Kuroo” dijo Tsukishima sin esperar más. Y dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia dicho idiota.

“¿Qué hiciste?” preguntó despectivamente cuando llego hasta Kuroo. “Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho” respondió levantando la mirada pero sin soltar su mano ni enderezarse “Hay que probar los músculos del campeón” Tsukishima rodó los ojo “Nadie dice eso. Vamos, no es como si no puedas caminar ” Dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro. Kenma, y Yamamoto venían hacía ellos.

“¿Qué pasó ?” Preguntó Yamamoto “Quiso ver si Aone está a su altura” dijo Tsukishima sacando su teléfono. Yamamoto comenzó a reírse a gusto, Kenma fue hasta Kuroo “¿Qué hiciste?” Preguntó con un atisbo de enojo “Pues-“ “es retórica, eres un idiota” “Eso duele mas” “A ver” “No es nada” “Kuroo” Kenma tomó su brazo. Su muñeca estaba un poco inflamada.

Yamamoto comenzó a reír con mas fuerza. “¡Kuroo!” exclamo Kenma enojado “Por que no mejor le pegas a la pared, agh” Continuó, dándole un golpecito en la frente. Lo tomó de la otra mano y comenzó a halarlo hacia la salida “¿Qué haces?” “Vamos a buscar hielo. Venden helados en la cafetería” Dijo Kenma muy seriamente. La cara de sorpresa de Kuroo reemplazó la de dolor, y se dejó llevar livianamente, con la mirada clavada en Kenma frente a el. Yamamoto y Tsukishima intercambiaron miradas, Yamamoto alzando las cejas, y Tsukishima encogiéndose de hombros.

Les siguieron a la salida, Tsukishima busco a Yamaguchi pero no le encontró. Eso no le gustó mucho, Quizá debía concentrarse en el mensaje en su teléfono.

Yamaguchi: Espero tu llamada.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿De casualidad notan una diferencia en mi forma de escribir? Empecé hace como dos años, y tanto ha pasado... ¿Que dicen?
> 
> Gracias por apoyarme. Espero sus opiniones con mucho cariño, y ya nos vemos, pronto. ♡♡♡


End file.
